Zatch Bell: El nacimiento del rey amable y La reina mamodo
by ZatchBell18
Summary: 10 años después de convertirse en rey, Zatch Bell llega a los 18 años y comienza a ser el rey amable que siempre quiso junto a su reina
1. Tia, la reina mamodo

**Tia, la reina mamodo/Tia, the mamodo queen**

10 años han pasado desde que Zatch Bell se convirtió en rey el mundo mamodo, el mundo mamodo ahora vive en paz, En el castillo esta por celebrarse el cumpleaños número 18 del rey Zatch Bell.

-Joven Zatch, los preparativos para su fiesta de cumpleaños del día de mañana están casi listos – dijo uno de los tutores del ahora joven Zatch

-¿Fiesta? Necesitamos todos los aleta atún amarillo que podamos encontrar! - exclamo Zatch

La cara del tutor real fue de asombro pues él creía que Zatch al cumplir 18 años sabría que ya se estaba convirtiendo en todo un hombre.

-Zatch, ya tienes 18 años, ¿sabes lo que eso significa no es así? –Le dijo su tutor con mucha seriedad

-¿Qué por fin puedo tener mi propio atún aleta amarilla de 3 metros como aquel que Kiyomaro menciono? –Exclamo Zatch muy emocionado

La cara de su tutor enfureció al ver que Zatch aún no tenía ni idea de que había dejado de ser un niño ya.

-Zatch, ya tienes 18 años y eso significa grandes cambios –Le dijo exaltado su tutor

\- ¿Grandes cambios? – Contesto Zatch sorprendido

\- Así es Zatch, Al cumplir los 18 años todo rey tienes muchas cosas que hacer, por ejemplo, ya eres comienzas a ser un hombre y yo ya no estaré a tu cuidado, además necesitas escoger a tus nuevos encargados de todos los departamentos del castillo, por otro lado, todo rey necesita una reina, ¿sabes lo que eso significa no? – Le explico el tutor

\- ¿Una reina? ¿Algo así como mi madre? – Seguía sin entender Zatch

\- Si Zatch, tu madre fue la reina del mundo mamodo al casarse con tu padre, tú necesitas una reina, pues el mundo mamodo necesita tener un lado femenino, pero a estas alturas tú aun no tienes una pareja ¿No es así? – Pregunto el tutor mientras se marchaba a arreglar algunos asuntos del castillo

Zatch paso la tarde de ese día pensando sobre lo que su tutor le había dicho acerca de cumplir 18 años y el asunto de la reina, esa noche el recordó varias cosas.

-¿Una reina? Ahora que lo pienso, Mis padres se conocieron cuando eran niños y se enamoraron durante la batalla por el reino del mundo mamodo, pero yo siempre he sido un poco despistado ahora que lo pienso, Penny siempre estuvo enamorada de mí pero ella siempre me ha dado miedo – Se cuestionaba Zatch mientras se espantaba solo de pensar en que Penny se casara con el

-Por otro lado…. –Pensaba Zatch mientras en su cabeza aparecían los recuerdos de cada vez que Tia lo había salvado en aquella batalla tan dura

-Tia también me da miedo muchas veces pero incluso cuando ella se enfada y me quiere matar, me parece linda y siempre procura cuidarme –Decía Zatch mientras se sonrojaba.

La mañana siguiente Zatch decidió salir del castillo en busca de Tia, durante el camino se encontró con su viejo amigo Kanchome.

-Hola Zatch cuanto tiempo tengo de no verte! –Exclamo el amigo de Folgore

-Kanchome! Es un alivio verte, ¿De casualidad has visto a Tia? –Pregunto Zatch, quien ya había estado buscándola por horas.

-¿A Tia? Creo que ella salió con Zeon desde la mañana pero no la he visto –Dijo el ahora Joven Kanchome

-¿Con Zeon, Mi hermano? – Pregunto Zatch sorprendido

\- Si, me sorprendió un poco pero llevo varios días viéndolos juntos, pareciera que traen algo –Menciono Kanchome insinuando algo

Rápidamente Zatch salió corriendo y regreso al castillo preguntándose como tal cosa podría estar sucediendo, Kanchome intento decirle que esperara pero Zatch siguió corriendo, así que Kanchome se sentó a comer un chocolate.

Una vez en el castillo Zatch estaba pensando lo que acababa de escuchar, seria cierto que ¿Tia y Zeon estaban juntos? Y de ser así ¿Estaban enamorados?

-No puedo creer esto, Ella siempre fue mi mejor amiga y yo nunca me entere que estaba enamorada de mi hermano, supongo que siempre fui muy torpe para ella pues a menudo me decía idiota. Como quisiera que no fuera cierto, incluso si me estrangulara como en los viejos tiempos estaría feliz –Decía Zatch mientras lloraba como aquellos días de niño.

-¿Quién te llamaba idiota Zatch? –Se escuchó por el castillo de una voz femenina

-Tia! – Exclamo Zatch emocionado

-Hola Zatch, me da gusto verte ¿Pero por qué lloras? –Preguntaba la pelirroja

-No es nada, mi volcán se rompió, quería preguntarte algo Tia –Intentaba mentir Zatch

-¿Que pasa Zatch? –Pregunto Tia

-¿Porque nunca me dijiste que estabas enamorada de mi hermano? –Pregunto Zatch

-¿De tu hermano? Claro, estoy muy enamorada de el –Dijo sarcásticamente Tia mientras se reía

-No es momento de risa Tia, Esto es serio, me han contado que has pasado días con Zeon a escondidas –Dijo Zatch mientras lloraba

-Zatch, eres un idiota tal y como cuando éramos niños, Zeon es insoportable, Yo solo le estaba ayudando en algo estos días –Confeso Tia

-¿De qué hablas? Kanchome me dijo que se están viendo y no ocupas mentirme, después de todo eres mi mejor amiga -Exclamo Zatch

¿Kanchome? Así que él fue… Ese bebe llorón nunca cambia, ven Zatch te mostrare –Dijo la pelirroja molesta de que Zatch no le creía

Ambos se fueron al salón principal del castillo

-Zatch esto es en lo que ayude a Zeon, a él le asignaron organizar todo para tu cumpleaños pero como sabes él es un amargado así que decidió pedirme ayuda, él no está aquí, simplemente pasa por mí para distraerte mientras yo entraba al castillo a preparar todo, eres un idiota Zatch –Exclamo la pelirroja

-Esto es muy hermoso! –Exclamo Zatch mientras veía la decoración

-Claro que es hermoso, lo prepare yo –Dijo Tia

-Creo que he echado todo a perder –Dijo Zatch con tristeza

\- ¿Todo a perder? –Pregunto Tia, confundida

-Sí, ahora que veo que me equivoque, sé que solo piensas que soy un idiota –Contesto Zatch

-Zatch, si eres un idiota, pero eso no importa, después de todo tú me salvaste la vida y siempre serás algo así como mi héroe idiota –Le susurro Tia a Zatch entre risas

-Tia… -Contesto Zatch tartamudeando

-¿Zatch? Estas muy raro hoy –Le dijo Tia

-Tia, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Yo entiendo si tú me dices que no pero debía preguntártelo, eres la única persona que quiero que viva conmigo y que seas mi reina.

Tia se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, pues ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Zatch pero él jamás lo noto.

-Zatch… -Contesto Tia ahora tartamudeando

-Estaba bien Tia, yo entiendo que no quieras, quizás no es la forma –Dijo Zatch algo decepcionado.

-Cállate, eres un idiota – Le dijo Tia llorando antes de besarlo.

-Claro que me quiero casar contigo, toda mi vida he querido estar contigo, ¿recuerdas cuando de niños te dije que tú siempre me das valor? Jamás mentí –Seguía diciendo Tia con lágrimas aun en los ojos

Zatch no cabía en su felicidad que se reflejaba en los ojos de ambos.

-Tia, tenemos que anunciar esto hoy en la fiesta! –Exclamo Zatch

Ambos jóvenes de miran mientras el castillo es enfocado.

 **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de esta serie de Zatch Bell, espero les haya gustado, pronto el segundo capítulo de esta nueva historia de Zatch Bell**


	2. Plan de boda, La noticia de Kanchome

**Plan de boda, La noticia de Kanchome**

El palacio real del mundo mamodo está listo para la celebración del décimo octavo aniversario del actual rey Zatch Bell, una lista enorme de invitados a llegado ya al palacio para celebrar a su amable rey y viejo amigo Zatch, Kanchome ingreso emocionado al castillo en busca de su amigo pues tenia una gran noticia.

-¿Dónde estará Zatch? Tengo que decirle algo urgentemente –Exclama Kanchome mientras corría por el palacio causando algunos destrozos antes de chocar con Zatch

-¿Cuál es la prisa Kanchome? –Dijo Zatch mientras se tocaba la cabeza con dolor tras el impacto del choque

\- Zatch! Aquí estas, tengo una gran noticia que darte –Dijo con alegría Kanchome

-¿Unu? Ahora que lo mencionas, yo también pero tendrás que esperar a que lo anuncie un poco más tarde –Dijo con una alegría que se notaba en sus ojos Zatch

-¿De verdad? Mi noticia es casi tan grandiosa como si hubiera ganado una dotación de dulces, pero el portal se ha vuelto abrir Zatch! –Exclamo Kanchome

-¿Hablas del portal al mundo humano? –Dijo Zatch incrédulo

-Si Zatch, el hecho de que llegues a los 18 años es motivo de fiesta pues eres el rey, así que ponygon y yo estuvimos buscando darte un buen regalo, y hemos conseguido que el portal se abra por una semana con la ayuda de tu madre, pues ella sabía lo mucho que te gustaría volver al mundo humado –Explico Kanchome

-¿Hablas en serio Kanchome? Eso es grandioso! Ahora que lo pienso volver a ver a Kiyomaro llega en el momento más oportuno, Kanchome muchas gracias! Ponygon y tú son los mejores amigos que podría tener, después de la fiesta podremos planear todo –Decía Zatch ilusionado por volver a ver a su amigo Kiyomaro

-Claro Zatch, no puedo esperar por ver a Folgore, seguro me recibirá con miles de chocolates, tantos años después él debe ser aún más famoso, ¿pero que es la noticia que me darías? –Pregunto Kanchome

-Ya la sabrás luego pero estoy tan feliz con lo del portal, esto debemos celebrarlo con algunos peces limón Kanchome –Explicaba Zatch

-Cielos, Hay un festín enorme aquí Zatch, vayamos de prisa para comer –Le respondió Kanchome

Ambos se estaban a punto de dirigir al área donde se encontraba toda la comida cuando de pronto se escuchó una voz muy dulce que venía de Tia

-Zatch, ya es hora del anuncio –Le dijo la pelirroja a Zatch antes de que pudiera marcharse con Kanchome a comer

-¿Ya es hora? Pero tengo mucha hambre Tia, iré con Kanchome a comer y vuelvo para el anuncio –Dijo Zatch con algo de temor

-¿Qué dijiste Zatch? –Preguntaba Tia mientras se empezaba a enfurecer y Kanchome y Zatch se encontraban aterrorizados

-Kanchome, tendremos que dejar esto para más al rato –Le dijo Zatch algo triste por no poder comer el pez limón que tanto ansiaba mientras se marchaba con Tia

Minutos más tarde el todavía tutor de Zatch se disponía a introducir al rey.

-Buenas noches a todos, hoy como todos sabemos estamos festejando a nuestro rey, quien hoy al llegar a los 18 años estará listo para asumir el total control del mundo mamodo, dentro de una semana el anunciara a los mamodos que junto a él se encargaran del mundo mamodo, Los dejo con nuestro rey, Zatch Bell.

Zatch hizo su entrada para dar el anuncio y a su lado se encontraba Tia

-¿Tia? ¿Qué hace ahí con Zatch? –Se preguntaba Kanchome quien se encontraba con Ponygon a un lado

-Hola a todos, estoy feliz de que todos hayan venido a mi festejo de cumpleaños, a lo largo de estos meses he oído que mi responsabilidad crecería al cumplir esta edad y que con ello sabré lo que es ser el rey, pienso ser el rey valiente y bondadoso que siempre prometí ser, pero tengo un anuncio además de esto… -Explicaba Zatch

-Todo rey necesita una reina, y a lo largo de estos años, he tenido una compañera de vida, y ella se encuentra justo a mi lado en este momento, quiero anunciarles a todos que Tia y yo nos casaremos y todos están invitados a la boda –Les anuncio Zatch ante la mirada de todos sus amigos quienes habían combatido por el reinado del mundo mamodo

Tia se encontraba muy emocionada mirando a Zatch

-Mi deseo por fin se está convirtiendo en realidad, me casare con Zatch –Pensaba la pelirroja

-Bien amigos, ahora necesito ir por esos peces limón que me hacen ojitos al fondo –Dijo Zatch sonriente, provocando una cara de enfado en Tia y ante la aun sorpresa de todos en el castillo

-Zatch es un idiota…. Pero amo a este idiota –Seguía pensando Tia mientras sonrió de pronto.

En otro lado del castillo Penny se encontraba enfurecida pensando en el anuncio de Zatch

-Debo calmarme, si alguien impedirá esa boda, seré yo –Dijo Penny a si misma llena de celos mientras Ponygon la veía aterrorizado

Zatch se encontraba comiendo cuando de pronto Kanchome apareció

-Cielos Zatch, ¿De verdad te vas a casar con Tia? –Pregunto Kanchome

-Unu, Ella podrá asustarme muchas veces pero es muy especial para mi Kanchome –Le dijo Zatch emocionado

-Algo me decía que terminarían juntos, Folgore siempre lo dijo y él es un experto en el amor –Presumió Kanchome

Pronto Ponygon apareció

Meru meru me –Dijo Ponygon quien seguía sin poder expresarse a estas alturas, el intentaba advertirles de lo que vio hace unos minutos

-¿Zatch entiendes algo de lo que dice? –Pregunto Kanchome

-Unu, está felicitándome por mi próxima boda y preguntándome acerca del regalo, sabes Ponygon… me gustaría un pez limón de 3 metros de regalo –Dijo Zatch

-¿Pez limón de 3 metros? Zatch no te dejare hacer tontería en nuestra boda, tiene que ser el día más importante de mi vida! –Interrumpió Tia muy molesta al escuchar a Zatch

-Lo siento mi amor –Dijo Zatch atemorizado intento calmarla

-¿Me llamaste "mi amor"? –Pregunto Tia sonrojada

-Unu, seremos esposos y serás mi reina –Le contesto Zatch mientras Tia se sonrojaba aún más.

-Me gustaría que Megumi pudiese ver esto y estar presente en nuestra boda –Dijo Tia algo triste por no poder invitar a Megumi

-¿Y por qué no la traemos aquí junto a los demás? ¿Aún no les has contado Zatch? –Interrumpió Kanchome

-¿Traerla? –Preguntaba extrañada Tia

\- Tienes razón Kanchome, con tantas cosas perfectas este día no había podido contarle a Tia, esto te va a encantar Tia, -Dijo Zatch muy feliz antes de explicar la noticia de Kanchome en una noche perfecta

 **Hasta aquí llega mi capítulo 2 de esta serie** **espero les haya gustado, y pronto esperen el capítulo 3, si les gusto pueden dejar un review, siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo**


	3. Regreso al mundo humano, La gran idea de

**Regreso al mundo humano, La gran idea de Tía**

Zatch y Kanchome explicaron a Tía como el portal hacia el mundo humano ha sido abierto por una semana como regalo de cumpleaños de Zatch, cosa que la alegro al grado de tener una idea muy buena.

-Ya veo, entonces el portal volvió a ser abierto –Dijo Tia con gran emoción

-Unu, podremos ir a visitar a Kiyomaro, Megumi y los demás –Menciono Zatch con gran alegría

-No olviden que esto fue idea mía, primero iremos a buscar a Folgore –Contesto algo soberbio Kanchome mientras Ponygon lo observaba enfado

-Vaya Kanchome, por fin haces algo bien –Le dijo Tia felicitándolo

-Meru meru meru me –Exclamaba Ponygon intentando ganar crédito por la idea

Ponygon y Kanchome empezaban a discutir hasta que Tia interrumpio molesta por el ruido

-Silencio! Tengo una idea y la están arruinando con tanto escándalo –Dijo Tia muy enfurecida ante el espanto de todos

-Zatch, ¿qué te parece si traemos a nuestros amigos al mundo mamodo para la boda? –Menciono Tia a su ahora futuro esposo

-¿Traerlos aquí? Es una gran idea Tia! Podríamos invitarlos toda la semana aquí, el día de mañana podemos ir al mundo humano para invitarles! –Contesto alegremente Zatch

-Claro Zatch, después de todo si alguien debe ser mi dama de honor es Megumi, y ella puede ayudarme a escoger mi vestido mejor que nadie, hay muchas cosas que planificar y también hay muchas cosas por hacer como por ejemplo el pastel de bodas–Dijo sonriente Tia

-Oye Zatch, ¿estás seguro de querer hacer esto? podríamos seguir divirtiéndonos libremente, además la soltería es muy divertida, dulces, peces aleta amarilla y demás cosas Zatch –Le susurro Kanchome a Zatch intentando que Tia no lo escuchara

-Deja de meterle ideas tontas a mi novio Kanchome! –Le dijo Tia con unos ojos de rabia mientras se llevaba a Zatch quien se encontraba algo asustado de la furia de su prometida

A la mañana siguiente Zatch, Tia, Kanchome y Ponygon emprendieron su viaje al mundo humano.

-¿Estamos en Japón? –Pregunto algo sorprendido Kanchome

-Unu, reconocería el parque de Mochinoki toda la vida, aquí pase los mejores momentos de mi vida –Dijo Zatch muy contento

Zatch, veo que has vuelto para intentar vencerme –Se escuchó al final del parque antes de que Zatch se diera vuelta

-Naomi, ¿eres tú? –Pregunto Zatch muy espantado

-¿Creíste que te librarías de mi tonto? Han pasado tantos años que no te volverás a librar tan fácil, cobarde –Le decía Naomi a Zatch con gran enfado

-Oye, ¿Quién te crees tú para hablarle así a mi novio? –Interrumpio Tia muy enfadada

-¿Novio? Zatch, explícame lo que dice esta pelirroja –Pregunto Naomi

-Zatch, dile a esta ridícula que eres mi novio –Le exigía Tia a Zatch quien se encontraba lleno de terror junto a Kanchome y Ponygon

-¿Es eso cierto Zatch? –Volvió a Preguntar Naomi

Zatch se encontraba lleno de pánico por la actitud de ambas chicas

-Unu, Tia y yo nos vamos a casar –Le dijo Zatch valientemente antes de besar a Tia mientras la sostenía en sus brazos, frente a los ojos de Todos sus amigos

Naomi se enfureció tanto al ver ese beso que se marchó antes de que terminara.

Zatch y Tia se miraron a los ojos sin decir una sola palabra, ambos se encontraban sonrojados.

-Chicos, debemos ir a buscar a todos, quizás estoy podrían guardarlo para la boda o algo por el estilo –Menciono Kanchome junto a Ponygon mientras eran ignorados por ambos

Los 4 se dirigieron hacia la casa de Kiyomaro

-Bien hemos llegado, ¿Ahora debo tocar? –Pregunto Zatch recargado en la puerta e ilusionado al saber que vería a Kiyomaro después de 10 años

De pronto la puerta se abrió y Zatch cayó de cara al suelo

-Eso me dolió mucho! –Exclamo Zatch muy adolorido, mientras Tia corrió a levantarlo hasta que la voz de la persona que abrió la puerta retumbo.

-Veo que no has cambiado Zatch –Dijo la misteriosa voz antes de que Zatch pudiese levantar la cabeza y ver a Kiyomaro

-Kiyomaro! –Grito el joven antes de ponerse de pie y darle un abrazo

-Que grande estas, me da mucho gusto verte Zatch, o ¿tal vez debo arrodillarme ante de ti ahora que eres rey? –Bromeo Kiyomaro quien se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas de ver de nuevo a su mejor amigo

-De que estas hablando Kiyomaro, mírate ya eres todo un adulto y además no sería rey si no hubiese sido por tu ayuda –Le confesaba Zatch entre lágrimas y con nostalgia

-Es genial verte Zatch… Tia, Kanchome, Ponygon, estoy feliz de verlos a todos, ya no son niños, creo que tienen muchas cosas que contarme –Les dijo Kiyomaro con aun demasiada emoción.

-De hecho Zatch y yo tenemos una gran noticia que darles, pero quizás deberíamos esperar a que estemos todos juntos –Le dijo Tia muy emocionada a Kiyomaro

-Meru meru me –Exclamo Ponygon alegre

-Bien, aún sigo sin entenderle nada a este caballo –Dijo Kiyomaro sorprendido antes de que Ponygon lo comenzara a morder

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿a dónde te diriges Kiyomaro? Ya ibas de salida por lo que veo. ¿No es así? –Pregunto Zatch

-Oye es cierto! Se me hace tarde –Exclamo Kiyomaro preocupado

-¿Tarde para qué? –Le pregunto Kanchome algo curioso

-Verán, debo ir a recoger a mi novia para ir al cine, no quiero hacer esperar a la mas grande idol de todo Japón –Explico Kiyomaro algo sonrojado

-Qué clase de tonterías dices! La más grande idol en Japón es Megumi –Dijo Tia enfurecida

-Así es Tia, Megumi y yo… -Contesto Kiyomaro algo asustado por la reacción de Tia

-¿Qué? Yo sabía que ustedes dos terminarían juntos! Esto es una noticia tan buena como la que tenemos –Confesaba Tia muy alegre

-Veo que no has cambiado en nada tu tampoco Tia, ese cambio tan drástico de humor es muy tuyo –Bromeo Kiyomaro

-Bien, ¿qué les parece si me acompañan por Megumi? –Pregunto Kiyomaro felizmente

-Unu! Es una gran idea –Contesto Zatch

-Zatch, Tia, creo que ponygon y yo debemos ir a buscar a Folgore a Italia y a Sumbean –Dijo algo preocupado Kanchome junto a Ponygon

-¿Folgore y Sumbeam? Ambos se encuentran aquí en Japón, con gusto les daré el lugar de cada uno para que puedan ir –Les dijo Kiyomaro a ambos

Kanchome y Ponygon rápidamente emprendieron su búsqueda, mientras Kiyomaro, Zatch y Tia, fueron a buscar a Megumi, Tia se encontraba muy emocionada y con ansias de darles la noticia.

 **Aquí termina el capítulo 3 y espero lo hayan disfrutado :p recuerden poner sus review para hacer crecer esta historia, ya que es un gran apoyo y motivación para seguir escribiendo.**


	4. La gran noticia de Tia y Zatch

**La gran noticia de Tia y Zatch/Sentimientos encontrados**

Kiyomaro, Zatch y Tia llegaron a recoger a Megumi al aeropuerto, quien venía de regreso de su gira, cuando Tia le hizo una pregunta a Kiyomaro.

-Kiyomaro, ¿no te molesta que Megumi tenga tantas giras? Aunque es grandioso para ella, ¿tú no la ves tanto o sí? –Pregunto con mucha curiosidad la pelirroja

-Por supuesto que no Tia, veras aunque ella tenga miles de giras y sea una idol, siempre buscamos tener tiempo para ambos, yo recién termine de graduarme de mi ingeniería y las cosas van muy bien, además cuando sabes que encontraste a la persona indicada, jamás la dejas ir –Contesto Kiyomaro mientras Zatch y Tia se miraban sonrojados

-¿Y ahora qué les pasa a ustedes dos? –Pregunto Kiyomaro al ver la actitud tan rara de ambos jóvenes

-¿Por qué preguntas eso Kiyomaro? Aquí no pasa nada, tenemos que buscar a Megumi –Contesto muy nervioso Zatch

De pronto Kiyomaro vio a lo lejos a Megumi

-Quédense aquí ustedes dos, esto tiene que ser sorpresa –Les exclamo Kiyomaro mientras corría a donde estaba Megumi

-Kiyomaro! Esta vez sí fuiste puntual –Le dijo Megumi a Kiyomaro en tono de broma

-¿Yo? yo siempre soy puntual, esos son inventos tuyos –Contesto Kiyomaro con un tono de sarcasmo

-¿Cómo estuvo la gira Megumi? –Pregunto Kiyomaro sonriente a su novia

-Agotadora, recuerda que a mi siguiente gira me acompañaras ahora que ya acabaste la escuela, te traje algunos regalos de la gira –Le contesto sonriente Megumi

-Sabes Megumi, yo traje algunas sorpresas conmigo también –Dijo Kiyomaro

-¿Que estas tramando Kiyomaro? –Pregunto curiosa Megumi hasta que una voz se escuchó detrás de Megumi

-Megumi! –Exclama Tia entre lágrimas al volver a ver a Megumi a quien rápidamente abrazo

-Tia, eres tú –Contesto rápidamente Megumi quien también estaba llorando al ver a su antigua compañera y mejor amiga

-Cómo has crecido Tia, mira lo hermosa que luces –Le decía Megumi a Tia mientras la veía a los ojos

-Mírate a ti Megumi! Ahora eres una idol mundialmente famosa, no solo en Japón –Contesto emocionada Tia

-¿Les parece si vamos algún lado a comer? Muero de hambre –Interrumpió Zatch

-¿Zatch? Tú también estas aquí, ¿qué es lo que está pasando? Creí que el portal estaba cerrado ¿Acaso tienen problemas en el mundo mamodo? –Pregunto Megumi

-Para nada Megumi, tengo una noticia muy buena que darte pero deberíamos ir a buscar comida antes de que mi novio se desmaye –Contesto Tia entre risas

-¿Novio? –Preguntaron rápidamente Kiyomaro y Megumi al mismo tiempo

-Unu! Tenemos mucho que contarles –Contesto Zatch sonrojado

Los 4 jóvenes se marcharon a casa de Kiyomaro a conversar y comer como en los viejos tiempos

-¿Así que novia Zatch? –Pregunto Kiyomaro sonriendo

-Unu, ¿Por qué pones esa cara? –Le cuestiono Zatch a Kiyomaro

-Nada raro, tenía el presentimiento de que acabarían juntos –Contesto Kiyomaro feliz de ver a su amigo tan contento

-Kanchome también dijo eso, ¿pero porque todos los dicen? –Le cuestiono Kiyomaro

-Veras Zatch, cuando salvaste a Tia de Maruss, cuando le confiaste tu libro en aquellas ruinas, además se veía que te gustaba que ella te molestara Zatch –Bromeo Kiyomaro

-Tienes razón Kiyomaro, pero creo que aun te va sorprender mas la noticia que les daremos –Le dijo sonriendo Zatch

-¿Aun más? –Cuestiono Kiyomaro

-Claro, pero también tienes que contarme todo lo tuyo y de Megumi –Le comento Zatch a Kiyomaro

-Chicos! La comida esta lista –Interrumpió Megumi antes de que Kiyomaro pudiese hablar

Todos se sentaron en el comedor y se prepararon para comer la cena que Tia y Megumi habían preparado

-Zatch, te prepare tu obento favorito, espero lo disfrutes –Le dijo Tia muy alegre de volver a cocinar para Zatch

-Esto esta delicioso, no recordaba lo rico que era el obento de Tia! –Exclamo Zatch mientras comía rápidamente ante la mirada de Tia sonrojada

-¿Acaso no son tiernos Kiyomaro? Me alegro mucho de que por fin terminaran juntos, además es perfecto estar los 4 de nuevo juntos–Le dijo Megumi a Kiyomaro

-Si yo también estoy muy feliz de que estemos todos juntos pero Megumi y yo seguimos preguntándonos que tanto nos tienen oculto –Le dijo Kiyomaro a Tia y Zatch

-Kiyomaro, Megumi, la sorpresa que les teníamos es que Tia será mi reina –Dijo Zatch emocionado

-¿Reina? ¿Significa que se van a casar? –Pregunto Kiyomaro mientras Tia miraba a Megumi feliz

-Unu! Y queríamos invitarlos a la boda, Queremos que sean los padrinos, además yo no sé nada de bodas, necesito a Kiyomaro conmigo para que me ayude con todo –Contesto Zatch

-Si a mí me encantaría tener a Megumi ayudándome con el vestido y todo lo de la boda –Menciono Tia

-Claro que te ayudare Tia, Kiyomaro y yo estaremos encantados! –Exclamo Megumi feliz de ver a Tia tan ansiosa por su boda

-¿Lo haremos? –Dudo Kiyomaro mientras Zatch lo miraba desilusionado

-Estoy bromeando Zatch, claro que seré tu padrino, no quiero que Tia te mate si haces alguna tontería amigo –Bromeo Kiyomaro

-Unu! Mañana partimos al mundo mamodo –Dijo emocionado Zatch

-Tia, tienes muchas cosas que contarme en el mundo mamodo a solas –Le dijo Megumi a Tia queriendo saber todo acerca de ella y Zatch

-Claro que lo hare, tú también tienes que contarme de todo lo que me perdí en estos 10 años, Megumi –Contesto Tia

-Kiyomaro, ¿de qué hablan? –Pregunto Zatch asustado

-Cosas de mujeres Zatch, en el mundo mamodo te explico cómo entenderlas…. O al menos intentarlo –Bromeo Kiyomaro

-¡Alguien dijo boda y mujeres? –Exclamo una voz a lo lejos que resulto ser Folgore acompañado de Kanchome

-¿Folgore? Veo que Kanchome si consiguió encontrarte –Dijo Kiyomaro no muy feliz de ver a Parco Folgore

-No vino solo –Exclamo Sunbeam quien apareció junto a Ponygon

-¿Oigan todos no es genial esto? Todos estamos reunidos aquí! Esta boda será perfecta –Exclamo Zatch

-No puedo creerlo, Zatch y yo pasaremos el resto de nuestra vida juntos, Megumi y Kiyomaro estarán a nuestro lado en nuestro día más especial, ¿Quién diría que al final de esa batalla tan cruel para decidir al rey, me convertiría en la mamodo más feliz de todas? Aunque Zatch no fuese el rey, siempre seria mi rey –Pensaba Tia mientras veía a todos platicar felices

-Tia! Tenemos que ver vestidos ahora mismo –Le dijo Megumi mientras sonría a Tia

-Si! –Contesto Tia con un brillo enorme en sus ojos

El resto de la tarde la pasaron todos juntos a la espera del viaje que les esperaba al día siguiente al mundo mamodo

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo 4, espero les haya gustado y ya saben que sus reviews son muy importantes para mí y para seguir con esta historia (:**


	5. La boda soñada de Tia

**La boda soñada de Tia**

Por la mañana todos se reunieron en el parque de Mochinoki listos para partir al mundo mamodo.

-Todo lo que deben hacer es posicionar su mano en este libro y viajaremos al mundo mamodo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos –Explico Zatch a todos

-Zatch, ¿estás seguro que es así de fácil? –Cuestiono Kiyomaro

-Unu, Kanchome y Ponygon se aseguraron de que el portal estuviese abierto, mi madre también ayudo demasiado en esto –Contesto sonriente Zatch

-Vaya Kanchome y Ponygon no son tan tontos como creía, ahora que lo pienso Zatch, me agradaría conocer a tus padres –Le dijo Kiyomaro emocionado a Zatch

-¿Conocer a sus padres? ¿Creo que eso lo debe hacer la novia no? Tia, ten cuidado o Kiyomaro terminara robándote a Zatch –Interrumpió Kanchome antes de que Kiyomaro le metiera un golpe en la cabeza ante la risa de todos

-Llego el momento, todos coloquen sus manos en el libro –Exclamo Zatch

Todos viajaron hacia el mundo mamodo rápidamente después de colocar sus manos en el libro. Kiyomaro, Megumi, Folgore y Sunbeam se mostraban sorprendidos de estar rodeados de tantos mamodos.

-Con que así es el mundo mamodo ahora que eres rey Zatch, vaya definitivamente estas cumpliendo tu sueño, todos estos mamodos lucen felices aquí –Exclamo Kiyomaro

-Unu, pero en cuanto pase la boda empezare realmente a elegir a los mamodos que me ayudaran a llevar el rumbo del mundo mamodo, Earth me ayudo desde que me convertí en rey a conocer muchas leyes así que el estará encargado de regularlas como se lo prometí –Le explico Kiyomaro

-Y qué hay de ti Kanchome, ¿Zatch ya te dio un puesto? –Pregunto Folgore a Kanchome

-¿Puesto? No lo había pensado, Zatch, ¿podré hacer algo? –Pregunto Kanchome a su amigo

-Unu, he pensado en algo para ti y Ponygon pero eso lo hablaremos luego, por ahora me gustaría que Folgore y tú me ayuden con la música de la boda y esas cosas –Le comento Zatch a todos

-Cuenta con eso no hay nadie como él invencible Folgore y el gran Kanchome para poner el ambiente –Dijo convencido Folgore

-Esperen, ya les dije que no quiero ninguna estupidez en mi boda, pueden organizar todo solo porque confió en Zatch pero están advertidos–Interrumpió Tia espantando a todos

-Además yo quiero que Megumi cante en nuestra boda, ¿verdad que lo harás Megumi? –Continúo Tia cambiando a un humor muy sonriente

-Tia, claro que lo hare, pero necesitamos preparar tu vestido para la boda primero, tienes que dejar con la boca abierta a Zatch, tenemos mucho por hacer –Le contesto Megumi muy feliz antes de marcharse con Tia

-Las mujeres dan miedo –Menciono Zatch a sus amigos con una cara de espanto después de ver el cambio repentino de humor de Tia

-Te imaginas Zatch, tú vivirás con Tia, yo por eso prefiero los dulces –Le respondió Kanchome

-Unu, pero si no fuera por ella probablemente jamás hubiese sido rey, incluso sus cambios de humor son lindos aunque espanten –Menciono Zatch decidido

-Bien Kanchome, hora de ir a preparar todo, el gran Parco Folgore se encargara –Dijo entusiasmado Folgore mientras se marchaba con Kanchome al castillo

-Zatch, ¿estás seguro de que es buena idea dejar a esos dos a cargo? –Le cuestiono Kiyomaro

-Kiyomaro, definitivamente Zatch tuvo una buena idea, si algo sale mal, Tia seguro se enfurece tanto con esos dos que no recordara que Zatch los puso a cargo –Le respondió Sunbeam a Kiyomaro

-Meru meru meru –Exclamo repentinamente Ponygon intentando decir que él quería ayuda para hacer un regalo para Zatch y Tia

-¿Que dices Ponygon? ¿Qué me extrañaste mucho? –Intento descifrar Sunbeam ante la desesperación de Ponygon de que no le entendiera el gesto que quería hacer por su mejor amigo

De pronto Ponygon salió corriendo mientras Sunbeam lo perseguía

-Espera Ponygon! ¿A dónde vas? –Exclamo Sunbeam mientras lo perseguía

-Vaya Zatch, creo que todos enloquecieron por aquí –Dijo entre risas Kiyomaro

-Unu, esto será muy divertido, recuerda, tienes mucho que contarme Kiyomaro –Le recordó Zatch

-Tienes razón Zatch, pero primero debemos ir a buscar tu traje y todas esas cosas, nunca imagine que usarías uno –Bromeo Kiyomaro mientras se marchaban a buscar la vestimenta de Zatch

-Kiyomaro, ¿tengo que usar esto? es muy incómodo para moverme –Le dijo Zatch mientras lucia su traje mal puesto

-Idiota! Tienes el traje mal puesto, debes verte elegante para tu boda Zatch, además.. Megumi me mataría a mí también si vas hecho un desastre a tu boda con Tia –Contesto Kiyomaro

-Ahora que lo pienso tú también necesitas uno –Le respondió Zatch

-No estamos hablando de mí, tu eres el novio, además yo ya sé cómo ponerme un traje, será todo un reto esto, ¿Cómo les ira a ellas con todo? Después de todo, las mujeres tardan más en escoger las cosas –Se pregunto Kiyomaro

En otro lado del mundo mamodo Tia y Megumi ya se encontraban buscando vestidos para la boda

-Mira Tia, este vestido se te vera perfecto –Le Dijo Megumi a Tia mientras le mostraba un lindo vestido blanco

-Megumi es precioso, tengo que probarlo –Contesto Tia mientras Megumi le sonreía

-Oye Tia, tienes mucho que contarme, ¿Cómo fue todo? –Pregunto curiosa Megumi

-Tuviste que verlo Megumi, fue el día más romántico, después de esa batalla tan cruel que lidiamos, aquel niño que me salvo de Maruss, que me hizo ver la vida diferente y que creo un mañana para mí estando conmigo, realmente creía que era un sueño, cuando por fin me beso sentí que mi sueño se había vuelto realidad, aunque me gustaría que mi boda sea perfecta, el hecho de estar con Zatch es lo más lindo del mundo y nada ni nadie puede arruinar eso, si no fuera porque Zatch apareció en aquella batalla, probablemente jamás hubiese tenido la fuera para llegar tan lejos, Megumi, en esa batalla tu y yo ganamos a dos chicos maravillosos–Le confeso Tia con una felicidad enorme ante una Megumi que veía como aquella niña que le grito en el hospital cuando la conocí, ahora era una chica tan feliz

-Tia, yo me encargare de que todo salga perfecto, después de todo somos las mejores amigas –Le dijo Megumi a Tia con lágrimas en los ojos

-Megumi, no sabes cuánto te extrañe –Le confeso Tia mientras la abrazo

Ambas chicas siguieron buscando vestidos y divirtiéndose por el resto de la tarde

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo 5, espero les haya gustado, esta vez decidí subir capitulo a media semana a petición de todos ustedes! Recuerden que con sus reviews me animan a escribir más seguido!**


	6. El gran sabotaje de Penny

**El gran sabotaje de Penny**

El día de la boda ha llegado y todos se encuentran preparando todo para la boda que significara también la coronación de la reina mamodo. Kiyomaro se encuentra tranquilizando a Zatch quien se encuentra al saber que solo está a unas horas de casarse.

-Zatch, debes tranquilizarte este será un gran día y deberías estar disfrutándolo –Le explicaba Kiyomaro a Zatch

-Lo se Kiyomaro, pero ¿Qué tal si arruino algo? Realmente no sé nada acerca de bodas –Contesto con temor Zatch

-Relájate Zatch, todo saldrá bien pero dime ¿Te imaginas como será estar casado? Es una vida nueva Zatch –Le pregunto Kiyomaro

-Pues… he pensado en ello, lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que seré muy feliz con Tia a mi lado –Menciono emocionado Zatch

-Puedes contar con eso, pero ¿cómo te imaginas que será todo? –Volvió a preguntar Kiyomaro

-Pues… debo protegerla, desde ahora creare una vida con ella, quien sabe, incluso tal vez…. –Contesto Zatch

-¿Tal vez que Zatch? –Pregunto con curiosidad Kiyomaro

-Tal vez, seamos padres algún día, no lo sé, ahora no me parece tan mala idea que en un futuro pueda tener hijos o algo –Contesto Zatch algo sonrojado

-Quien lo diría, aquel niño que tenía miedo de casarse y tener hijos, ahora si estaría dispuesto–Bromeo Kiyomaro

-De que estas hablando! Yo nunca he tenido miedo, es solo que debe ser con la persona correcta, cuando yo mencione que no quería tener fue cuando Penny dijo que quería casarse conmigo, ella realmente me asusta mucho –Le explico Zatch

-Ya veo, ¿te imaginas si Tia y Penny se encontraran? Sería un caos, ahora que lo pienso… ¿cómo lo habrá tomado esa chica tan loca? –Pregunto al aire Kiyomaro

-No quiero averiguar eso, espero ya haya encontrado a alguien más –Menciono Zatch

En otro lado del mundo mamodo Penny se encontraba siguiendo a Kanchome y Folgore molesta de que la boda fuera a llevarse a cabo por la noche

-¿Boda? Yo me encargare de que eso no suceda, si alguien debe ser reina del mundo mamodo y estar con Zatch soy yo, ¿Qué tiene Tia que no tenga yo? Yo soy más dulce que ella –Se decía a si misma Penny mientras observaba a Kanchome y Folgore preparar el sonido para la boda

-Folgore, ¿de verdad crees que todo salga bien a cargo de nosotros? –Le cuestiono Kanchome a Folgore

-De que estas hablando Kanchome, el gran Parco Folgore pondrá a bailar a todos esta noche, puedes estar tranquilo, tú puedes encargarte de la comida que es tu fuerte Kanchome –Le dijo Folgore

-Tienes razón Folgore! Enseguida me voy a la cocina, alguien debe probar la comida y asegurarse que sepa bien –Contesto Kanchome antes de huir a la cocina a comer con la excusa de probar todo

-¿Así que la cocina? Yo me encargare de arruinar los platillos, esta boda será un asco tan grande que no se llevara a cabo –Se repetía Penny a sí misma, mientras seguía a Kanchome

-Esta sopa de mariscos se ve muy bien pero creo que debo probarla para asegurarme que sepa bien –Exclamo Kanchome a los cocineros

-Joven Kanchome, le aseguro la comida está muy bien, no necesita probarla –Le dijo uno de los cocineros a Kanchome

-Tonterías, el mismo rey me mando aquí a probarla –Discutía Kanchome antes de que al cocinero le llamaran del otro lado de la cocina

-Kanchome, necesito cuides esto, no tardo mucho –Explico el cocinero

-Claro, no se preocupe nada arruinara la comida –Contesto Kanchome quien probo la sopa en cuanto el cocinero se marchó hasta que vio algo en el suelo

-¿Dulces? Debo cuidar estos dulces también, alguien podría robarlos –Se dijo mientras seguía el rastro de dulces

-Ese tonto cayó en los dulces que le deje en el suelo, es mi oportunidad, solo pondré este frasco de picante en la sopa –Pensó Penny quien rápidamente se dirigió hacia la sopa hasta que…

-Oye tú, ¿Quién eres y que haces en el castillo? –Interrumpió una voz que resulto ser la de Zeon

-Yo soy cocinera del castillo, ¿Que acaso no lo sabias? –Intento mentir Penny quien se encontraba sorprendida al ver que aquel chico resultaba tan parecido a Zatch pues nunca lo había visto antes

-¿Cocinera del castillo? Jamás te había visto por aquí, pero qué más da, me han dejado muchas cosas por hacer, necesito ayuda –Menciono Zeon

-¿Ayuda? Estoy muy ocupada con la comida, lo siento pero tendrás que buscar alguien más, además ¿quién eres tú? –Contesto Penny furiosa de que interrumpieran su plan

-Tonta, ¿te atreves a contestarme así? Yo soy Zeon y soy el hermano del Rey Zatch, podría estar despidiéndote de este lugar si quisiera, eres una insolente –Contesto furioso Zeon al ver que alguien le hablara así

-¿Hermano de Zatch? No sabía que tenía hermano –Le cuestiono Penny

-Claro que tiene hermano, ¿Quién te crees para cuestionarme? –Contesto mientras se enfurecía más Zeon

-Qué carácter, ¿Qué se supone quieres que te ayude? –Cuestiono Penny intentando seguir con su mentira

-¿Por fin decidiste ayudarme entonces? Necesito que te encargues de las mesas, pero viendo tu carácter, creo que buscare a alguien más, en estos días ya contratan a cualquiera por aquí! –Exclamo Zeon

-¿Cualquiera? Como te atreves hablarme así! –Siguió la discusión Penny

-Penny, ¿qué haces aquí? –Interrumpió Kanchome quien había vuelto a la cocina y se mostraba sorprendido

-¿Penny? ¿Conoces a esta insolente? –Cuestiono Zeon

-Claro ella estaba obsesionada con Zatch, ¿pero que hace aquí? –Contesto Kanchome mientras Penny intentaba callarlo

-Has arruinado mi plan Kanchome! –Enfureció Penny ante el espanto de Kanchome

-Creo que yo me voy, con Folgore! –Exclamo Kanchome antes de salir corriendo espantado

-Así que Penny eh… -Dijo Zeon

-Ignora todo lo que dijo Kanchome, él no estaba enterado que ahora trabajo aquí seguramente –Intento cubrir su mentira Penny

-¿Crees que soy tonto? Eso explica porque jamás te había visto por aquí, Kanchome dijo que estabas obsesionada con Zatch entonces… ¿Intentabas arruinar la boda de mi hermano esta noche? –Le cuestiono Zeon

-Suficiente, si intento eso y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo! –Exclamo Penny

-Claro que puedo, soy el hermano del rey, puedo expulsarte de este castillo ahora mismo si quiero, así que más vale que me sigas y me expliques todo esto –Menciono Zeon antes de salir del castillo con Penny quien se resignó a contarle

Penny le contó a Zeon lo que ocurría y el porqué de querer arruinar la boda

-Ya veo entonces, tus razones suenan interesantes –Pregunto Zeon

-Sabes, me empiezas agradar…. Entonces ¿me ayudaras? –Le pregunto Penny ansiosa

-Por supuesto…. que no, mi hermano salvo al mundo mamodo, podrá ser insoportable muchas veces pero lo dejare ser feliz con la mujer que ama, y tú no vas a cambiar eso –Contesto Zeon decidido a proteger a su hermano

-¿Qué? No veo el motivo por el que lo defiendas a él y su ridícula novia… - Pregunto Penny

-Ya te lo dije, además, ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Estar sola? Estas algo loca en mi opinión –Menciono Zeon quien a su vez tenía un plan

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no tengo ningún problema, ya me estas cansando –Contesto Penny enfurecida quien no dejaba de hablar

-Creo que me odiare por hacer esto…. –Se decía Zeon en su mente a si mismo

-Cállate! ¿Quieres acompañarme esta noche a la boda? –Le pregunto Zeon a Penny para conseguir calmarla

-¿Ir contigo? ¿Cómo una cita? –Cambio de humor Penny sorprendida

-Pues… yo solo te estoy preguntando si quieres ir –Volvió a preguntar Zeon

-No eres nada romántico ¿sabías? Pero… claro que iré, ¿tu pasas por mi verdad?, bueno te veo a las 6, estaré lista –Contesto emocionada Penny quien sentía cierta atracción hacia Zeon en ese momento antes de marcharse

-Zatch… me debes una muy grande, está loca esta fuera de control –Dijo Zeon una vez que Penny se marcho

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo 6, espero les haya gustado, recuerden dejar sus reviews los cuales agradezco mucho, intentare subir dos capítulos por semana! :p**


	7. El anillo perdido

**El anillo perdido/¿Dónde está volcán?**

Por fin el día había llegado, Zatch Bell y Tía contraerían matrimonio en un par de horas y todo el reino mamodo estaba emocionado pues esto también significaría la coronación de una reina, Tia se encontraba junto a Megumi preparándose para la ceremonia.

-Megumi, ¿crees que el vestido que escogimos me quede bien para la boda? –Pregunto Tia muy preocupada a su amiga de prácticamente toda la vida

-Claro Tia, te verás hermosa en él, ¿Por qué tienes duda de ello? ¿No confías en mí? –Bromeo Megumi

-No es eso Megumi, es solo que estoy nerviosa y siento que todo debe salir perfecto para la boda –Menciono Tia aun algo preocupada

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije aquella ocasión antes de ir a la batalla contra zofis? ¿Cuándo querías darle las gracias a Zatch por rescatarte? Todo está en tus verdaderos sentimientos, no tiene que ser perfecto, Zatch vera en ti tus intenciones y eso es lo que cuenta –Le recordó Megumi sonriente

-Tienes razón, Megumi no sé qué haría sin ti, me alegro mucho que hayas podido venir –Contesto Tia mientras los recuerdos de aquel momento le venían a su mente

-No me perdería la boda de mi mejor amiga por nada, además tú siempre has querido estar con Zatch y hoy por fin serás su esposa, lo vas a dejar impresionado cuando te vea con tu vestido de novia –Le dijo Megumi emocionada

En otro lado del castillo Zatch y Kiyomaro se encontraban preparándose para la boda un tanto diferente a Tia y Megumi

-Zatch, ¿ya tienes todo listo no es así? –Pregunto Kiyomaro a Zatch quien se veía muy relajado comiendo un pez limón

-Unu! No tienes de que preocuparte Kiyomaro, creo que lo más difícil de todo esto ha sido encontrar un traje, jamás había usado uno –Menciono Zatch

-Creo que no deberías comer eso con el traje puesto, si se mancha nos meterás en un gran problema con Megumi y Tia, además ¿compraste el anillo? –Pregunto Kiyomaro

-Unu, mi madre decidió darme su anillo para la boda para Tia, ella está muy ansiosa de conocerla –Contesto Zatch con gran alegría

-¿Tu madre aún no conoce a Tia? Me sorprende que no sepa con quien se casara su hijo, ¿Tú conoces a sus padres? –Pregunto Kiyomaro

-No Kiyomaro, en el mundo mamodo los padres conocen al novio o novia el día de la boda, es la costumbre que se tiene aquí –Menciono Zatch

-Que raros son los mamodos, pero ¿qué tal si vemos el anillo? –Le sugirió Kiyomaro a Zatch

-Unu, lo tengo en guardado en volcán en mi manto, ¿Podrías traerlo Kiyomaro? –Pregunto Zatch

-¿En volcán? Vaya hasta en tu boda te acompaña –Bromeo Kiyomaro antes de buscar el anillo en volcán

-Unu, fue el amigo que hiciste para mí, volcán no se perdería mi boda –Dijo Zatch mientras sonreía

-Me alegra saber eso Zatch… oye Zatch, ¿Dónde está volcán? –Pregunto sorprendido Kiyomaro quien no encontraba a volcán en el mando de Zatch

-De que estas hablando Kiyomaro, volcán está ahí en mi manto…. –Menciono Zatch antes de darse cuenta que no volcán no estaba en su manto

-Yo lo deje aquí! No puede perderse volcán él es mi mejor amigo! –Exclamo Zatch con tristeza

-Zatch, el anillo! volcán tiene el anillo! ¿Te imaginas que significa si ese anillo no aparece? –Cuestiono Kiyomaro preocupado

-Unu! significa que volcán no estará en mi boda! –Contesto Zatch sin saber aún que sucedía

-Olvida eso Zatch! Tia y Megumi nos mataran! Además necesitas ese anillo! es de tu madre y es importante para que la boda se lleve a cabo! –Exclamo Kiyomaro muy furioso con Zatch

-Tienes razón! Tia me matara antes de que llegue a la ceremonia –Contesto Zatch Pálido

-Tenemos que encontrar ese anillo Zatch! ¿Dónde recuerdas haber visto a volcán por última vez? –Cuestiono Kiyomaro a Zatch

-A ver…. Cuando estaba probándome el traje! Fue la última vez que lo vi –Recordó Zatch

-Tenemos que regresar al probador! Vamos Zatch! –Dijo Kiyomaro antes de correr junto a Zatch rumbo al probador

En otro lado del mundo mamodo Zeon llegando a casa de Penny

-Al parecer aquí es, sigo sin creer lo que hago por el tonto de mi hermano –Se dijo a si mismo Zeon, de pronto la puerta se abrió

-Llegas tarde! Llevo 20 minutos esperando a que me recogieras, ¿Qué clase de cita es esta? –Dijo Penny furiosa apenas vio a Zeon

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar tan enojada? ¿Podrías dejar de gritar como histérica por un minuto? –Le recalco Zeon quien también enfureció

-¿Quién es histérica? Zeon eres insopor…. –Hablaba Penny hasta que Zeon la interrumpió

-Cállate! Esto es para ti –Interrumpió Zeon para darle un par de rosas muy bonitas

-¿Para mí? –Pregunto Penny muy emocionada y con cara de enamorada

-Si… provienen del castillo –Menciono Zeon con seriedad

-Son hermosas Zeon, Eres tan lindo –Contesto Penny quien paso de estar furiosa a estar emocionada por su cita

-Ya no sé si da más miedo furiosa o feliz –Pensó Zeon

En algún lado del castillo Zatch y Kiyomaro seguían buscando a volcán y al anillo

-Zatch, ¿estás seguro que viste a volcán aquí? –Cuestiono Kiyomaro quien estaba fastidiado de no encontrar a volcán

-Unu! Kiyomaro no puede estar en otro lugar! –Intento Zatch calmar a Kiyomaro

-Zatch llevamos media hora buscando aquí y no hay rastro, la boda es una hora Zatch! Tú tienes que estar media hora antes ahí! –Dijo aún más molesto Kiyomaro

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que volcán haya desaparecido Kiyomaro! –Exclamo Zatch

-Cómo puedes decir eso! Tu perdiste a volcán! –Menciono Kiyomaro furioso antes de escuchar algo proveniente de otro salón

-¿Escuchas eso Kiyomaro? –Pregunto Zatch mientras es escuchaba Chi chi wo moge proveniente de un salón cercano

-Esos dos idiotas, no es momento de juegos! –Dijo Kiyomaro quien se acercó a dicho salón a silenciarlos mientras Zatch intentaba detenerlo

-Zatch quítate de encima! Esos dos son un estorbo –Menciono más furioso Kiyomaro

-Yo los deje a cargo! Tranquilo Kiyomaro, volcán aparecerá! –Exclamo Zatch mientras jalaba a Kiyomaro

-Podrían callarse! El gran Parco Folgore está trabajando! –Exclamo Kanchome

-Cállate! No ves que…. –Hablaba Kiyomaro furioso ante el espanto de Zatch y Kanchome antes de ver algo

-Volcan! Exclamo Zatch! Ahí está! –Exclamo muy emocionado Zatch al ver a volcan en la mesa principal

-Kanchome, ¿Qué hace volcan ahí? –Pregunto furioso Kiyomaro

-Creí que Zatch querría tener a su amigo en su mesa de bodas acompañándolo y por eso lo puse en la decoración –Dijo Kanchome con una risa de espantado

-Lo ves Kiyomaro, no lo perdí y además Kanchome es un buen amigo –Dijo Zatch

-Creo que tienes razón, lo importante es que apareció, pero sabes Zatch, mira la hora! Tenemos solo 40 minutos, es hora de ir al salón donde se llevara la ceremonia! –Menciono Kiyomaro quien salió corriendo de nueva cuenta con Zatch

En otro lugar Tia y Megumi se encontraban listas para la ceremonia

-¿Estas lista Tia? -Pregunto Megumi a Tia a quien se encontraba peinando

-Si Megumi! Ahora que me has dado seguridad para que todo salga bien, estoy más que lista, me pregunto si Zatch habrá estado tan ocupado con yo… -Se preguntó Tia decidida a casarse con el chico que toda su vida ha amado

-Seguro lo estuvo Tia, solo quedan como 40 minutos, es probable que él y Kiyomaro ya estén muy tranquilos y a punto de entrar al salón de ceremonias –Le contesto Tia sonriendo

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo! Les pido una disculpa por haberme demorado un poco): Queria que este capitulo saliera bien pues es el capitulo previo a la boda, esperen pronto el siguiente capitulo! Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia y les gusta, espero siga creciendo esta historia y recuerden dejar sus reviews! (: espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo:p**


	8. La boda mamodo

**La boda mamodo/El rey y la reina Bell**

La noche fue cayendo en el mundo mamodo, de a poco los invitados a la boda fueron llegando incluyendo a todos los viejos amigos que Zatch y Tía había hecho a lo largo de la batalla por el reino del mundo mamodo.

-Vaya Zatch, me sorprende que te veas tan tranquilo, en solo unos minutos saldrás a casarte –Comento Kiyomaro sorprendido

-Unu! ¿Por qué debería no estarlo? –Pregunto Zatch

-Pues si fuera mi boda lo estaría Zatch, es toda una nueva etapa –Explico Kiyomaro

-Unu! Estoy consciente de eso, ahora que lo pienso Kiyomaro…. –Dijo Zatch

-¿Qué pasa Zatch? –Pregunto Kiyomaro

-¿Cuándo te casas con Megumi? –Pregunto con euforia Zatch

-Mira la hora Zatch, es hora de irnos al altar! –Dijo Kiyomaro nervioso para evitar contestar aquella pregunta

-¿Altar? ¿Qué es eso Kiyomaro? –Pregunto Zatch mientras Kiyomaro se lo llevaba rápidamente

En otro lado del salón Kanchome se encontraba con Folgore recibiendo a los invitados

-Mira Folgore aquí viene Sunbeam con Ponygon! –Exclamo Kanchome

-Es verdad Kanchome, esos dos se habían perdido de pronto –Contesto Folgore feliz de verlos

-Vaya! Esto les quedo groovie a los dos –Comento Sunbeam ante un ponygon que lucía feliz

-Eso era obvio Sunbeam, el gran Parco Folgore y Kanchome se encontraban a cargo –Dijo con una risa soberbia Folgore

-Sunbeam, ¿Dónde se habían metido? Teníamos rato de verlos y tú no conoces el mundo mamodo tampoco –Pregunto con curiosidad Kanchome

-Ponygon quería hacerle a Zatch una sorpresa Kanchome, batalle en entenderlo pero al final de cuentas él quería encargarse de algo –Comento sonriente Sunbeam

-Meru meru me! –Exclamo Ponygon muy alegre al ya tener lista su sorpresa

Sunbeam y Ponygon pasaron al salón mientras Kanchome y Folgore siguieron recibiendo a los invitados

-Ahora entiendo Kanchome, ellos tienen una sorpresa pero nosotros pondremos el ambiente en esta boda –Exclamo Folgore confiado

-Eso es Folgore! Nosotros…. –Exclamaba Kanchome antes de ver algo que lo sorprendió y asusto por completo

-¿Qué pasa Kanchome? –Pregunto Folgore preocupado

-Hey, ¿ustedes dos están recibiendo a los invitados? Creo que Zatch nunca dejara de ser tan confiado en la gente –Escucho Folgore antes de levantar la vista y darse cuenta que se trataba de Brago

-¿Brago? ¿Qué haces aquí? No es que no nos agrade verte, pero creímos que un mamodo como tú no es muy fanático de estos eventos –Cuestiono Folgore temeroso

-No seas tonto, yo estoy aquí por Zatch, después de todo el me derroto y tengo algo de respeto hacia a él, incluso aunque haya sido un golpe de suerte, ahora… déjenme pasar –Mintió Brago mientras caminaba quien por dentro quería ver como su viejo compañero en la pelea contra Clear se casaba

-Folgore creo que ya es hora de pasar a la boda! Zatch debe estar por aparecer, debemos darnos prisa! –Dijo Kanchome aun espantado por la aparición de Brago

-Tienes razón Kanchome, el padre de esta boda ya debe estar esperando a Zatch entre –Menciono Folgore quien rápidamente ingreso con Kanchome

En el salón ya todos se encontraban sentados esperando la entrada de los novios, de pronto en el piano comenzó a sonar kasabuta mientras todos veían como Zatch Bell aquel niño de 8 años que se convirtió en rey ingresaba junto a Kiyomaro hacia el altar, ambos con un traje negro y muy formal.

( watch?v=8lPGY10VSUQ música de fondo)

-¿Listo Zatch? –Le susurro Kiyomaro a Zatch una vez llegaron al altar

-Unu! Ya quiero ver a Tia –Susurro alegre Zatch

-Oye tú, ¿No te molesta ver a mi hermano casándose y que no estés ahí? –Preguntaba Zeon a Penny quien se encontraba a su lado sentada

-Sabes, por alguna extraña razón me la estoy pasando bien contigo, además eres más guapo que Zatch –Dijo Penny ante el un Zeon que jamás había mostrado una cara así de espanto

La música seguía sonando mientras todos se ponían de pie para recibir a la novia.

De pronto Tia apareció con Megumi a su lado, Megumi lucía un vestido morado que Tia había escogido especialmente para ella, mientras Tia lucía un vestido blanco que largo, que junto a su cabellera larga y pelirroja y una sonrisa enorme caminaba hacia al altar mientras miraba a Zatch

-Buenas noches a todos, hoy nos encontramos aquí reunidos para unir a estos dos jóvenes…. –Empezaba el padre de la boda ante todos los invitados, mientras Zatch y Tia no escuchaban nada de los nervios

-Zatch, estoy muy nerviosa –Le susurro Tia a Zatch

-Yo comencé a estarlo cuando te vi –Contesto en voz baja Zatch

-¿Te puse nervioso? ¿A ti? –Pregunto sonrojada Tia

-Unu, siempre lo has hecho, por es muchas veces me espanto, imagina mi reacción por dentro al verte vestida de novia y saber que es por mí –Contesto Zatch quien a su vez ponía a Tia mas sonrojada mientras el padre terminaba de dar su sermón

-Ahora solo queda una pregunta… Zatch Bell ¿Aceptas a Tia como tu esposa y juras protegerla, cuidarla y siempre estar a su lado? -Pregunto el padre

-Unu! sin dudarlo la protegeré, jamás dejare que nadie la lastime –Contesto Zatch decidido

-Tia, ¿Aceptas a Zatch como tu esposo y juras estar para el en las buenas y en las malas? –Pregunto igualmente el padre

-Por toda la vida, sin importar nada –Respondió igual de decidida que Zatch ante la felicidad de todos los invitados

-Oficialmente yo los declaro marido y mujer, que la vida del rey Zatch Bell y la reina Tia Bell este llena de amor y felicidad –Dijo el padre mientras ambos jóvenes se miraban con una alegría enorme en los ojos

-Tia, ¿te apellidas Bell? –Pregunto Zatch confundido

-Cállate tonto –Contesto Tia sonriendo a su ahora esposo antes de besar a Zatch frente a todos los invitados

-Kiyomaro ¿no son lindos? –Le pregunto Megumi a Kiyomaro

-Sí, me alegra por fin poder verlos felices a los –Contesto Kiyomaro

-Claro, ¿debe ser muy hermoso casarse con la persona que amas o no? –Respondió Megumi insinuando mientras Kiyomaro soltaba una risa nerviosa

Zatch y Tia partieron a otro lado del castillo para descansar y prepararse para la fiesta, mientras tanto todos los invitados se preparaban cambiándose al salón donde se llevaría a cabo el evento

-Muy bien todos! Esto ya se acabó, dejemos a los novios tranquilos y en 10 minutos los esperamos en el salón para la recepción! La gran estrella italiana se presentara ahí! –Exclamo Folgore con seguridad

-Folgore, ¿Qué no se supone que Megumi cantara primero? No quiero ver a Tia furiosa –Pregunto espantado Kanchome

-Tienes razón Kanchome, el público debe esperar por el gran Parco Folgore! –Contesto Folgore quien se lo pensó dos veces antes de hacer enojar a la novia

En otro lado del salón se encontraba Brago a punto de salir del salón antes de cruzarse con Zeon

-Oye, tú… -Le dijo Zeon a Brago quien se encontraba caminando

-¿Qué quieres? –Contesto Brago seriamente

-Vaya, veo que sigues teniendo la misma actitud de siempre, es una lástima que ya no haya batallas mamodo, a decir verdad siempre quise enfrentarme a ti… -Confeso Zeon con una sonrisa llena de confianza en poder vencer a Brago, mientras Brago lo veía firmemente

-Zeon, aquí estas! –Interrumpió Penny a quien se le había perdido Zeon, Zeon rápidamente se mostró molesto al ser interrumpido pero prefirió guardar silencio

-Bien, creo que tienes asuntos más importantes que atender... –Dijo Brago quien ahora sonreía sínicamente mientras se marchaba

-Zeon, ¿Dónde te habías metido? Esta boda apenas comienza y además prometiste que bailaríamos toda la noche –Dijo Penny

-¿Qué? Yo nunca dije nada de eso, el emperador del trueno no baila –Dijo Zeon furioso

-¿Qué dijiste? –Contesto Penny furiosa y exaltada

-Está bien, relájate, vámonos de aquí, la fiesta no tarda en empezar –Contesto Zeon para intentar calmar a Penny

-Zeon, quien diría que vendrías a una boda –Interrumpió Ted bromeando quien se encontraba con Cherish

-¿Tú quién eres? –Pregunto Zeon molesto

-Yo soy un viejo amigo de Zatch, pero sabes eso no tiene importancia, debes estar con tu novia no conmigo platicando –Dijo Ted quien se marchó con Cherish entre risas ante la furia de Zeon

-¿Novia? ¿Soy tu novia Zeon? –Pregunto muy emocionada Penny mientras Zeon se volvía a espantar y enfurecer al mismo tiempo

En el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción ya se preparaba Megumi para cantar cuando los novios hicieran su vals, mientras tanto Kiyomaro, Sunbeam y Ponygon se encontraban buscando comida

-Vaya Kiyomaro, parece que estas disfrutando la comida, es extraño verte sin Zatch comiendo –Le dijo Folgore quien apareció junto a Kanchome

-Por primera vez creo que tienes razón en algo Folgore, pero estoy seguro que en cuando el vals haya pasado Zatch acabara con toda esta comida –Bromeo Kiyomaro

-Yo sigo sorprendido de que Zatch este casado, si antes Tia lo controlaba, no quiero imaginar ahora –Dijo Kanchome sorprendido

-Zatch lucia muy feliz en la ceremonia, me alegro que todos podamos estar para disfrutar este día con él y Tia, esta boda es groovie – Dijo Sunbeam con alegría

-Meru meru me! –Interrumpió Ponygon antes de que todos notaran algo

-Oigan, esos 2 de allá… no son Wonrei y Li-en? –Exclamo sorprendido Kiyomaro, pues Li-en no había viajado con ellos al mundo mamodo

-También nos alegramos de verlos –Contesto Wonrei mientras se acercaba junto a Li-en

-No es que no nos alegre verlos, pero como Li-en llego hasta acá? –Pregunto Kanchome

-Gracias a Zatch aru –Contesto Li-en sonriente

-¿Zatch? Pero él estuvo con nosotros todo el tiempo –Dijo Folgore también sorprendido

-Así es, pero antes de ir por ustedes, el me mandó una carta explicándome todo y otorgándome permiso del castillo para ir a buscar a Li-en, tanto Zatch como Tia querían que Li-en estuviese aquí para la boda –Explico Wonrei quien se veía muy feliz

-Vaya, esos 2 sí que supieron planear todo –Dijo Kiyomaro alegre

Todos siguieron platicando mientras la recepción de la boda daba inicio, pues esta boda, apenas estaba empezando

 **Aquí termina este capítulo! Quiero aprovechar para agradecer a todos mis lectores especialmente a Zeomi y Edward quienes han estado muy atentos a la historia! :p De verdad se les agradece, espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo y recuerden que intento actualizar lo antes posible, esta historia apenas comienza(:**


	9. La gran noche de Zatch y Tia

**La gran noche de Zatch y Tia/Un nuevo comenzar**

La recepción de la boda estaba por comenzar y todos se preparaban para el vals de los ahora esposos, quienes lo harían con la música a cargo de Megumi.

-Kiyomaro, te toca ir a presentar a los novios y a Megumi –Le dijo Folgore a Kiyomaro

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? A mí nadie me aviso de esto –Contesto Kiyomaro sorprendido

-Kanchome y yo lo olvidamos por completo pero….vamos Kiyomaro tu eres el mejor amigo del novio y además eres novio de la interprete –Dijo Folgore con una risa nerviosa

-Par de inútiles, tendré que improvisar –Dijo Kiyomaro algo molesto con Kanchome y Folgore mientras pensaba que decir en su rumbo al escenario donde Megumi cantaría

-Les pido su atención a todos –Dijo Kiyomaro mientras Zatch y Tia lo observaban desde donde se preparaban para salir

-Ha llegado la hora de comenzar con el vals del rey y la reina, pero antes quería dedicarle unas palabras a los novios –Siguió Kiyomaro

-Hace ya demasiados años, un niño muy irritante llego por mi ventana…Zatch Bell, yo jamás imagine que el cambiaria tanto mi vida, si no fuese por él, jamás hubiese hecho tantos amigos, hoy siento tanta nostalgia de ver como el tiempo paso tan rápido y siento como si aquella batalla hubiese sido ayer, estoy feliz de haber podido ayudar a Zatch a convertirse en rey, pero sin duda alguna… el me ayudo a ser mejor persona y eso es vale mucho más que cualquier cosa que haya hecho yo por él, sin duda alguna tiene una gran esposa con un coraje enorme y que es el complemento de Zatch para ser valiente… pero ahora, los dejo con una persona que tampoco hubiese conocido si no fuese por los novios, ella es mi novia Megumi Ooumi –Expreso Kiyomaro con un sentimiento enorme y una gran alegría ante los ojos de todos sus amigos y de Megumi

Megumi cruzo una mirada y una sonrisa con Kiyomaro antes de subir al escenario, mientras Zatch y Tia se posicionaba al centro, Megumi comenzó a interpretar "Watashi no yume" ( watch?v=D18zfVp1RJU minuto 3:54)

-Tia… creo que hay algo que no te había dicho aun –Le decía Zatch a Tia mientras comenzaban a bailar

-¿Qué pasa Zatch? –Pregunto algo confundida Tia

-Jamás he bailado un vals, siento que lo arruinare –Dijo Zatch algo asustado por creer que Tia se enfadaría

-Solo sígueme, y vive el momento, después de todo lo que sufrimos hace años, nada puede arruinar nuestro vals si tenemos nuestros sentimientos sinceros –Sonrió mientras le dijo Tia al recordar lo que Megumi le había dicho siempre

-Tia… ¿no estas enojada entonces? –Volvió a preguntar Zatch

-No seas tonto Zatch, estoy contigo, ¿Cómo podría estarlo? –Dijo Tia mirando fijamente a Zatch mientras seguían bailando

Todos los invitados se encontraban viendo a los novios en su vals, Tia y el inexperto Zatch se miraban fijamente a los ojos el uno al otro

-Zeon, ¿algun día bailare un vals así contigo? Tiene que ser mejor que el de esos dos –Le dijo Penny a Zeon mientras observaba a Zatch y Tia con algo de envidia

-¿Qué dices? ¿Estas insinuando que yo me casaría contigo? –Dijo Zeon espantado

-¿Nos vamos a casar? –Dijo Penny emocionada

-Yo no dije eso! yo te pregunte si…. –Dijo Zeon antes de ser interrumpido por Penny

-Que romántico eres Zeon! Definitivamente tú eres el hermano guapo de la familia, tú deberías ser el rey –Contesto Penny mientras Zeon se fastidiaba

El vals termino mientras todos, y todos seguían celebrando a los novios antes de dar paso a la fiesta ( watch?v=rjFp2aJOAuk)

-Zatch, no tienes idea de que tan feliz estoy, este es el mejor día de mi vida –Dijo Tia a Zatch casi con lágrimas en los ojos de felicidad

-Tia, este no puede ser el mejor día de nuestras vidas –Dijo Zatch

-¿Qué estás diciendo Zatch? ¿Acaso has tenido uno mejor? –Contesto Tia confundida

-No Tia, este es el inicio de los mejores días de nuestras vidas, este es uno de los mejores días de nuestras vidas, pero de hoy en delante, todos los días serán perfectos –Sonrió Zatch mientras tomaba las manos de Tia

-Zatch…. –Suspiro Tia mientras veía a Zatch

-Muy bien todos! La fiesta está por comenzar, prepárense todos para el gran y el único… Parco Folgore! –Apareció Kanchome para exclamar al público

-No era broma lo de que Folgore se presentaría por lo que veo… -Dijo Kiyomaro sorprendido a Sunbeam

-Folgore no podía quedarse sin hacer de las suyas… -Bromeo Sunbeam

-Tienes razón, ahora que lo pienso debo buscar a Megumi! Tengo que felicitarla por su presentación y bailar con ella –Dijo alegre Kiyomaro antes de partir a buscar a su novia

-¿Cómo están mundo mamodo? Prepárense para bailar toda la noche con el gran Parco Folgore! –Exclamo Folgore quien apareció en el escenario mientras Kanchome aplaudía

Folgore comenzó a interpretar chic hi wo moge como todos esperaban y puso a bailar a todos en la boda ( watch?v=_JYq9Bcz1Nw)

-Después de todo, creo que Folgore no lo hace tan mal –Le dijo Tia a Zatch mientras estos estaban tomados de la mano en su mesa

-Folgore es genial, no sé cuál es el odio que le tienen –Dijo alegre Zatch

-Zatch! Tia! Me alegro por fin verlos! Estoy muy feliz por ustedes –Dijo Laila quien apareció para felicitar a ambos

-Laila, no esperábamos verte aquí! Me alegra que hayas podido venir –Dijo Tia contenta de ver a su vieja amiga

-No podía perderme esto, ustedes salvaron mi vida prácticamente… cuando se les ocurra tener un "príncipe" tampoco me lo perderé –Bromeo Laila

-¿Príncipe? ¿De dónde sacaremos un príncipe? –Pregunto Zatch con ingenuidad mientras Tia y Laila se sorprendían de su ingenuidad

-Bien.. Los dejo que sigan disfrutando su noche, Zatch no olvides la luna de miel –Bromeo Laila de nuevo

-¿Luna de qué? –Pregunto Zatch aún más confundido

-Luego te explico Zatch –Sonrió Tia quien parecía no se enojaría por nada del mundo en esa noche

En otro lado de la misma boda Kiyomaro por fin encontró a Megumi

-Estuviste excelente allá arriba Megumi –Dijo Kiyomaro mientras le sonreía a Megumi

-¿De verdad lo crees? –Se sonrojo Megumi

-Claro, siempre estas excelente en el escenario –Siguió diciendo Kiyomaro

-Creo que ahora es tiempo de ver si sabes bailar Kiyomaro –Dijo Megumi con una sonrisa mientras tomaba a Kiyomaro de la mano para llevarlo a bailar, Kiyomaro se puso nervioso

-Ponygon, no es esta boda groove? –Dijo Sunbeam sonriendo a Ponygon mientras observaban todo

-Meru meru me! Meru meru me! –Exclamaba Ponygon quien trataba de decir algo

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes hambre? –Pregunto Sunbeam confundido

-Meru meru! –Seguía exclamando Ponygon

-Tienes razón! Tu sorpresa… es hora de que Zatch y Tia la vean! –Por fin comprendió Sunbeam

Ambos se marcharon rápidamente para preparar y anunciar dicha sorpresa

 **Aquí termina este capitulo! espero lo hayan disfrutado! Recuerden que agradezco todos sus reviews, eh intentado subir lo más rápido que puedo los nuevos capítulos, les mando saludos a todos y esperen muy pronto el siguiente capitulooo!**


	10. Una noche de sorpresas

**Una noche de sorpresas**

Todos seguían disfrutando de la boda mientras Ponygon y Sunbeam corrían pues ambos habían preparado una sorpresa para Zatch y Tia

-Ponygon podríamos ir más despacio! –Exclamo Sunbeam mientras perseguía a Ponygon ante el asombro de todos los que se encontraban en la boda

-Mira a esos dos Kanchome, y decían que nosotros seriamos los que haríamos un desastre –Dijo Folgore a Kanchome sonriendo quienes se encontraban con Megumi, Kiyomaro, Li-en y Wonrei

-Es verdad Folgore, esta boda no hubiese sido nada si no fuese gracias a nosotros y tu gran talento! –Exclamo Kanchome antes de soltar una risa

-¿Qué acabas de decir? –Interrumpió Tia con rabia, quien se encontraba con Zatch detrás -Nada! Yo decía que…. Zatch! ¿A donde planeas llevar de luna de miel a Tia? –Cambio de Tema Kanchome asustado

-¿Luna de miel? Apenas me acaban de explicar que es eso –Dijo Zatch confundido ante la risa de todos

-Atención a todos! –Exclamo Sunbeam a los invitados desde el escenario del salón

-Ponygon y yo hemos preparado algo para los novios –Siguió Sunbeam

-Meru meru me! –Exclamo Ponygon antes de que en la pantalla del salón comenzara a reproducirse un video de Tia y Zatch desde su niñez hasta su ahora matrimonio

Ponygon se acercó rápidamente a Zatch y Tia de un brinco

-Ponygon, esto es muy bonito! Definitivamente eres un muy buen amigo, te tomaste el tiempo de hacer todo esto junto a Sunbeam –Le dijo Zatch a Ponygon

-Prácticamente Ponygon hizo todo, no quiso quedarse con las manos vacías en la boda de sus mejores amigos –Dijo Sunbeam sonriendo a los 3

-Esto es muy bonito, pero me sigo preguntando cuando servirán el pastel –Interrumpió Kanchome hambriento

-¿No sabes pensar en otra cosa que no sea comida? –Contesto Tia furiosa haciéndolo espantar

-Creo que el pastel ya lo están sirviendo por allá si eso te sirve Kanchome –Interrumpió una voz que resulto ser la de Kolulu

-Kolulu! No tenía idea que habías venido –Exclamo Zatch sorprendido de ver a su vieja amiga

-Hola Zatch, hola Tia, no me perdería su boda, me alegra saber que el mundo mamodo tendrá a los reyes más nobles que puede tener –Dijo Kolulu alegre

-Unu! no es genial, no tendremos que volver a pelear por un reinado nunca más, Tia y yo seremos los reyes más bondadosos de todos–Dijo Zatch quien había cumplido su promesa a Kolulu

-Si! Nosotros nos encargaremos de proteger al mundo mamodo –Dijo Tia con un brillo enorme en sus ojos

-Sé que lo harán, bien, los dejos solos… antes de que Kanchome acabe con todo ese pastel que se ve delicioso –Respondió Kolulu sonriente mientras se marchaba de vuelta a su mesa

-Zatch, no es grandioso…. –Decía Tia antes de notar a Zatch espantado

-¿Qué pasa Zatch? –Pregunto su ahora esposa

-Es Penny! No había pensado en que podía venir a perseguirme a la boda –Dijo espantado Zatch

-Zatch, tu eres mi esposo no tienes de que preocuparte ahora, si quiere acercarte a ti tendrá que pasar por mí – Dijo Tia no muy sonriente de ver a Penny quien se acercaba a ambos

-Hola chicos, solo quería felicitarlos por su boda –Dijo Penny sínicamente

-Gracias, Zatch es el único que quiero a mi lado toda la mi vida –Presumió Tia

-Definitivamente hacen linda pareja, pero no tanto como mi nuevo novio –Contesto Penny

-¿Nuevo novio? ¿De qué hablas? –Pregunto Tia sorprendida

-¿Novio? Ya te he dicho que no me llames así! –Interrumpió Zeon quien apareció

-¿Zeon? ¿Eres el novio de Penny? –Pregunto espantado Zatch

-¿Tú también? Cállate y dame las gracias! Además ella no es mi novia –Contesto furioso Zeon

-Zeon es muy penoso, pero Zeon y Yo somos la pareja más poderosa de todo el mundo mamodo –Presumió Penny a quien creía su novio

-¿Pareja más poderosa? Claro… -Respondió con los brazos cruzados y volteando la cara Tia

-Podrían callarse! No soporto todo esto, Zatch! Tú y yo tenemos mucho de que habl…. –Decía Zeon antes de que Penny repentinamente besara su mejilla y se lo llevara ante la sorpresa de Zeon

-Vaya, esos 2 son un dolor de cabeza por separado, Zatch… ¿Pareja más poderosa? Nosotros podríamos derrotarlos cuando sea –Dijo Tia sonriendo confiada a Zatch quien seguía asustado

-¿Zeon y Penny? Creo que no podre dormir hoy de tal horror, esos dos dan miedo –Contesto Zatch espantado

-Zatch, Tia! Vengan rápido… hay que servir el pastel –Dijo Folgore entusiasmado

-Unu! Tia, no me caería nada mal un pedazo de pastel después de lo que acabo de ver –Dijo Zatch alegre

-Kiyomaro, se ve muy rico el pastel ¿no crees? –Dijo tan sonriente como siempre Megumi a su novio

-Claro, deberías probarlo ya antes de que se haga duro –Dijo Kiyomaro actuando muy raro

-Está bien, está bien –Contesto Megumi algo extrañada del comportamiento de Kiyomaro

-Zatch, ¿No notas como que Kiyomaro está muy raro? E incluso Folgore… aunque eso no es tan raro –Le dijo Tia a Zatch

-Kiyomaro siempre es así Tia, es tan común como su mal humor –Respondió Zatch con seguridad antes de que se escuchara un grito en la mesa

-Kiyomaro, es hermoso! –Exclamo Megumi muy fuerte con lágrimas

-Había esperado la oportunidad perfecta y creo que frente a todos nuestros amigos lo es, Megumi, ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? –Pregunto Kiyomaro nervioso

-Nada me haría más feliz que eso Kiyomaro! –Exclamo Megumi antes de abrazar a Kiyomaro

-Megumi! –Exclamo Tia quien rápidamente se acercó abrazar a Megumi

-Kiyomaro, me sorprendiste! –Le dijo Zatch a Kiyomaro

-¿Creíste que solo tu podía casarte con la persona que amas? –Bromeo Kiyomaro

-Me alegra que haya sido en nuestra boda… por fin me di cuenta que no estás tan amargado –Bromeo Zatch en voz baja

-¿Qué acabas de decir Zatch? –Pregunto Kiyomaro quien si alcanzo a escuchar

-Nada, nada… -Dijo Zatch asustado mientras sonreía

-Folgore, tú no te ves tan sorprendido por esto –Le dijo Kanchome a Folgore

-Yo lo se todo sobre el amor Kanchome… -Presumió Folgore

-Es eso o que te pedí ayuda para poder sentar a todos en la mesa? –Pregunto Kiyomaro a Folgore

-No hablemos de mi Kiyomaro –Le Respondió Folgore cambiando el tema

En otro lado de la boda, Brago se encontraba a punto de marcharse

-Bien, ha estado bien esta fiesta después de todo, es digna de un rey –Pensó Brago antes de chocar con alguien

-Lo siento! No vi por donde iba –Exclamo la voz de un pequeño niño

-Debes tener más cuidado niñ… -Decía furioso Brago hasta que noto algo raro en ese niño que salió corriendo

-Espera! –Exclamo Brago buscando a aquel niño que se perdió entre los invitados

-Ese niño, era idéntico a Zatch y Zeon, pero definitivamente no era ninguno de ellos, este tenía el pelo castaño –Pensó Brago en el centro del salón…

 **Aquí termina este capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado! Siento no haber podido actualizar a media semana, ya saben que siempre busco que cada capitulo sea bueno y eso implica a veces mas tiempo! Dejen sus reviews que los aprecio mucho como siempre:p un saludo a todos!**


	11. ¿La luna de miel de Zatch y Tia?

**¿La luna de miel de Zatch y Tia?/El extraño niño del manto rojo**

Todos los invitados se habían divertido en la boda, la cual significo también la coronación de una reina para el mundo mamodo Tia Bell. Kiyomaro, Megumi, Sunbeam, Ponygon, Folgore, Kanchome, Wonrei y Li-en pasaron la noche en el castillo junto a Zatch y Tia

-Vaya, esa boda fue muy agotadora ¿no es así? –Dijo Kanchome en el comedor del castillo donde se reunieron a desayunar

-Unu, pero sin duda fue una noche perfecta –Contesto Zatch sonriendo

-Todo salió como siempre soñé, y sé que la luna de miel será perfecta también –Menciono Tia muy feliz por su boda de anoche

-Kiyomaro, sigo sin entender eso de la luna de miel, tienes que explicarme antes de que Tia se enfade –Le susurro Zatch preocupado a Kiyomaro quien se encontraba al otro lado de donde estaba sentado

-¿Dijiste algo Zatch? –Pregunto Tia ante la cara de asustado de Zatch

-Nada! Yo solo le decía a Kiyomaro que ya tengo planeada la luna de miel! –Contesto Zatch espantado junto a Kiyomaro y la risa de los demás

-¿Tia, ambos van a ir a mi boda con Kiyomaro no es así? –Pregunto de pronto Megumi con una sonrisa a Tia

-Claro! No me perdería tu boda Megumi! Ahora yo me encargare de que te veas aún más hermosa ese día, Kiyomaro se quedara en shock –Menciono Tia ante un Kiyomaro que se sonrojo

-Todo esto suena muy bien pero, ¿No se supone que el portal es complicado de volver abrir? –Pregunto Folgore

-Unu, pero ahora que puedo tomar decisiones para el mundo mamodo me será más fácil abrirlo, al ser un niño, todo se centraba en estudiar las leyes del mundo mamodo, pero ahora puedo decidir abrirlo –Explico Zatch con una gran sonrisa

-Veo que has progresado algo sobre esas cosas Zatch, antes apenas y leías algo –Bromeo Kiyomaro

-Bueno… no es que exactamente quiera, me obligaron cuando gane la batalla –Menciono Zatch con una cara de espanto al recordar todo lo que tuvo que leer

-Zatch volviendo al tema, ¿Cuándo nos iremos de luna de miel? ¿Ya lo tienes todo planeado dijiste no es así? –Pregunto Tia con un brillo enorme en sus ojos aunque Zatch no tenía ni idea de a donde irían

-Eso será sorpresa Tia, Zatch no quiere que se arruine y por eso ha pretendido guardar todo en secreto, ¿no es así Zatch? –Dijo Kiyomaro nervioso intentando tapar a su amigo

-Unu! Es todo sorpresa, lo tengo todo controlado –Dijo Zatch con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Que pareja más linda que hacen! Me alegro haber podido venir a su boda junto a Wonrei –Interrumpió Li-en con una sonrisa mientras Tia y Zatch se sonrojaban

En otro lado del mundo mamodo Brago seguía pensando que era lo que había visto la noche anterior.

-No tiene sentido, ese niño era idéntico a Zatch y a Zeon, pero definitivamente no era ninguno de ellos, debe haber tenido la misma edad que Zatch y Zeon en aquella batalla –Se dijo Brago a si mismo dentro de un bosque

-Veo que nos volvemos a encontrar –Se escuchó una voz a lo lejos que resulto ser la de Zeon

-¿Tu otra vez? ¿No deberías estar con tu novia? –Pregunto sínicamente Brago

-No sabía que te gustaba hacerte el gracioso, además el castillo está lleno de Zatch y sus amigos, necesitaba un respiro –Dijo Zeon con frialdad

-Pareciera que me estas siguiendo –Contesto Brago

-No voy a negar que me gustaría combatir contra ti, pero realmente no tengo tiempo para esto debo ir a arreglar un asunto –Confeso Zeon

-¿Un asunto? Ahora que lo pienso… que es eso que escondes en el manto –Dijo Brago quien distinguió algo que Zeon escondía con su mano en el manto

-No te incumbe eso, ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? –Pregunto Zeon algo nervioso

-Ya veo.. Llevas unas rosas, definitivamente te has vuelto un debilucho y vas con esa chica de nuevo, ¿no es así? –Menciono Brago

-¿Debilucho? Yo podría derrotarte con los ojos cerrados, y ya te dije que no tengo nada, además te hice una pregunta, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Zeon ahora enfadado

-Está bien si tanto quieres saber, tengo el presentimiento de que algo viene hacia acá desde anoche –Le explico Brago

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto Zeon con curiosidad

-Anoche vi… a un niño, pero este niño era idéntico a ti y Zatch hace 10 años, ¿ustedes no tienen un primo u otro hermano? –Contesto Brago

-¿Idéntico dices? Eso es imposible, Zatch es mi único hermano y nosotros no tenemos primos ni nada por el estilo, ¿Qué más sabes de el? –Pregunto aún más curioso Zeon

-Solo choco conmigo, la única diferencia es que el portaba un manto rojo y su cabello era castaño -Le explico Brago cuando de pronto se escuchó un sonido muy extraño viniendo de uno de los arboles

-¿Escuchaste eso? –Pregunto Zeon antes de que él y Brago vieran una sombra que huía entre los árboles, Brago se fue tras esa sombra

-Espera! ¿A dónde vas? –Exclamo Zeon quien siguió a Brago

-Estoy seguro que algo está pasando! Y me voy a encargar de descubrir que es –Le dijo a Zeon mientras ambos seguían dicha sombra

De pronto un relámpago apareció en el bosque tumbando algunos árboles

-Imposible! Eso fue un Zakeru –Menciono Zeon quien se encontraba sorprendido

-Es el! –Exclamo Brago quien alcanzo junto con Zeon a distinguir al niño que había visto anoche

-Ese niño, es idéntico a mí y Zatch, y además uso un Zakeru para escapar –Pensó Zeon

En el castillo Zatch, Kiyomaro, Folgore y Kanchome se encontraban hablando sobre como planear la luna de miel de Zatch

-Zatch, me debes una muy grande, si no fuera por esa improvisación mía, estarías muerto en tu primer día de casado –Bromeo Kiyomaro

-Unu! ya te regresare el favor en tu boda con Megumi, Kiyomaro –Bromeo también Zatch

-No se preocupen que el gran Parco Folgore tiene un plan como siempre! –Exclamo Folgore

-Zatch ¿Cómo se supone que estos dos pueden ayudar en algo? –Dijo Kiyomaro con cara de molestia y mirando a Zatch

-No nos subestimes Kiyomaro! Recuerda que nosotros estuvimos a cargo en la boda y todo resulto de maravilla –Presumió Kanchome

-Tranquilo Kanchome, la idea que tenemos los dejara sorprendidos –Dijo Folgore con gran seguridad

-Entonces ¿Si tienen una idea? –Pregunto Kiyomaro desconfiado

-Claro que la tenemos Kiyomaro, recuerda que hablas con el gran Parco Folgore y Kanchome –Contesto Folgore antes de contarle su idea a Zatch y Kiyomaro

En otro lado del mismo castillo Tia, Megumi, y Li-en se encontraban planeando como sería la boda de Megumi y la luna de miel de Tia, mientras Sunbeam, Ponygon y Wonrei se encontraban conversando en otro lado del mismo castillo

-Tu boda tiene que ser tan perfecta como lo fue para mí la mía Megumi! –Menciono emocionada Tia

-Tranquila Tia, recuerda que el hecho de estar con la persona que amas es más que suficiente –Contesto Megumi sonriendo

-Eso es cierto, pero Tia tiene razón Megumi, después de todo será un día único –Explico Li-en emocionada también

-Las dos son grandes organizadoras por lo que veo, Li-en… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –Pregunto Megumi con curiosidad

-¿Qué pasa Megumi? –Contesto confundida Li-en

-¿Alguna vez soñaste casarte con Wonrei? –Pregunto con curiosidad Megumi

-Megumi… -Contesto Li-en sonrojada mientras miraba a Wonrei a lo lejos

-Sé que el hecho de que vivan en mundo distintos no se los permite, pero ¿alguna vez consideraste eso? –Volvió a preguntar Megumi con curiosidad junto a Tia que también le causo curiosidad saber

-Esa pregunta se las contestare después de la luna de miel de Tia y de la boda de Megumi –Contesto Li-en aun sonrojada evitando contestar

Ya en aquel bosque aún se encontraban sorprendidos Zeon y Brago tras lo que acababan de ver

-Sigo sin entender, como ese niño puede usar un zakeru si jamás lo había visto en mi clan, pero dudo que sea de importancia –Menciono Zeon

-Definitivamente algo tiene que ver con tu clan ese niño –Menciono Brago

-Debe ser algún debilucho, creo que estas siendo demasiado paranoico, si quieres pelear conmigo solo tienes que decirlo no tienes por qué buscar excusas en niños tontos que juegan en el bosque…pero como te dije ya tengo que irme, ya se me ha hecho tarde –Dijo Sínicamente Zeon

-¿Cuándo te sacaras esa tonta idea de tu cabeza? Mira, a ti no te gusta apoyarse en nadie y a mí tampoco, pero si llegas a saber algo de ese niño, házmelo saber –Le dijo Brago a Zeon con un semblante serio

-Lo que digas, ya debo marcharme… -Contesto Zeon mientras se marchaba al parecer a ver a Penny

-No tengo idea de que está pasando, pero definitivamente algo extraño sucede –Pensó Brago

 **Aquí termina este capítulo! Espero lo hayan disfrutado y vuelvo agradecerles mucho el hecho de que sigan esta historia!**

 **Saludos a todos especialmente a Zeomi y Edward, se les agradecen mucho sus reviews(:**


	12. El secreto del bosque

**El mundo humano nos espera/El secreto del bosque**

El día de volver al mundo humano había llegado para Kiyomaro, Megumi y los demás, sin embargo Zatch, Kiyomaro, Folgore y Kanchome tenían una sorpresa preparada para ese día.

-No creí que fuera a llegar la hora de regresar al mundo humano, realmente sería divertido poder quedarnos un poco más –Dijo con nostalgia Megumi a Tia

-Yo no quiero que te vayas Megumi! –Dijo Tia mientras abrazaba con nostalgia también a Megumi

-Wonrei! No quiero irme –Dijo Li-en con lágrimas mientras abrazaba a Wonrei

-Oigan todos, Zatch tiene algo que decirles –Interrumpió Kiyomaro a todos con una sonrisa ante la confusión de todos

-¿Zatch, que pasa? –Pregunto Tia rápidamente hacia Zatch

-Bueno.. después de que me ayudaran a saber que es una luna de miel, llegue a la conclusión de que podríamos tener nuestra luna de miel en el mundo humano y ese tiempo que estemos allá, Wonrei, Kanchome y Ponygon podrían ir también –Explico Zatch emocionado

-Zatch.. Esa es una gran idea! Pero… ¿y el reino? –Pregunto Tia emocionada pero confundida

-Bueno, Asu oficialmente es el encargado de ver que las reglas se cumplan y el seguro se hará cargo unos días mientras nos vamos de luna de miel los dos, ahora eres la reina Tia y me encargare de tratarte como tal –Dijo Zatch sonrojado a Tia ante la alegría de todos por poder estar juntos unos días mas

-Vaya, Zatch parece estar madurando poco a poco –Pensó Kiyomaro mientras observaba a Zatch y Tia juntos

Pronto todos se tomaron de las manos para volver al mundo humano ya con una alegría enorme

-Bien, hemos vuelto al parecer! –Exclamo Kiyomaro

-Unu! tengo algo muy importante que hacer! –Exclamo Zatch emocionado ante la mirada de todos sus amigos y de Tia

-Claro Zatch, tienes que decirle a Tia el plan que tienes para la luna de miel! –Contesto rápidamente Kiyomaro

-Unu! pero yo hablaba de ver a Mantis Religiosa Joe en la tv! Han pasado años! –Exclamo Zatch emocionado antes de desatar la furia de Tia

-No vinimos aquí a ver un tonto programa de televisión! –Exclamo furiosa Tia ante el espanto de Zatch

-Después de todo, Zatch aún sigue siendo un inmaduro –Pensó Kiyomaro mientras reía

-Tranquila Tia! Aprovechemos el tiempo y vayamos de compras, mientras Zatch puede ir a ver su programa en casa de Kiyomaro ¿Verdad Kiyomaro? –Dijo Megumi con alegría

-¿En mi casa? Creí haberme librado de ese programa hace años –Dijo Kiyomaro sarcásticamente

-Bueno, puedes hacer una excepción por mi Kiyomaro, ¿no es así? –Le dijo a Megumi a Kiyomaro mientras le lanzaba una tierna mirada para convencerlo

-Está bien, vamos Zatch.. –Contesto Kiyomaro después de sonrojarse mientras Megumi lo miraba

-Kiyomaro te amo! –Exclamo Megumi contenta mientras lo abrazaba

-Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti… ¿No es vemos en mi casa los 4 más tarde? –Pregunto Kiyomaro aun sonrojado, mientras Tia y Zatch los miraban

-Claro, nos vemos más tarde allá, Vamos Tia, tenemos mucho por hacer! –Dijo Megumi a Tia quien se encontraba feliz de ver a Megumi tan sonriente, ambas partieron rápidamente de compras

-Bien, es hora de irnos nosotros también Kanchome! –Exclamo Folgore

-¿Irse? ¿A dónde van? –Pregunto extrañado Kiyomaro

-Debo volver a Italia unos días y aprovechando que Kanchome está aquí… aun le debo un helado de hace 10 años, recuerda que mis fans no pueden esperar –Explico Folgore

-Unu! Folgore es muy famoso seguro –Exclamo Zatch sonriendo

\- Claro que Folgore es muy famoso! Él es invencible –Presumió Kanchome

-Nosotros también debemos ir de regreso a China, Wonrei y yo tenemos varias cosas por hacer, y seguro a mis abuelos les encantara verlo de nuevo –Confeso Li-en contenta

-Nosotros también debemos ir a Alemania, debo arreglar varias cosas en mi trabajo y me gustaría que Ponygon me acompañe –Menciono Sunbeam

-Ya veo, todos son muy ocupados, hay que disfrutar mucho estos días, entonces, nos veremos luego –Dijo Kiyomaro sonriendo de ver a todos tan emocionados de nuevo, todos partieron hacia el aeropuerto

-Bien Zatch, es hora de que conozcas mi casa –Dijo Kiyomaro

-¿Tu casa? Ya conocía tu casa Kiyomaro –Contesto Zatch confundido

-No Zatch, mi propia casa, ya tengo mi propia casa, pero… ¿quieres pasar a visitar a mama primero? Seguro se emocionara al verte –Pregunto Kiyomaro

-Eso es increíble! No esperaba que ya tuvieras una casa, unu! seguro nos cocina algo muy rico! –Respondió Zatch mientras imaginaba un pez limón

En el mundo mamodo Brago seguía intentando averiguar el origen de aquel misterioso niño

-Sigue sin tener ningún sentido todo eso –Pensaba Brago quien se dirigía al castillo en busca de Zatch sin saber que este no se encontraba ahí

-Definitivamente hay un mal presentimiento de esto –Seguía pensando Brago hasta que volvió a escuchar un ruido muy raro que venía de un árbol

-Esta vez no te me vas a escapar! –Exclamo Brago antes de lanzar un gravidon a los árboles y comenzar a perseguir al niño que seguía escapando

De pronto varios zakeru salieron disparados hacia Brago que los esquivo hasta que ambos llegaron a un lugar cerrado dentro del bosque donde quedaron frente a frente

-Detente! Yo no quiero hacer daño a nadie –Exclamo el niño a Brago

-Después de esos zakeru, nadie te va a creer eso, ¿Quién eres tú? –Cuestiono Brago

-Yo solo me defendía, tu.. Eres Brago, ¿no es así? –Pregunto el niño algo asustado a Brago

-Te hice una pregunta yo primero…¿Quién eres? Hay algo muy raro en ti además del hecho de que nadie aquí te reconoce –Volvió a preguntar Brago

-Simplemente no me creerás… pero tus sospechas son ciertas, si soy del clan del relámpago –Respondió el niño un poco más calmado

-Aun así eso no explica porque jamás te ha visto nadie aquí, y no explica el gran parecido que tienes a Zatch y Zeon –Dijo Brago furioso de no saber quién era ese niño

-Te diré quien soy, pero necesitas guardar el secreto por ahora, el mundo mamodo corre un riesgo y es por eso que estoy aquí –Explico aquel niño

-¿Una amenaza? Eso no tiene sentido, las batallas por el mundo mamodo acabaron ya hace 10 años, además tu eres solo un niño, ¿que podrías hacer de diferente aquí? –Contesto Brago con aun más dudas

-Bueno… Zatch era un niño cuando se convirtió en rey, entonces los niños tal vez no seamos tan débiles como dices –Contesto el niño

-Aun no entiendo a que amenaza te refieres, aunque a menudo me parece aburrido, el mundo mamodo está lleno de tranquilidad y ya nadie aquí pelea –Contesto Brago

-Ya te lo contare, solo debes confiar en mi –Contesto el niño con la cabeza mirando al suelo

-Niño, se ve que no me conoces… acaso ¿no sabes quién soy? Fui el segundo lugar en aquella batalla mamodo, ¿Cómo podría confiar en un desconocido? –Dijo Brago con algo de soberbia

-Creo que en esa batalla solo el ganador es el recordado…. –Bromeo ese niño quien hizo enfurecer a Brago

-Esto es una tontería, solo eres un niño curioso… no debí perder mi tiempo con alguien como tú –Contesto furioso Brago, quien se dio una media vuelta

-Espera! No quería saber mi nombre… -Contesto el niño antes de que Brago se marchara

-Es una pérdida de tiempo, ya te lo dije… -Volvió a responder Brago

-Mi nombre es Gio…. Gio Bell –Dijo aquel niño cosa que hizo detener a Brago

 **Ending watch?v=xKEi9mniCYM**

 **Aquí termina este capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado! Quiero agradecerles mucho sus reviews y el hecho de muchas de ellas aportan a nuevas ideas, les mando un saludo a todos! Y ya saben que todos sus reviews siempre los leo!**

 **Estoy considerando mucho hacer una comunidad donde puedan subir dibujos de los personajes, sus fan arts sobre los personajes y donde subir noticias! Si la idea les gusta pronto comenzare con ello(:**


	13. Gio Bell, El extraño niño del relampago

**Gio Bell/El extraño niño del relámpago**

Brago se sorprendió al escuchar el apellido de aquel misterioso niño y rápidamente giro hacia el de vuelta

-¿Gio Bell haz dicho? –Pregunto sorprendido Brago

-Así es, tan solo tengo 8 años –Contesto rápidamente aquel niño

-Pero eso es imposible, no hay ningún niño llamado Gio en la familia Bell –Menciono Brago desconfiando

-No en esta época, no aun, es algo difícil pero te pido que confíes en mi –Contesto Gio asustado

-¿A qué te refieres con aun? Lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido –Pregunto Brago

-Esto sonara absurdo, pero una amenaza está cerca y yo vine aquí advertirles, de donde yo vengo fue creada una maquina capaz de viajar en el tiempo –Explico Gio muy asustado de ver a Brago

-¿Viajar en el tiempo? Que tonterías dices… eres un niño ridículo, deberías estar jugando en vez de inventar cosas! –Exclamo Brago furioso

-Tienes que creerme! Un mamodo ha viajado también y su único plan es acabar con el rey y así comenzar con las batallas mamodo de nuevo! –Exclamo Gio quien ahora se notaba molesto de que Brago no le creyera

-¿Un mamodo? Eso no tiene ningún sentido porque el rey no se encuentra aquí en estos momentos… si él estuviera buscando matar al rey, no lo conseguirá en esta época -Dijo Brago con seriedad

-Eso yo lo sé, por eso me las arregle para que el acabar aquí junto a mí, tu eres Brago, fuiste el segundo lugar en la última batalla por el reino mamodo, tus conjuros se basan en la gravedad y siempre has sido un guerrero asombroso! Tu puedes ayudarme acabar con el –Explico Gio también con seriedad

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? Nunca mencione más que fui el segundo lugar… -Pregunto Brago con ahora curiosidad

-Mi padre me conto de ti –Respondió Gio rápidamente y con una sonrisa

-¿Tu padre? –Pregunto Brago

-Mi padre me conto de cómo lo ayudaste a derrotar a un mamodo con conjuros de aniquilación llamado Clear Note –Respondió Gio aun sonriendo

-¿Estás diciendo que…? –Preguntaba Brago antes de ser interrumpido

-Sí, mi padre es Zatch Bell y mi madre se llama Tia, ambos se enamoraron en esa batalla, fue muy lindo poder ver su boda –Dijo Gio emocionado

-Ya veo porque esos ojos tienen algo familiar, Transmiten el sentimiento de Zatch pero a su vez tienen algo de Tia –Pensó Brago

-Está bien niño… te daré oportunidad de que me cuentes lo que sea que quieres decir y ya decidiré si creerte o no, sígueme –Contesto Brago mientras se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, Gio sonrió y comenzó a seguirlo

Mientras tanto en el mundo humano todos seguían divirtiéndose

Bien Zatch! Hemos llegado –Dijo Kiyomaro a Zatch una vez en la puerta de casa de su madre

-Unu! por fin podre ver a Hanna de nuevo! –Exclamo emocionado Zatch mientras entraban

-Mamá! Alguien ha venido de visita –Exclamo Kiyomaro

-¿Visitas? ¿Viniste con Megumi, Kiyomaro? –Pregunto su madre antes de ver a Zatch y sorprenderse

-Hola mamá! –Dijo Zatch sonriente antes de que la mama de Kiyomaro comenzara a llorar

-Zatch ¿Eres tú? Has crecido un montón! –Exclamo la mama de Kiyomaro antes de abrazarlo

-Unu! estoy muy feliz de verte –Contesto Zatch emocionado

-Yo también Zatch! ¿Qué paso con Tia y Ponygon? Aun los seguiste viendo –Pregunto la mama de Kiyomaro

-¿Tia? Hablas del amorcito de Zatch… vaya que la ve seguido –Interrumpió Kiyomaro para bromear

-¿De qué hablas Kiyomaro? –Pregunto su madre

-Kiyomaro dice la verdad! Tia y yo estamos casados y muy enamorados, ella también está aquí en Japón –Dijo Zatch con alegría

-Vaya que hay mucho que contarme, que les parece si preparo una cena e invitan a Megumi y Tia! –Dijo la mama de Kiyomaro ante la respuesta positiva de Zatch y Kiyomaro

En otro lado de Mochinoki Tia y Megumi seguían de compras

-No sabes lo mucho que extrañaba esto Megumi, tantas tiendas! ¿No podemos llevarnos todo? –Pregunto Tia quien estaba muy entusiasmada

-Tranquila Tia, tendremos muchos días para disfrutar de esto, me alegra verte feliz ¿te sienta bien la vida de casa entonces? –Pregunto bromeando Megumi mientras sonreía

-Es increíble Megumi! Amo a Zatch! Es mi complemento! Y no puedo esperar para saber que tiene pensado para nuestra luna de miel! –Confeso Tia con un brillo enorme en sus ojos

-Ustedes dos son la pareja imperfectamente perfecta! Se ven tan lindos! –Contesto Megumi alegre

-Bueno… Kiyomaro y tú no se quedan nada atrás –Bromeo Tia mientras ambas se sonrojaban

-Tia, recuerda que tienes que estar presente en mi boda! –Exclamo Megumi

-Claro Megumi, inclusive si algún día tenemos hijos, ellos serán tan unidos o unidas como nosotras! –Bromeo Tia

-No tengo duda de eso, me pregunto cómo será si Zatch y tu llegan a tener un hijo… ¿tendrá tu carácter o el de Zatch? –Bromeo Megumi mientras Tia se sonrojaba de nuevo

Mientras tanto en el mundo mamodo Brago y Gio se encontraban dialogando

-Entonces.. ¿tú eres hijo de Zatch y de Tia? ¿Por qué no esperaste a verlos para decírselos? –Pregunto Brago

-Ellos no deben saber de mi existencia, si lo hacen podría afectarse algo en el tiempo, y creo que puedo confiar en ti… tu pareces no tener sentimiento a menudo –Dijo Gio en tono de broma

-Los sentimientos son para débiles… yo creo en mi fuerza y eso es necesario para crecer, con el tiempo entenderás eso niño, tienes la misma ingenuidad que tenía Zatch a tu edad –Le explico Brago con seriedad

-Bueno, mi padre creyó en sus sentimientos y eso lo saco adelante, el me confeso que la fuerza que lo saco adelante fue proteger a mi madre y a sus amigos –Replico Gio

-Eso suena increíblemente ridículo, yo jamás necesite eso para llegar tan lejos –Presumió Brago

-¿Qué hay de Sherry? –Pregunto Gio cosa que sorprendió a Brago

-¿Cómo sabes de Sherry? –Respondió tartamudeando Brago

-No puedo decirte eso.. Pero sé que ella era tu compañera y te dio mucha fuerza para llegar tan lejos –Explico Gio mientras insinuaba algo a Brago

-Ella solo cumplió su función de ayudarme –Contesto Brago fríamente

-Ya veo, ¿Tú estabas enamorado de ella? –Pregunto Gio insinuando

-Eso es una tontería! –Exclamo Brago algo sonrojado

-Bien… es una lástima que no te pueda contar muchas cosas entonces –Presumió Gio mientras se reía

-Espera… ¿Sabes algo de ella? –Pregunto Brago con mucha curiosidad

-Tal vez… pero ahora no es momento, debo contarte de la gran amenaza –Dijo Gio sonriendo

-¿Si te ayudo con tu tonto asunto, me contaras? –Pregunto Brago molesto

-Claro, pero ahora te toca seguirme tu a mi…. -Contesto Gio quien se encontraba feliz de saber que Brago lo ayudaría

Ambos siguieron caminando en el bosque ahora con Brago siguiendo a Gio

 **Aquí termina este capítulo! Espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho, ya saben que sus reviews en cada capítulo son muy importantes y los leo todos! Quiero agradecer por sus reviews a Zeomi, Edward y MariluGaleano en el capítulo anterior, respecto a la comunidad, ya estoy trabajando en ideas para ella y les en el siguiente capítulo les publicare sobre donde ingresar(:**


	14. Salvar al mundo mamodo,una nueva amenaza

**Salvar al mundo mamodo/Una nueva amenaza**

En casa de Kiyomaro, Zatch y Kiyomaro se encontraban ayudando a su mama a preparar todo para cuando Tia y Megumi llegaran a la cena.

-Kiyomaro, todo esto de poner la mesa.. Ya no recordaba cómo era –Dijo Zatch mientras se enredaba con el mantel de la mesa

-Zatch, ¿de qué hablas? Siempre has sido un desastre para acomodar la mesa, si mal no recuerdo lo único que hacías era comer todo pez limón que había… Tia y Megumi ayudaban mucho cuando estaban de visita –Dijo Kiyomaro

-Tia y Megumi son asombrosas, ambos tienen suerte de tener a dos chicas como ellas con ustedes –Dijo la mamá de Kiyomaro mientras ellos se sonrojaban

-Oye es cierto Zatch! Tu luna de miel ya comienza mañana! ¿Ya estás seguro de como harás todo? –Pregunto Kiyomaro de pronto

-Unu! todo esta listo, tengo un gran plan! Yo me encargare de que Tia tenga la luna de miel de sus sueños! –Exclamo Zatch entusiasmado ante una sonrisa de Kiyomaro y su mamá

En el mundo mamodo Brago seguía a Gio en busca de respuestas

-Entonces… ¿De qué amenaza hablas? –Pregunto Brago con un semblante serio como es su costumbre

-Veras… de donde yo vengo, un mamodo muy extraño apareció y ataco el mundo mamodo, no tengo idea de cuál es su nombre, pero su apariencia es algo que jamás había visto –Explico Gio con preocupación

-¿Y porque piensas que yo puedo ayudarte? –Pregunto Brago quien seguía sin entender a Gio

-Ya te lo dije, tú eres un mamodo muy fuerte, no puedo decirte muchas cosas ahora pero estoy seguro que tú me puedes ayudar, mis padres no pueden enterarse de que existo o bueno.. Existiré, además recuerda que si me ayudas puedo darte varias respuestas –Dijo Gio intentando sobornar a Brago con el asunto de Sherry

-Está bien, te ayudare.. Pero necesito que me aclares donde encontrar a ese mamodo y cuando lo haremos, después de todo será un debilucho probablemente y no habrá problema –Contesto Brago muy soberbiamente

-¿En serio lo harás? Eres genial! –Exclamo Gio quien se lanzó abrazar a Brago emocionado

-Puedes quitarte! Solo dime como y cuando nos encargaremos de ese mamodo –Exclamo Brago furioso

-Vaya que amargado… de acuerdo, pero sabes quería hacerte una pregunta –Dijo Gio confundido

-¿Qué pasa niño? –Pregunto Brago con algo de curiosidad

-Ese mamodo que estaba contigo en el bosque la segunda vez que nos vimos, era mi tío Zeon? –Pregunto Gio

-Cierto, olvidaba por completo que él es tu tío… si así es, era el pero simplemente creyó que eras un niño bromista o algo por el estilo –Respondió Brago

-Ya veo de donde salió lo amargado de mi primo –Dijo Gio

-¿Primo? ¿Acaso Zeon tendrá hijos? –Pregunto ahora Brago sorprendido

-Creo que dije más de lo que debí… -Confeso Gio con una sonrisa

-¿Quién es la mamá? No me digas que… -Decía Brago antes de ser interrumpido por un grito

-De nuevo tú! ¿Ahora eres niñero? –Se escuchó una voz que resulto ser precisamente la de Zeon

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No deberías estar haciéndote más débil con esa chica? –Dijo Brago en son de burla hacia Zeon

-¿Qué has dicho? Yo no salgo con ninguna chica! Ahora dime… ¿Quién es este niño? Luce tan estúpido como Zatch –Exclamaba Zeon hasta que también fue interrumpido

-Zeon! ¿Qué haces aquí? Tenía que pasar por mí a las 7! Y ya han pasado 10 minutos! –Exclamo una voz que resulto ser la de Penny furiosa

-Ya iba en camino mi amor! Es solo que estos bastardos se cruzaron en mi camino y me atrase –Respondió Zeon intentando calmar a Penny ante la risa de Gio y una pequeña sonrisa burlona de Brago

-Ya es muy tarde Zeon! Es hora de irnos! –Dijo Penny aun furiosa

-Ella tiene razón, no deberías hacerla esperar –Interrumpió Brago en tono sarcástico

-Ves Zeon ellos tienen razón! Además mira qué lindo niño! Aunque tiene algo en su color de ojos que no me gusta para nada, siento que me recuerdan a alguien…Bueno ya es hora de irnos Zeon! -Dijo Penny primero emocionada y luego molesta al ver los ojos de Gio, tomo de la mano a Zeon y se marchó mientras lo jalaba

-Esos dos dan miedo –Dijo Gio asustado

-Olvídalos, ahora necesito que me digas como ayudarte y cuando aparecerá ese mamodo –Menciono Brago

-Bien, ese mamodo gasto demasiada energía en el viaje por lo que seguramente tomara tiempo para aparecer, probablemente en dos días el aparezca –Explico Gio con seriedad

-Entonces tendré que prepararte para eso –Respondió Brago

-¿Prepararme? ¿No ibas ayudarme? –Pregunto Gio asustado

-Así es, te ayudare preparándote, tu tendrás que hacerle frente a esta batalla también niño, eres hijo de Zatch después de todo, tienes que tener esa fuerza que tiene el escondida en algún lado –Contesto Brago con frialdad

-Tienes razón, me preparare muy bien! –Exclamo Gio decidido

En el mundo humano Tia y Megumi ya habían llegado a casa de Kiyomaro y se disponían a cenar todos en la mesa

-Esto esta delicioso Hana! –Exclamo Tia mientras comía lo que preparo la mamá de Kiyomaro

-Está muy delicioso! Pero no debió molestarse, nos hubiera gustado ayudar con la comida! –Dijo Megumi

-El hecho de que estemos aquí es suficiente para haber cocinado algo para ustedes! Además hay muchas buenas noticias, Kiyomaro ya me conto todo! –Dijo la mamá de Kiyomaro refiriéndose a la próxima boda entre él y Megumi

-Kiyomaro te dije que me esperaras! –Contesto Megumi sonrojada

-No pude aguantar, realmente estoy emocionado –Confeso Kiyomaro también sonrojado

-Que lindos se ven! ¿No es así amor? –Pregunto Tia a Zatch

-Tia ¿Me dijiste amor? –Pregunto Zatch sorprendido

-Claro, eres el amor de mi vida así que es lindo decirte así –Dijo Tia sonrojada

-Tia… -Dijo Zatch de pronto

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusto que te llamara así? –Pregunto Tia algo confundida

-Todo lo contrario, Te amo mucho Tia! Quería decírtelo –Le susurro Zatch mientras tomaba su mano por debajo de la mesa y ambos se sonrojaban

-Zatch, Tia ¿Ya están listos para su luna de miel? –Interrumpió sin saber Kiyomaro, Tia y Zatch fingieron actuar como si nada

-Unu! mañana Tia sabrá todas las sorpresas que tengo para ella! –Confeso Zatch emocionado

-Zatch no puedo esperar a mañana, ¿Seguro no me puedes decir hoy? –Pregunto Tia con curiosidad

-No Tia, tendrás que esperar a mañana! –Contesto Zatch sonriendo

-Zatch… -Dijo Tia mientras todos seguían conversando y cenando en la mesa

Todos continuaron un largo rato contando tantas cosas que habían pasado mientras Tia y Zatch seguían esperando el día siguiente para comenzar su luna de miel

 **Aquí termina este capitulo! Espero les haya gustado y hare todo lo posible para poder subir lo más rápido posible nuevos capítulos! Quiero agradecerles de nuevo como en cada capitulo a Zeomi y a Edward por siempre estar al pendiente y con sus reviews! Tambien quiero informarles que ya hay pagina de Facebook donde podrán ver noticias y fotos de esta historia! Abajo les dejo el link, un saludo! Y los leo en sus reviews(:**

 **Pagina de Facebook: zatchbellytia/**


	15. La luna de miel de Zatch y Tia

**La luna de miel de Zatch y Tia**

El día comenzaba, Zatch y Tia se encontraban listos en el aeropuerto de mochinoki para partir hacia su luna de miel

-Zatch sigo sin entender como fuiste capaz de traerme hasta aquí sin decirme a donde iremos –Dijo Tia confundida

-Eso es porque confías en mi Tia! –Exclamo Zatch

-Bueno considerando que sueles ser muy malo para organizar cosas… pero ya me trajiste hasta aquí –Contesto Tia bromeando

-Unu! Todo saldrá bien, ¿Cuándo he arruinado algo? –Pregunto Zatch sonriente

-Veamos… ¿Quieres que te diga solo las veces que lo hiciste siendo niños o también de ahora? –Volvió a bromear Tia

-Bueno veremos qué es lo que nuestro viaje a Tahití dice! –Presumió Zatch

-¿Tahití? ¿Iremos allá? –Pregunto Tia sorprendida

-Unu! Folgore y Kanchome ayudaron mucho con eso! –Contesto Zatch mientras sonreía

-Zatch, no era necesario que hicieras algo tan lindo –Dijo Tia sonrojada

-Unu! Yo te dije que tenía que ser perfecto todo Tia y me encargare de cumplirlo, además eres la chica de mi sueños y debo esforzarme por hacer tus sueños realidad! –Respondió Zatch decidido

-Zatch, no tienes idea lo mucho que te amo –Dijo Tia antes de abrazarlo

Mientras tanto en el mundo mamodo Brago y Gio tendrían su primer día de entrenamiento

-Muy bien niño, si lo que dices es verdad tienes que hacerte lo más fuerte posible, ¿cuánto conjuros puedes usar hasta hoy en día? –Pregunto Brago

-Veamos… se usar el zakeru –Dijo Gio pensativo

-¿Y qué más? –Volvió a preguntar Brago

-Creo que olvide mencionar que es el único –Dijo Gio con una sonrisa

-¿Solo sabes usar el zakeru!? –Exclamo Brago furioso

-Puede que tenga que entrenar muy duro… -Respondió Gio algo asustado ante el enojo de Brago

-Tenemos mucho por hacer si quieres hacerte más fuerte, solo espero no seas un debilucho como creo que lo eres hasta ahora –Dijo Brago con más serenidad

-Seré tan fuerte como mi padre! –Exclamo Gio emocionado por comenzar su entrenamiento

En el mundo humano Zatch y Tia tomaron su vuelo hacia Tahití para su luna de miel

-Zatch, ¿ya casi llegamos? –Pregunto Tia algo cansada del viaje

-Unu! ya puedo ver la isla Tia! –Exclamo emocionado Tia

-Tienes razón! Es hermosa Zatch –Exclamo también Tia quien miraba con un brillo enorme aquella hermosa isla

-Unu! estos días serán perfectos, ¿y sabes que es lo que lo hacen más perfectos? –Pregunto Zatch a Tia

-Conociéndote.. ¿El pez limón que habrá en la isla? –Respondió Tia esperando esa respuesta de Zatch

-No Tia, esos peces seguro serán deliciosos… pero la razón que hará perfecto todo es que estaré contigo y solo contigo –Respondió Zatch emocionado mientras la tomaba de la mano

-Zatch, todo esto es tan hermoso–Le dijo Tia sonrojada

-Este momento es especial Tia, como cada batalla que he tenido a tu lado, desde que te conocí todo es diferente, fuiste el motivo más importante por el que me hice fuerte en la batalla por el reino –Dijo Zatch con una sonrisa mientras la miraba

Ambos llegaron a la isla donde pasarían la luna de miel y rápidamente llegaron a la cabaña donde se hospedarían

-La vista desde aquí se ve hermosa –Menciono Tia con una sonrisa mientras miraba al mar desde la cabaña donde ya estaba cayendo el atardecer

-Unu, y por la noche estoy seguro que se verá aún más hermoso –Respondió Zatch ilusionado y emocionado mientras Tia lo veía sonriendo

-Zatch debo avisar a Megumi que ya estamos aquí! Me olvide por completo! -Exclamo Tia

-¿Unu? Aprovechare e iré a ver que todo lo que tengo planeado para la noche esté listo! No quiero escuchar platicas de chicas –Bromeo Zatch

Zatch salió de la cabaña mientras Tia marcaba el número de Megumi a quien ya quería contarle todo lo que estaba sucediendo

-Megumi! Todo esto es asombroso, Zatch está haciendo todo lo más romántico posible! –Exclamo Tia muy emocionada por el teléfono

-Te dije que Zatch tenía que hacer algo muy especial Tia, no creo que quiera salir estrangulado de ahí por ti –Bromeo Megumi quien se encontraba feliz de escuchar a Tia

-Megumi es muy bonito todo aquí, cuando vuelva a Japón estoy segura que tendré muchas cosas que contarte –Dijo Tia aun emocionada

-Sé que así será Tia, te dejo que sigas disfrutando allá, tengo que ir con Kiyomaro a ver algunas cosas para nuestra boda también hoy –Dijo Megumi contenta

-Eso es increíble Megumi! Cuando este de regreso pasaremos horas hablando de tantas cosas –Respondió Tia antes de despedirse y colgar

Zatch regreso a la cabaña unos minutos más tarde cuando ya estaba anocheciendo

Ya volví Tia! ¿Todo está bien? –Pregunto Zatch al volver

-Todo está perfecto Zatch –Respondió Tia sonriéndole

-Me alegra mucho saber eso, es hora de ir a cenar! –Dijo Zatch emocionado

-¿Cenar? Vaya no puedes estar sin comer ¿no es así Zatch? –Pregunto Tia en son de broma

-Esta cena es diferente, ya veras, vamos! –Exclamo Zatch quien tomo a Tia de la mano y la llevo fuera de la cabaña

Ambos llegaron a una pequeña palmera cercana al mar y donde se encontraba encendida una fogata con mucha comida a los lados y donde justo se veía la luna

-Zatch, ¿tu hiciste todo esto? –Pregunto Tia sorprendida

-Unu, por eso demore un poco, no estoy seguro de que todo haya quedado bien pero quería hacer algo lindo .Dijo Zatch sonrojado mientras miraba a Tia

-Es perfecto Zatch, de verdad todo luce muy romántico –Respondió Tia sin poder creer todo lo que Zatch había preparado para ella

-Estoy muy feliz de saber que te gusto Tia, tu siempre me preparas almuerzos muy rico así que me toca a mí hacer algo lindo –Dijo Zatch con un brillo en sus ojos tan grande como el que Tia tenia

-Zatch te amo tanto, no tienes idea, eres el mejor –Le dijo Tia mientras se tomaban de las manos

Ambos comenzaron a comer y disfrutar todo lo que había preparado Zatch

-Es increíble lo bonitas que se ven las estrellas y su brillo desde aquí –Dijo Tia mientras ambos se encontraba recostados en la palmera mirando al cielo

-Especialmente una –Respondió Zatch

-¿Una? ¿De qué hablas Zatch? Parecieran iguales desde aquí –Dijo Tia quien soltó una pequeña risa

-Tu Tia, eres la estrella más bonita que hay, y esos ojos son el brillo más lindo de todos –Le dijo Zatch sonrojado mientras giraba su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos mientras Tia también se sonrojaba

-Ese brillo no sería posible si no hubieses aparecido en mi vida –Contesto Tia mientras lanzaba una pequeña sonrisa

Luego de ambos mirarse a los ojos se besaron recostados en esa palmera y en ese anochecer.

 **Este capítulo termina aquí! Espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho, se les agradece mucho que lo lean y dejen sus reviews pues me motivan a seguir escribiendo, recuerden que sin ustedes no seria posible que siga creciendo esta historia! Les quiero mandar un saludo como siempre a Zeomi que siempre esta al pendiente con sus reviews! A Edward y MariluGaleano, y también decirles que se van a comenzar a subir 2 capitulos por semana(miércoles y sábado o jueves y domingo) y de ser posible 3! Asi que no se preocupen que estare actualizando lo mas rápido posible! Ya saben que en la pagina de Facebook también estare informándoles acerca de todo!**


	16. El entrenamiento de Gio

**El entrenamiento de Gio**

Amanecía en la hermosa isla de Tahití donde Zatch y Tia pasaron una muy linda noche juntos. Tía abrió los ojos para encontrarse con que ambos estaban dormidos y Zatch se encontraba aun dormido abrazado de ella en la cabaña.

-Despierta dormilón, ya amaneció –Le decía Tia a Zatch sonriendo mientras le acariciaba el cabello

-¿No podemos dormir un rato más? –Pregunto Zatch quien aún quería seguir durmiendo

-No creo que quieras dormir toda nuestra luna de miel Zatch –Contesto Tia soltando una pequeña risa

-Tienes razón, hoy será otro día hermoso aquí, es hora de ir a desayunar! –Exclamo Zatch mientras Tía lo observaba muy feliz de verlo tan enérgico

Mientras tanto en el mundo mamodo Brago y Gio se encontraban en su segundo día de entrenamiento

-Vaya niño, me sorprende el entusiasmo que tienes para entrenar, pero aun eres muy débil y quizás necesites entrenar en una pelea –Dijo con seriedad Brago a Gio

-¿Una pelea? ¿Hablas de tu contra mí? –Pregunto espantado Gio ante la idea

-¿Acaso me temes? Si ese mamodo del que tanto hablas aparecerá, y dices que es fuerte deberías estar listo, recuerda… yo no combatiré contra él, serás tú –Contesto Brago de nuevo con seriedad

-Eso es cierto, le hare frente a lo que sea –Contesto Gio ahora más decidido aunque en el fondo aun espantado

-Muy bien niño, entonces entrenaras un poco más y en unas horas combatiremos, quiero ver todo tu poder –Dijo Brago

De regreso en el mundo mamodo Zatch y Tia se encontraban en un pequeño restaurant de la isla para desayunar, Zatch se encontraba ordenando mientras Tía lo esperaba en una de las mesas hasta que de pronto un chico de acerco a la mesa donde se encontraba ella.

-Disculpa, ¿todo se encuentra bien? –Pregunto el misterioso chico sonriente

-Si todo está bien, ¿Por qué esa pregunta? –Pregunto Tía confundida

-No es normal ver a una chica sola en una mesa–Dijo el chico sonriendo

-No estoy sola, estoy esperando a mi esposo –Dijo Tía aun confundida sobre porque ese chico se acerco

-¿Esposo? ¿Tu estas casada? –Pregunto sorprendido el chico

-Sí, ese de allá es mi esposo, y estamos pasando nuestra luna de mí el aquí –Le dijo Tia con una sonrisa mirando hacia Zatch

De pronto Zatch volteo hacia la mesa y sin entender por qué Tia sonreía y hablaba con ese chico

-Pues espero se la pasen muy bien, por cierto mi nombre es Kale y solo quería darles la bienvenida –Contesto el chico sonriendo también

-Mi nombre es Tia, y gracias por darnos la bienvenida –Le dijo Tia también aun algo extrañada de aquel chico quien se marchaba

-Tia, ¿Quién era ese chico? –Pregunto Zatch algo confundido quien recién volvía con Tia

-Creo que era un chico que trabaja aquí, dijo que quería darnos la bienvenida –Respondió Tia

-Pero note una sonrisa muy extraña entre los dos –Dijo Zatch

-Eso es porque creyó que estaba sola y le dije que estaba contigo, y cuando hablo de ti no puedo evitar sonreír Zatch –Le dijo Tia sonriendo

-¿Me prometes eso Tia? –Pregunto Zatch algo serio

-Si Zatch, acaso ¿estas celoso? –Pregunto Tia soltando una pequeña risa

-No Tia, ¿alguna vez me has visto celoso? –Pregunto Zatch intentando esconder que si lo estaba

-Eso es exactamente lo que me sorprende… pero creo que ahora me comprendes exactamente como me sentía cuando conocimos a Laila y hablabas de ella –Bromeo Tia

-No es gracioso Tia –Dijo Sonrojado Zatch y aun algo celoso

-Zatch eres un tonto, sabes que eres el único al que amo –Contesto Tia antes de darle un beso

En el mundo mamodo Gio continuaba preparándose para enfrentar a Brago

-Increíble, tiene una voluntad muy grande –Pensaba Brago mientras veía a Gio golpear al aire muy rápidamente

-Entonces ¿si eres niñero de este niño? –Se escuchó decir a una voz que era la de Zeon

-Entonces ¿Ya te dejo salir tu novia u otra vez vendrá a interrumpir? –Pregunto Brago mofándose de Zeon

-Silencio! Te hice una pregunta –Exclamo Zeon molesto intentando no hablar de Penny

-No soy niñero de nadie, estoy entrenándolo, cosa que tu no haces seguramente desde hace mucho tiempo, acaso ¿no recuerdas que solíamos formar parte de los 4 mamodos prodigio? –Pregunto Brago

-Claro que lo recuerdo, pero no tiene sentido entrenar a este niño, ¿tiene aunque sea un rival? –Pregunto Zeon ahora

-Yo seré su rival de entrenamiento, ¿ves alguna otra opción? –Dijo Brago

-Si la veo, estoy listo para pelear contra ese niño, te demostrare que no tiene nada de especial –Confeso Zeon decidido a combatir mientras ambos lo observaban entrenar

-¿Tu serás su rival? Eso suena interesante –Dijo Brago mientras miraba fijamente a Gio

Zatch y Tia seguían disfrutando su luna de miel después de un largo día y aquella escena de celos que sufrió Zatch

-Zatch aún sigo sin creer que te hayas puesto celoso de un chico que de todas formas no conocemos –Bromeo Tia quien ya se encontraba en la cabaña junto a Zatch

-No me puse celoso, solo me dio algo de curiosidad –Dijo Zatch con algo de vergüenza por no saber disimular

-Claro amor, lo que tú digas… te ves tan lindo celoso –Volvió a bromear Tia

-¿En serio lo crees? –Pregunto Zatch

-¿Entonces aceptas que estabas celoso? –Pregunto aun bromeando Tia

-Tal vez un poco, pero eso no se siente bonito amor –Dijo Zatch aun sonrojado

-Yo lo sé, pero ¿quieres saber algo? –Pregunto Tia ahora

-¿Qué sucede Tia? –Respondió con curiosidad Zatch

-Tú eres el chico más lindo que existe para mí, no tienes por qué celarte, no me iré de tu lado nunca, eres el motivo por el que sonrió y el motivo por el que todo tiene sentido, fuiste, eres y serás mi superhéroe, mi rey Zatch, eres el único amor que necesito conmigo –Confeso Tia quien se lanzó a sus brazo y lo miraba a los ojos

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, después Zatch la recostó y se quedó junto a ella

-No sabes lo enamorado que estoy de ti –Le susurro Zatch mientras ambos se recostaban para dormir y terminar un día más de su luna de miel

Gio estaba terminando de entrenar en el mundo mamodo y listo para su enfrentamiento el cual creía seria frente a Brago

-Estoy listo! –Exclamo emocionado Gio

-Muy bien, espero hayas entrenado bien, recuerda que tu primer combate no será nada fácil

-Sí, me encuentro listo! ¿Tú estás listo para combatir Brago? –Pregunto Gio confiado

-Yo podría combatir con cualquiera, pero te tengo una noticia… yo no seré tu rival –Confeso Brago

-¿De qué hablas? No veo a nadie más con quien combatir –Dijo Gio confundido

-Alguien más se ofreció a combatir, creo te sorprenderá pero tu rival esta por allá en aquel árbol –Menciono Brago con una media sonrisa

Gio rápidamente volteo hacia el árbol para encontrarse con una sorpresa

-Esto será fácil –Dijo Zeon mientras sonreía confiado al mirar a Gio

 **Espero hayan disfrutado mucho este capítulo! Como prometí, hay un capitulo nuevo hoy miércoles! Estén muy atentos que cualquiera de estos días se puede subir uno nuevo! Quiero mandarles saludos como siempre, Zeomi pronto espera un capitulo dedicado para ti! Quiero agradecer que fuiste de las primeras personas en leerme y la primera en dejarme tus reviews siempre! Marilu también te agradezco mucho que siempre me leas y dejes tus sugerencias que siempre son bienvenidas! espero les haya gusto y como dije, me alegro mucho de que siempre estén al pendiente!**


	17. Zeon vs Gio, El presentimiento de Zatch

**Zeon vs Gio/El presentimiento de Zatch**

En la isla de Tahití Zatch y Tia ya se encontraban durmiendo y pasando la noche

-Entonces peleare contra el tío Zeon? –Pregunto Gio sorprendido a Brago

-Así es, recuerda que él no sabe que eres su sobrino así que ten cuidado de no revelar secretos –Le dijo Brago mirándolo fijamente

-No tengo todo el día niño! Deberías sentirte afortunado de saber que combatirás contra mí –Exclamo Zeon con ganas de pelear

-Muy bien, hagámoslo –Contesto Gio decidido

-Me sorprende tu gran parecido a mí, aunque tienes más la esencia de mi hermano, pero ¿qué es lo que Brago ve en ti? –Pregunto Zeon

-Creo que eso es lo descubriremos pronto! –Exclamo Gio antes de lanzar un zakeru que Zeon rápidamente esquivo para aparecer rápidamente detrás de Gio

-Tienes valor, pero eres muy lento! –Exclamo Zeon antes de lanzarle una patada en el rostro a Gio quien cayó rápidamente al suelo

Rápidamente Gio se puso de pie y lanzo otro zakeru esta vez más potente pero que bloqueado por un rashirudo de Zeon el cual provoco que aquel zakeru fuera directo a donde estaba Gio quien alcanzo a esquivarlo

-Vaya, me recuerdas mucho a mi hermano antes de heredar el Bao –Dijo Zeon con una sonrisa y confiado

Gio rápidamente volvió a intentar atacar de nuevo con una ráfaga de golpes pero sin éxito pues Zeon volvió a esquivar todo

-Ya te lo dije niño, eres muy lento! –Exclamo Zeon antes de volver a soltar una patada hacia Gio

Gio cayó al suelo sin fuerzas ante la mirada de Brago quien se encontraba muy sereno

-Es hora de liquidar de esto, creí que sería más interesante enfrentarte –Dijo Zeon más confiado que nunca antes de lanzar un zakeru para terminar con la batalla

El zakeru de Zeon iba con una gran fuerza pero de pronto Gio fue capaz de liberar un rashirudo muy poderoso por primera vez para bloquearlo ante la sorpresa de Zeon quien ahora tuvo que esquivar su propio zakeru

-Ya veo, quieres ponerte serio –Dijo Zeon furioso a Gio que no soltaba ninguna palabra durante el combate del cansancio que tenia

-Suficiente –Dijo Brago fríamente

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Esto apenas comienza? –Pregunto Zeon quien aún se encontraba confiado y dispuesto a atacar más duro

-Esto se acabó Zeon, desde un principio se sabía que ibas a ganar, pero este niño ha podido liberar un conjuro nuevo para él y es lo que importa –Le dijo Brago a Zeon mientras lo encaraba, Gio observaba agotado y casi en el suelo

-Se comenzaba a poner divertido, pero tienes razón, recuerda que tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente –Contesto Zeon en referencia a enfrentar a Brago antes de marcharse entre los arboles

-Levante niño, lo hiciste bien para ser un rival tan fuerte como Zeon –Dijo Brago a Gio quien no podía mantenerse en pie

-Pero ¿Qué no perdí? –Pregunto con el poco aliento que le quedaba Gio

-Ganaste un nuevo conjuro, velo como eso, ahora es tiempo de que descanses, ya han pasado dos días y aun no hay señal del mamodo del que hablas pero al menos te ha dado tiempo –Explico Brago a Gio

-Brago, ¿Tienes idea de dónde puedo quedarme a pasar la noche? –Pregunto Gio muy agotado

-Tal vez me arrepienta pero puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche, mañana seguiremos entrenando, eso tomando en cuenta que el mamodo no aparezca –Dijo Brago serio como de costumbre, Gio soltó una sonrisa y agradeció mientras tanto ambos se marcharon

-Veo que no representa gran amenaza para mí –Murmuro una voz de una sombra dibujada entre los arboles

Al amanecer en la isla de Tahití todo estaba tranquilo y hermoso como de costumbre

-Zatch despierta! Ya amaneció amor mío! –Exclamo Tia muy feliz mientras Zatch dormía muy profundo

-Zatch! Despierta! –Volvió a exclamar Tia ahora más fuerte pero sin respuesta de Zatch quien se encontraba muy dormido

-Zatch! –Exclamo Tia quien ahora comenzó ahorcar furiosa a Zatch como de costumbre para despertarlo

-¿Qué pasa Tia? –Pregunto espantado Zatch quien despertó luego de la ira de su esposa

-Ya te habías tardado Zatch, ¿vamos a desayunar y luego a la playa? –Pregunto Tia cambiando su humor ahora sonriente y alegre

-Unu –Dijo Zatch con una cara de espantado al ver el repentino cambio de humor de Tia

-Esto esta delicioso ¿Verdad Zatch? –Preguntaba Tia contenta mientras desayunaba con Zatch

-Tia siempre es tan enérgica, ya veo porque la amo tanto –Pensó Zatch mientras le respondía con un "unu" a la pregunta de Tia

De pronto Kale volvió aparecer justo por donde ambos se encontraban desayunando pero solo Zatch lo noto con quien intercambio mirada por unos segundos

-¿Qué pasa amor? –Pregunto Tia a Zatch a quien vio con cara de seriedad

-No es nada amor, solo estaba pensando –Respondió Zatch, Tia se dio cuenta de que Zatch miraba a un lugar donde resulto estar Kale

-Zatch, ya te dije que ese chico no es de importancia, no tienes de que preocuparte –Dijo Tia algo preocupada por Zatch

-No es eso Tia, es solo que hay algo muy raro en el -Contesto Zatch

-No pasara nada Zatch, quizás solo quiso ser amable con nosotros –Explico Tia aun preocupada por su esposo

-Lo sé, es solo que percibo algo muy extraño en él y no sé qué sea –Respondió Zatch

-No pasara nada Zatch, esta es nuestra luna de miel y nada saldrá mal –Dijo Tia antes de tomar la mano de Zatch, mirarlo a los ojos y sonreír al tiempo que él también lo hacia

-Tienes razón, ¿vamos a la playa un rato? Hoy te tengo preparada una sorpresa para la noche –Confeso Zatch ahora contento

-Zatch… -Dijo Tia con un suspiro mientras se sonrojaba

Ambos se marcharon a la playa a divertirse un rato y disfrutar juntos

En el mundo mamodo Brago y Gio se disponían a entrenar de nueva cuenta

-Muy bien, ya vi que tienes mucho coraje en batalla pero necesito que te hagas más fuerte Gio, recuerda que eres el hijo del Rey y la Reina mamodo, eso es un gran peso –Explico Brago

-Yo lo entiendo pero… -Dijo Gio

-¿Pero qué? –Pregunto Brago algo confundido

-¿No pudimos esperar un poco más tarde? Aún tengo sueño después de la paliza que me dio Zeon anoche –Contesto Gio mientras soltaba una sonrisa

-No seas ingenuo, no hay tiempo para dormir, eso es para débiles –Contesto Brago fríamente como siempre

-¿Interrumpo algo? –Pregunto una voz de pronto que venía de una sombra en una rama

-¿Quién eres tú? –Pregunto Brago con curiosidad mientras él y Gio veían aquella sombra

-Algunos me llaman amenaza, pero yo no me considero eso –Dijo la voz que venía de aquella sombra mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa confiada en su rostro

 **Este episodio termina aquí, espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho y los haya emocionado, como siempre recuerden que en la página de Facebook estaré subiendo imágenes de los personajes y noticias, pronto también buscare administradores para la página! Quiero agradecerles como siempre Zeomi, Marilu y Edward por ser mis fieles lectores! Zeomi recuerda que a ti te tengo preparado un episodio dedicado para ti pronto! Marilu muchas gracias por todas tus sugerencias también, Edward siempre se aprecia mucho los reviews que haces, la verdad me alegra mucho saber que los 3 sienten tanto esta historia como yo! Definitivamente son la razón por la cual me inspiro a seguir creciendo y continuar con el proyecto, (:**


	18. Un nuevo peligro

**Un nuevo peligro, El mamodo de la oscuridad**

Aquella sombra que se encontraba escondida entre los arboles descendió rápidamente para mostrarse, era un chico de la altura de Gio y vestido con ropas negras y un cabello semi-largo

-Creo que me estaban esperando –Dijo aquel misterioso chico con una voz sombría ante el asombro de Gio

-Ya entiendo, ¿tú eres el mamodo que vino del mismo lugar que este niño? –Pregunto Brago

-Veo que estas sorprendido tú también –Contesto el chico

-¿Sorprendido? A mí me pareces muy débil y ridículo –Respondió Brago tan sereno como siempre

-Eres más tonto de lo que pensé, pero no sabes quién soy, es comprensible –Dijo el chico esta vez

-Muy bien, entonces dime… ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Por qué debería sorprenderme? –Pregunto Brago mirándolo directamente

-Mi nombre es Kek, y de dónde vengo soy conocido como el mamodo oscuro –Explico el chico quien se presentó como Kek

-Aun no me respondes todo, ¿Por qué deberías sorprenderme? –Volvió a Preguntar Brago

-He venido a cambiar las cosas, vine asegurarme que en el futuro haya un verdadero rey –Explico Kek mientras Brago y Gio lo observaban

-Brago, siento un muy mal presentimiento de todo esto –Confeso Gio

-Definitivamente puedo ver que hay algo muy fuera de lo común en ese mamodo, pero tú lo vas a derrotar

-¿Peleare contra el ahora mismo? –Pregunto Gio no muy convencido de la idea

-Si es necesario lo harás –Dijo fríamente Brago

-Basta de palabrerías, ¿intentaran detenerme o poder continuar tranquilamente? Tengo cosas importantes que hacer –Dijo con una mirada retadora Kek

-Luces muy confiado –Dijo Brago ahora

-Bien, ustedes lo pidieron… -Respondió Kek antes de que sus manos brillaran y lanzar un conjuro

-Brago, ¿Qué fue eso? –Pregunto Gio confundido al ver que no había sucedido nada

-Creo que olvidaste tus poderes de donde sea que vengas –Dijo Brago confiado

-Me parece que no has mirado al suelo –Contesto fríamente Kek ahora

De pronto Brago y Gio miraron al suelo para descubrir como la arena subir por su cuerpo

-¿Qué está pasando?-Pregunto Gio asustado

-Ya veo, ¿controlas la arena? Vas a necesitar más que eso –Dijo Brago antes de lanzar un Gravidon para que la arena volviese a su lugar

-Solo intentaba jugar un poco con ustedes –Dijo Kek quien soltó una sonrisa un tanto malvada

-Se acabaron los juegos! –Exclamo esta vez furioso Gio

-Vaya, ¿estás listo para pelear? –Pregunto Kek

-No te dejare hacerle daño a mis padres! –Exclamo de nuevo Gio quien se lanzó a lanzar una ráfaga de golpes a Kek quien rápidamente los esquivo como Zeon lo hizo

-Eres tan débil como cualquier otro mamodo –Dijo Kek quien lanzo un conjuro el cual levanto por completo la arena del lugar permitiéndole desvanecerse y golpear a Gio en repetidas ocasiones

Gio se puso de pie y ataco con un zakeru muy potente que parecía a ver conectado a Kek directo sin embargo Kek ya se encontraba detrás de el

-Sorpresa –Dijo Kek burlándose, Gio alcanzo a moverse y soltar un Zakeru para así alejar a Kek de su espalda

-Este mamodo tiene muchos conjuros, creo que lo subestime –Pensó Brago

-Oye tú, ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer? ¿A qué te refieres con un verdadero rey? –Pregunto Brago intentando parar un poco la pelea, de pronto Kek se paró firme en la tierra y se acercó a el

-No creí que fueras tan curioso, pero si quieres saber… mi hermano será el nuevo rey –Confeso Kek

-¿Tu hermano? –Pregunto Brago

-Tengo un hermano mayor, en esta época él debe tener 18 años, él fue quien me preparo para esto, somos los únicos sobrevivientes de nuestro clan –Dijo Kek

-¿De qué clan eres? Jamás había visto alguien con tus habilidades –Pregunto de nuevo Brago

-Ya te lo dije, soy el mamodo de la oscuridad, mi clan está casi extinto, en esta época solo mis padres y mi hermano se encuentran aquí –Confeso Kek

-Jamás he visto a nadie de ese clan –Dijo ahora Brago

-Sería muy tonto de parte de mi hermano que lo hubiesen visto en esta época, pero si tanta curiosidad tienes… su nombre es Kale y el en estos momentos se encuentra en el mundo humano –Confeso Kek mientras soltaba otra sonrisa un tanto malvada

De pronto Brago se tornó sorprendido al entender que Kale se encontraba en el mundo humano en busca de Zatch y Tia

-Esto no puede ser –Pensó Brago mientras Gio seguía recuperándose

Mientras tanto en el mundo humano Zatch y Tia disfrutaban del bonito día en la playa

-Zatch, tengo mucha curiosidad de saber que es la sorpresa que me dijiste –Dijo Tia emocionada mientras ambos estaban recostados en aquella palmera de su primera noche en Tahití

-No puedo decírtelo, pero tienes que confiar en mi Tia, será tan hermosa como tu… bueno probablemente no haya algo tan hermoso como tú –Confeso Zatch sonrojado

-Amo cuando me dices cosas tan lindas mi amor, esta luna de miel es muy bonita y perfecta- Dijo sonrojada Tia mientras Zatch la abrazaba

-Unu, justo como tenía que ser para ti, no puedo esperar a que les contemos todo esto a Kiyomaro y Megumi –Dijo Zatch feliz

-Lo mismo pienso Zatch, me pregunto cómo ira todo lo que están preparando para su boda –Contesto Tia

-Unu, tenemos que estar presentes ese día –Menciono Zatch sonriendo

-Obviamente estaremos presentes amor, recuerda que seremos los padrinos –Dijo Tia sonriendo también

De pronto Kale apareció misteriosamente en la playa viendo fijamente hacia Zatch y Tia sin que se dieran cuenta

En el mundo mamodo Kek seguía esperando reanudar la pelea contra Gio

-¿Tan rápido acabo esto? No me hagan perder el tiempo –Presumió Kek muy confiado mientras seguía viendo a Brago

-No creí que tuviese que pelear, pero viendo las circunstancias, yo me encargare de terminar contigo –Le dijo Brago

-No, esto no ha acabado! –Exclamo Gio quien se encontraba de pie

-Que divertido, aun puedes ponerte de pie… me encargare de que no quieras hacerlo más –Contesto Kek quien ahora encaro a Gio

De pronto un zakeruga fue directo hacia Kek con mucha potencia y consiguió tumbarlo

-¿Querías diversión? Creo que nos divertiremos entonces –Dijo una voz que resulto ser la de Zeon quien se encontraba mirando firmemente a Kek

 **Espero les haya gustado la sorpresa de ver que actualice en Lunes! Como prometí estoy buscando actualizar lo más pronto posible, tomara un poco de tiempo pero pronto habrá imágenes de los personajes en su forma actual en la pagina de Facebook, asi mismo también planeo hacer una sección de preguntas donde podrán hacerme preguntas que tengan sobre la serie e inclusive personales, espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo, como siempre Zeomi, Marilu,Edward les mando un saludo a los 3! Me alegro mucho que se emocionen tanto como yo, Zeomi como dijiste en tu primer review prometiste leerme siempre y lo has hecho jajaja Edward desde mi primer capitulo dejaste tu review y fue algo que me motivo mucho a seguir con el segundo! Marilu, fuiste la ultima que se les unio pero tus sugerencias me han ayudado mucho para sumarle a esto! Los quiero chicos!**


	19. El regreso del emperador del trueno

**El regreso del emperador del trueno/El poder de Kek**

Gio se tornó muy sorprendido al ver a Zeon llegar y encarar a Kek quien había demostrado ser muy poderoso

-¿Tu eres el hermano de Zatch no es así? ¿Zeon era tu nombre? –Pregunto Kek sonriendo sínicamente y viendo a Zeon fijamente

-Veo que me conoces, lo que me sorprende es que sigas con esa sonrisa estúpida en tu rostro –Contesto Zeon también sonriendo sínicamente

-Es imposible evitar estar feliz, ya me empezaba aburrir jugar con este niño –Dijo Kek muy confiado

-Deja de hablar, vine aquí a pelear –Respondió Zeon quien empezaba a enfurecerse

Gio se acercó a Brago quien seguía observando todo desde donde se encontraba

-Brago, ¿no planeas hacer nada? –Pregunto Gio quien se encontraba un tanto lastimado

-Dejémosle esto a Zeon, espero no haya descuidado su fuerza –Contesto Brago

Zeon y Kek se miraron fijamente, de pronto Kek lanzo de nuevo una tormenta de arena entre la cual logro desvanecerse

-¿Crees que eso funcionara conmigo? –Pregunto Zeon al aire,

De pronto Kek apareció por detrás de Zeon pero este también desapareció usando su manto y conecto una patada a Kek, luego de esto lanzo un Teozaker directo hacia el que también lo conecto

-El tío Zeon es asombroso! –Exclamo Gio aun lastimado pero aun emocionado al ver a Zeon tan fuerte

-Creo que me equivoque, Zeon parece más entero que nunca –Pensó Brago

-Creí que esto sería más divertido –Dijo Zeon seriamente

De pronto detrás de Zeon una tormenta de arena apareció la cual formo a Kek

-¿Buscabas a alguien? –Decía Kek quien parecía no haber recibido ningún daño

Brago y Gio se tornaron sorprendidos de ver tan entero a Kek después de la potencia del ataque de Zeon, Zeon sorprendido rápidamente se lanzó atacar con una ráfaga de golpes y patadas a Kek quien parecía estar recibiéndolas, una tormenta de arena formo a otro Kek por detrás de Zeon quien rápidamente siguió atacando con todas sus fuerzas esta vez a dos Kek

-¿Qué está pasando? –Pregunto Gio confundido y sorprendido

-Ahora todo tiene sentido! Este mamodo tiene la habilidad de controlar la arena, y ese conjuro que uso le permite crear clones de si usando la arena, quien recibió los ataques de Zeon no era más que un clon –Explico Brago Sorprendido

En la isla de Tahití estaba cayendo la noche y Zatch se encontraba guiando a Tia algún lugar mientras le tapaba los ojos con las manos

-Zatch, ¿A dónde vamos? –Pregunto Tia quien ya se encontraba algo cansada de tanto caminar

-Ya casi llegamos Tia, no te preocupes, estoy nervioso –Dijo Zatch con alegría y a la vez nervioso

-¿Por qué estas nervioso? –Pregunto Tia quien caminaba sin poder ver en la arena junto a Zatch

-Porque espero que te guste mi sorpresa, mi amor –Dijo Zatch ahora sonrojado

-El simple hecho de estar aquí contigo es la mejor sorpresa Zatch –Contesto Tia de manera muy tierna

-Entonces espero esto te guste –Dijo Zatch sonriente mientras quitaba sus manos de los ojos de Tia

Tia abrió los ojos y se encontró con una pequeña cabaña alejada de todos en la isla

-Esta cabaña la estuve construyendo durante los ratos que salía, pero sabes… lo mejor de ella está dentro, vamos! –Exclamo Zatch contento antes de tomar a Tia quien se encontraba muy sonrojada y sin decir una palabra de la mano y llevarla dentro de la cabaña

Al entrar a la cabaña se encontraban miles de fotografías de ambos juntos desde su niñez hasta la fecha

-En esta cabaña he guardado cada una de nuestras memorias, es un pequeño lugar que nadie conoce de esta isla, aquí pasaremos nuestra última noche en la isla –Explico Zatch sonriente

-Zatch, esto es muy hermoso, no tenías que hacer algo así –Dijo Tia al borde de las lágrimas de alegría

-Unu! Tú mereces ser tratada como una reina, recuerda que siempre estaré contigo y te protegeré de cualquier peligro –Dijo Zatch mientras la abrazaba

-Zatch… -Suspiro Tia sonriendo y mirándolo a los ojos

Ambos se abrazaron y se prepararon para pasar la noche en la cabaña la cual tenía muchas velas, una cama y se encontraba diseñada especialmente para esa noche por Zatch, al día siguiente ellos regresarían a Japón donde estarían unos días y se reunirían con Megumi y Kiyomaro

En el mundo mamodo la batalla entre Zeon y Kek continuaba, Zeon seguía luchando con todas sus fuerzas sin poder causarle algún daño a Kek al no saber cuál era el verdadero pues ya había 5 clones de Kek

-Ya me estoy hartando! –Exclamo Zeon furioso quien seguía peleando contra todos los clones

Rápidamente uso un Jauro Zakeruga con el cual pudo darle de un golpe a todos y desapareciendo a los clones

-Vaya, no me has decepcionado –Dijo el verdadero Kek quien se estaba levantando después de haber recibido el conjuro de Zeon

-Tonterías, déjate de juegos y empieza a pelear en serio –Dijo Zeon quien cada vez se enfurecía más

-Me alegra que hayas pedido eso –Dijo Kek seriamente ahora

-Brago, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto aún –Dijo Gio seriamente

-Ese mamodo solo se encontraba observando lo que Zeon es capaz de hacer –Contesto Brago

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto Gio

-Los clones solo eran una distracción, Zeon utilizo la mitad de su arsenal acabando con ellos, fueron solo para estudiarlo, además ahora Zeon luce un tanto cansado pero su orgullo es muy grande –Explico Brago ante el asombro de Gio

-Eres fuerte Zeon, ha sido muy entretenido todo esto –Dijo sínicamente Kek ante un cansado Zeon que lo veía fijamente

-Zeon! –Exclamo una voz la cual era la de Penny quien apareció justo por donde se encontraban Gio y Brago

-Oye tú, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Brago molesto a Penny

-¿Qué parece que hago? Vine a buscar a Zeon y no me equivoque, está jugando aquí como siempre –Contesto Penny

-Él no está jugando, está peleando contra un mamodo muy poderoso –Dijo Gio

¿Mi Zeon está peleando entonces? Vamos mi amor acaba con el! –Comenzó a gritar Penny mientras Brago se enfurecía solo se escucharla

-Creo que si está muy enamorada –Bromeo Gio

Zeon y Kek seguían mirándose fijamente hasta que Zeon decidió ir al ataque y buscar conectar un golpe a Kek pero este desapareció creando de nuevo una tormenta de arena

-¿Dónde está de nuevo? –Se preguntaba Zeon en su mente

De repente un gran remolino de arena salió de donde se encontraba parado Zeon golpeándolo y elevándolo, Kek apareció en el aire frente a él y lanzo una gran esfera de tierra a Zeon quien no pudo esquivarla y cayó duro al suelo

-Zeon! –Grito Penny muy preocupada ante el asombro de Gio y Brago tras ver el gran poder de Kek

Zeon se puso de pie agotado pero negándose a caer frente a Kek

-Debo admitir que ha sido una buena pelea, pero considerando que sigo sin estar a mi máximo poder, no serás rival para mí, considera esto un aviso, voy a volver y espero encontrar algo de pelea –Presumió Kek

-Espera, aun puedo seguir peleando, no me dejare vencer tan fácilmente –Dijo Zeon agotado pero soltando una pequeña sonrisa

-Tienes un gran orgullo, pero no estas a mi nivel, ya te lo dije… volveré, y espero tu o tus amigos sean más fuertes –Continuaba diciendo Kek

Kek se marchó entre los árboles y Zeon cayó desplomado, Penny rápidamente corrió hacia Zeon muy preocupada mientras Gio y Brago se encontraban firmes en el árbol y llenos de impotencia tras lo que acababan de ver

-Gio, tenemos que entrenar muy duro –Dijo Brago a Gio quien se encontraba petrificado

-Voy acabar con él, lo tengo que hacer! –Exclamo Gio ahora furioso

-Creo que necesitaran ayuda –Dijo una voz detrás de ambos, Gio y Brago rápidamente giraron la cabeza

-¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Gio sorprendido mientras Brago no entendía

-No iba a dejar que un débil como tu enfrente a alguien como el –Dijo un niño muy parecido a Gio pero de cabellera azul y manto blanco

 **Este es el final de este capitulo! Espero les haya gustado mucho, esta vez pienso usar esto para responderles a cada uno de sus reviews, Edward: como siempre muchas gracias por estar tan al pendiente de la historia y siempre dejar tus comentarios sobre ella! Jajaja, Marilu: estate muy al pendiente que el siguiente episodio Zatch y Tia regresan a Mochinoki y estoy seguro que te agradara mucho ese capitulo! Jaja, muchas gracias como siempre por tus sugerencias, Zeon: que puedo decir? Te agradezco mucho que te involucres y sientas esto tanto como yo, Zatch Bell también es mi anime favorito, crecí con el pues cuando lo veía Zatch y yo éramos de la misma edad y siempre me he sentido muy identificado con el, como prometí habría un capítulo especial para ti y este es precisamente pues quise que fuera en donde aparece este misterioso niño del final que creo ya sospecharan quien es jaja, aprecio mucho el apoyo que me das y el de todos! Tomara un poco de tiempo pero la pagina espero hacerla crecer pronto con imágenes de los personajes y noticias, recuerden que cualquier dia puede haber capitulo nuevo, un saludo a los 3 como siempre!**


	20. El heredero del trueno, Regreso a Japon

**Regreso a Mochinoki/ El heredero del trueno Zein**

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? –Pregunto Gio sorprendido aquel niño muy similar a el

-Llevo aquí el mismo tiempo que tú, pero creo que a diferencia de ti no perdí tiempo de entrenamiento –Respondió aquel niño soberbio

-¿Quién eres tú? –Pregunto Brago directamente al niño

-Soy quien viene a terminar esto –Contesto el niño

-Brago, ¿Recuerdas que te conté sobre mi primo? –Dijo Gio a Brago quien rápidamente entendió a qué se refería Gio

-¿Tu eres….? –Decía Brago mientras miraba a lo lejos como Zeon seguía en el suelo con Penny a su lado

-Veo que sabes quién soy, mi nombre es Zein y no puedo quedarme mucho como sabes, podría afectar algo en el tiempo con mis padres aquí… los veo en el bosque cercano al castillo en unas horas –Explico fríamente el primo de Gio mientras se marchaba ante la mirada de Brago y Gio

Mientras tanto en el mundo humano Zatch y Tia estaban de regreso hacia Mochinoki

-Cielo, ¿aún falta mucho para llegar? –Pregunto Tia a Zatch pues ya estaba cansada del viaje tal y como había sucedido en la idea

-Unu, estamos muy cerca amor –Contesto alegre Zatch

-No puedo esperar a llegar a Japón y contarle todo a Megumi –Dijo Tia sonriente

-¿Todo? –Pregunto Zatch

-Claro Zatch, todo fue tan hermoso! –Exclamo Tia muy contenta mientras Zatch la veía sonriendo también pues estaba feliz de que todo salió perfecto

En el aeropuerto de Mochinoki Kiyomaro y Megumi ya se encontraban esperando a Zatch y Tia

-Me pregunto cómo le habrá ido en su luna de miel a Zatch, espero no lo haya arruinado –Pensaba Kiyomaro quien se encontraba sentado abrazando a Megumi mientras esperaban a Zatch y Tia

-Kiyomaro ¿qué tanto piensas? –Pregunto Megumi quien estaba muy alegre como siempre

-Me estaba preguntando como les habrá ido a Zatch y Tia, no me gustaría que Zatch vuelva estrangulado por su esposa –Bromeo Kiyomaro

-Estoy seguro que Zatch hizo todo perfecto, Tia sonaba muy emocionada por teléfono –Dijo Megumi contenta

Minutos después Zatch y Tia llegaron al aeropuerto

-Mira Zatch, ahí están Megumi y Kiyomaro! –Exclamo Tia feliz al verlos

-Unu, espero Kiyomaro haya traído comida, muero de hambre –Dijo Zatch hambriento mientras Tia sonreía y caminaban hacia ellos

-Aquí están! –Exclamo Kiyomaro al verlos

-¿Todo salió bien? –Pregunto Megumi

-Todo fue más que perfecto Megumi! Tengo que contarte muchas cosas –Exclamo Tia muy emocionada

-¿Podemos ir a comer algo? Creo que necesito un pez limón –Dijo Zatch aun hambriento pero sonriendo

-Es increíble que acabes de llegar y ya quieras comer Zatch –Contesto Kiyomaro

-Megumi y yo prepararemos algo, ¿verdad Megumi? –Pregunto Tia decidida

-Claro, y mientras cocinamos puedes contarme todo –Dijo Megumi emocionada también mientras Zatch y Kiyomaro las miraban

Los 4 llegaron a casa de Kiyomaro donde Megumi y Tia ya se encontraban cocinando mientras Zatch y Kiyomaro conversaban en otra habitación de la casa

-Y entonces Zatch… ¿Cómo estuvo todo? –Pregunto Kiyomaro

-Fue increíble! Realmente fue tal y como esperaba que saliera –Contesto Zatch emocionado

-¿No hubo enojos de Tia por alguna tontería tuya? –Pregunto Kiyomaro ahora

-No, todo fue increíble –Respondió Zatch de nuevo emocionado

-Creo que los enojos fueron de otro –Dijo Tia entre risas quien junto a Megumi quienes ingresaban con la comida a la habitación donde estaban Zatch y Kiyomaro

-¿De otro? –Pregunto Kiyomaro mientras veía como Zatch se sonrojaba

-Creo que ambos tienen muchas cosas que contarnos –Menciono Megumi muy feliz

-Tia, creí que no hablaríamos de esto –Dijo Zatch con algo de vergüenza y sonrojado

-Es que te veías tan lindo Zatch –Contesto Tia sonriendo

-¿Qué hiciste Zatch? –Pregunto Kiyomaro mientras lo miraba confundido

-Zatch se puso celoso! –Exclamo Tia bromeando ante la sorpresa de Megumi y Kiyomaro

-Eso no es verdad, solo creí que ese chico quería hacerte su novia o algo –Menciono Zatch aun sonrojado

-Que tierno Zatch! Me alegre que cuides mucho a tu esposa –Bromeo Megumi

-Quien lo diría, los únicos celos que te conocía eran por peces limón o atún aleta amarilla –Le dijo Kiyomaro intentando molestarlo

-Debieron verlo, era tan romántico –Dijo Tia sonrojada

-Me hubiese gustado ver eso, ¿Dónde creen que pueda encontrar a ese chico para que se repita? –Bromeo Kiyomaro mientras Zatch seguía avergonzado

-Kiyomaro, tú también eres celoso –Dijo Megumi entre risas

-¿Eso es verdad Megumi? –Pregunto Zatch con curiosidad

-Miren! La comida se está enfriando, esto se ve delicioso Megumi y Tia se esforzaron mucho Zatch tenemos que comer –Dijo Kiyomaro nervioso evitando que Megumi contara sobre sus celos mientras todos se reían

-Unu! pero creí que habría pez limón –Dijo Zatch confundido

-¿Qué dijiste? –Dijo Tia enfurecida

-No dije nada! Esto esta delicioso mi amor! –Respondió Zatch espantado intentando arreglar su error ante Tia

-Creo que la luna de miel termino –Bromeo Megumi mientras Zatch intentaba calmar a Tia

-Me alegro de que Megumi no tenga ese temperamento –Pensó Kiyomaro bromeando consigo mismo

-Qué les parece si mañana vamos al parque de diversiones? –Pregunto Kiyomaro lo que provoco que rápidamente cambiara de humor Tia

-¿Cómo cuando éramos niños? –Pregunto Tia emocionada

-Unu! seria increíble, por fin lograre subirme a la montaña rusa! –Exclamo Zatch emocionado

-Me parece una gran idea, aquel día en el parque de diversiones fue muy bonito y nos divertimos mucho –Dijo Megumi

-Sí, todo este asunto del pez limón me recordó a ese día, podemos aprovechar que están aquí e ir de nuevo –Menciono Kiyomaro sonriente

-Sera muy divertido! Pero Zatch ¿Prometes no estar aterrado en la montaña rusa? –Pregunto Tia

-Yo no le temo a las montañas rusas, siempre he querido subirme! –Exclamo feliz Zatch aunque Tia seguía sin creerle

-Entonces, iremos al parque de diversiones mañana! –Menciono Megumi mientras Zatch y Tia discutían sobre la montaña rusa

Mientras tanto en el mundo mamodo Gio y Brago se encontraban justo donde Zein dijo estaría

-¿Por qué tarda tanto? –Pregunto Brago ya algo molesto

-Ya lo conocerás, su personalidad es muy similar a la del Tío Zeon, sigo preocupado por el ahora que lo menciono –Dijo Gio

-El estará bien, es un mamodo engreído pero es fuerte, sigo sin creerme que el tendrá un hijo con esa loca –Dijo Brago confundido

-Hay muchas cosas que te tendré que contar cuando todo esto termine –Menciono Gio mientras ambos seguían esperando a Zein

 **Aquí termino este capitulo! Quiero informarles que ya pueden encontrar varias imágenes en la página, próximamente esperen una de Zein! Espero y hayan disfrutado este capitulo y recuerden que cualquier dia hay posibilidad de que actualice, Zeomi: Me es muy lindo saber que tu también volviste a ver Zatch Bell después de verlo en la infancia, fue exactamente mi caso! Jaja como dije desde niño yo sentía que la personalidad de Zatch encajaba con la mia y jamas me perdia un capitulo, ya hace un tiempo lo termine tanto en el anime como en el manga… como siempre te agradezco mucho tu apoyo y que te guste lo que escribo, saludooos y espero hayas disfrutado del capitulo jaja… Marilu: Por fin Zatch y Tia están en mochinoki de nuevo! Creeme que tus sugerencias siempre dan pie a nuevas ideas y agradezco eso, ojala y te haya gustado este capítulo pues en su mayoría surgio gracias a tus sugerencias. Pronto esperen mas sorpresas!**


	21. Un día en el parque de diversiones

**El Orgullo de Zein/Un día en el parque de diversiones**

Brago y Gio seguían esperando a Zein justo en el lugar donde les indico sin señales de el

-No va a venir –Dijo Brago quien ya estaba molesto de esperar

-Estoy seguro que vendrá, es solo que no lo conoces aun –Respondió Gio con seguridad

-Es hijo de Zeon, no es muy difícil saber lo pesado que es –Menciono Brago con seriedad

-Entonces ya debes imaginar lo fuerte que soy –Se escuchó proveniente de una voz en tono serio que era de Zein quien apareció gracias a su manto

-Veo que dominas muy bien ese manto –Dijo Brago al ver a Zein aparecer

-Sería una deshonra para mi padre si no lo hiciera –Presumió Zein ante la molestia de Brago por su actitud engreída

-Zein, ¿De verdad piensas ayudarnos en esta batalla? –Pregunto Gio confundido de ver a su primo

-No seas tonto, yo no necesito ayuda de nadie –Contesto Zein con seguridad

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué acaso no viste la pelea de tu padre? –Pregunto Gio algo molesto

-Me sorprende que no sepas lo fuerte que soy, ese mamodo estudio mucho a mi padre tal y como ahora yo lo hice con el –Respondió Zein muy soberbio

-Creí que no había nada tan molesto como el ego de Zeon y el egoísmo de Penny pero al parecer heredaste ambas cosas –Interrumpió Brago con frialdad

-Veo que nunca perdiste esa insolencia Brago –Le dijo Zein a Brago viéndolo fijamente

-Entonces ¿ya sabes algo de mí? –Pregunto Brago sin quitarle la mirada

-Vengo del futuro, se más de lo que tú sabes probablemente –Dijo Zein ante la furia de Brago

-Zein, sabes que no podemos hablar de nada que altere esta época –Menciono Gio

-Tienes razón, pero por eso los cite aquí –Explico Zein

-¿Tienes algo que decirnos? –Pregunto Gio

-Así es, ahora que mi padre sabe de este mamodo querrá acabar con él y no puedo permitir que sepa de mi existencia, solo manténgalo alejado –Dijo fríamente Zein

-No puedes enfrentar tu solo a ese mamodo! –Exclamo Gio

-Gio, déjalo… si él quiere probarse contra ese mamodo, veamos que puede hacer –Dijo Brago convencido

-Solo no se interpongan, yo me encargare de Kek -Dijo Zein mientras se marchaba

-Brago, mis padres están en riesgo, no puedo quedarme así! –Exclamo Gio molesto con Brago

-No lo harás, es obvio que Zein tiene un gran orgullo como sus padres y nada lo detendrá, mañana seguiremos entrenando Gio, derrotaras a ese mamodo, recuerda que tú tienes que enfrentar esta batalla –Dijo Brago con dureza a Gio quien de pronto sonrió

En otro lugar del mismo mundo mamodo Penny llevo a Zeon a su casa donde intentaba cuidarlo pues quedo inconsciente después de la batalla

-¿Dónde estoy? –Preguntaba Zeon quien recién abrió los ojos

-Zeon! Por fin despertaste, me tenías espantada! –Exclamo Penny quien lo abrazo mientras lloraba, De pronto Zeon sintió una sensación extraña al verla tan preocupada

-Estoy bien, muchas gracias por cuidarme Penny, fue un gesto muy lindo –Dijo Zeon un poco sonrojado

-¿Acabas de decir que fue lindo? –Pregunto Penny quien se emocionó de escuchar las palabras de Zeon

-Yo no dije eso, ¿Qué clase de loca eres? –Contesto Zeon intentando evadir el amor de Penny

-No puedo creer que ni estando herido puedas dejar de ser tan gruñón Zeon, debí dejarte en el suelo, te odio…. –Decía Penny furiosa

-Cállate! –Exclamo Zeon antes de plantarle un beso a Penny

Luego de eso ambos se miraron confundidos a los ojos mientras la noche pasaba.

Pronto amaneció y en la ciudad de Mochinoki Kiyomaro, Megumi, Zatch y Tia pasarían un día en el parque de diversiones

-Kiyomaro despierta! –Tenemos que llegar a tiempo a nuestra cita con Megumi y Tia! –Exclamo Zatch quien paso la noche en casa de Kiyomaro

-Zatch, espero esta vez no me hayas levantado a las 6 de la mañana como aquella vez –Dijo Kiyomaro semidormido en su cama recordando la última vez que fueron al parque de diversiones

-Si no confías en mi puedes ver el reloj Kiyomaro –Dijo Zatch con seguridad ante la desconfianza de Kiyomaro

-Zatch son las 7 de la mañana! –Exclamo Kiyomaro furioso

-Tu dijiste que no te despertara a las 6 Kiyomaro! –Dijo Zatch espantado intentando calmar su furia

En casa de Megumi ella y Tia preparaban todo para su día en el parque de diversiones

-Megumi, estoy muy emocionada! –Exclamo Tia mientras preparaba el almuerzo de Zatch

-Yo también! Y hoy podrás subirte a la montaña rusa que tanto querías –Menciono Megumi contenta

-Si! Este día será muy especial y divertido –Dijo Tia sonriente

Unas horas después todos llegaron al parque de diversiones

-Esto es increíble! Como extrañe ver el parque de diversiones! –Exclamo Zatch quien caminaba tomando de la mano de Tia

-Recuerda no espantarte de la montaña rusa, Zatch –Bromeo Tia

-Tia ¿acaso no recuerdas que la última vez que vinimos te espantaste en un juego? –Dijo ahora bromeando Megumi

-Eso no es verdad –Contesto Tia intentando olvidar aquel episodio en ese juego

-Pero alguien la va a cuidar en el juego, ¿no es así Zatch? –Dijo Kiyomaro

-Unu! Yo me encargare de que nada te espante –Dijo Zatch con seguridad mientras Tia se sonrojaba

-¿Tu harás lo mismo no es así Kiyomaro? –Pregunto Megumi ahora

-Claro yo me encargo –Dijo Kiyomaro sonrojado

Todos ingresaron por fin al parque de diversiones donde comenzaron a disfrutar de las atracciones del mismo después de un par de horas decidieron tomar un descanso para comer y después continuar con la montaña rusa

-Esto esta delicioso! –Exclamo Zatch mientras comía

-Tienes razón Zatch, somos afortunados en tener a dos chicas que cocinen tan bien –Menciono Kiyomaro mientras Megumi y Tia se sonrojaban mirándose ambas

-Kiyomaro, creo que deberíamos ir por más bebidas para Tia y Megumi –Menciono Zatch

-Tienes razón Zatch, ya volvemos! –Dijo Kiyomaro mientras ambos se disponían a comprar más bebidas

-Vaya Tia, luces muy sonriente hoy –Dijo Megumi feliz de ver a Tia tan contenta

-Tu también Megumi! Tenemos a los dos mejores chicos que hay a nuestro lado, es imposible no estar tan contentas –Contesto Tia sonriendo

Kiyomaro regreso justo a donde se encontraban Tia y Megumi con su bebida y la de Megumi pero Zatch aún seguía allá

-Kiyomaro ¿A dónde fue Zatch? –Pregunto Tia curiosa al ver que Zatch iba de regreso hacia allá

-Oye es cierto, se me perdió de pronto en el puesto de bebidas–Respondió Kiyomaro

Los 3 miraron hacia donde estaba Zatch donde vieron que se encontraba con una chica justo por el puesto de bebidas, lo que provoco que Tia se pusiera furiosa y rápidamente fuera hacia donde estaba Zatch

-Zatch! –Exclamo Tia

-¿Qué pasa, Tia? –Pregunto Zatch quien no sabía de la furia de Tia

-Hola, ¿te conocemos? –Dijo la chica con una sonrisa hacia Tia

-¿Quién te crees que eres? Él es mi esposo! –Exclamo Tia furiosa lo que provoco el espanto de la chica quien rápidamente se alejo

-Tia ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Zatch de nuevo pero esta vez espantado

-Como se te ocurre estar con una chica enfrente de mí! –Exclamo Tia quien estaba a punto de estrangular a Zatch

-Tia, solo confundieron nuestras bebidas y fui a cambiarlas, no iba a llevarte algo que no querías tomar –Menciono Zatch aun espantado

-¿Lo dices en serio? –Pregunto Tia un poco avergonzada

-Unu Tia, ¿No te das cuenta que solo tú me tienes embobado? –Le dijo Tia mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos

-Zatch, te amo –Dijo Tia antes de besar a Zatch mientras Kiyomaro y Megumi los veían a lo lejos

En el mundo mamodo Brago y Gio se encontraban entrenando en espera de que Kek volviese a aparecer

-Brago, ¿crees que Zein esté buscando a Kek ahora mismo? –Pregunto Gio con curiosidad

-Creo que tú lo conoces más que yo, pero definitivamente ese niño buscara a toda costa enfrentarse a Kek pronto

-Estas en lo correcto –Dijo lo que parecía ser la voz de Zein

-Veo que decidiste que necesitas ayuda –Dijo Brago quien ni siquiera tuvo que verlo para reconocer su voz

-No estoy aquí por su ayuda, solo vine a probarte el poder que tengo ya que anoche estoy seguro no creíste lo fuerte que soy –Menciono Zein confiado

-Entonces ¿viniste a pelear contra mí? –Pregunto Brago con seriedad y seguridad

-No he venido a pelear contra ti, estoy seguro que crees que soy tan débil como Gio así que vengo a probarte la diferencia de poderes que tenemos –Presumió Zein

-¿Contra mí? –Pregunto Gio

-No veo otro Gio por aquí, además será bueno entrenar después de todo ese mamodo acaba de combatir –Dijo Zein soltando una pequeña sonrisa

-Muy bien, hagámoslo –Dijo Gio con seguridad

-Ahora veré de que es capaz el hijo de Zeon, después de todo creo que Gio le dará una sorpresa –Pensó Brago pues habían estado entrenando durante toda la mañana

En el parque de diversiones todos se encontraban terminando de comer y listos para ir a la montaña rusa

-Creo que Zatch no es el único celoso –Bromeo Megumi después de lo acontecido

-A cualquiera le puede pasar Megumi –Dijo Tia en su defensa

-Yo no soy celosa, ¿verdad Kiyomaro? –Dijo Megumi segura

-No tendrías porque –Contesto Kiyomaro nervioso

-¿Podemos olvidar al chico de Tahití entonces no, Tia? –Pregunto ahora Zatch

-Claro Zatch, ya te dije que no tienes de que preocuparte –Respondió Tia sonriéndole

-Tia, necesito que me acompañes al tocador! –Exclamo Megumi

-Claro, después por fin iremos a la montaña rusa –Menciono Tia

Ambas se marcharon juntas hacia el tocador mientras Kiyomaro y Zatch se alistaban para ir a la montaña rusa

-Zatch, creo que tus celos no son nada en comparación a los de Tia –Menciono Kiyomaro burlándose de Zatch

-Ya te dije que no eran celos había algo muy extraño en ese… -Decía Zatch hasta que se quedó a media oración

-¿Zatch? –Pregunto Kiyomaro

-Kiyomaro, es el –Dijo Zatch preocupado

-¿Es quién? –Pregunto Kiyomaro confundido

-El chico de la luna de miel, es el –Dijo Zatch con seriedad

-Zatch, tienes razón, tengo un presentimiento muy raro –Menciono Kiyomaro luego de ver a Kale junto a un chico que se encontraba con el caminando por el parque

 **Sorpresa! Actualización en Martes jaja espero hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, quiero agradecerles como siempre Zeomi, Marilu y Edward, Zeomi: Que puedo decir? Muchas gracias por tus palabras y me alegra mucho que disfrutes como escribo, siento que te gusta tanto este anime/manga como a mi, de verdad muchas gracias porque realmente fuiste la primer persona en pedirme actualizar un poco mas rápido y eso me motivo mucho hacerlo! Siempre son muy bonitas tus palabras y me motivan demasiado! Marilu: Espero te hayas topado con la sorpresa de que tu sueño se cumplio.. jaja como siempre gracias que de tus sugerencias surgen nuevas ideas!, Edward: Gio puede dar algunas sorpresas próximamente asi que estate al pendiente! Jaja me paso algo muy similar a ti pues comencé a ver Zatch Bell a los 8 años(Hoy en día tengo 18) y un dia recordé la canción de Folgore! Jajaja y de ahí volvi a ver Zatch Bell y por fin terminar tanto el anime como el manga, como siempre muchas gracias, tu fuiste mi primer review en el capitulo 1 y eso lo aprecio muchísimo! Un saludo a todos y pronto esperen actualización(:**


	22. Batalla en el bosque, A la montaña rusa!

**Batalla en el bosque/A la montaña rusa!**

Zatch y Kiyomaro se miraron fijamente sintiendo ese mal presentimiento del que Zatch hablo

-Kiyomaro, ¿crees que debemos hacer algo? –Pregunto Zatch confundido

-Es extraño que ese chico apareciera justo aquí pero no Zatch, debemos disfrutar de este día, además Tia y Megumi no pueden saber de esto

-Unu, tienes razón –Dijo Zatch

Megumi y Tia regresaron muy emocionadas pues tenían muchas ganas de subir a la montaña rusa

-No puedo esperar! Tenemos que ir a la montaña rusa! –Exclamo Tia emocionada

-Si, por fin subiremos todos juntos! –Exclamo Megumi

Megumi y Tia tomaron de la mano a Kiyomaro y Zatch respectivamente y corrieron hacia la montaña rusa ante el asombro de ellos

En el mundo mamodo Zein seguía esperando a Gio para la batalla que tendrían estos dos

-Adelante, te daré oportunidad de que ataques primero –Dijo Zein confiado

-Terminemos con este juego –Dijo Gio antes de lanzarse con una ráfaga de golpes hacia Zein que rápidamente los esquivo

-Sigues siendo tan débil como siempre –Menciono Zein quien lanzo un Zakeru que fue bloqueado por un Rashirudo de Gio

Zein fue directo a repartir golpes pero Gio se mostraba motivado y esquivaba

-La mirada de Gio es diferente a la que tenía cuando llego a pedirme ayuda –Pensó Brago

Ambos se separaron y se miraron fijamente

-Me sorprende que hayas esquivado esos golpes, tal vez te subestime un poco –Dijo Zein quien soltó una pequeña risa

-No voy a caer tan fácilmente –Menciono Gio con rabia en sus ojos

Zein cambio su mirada e inmediatamente lanzo un Akuru idéntico al de Penny pero con mucha potencia, Gio sorprendido al verlo logro esquivarlo

-Ese ataque es idéntico al de Penny, eso quiere decir que puede usar conjuros tanto de Zeon como de Penny

-¿Sorprendido? –Pregunto Zein a Gio

-Siempre he sabido que eres fuerte, pero vas ocupar más que eso –Respondió Gio con valentía

-Me parece bien –Dijo fríamente Zein

Zein lanzo un Zakeru combinado con Akuru cosa que sorprendió a Gio, mientras Gio lo esquivaba Zein logro colocarse detrás de Gio y soltar una pata hacia el

-Creo que ahora sabemos quién es el más fuerte de nosotros –Le dijo Zein quien se giró en lado opuesto de Gio y estaba por marcharse

-¿Quién dijo que esto ya se acabó? –Pregunto Gio quien se levantó rápidamente

-Eres tan torpe, pudiste quedarte ahí en el suelo –Dijo seriamente Zein

Zein lanzo esta vez un Aku supureido

-No voy a perder! –Exclamo Gio con mucha valentía

El ataque de Zein viajaba directo hacia Gio cuando de pronto apareció un Seoshi que lo cubrió y logro deshacer el ataque de Zein quien enfureció

-Eso es nuevo –Pensó Zein furioso mientras Brago veía la batalla

Gio se mostraba más motivado que nunca luego de haber podido usar un nuevo conjuro

-Zein ¿De verdad quieres continuar con esto? ¿Tienes idea del riesgo que corremos peleando? Solo nos estamos debilitando más para Kek

-Ya te dije que yo no necesito tu ayuda ni la de nadie –Dijo Zein quien seguía decidido acabar el solo con Kek

-No se trata de nosotros, todo el mundo mamodo corre peligro –Menciono Gio quien estaba enfurecido de que Zein no comprendía

-Muy bien, solo no me molestes ni llores cuando ese mamodo este acabando contigo –Dijo Kek quien ahora si se marchaba

-Espera! –Exclamo Gio

-¿No te es suficiente que no siga la pelea? –Pregunto Zein

-¿A dónde vas? –Pregunto Gio confundido al ver que Zein se iba

-Eso no es importante, me veras cuando ese mamodo aparezca –Dijo Zein quien se marchó ante la duda de Gio

-Ese niño es muy arrogante, para el poder que tiene hasta ahora –Menciono Brago a Gio

-Es muy poderoso, creo que no uso todas sus fuerzas –Explico Gio

-Es obvio que no lo hizo, pero el poder que tiene no lo veo suficiente para derrotar a ese mamodo por ahora, sin embargo ese nuevo conjuro que usaste significa que estas ganando fortaleza, pero aun necesitas entrenar mucho –Explico Brago

-Fue increíble! No dejare de luchar hasta hacerme más fuerte –Exclamo con entusiasmo Gio

-Aun eres débil Gio, pero eres hijo de Zatch y Tia, si dominas los ataques de Zatch y las defensas de Tia…. –Presumió Brago como siempre algo soberbio

-Eres grandioso! Estoy seguro que venceré a ese mamodo! –Exclamo Gio

-Aun no te emociones –Dijo Brago con frialdad mientras Gio no paraba de sonreír

Mientras tanto en el parque de diversiones Zatch, Tia, Kiyomaro y Megumi estaban a punto de abordar la montaña rusa

-Había demasiada fila para ser un simple juego –Dijo Kiyomaro algo cansado de la fila

-Kiyomaro no seas amargado, este juego se ve increíble! –Exclamo Zatch mientras Tia y Megumi se reían de su discusión

-Siguientes! –Exclamo el encargado de asignar los lugares en la montaña rusa

-Por fin subiremos! –Exclamo Tia emocionada

De pronto el encargado sentó a Zatch y Tia juntos pero separo a Megumi y Kiyomaro, Kiyomaro quedo sentado junto a una chica

-Disculpe ¿Puede cambiar a ese chico de allá al asiento de alado? –Pregunto Megumi al encargado al ver que Kiyomaro había quedado justo alado de una chica

-Es imposible, podría causar un alboroto –Dijo el encargado

-Usted no entiende él es mi novio! –Dijo Megumi quien comenzaba a enfurecerse ante el espanto de Kiyomaro

-Vaya Megumi, ahora tu eres la celosa –Bromeo Tia ante una Megumi que comenzaba a enfurecerse

El encargado rápidamente se enfadó lo que provoco que cambiara a Kiyomaro alado de Megumi y detrás de Zatch y Tia

-Zatch creo que comienzo a entenderte –Le dijo en voz baja Kiyomaro a Zatch

-Lo ves Kiyomaro, no era yo –Dijo Zatch también en voz baja

-¿Dijeron algo? –Preguntaron Tia y Megumi al mismo tiempo

-No, para nada! –Exclamaron Zatch y Kiyomaro asustados

El juego estaba a punto de arrancar hasta que de nueva cuenta Kiyomaro y Zatch notaron la presencia de aquellos misteriosos chicos cerca justo en la fila de la montaña rusa, esta vez los dos chicos misteriosos cruzaron miradas con Zatch y Kiyomaro a lo lejos

 **Hola de nuevo a todos! Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado (: recuerden que intento actualizar lo mas rápido posible y cada que hay capitulo nuevo tambien lo publico en la pagina para que se enteren! Zeomi: Como siempre muchas gracias por tus palabras, te confieso que yo estuve al borde de las lágrimas tanto como Zatch cuando el libro de Tia se quemó casi al final jaja realmente te considero la persona que más me apoya con esto pues siempre me inspiras mucho es muy bonito que pienses todo eso! Me emociona mucho leer cada uno de tus reviews! Sinceramente me emocionan mucho, creo que tenemos el mismo sentimiento hacia este anime como ya mencione y eso es algo especial, Marilu: La idea de tu sueño quedo genial con lo que tenia planeado! Jaja realmente tus sugerencias siempre son muy buenas, asi como tu yo tambien veía Zatch Bell a los 8 años en Cartoon Network pero solo doblaron hasta el capitulo 52 que fue el de Penny y no supe mas! Siempre me quede con la duda hasta que muchos años después por fin la termine en internet! La versión original a mi me encanto tambien! Edward: Espero te haya gustado mucho este capitulo… como puedes ver tu idea tambien fue incluida en este jaja, pronto espera que creo te agradara mucho lo que puede venir para Kiyomaro, Zatch, Gio y Zein.**

 **Muchas gracias a los 3 de verdad por su apoyo chicos! Creanme que todos los días estoy al pendiente en mi correo leyendo sus reviews, abro tanto mi correo como twitter y Facebook (inclusive a veces mas) solo para leerlos, saludos!**


	23. El secreto de Gio, La fortaleza del amor

**El secreto de Gio/La fortaleza del amor**

El viaje en la montaña rusa estaba por comenzar, Tia y Megumi se encontraban muy emocionadas

-Zatch –Dijo Tia algo sonrojada a Zatch

-¿Qué pasa Tia? –Pregunto Zatch quien intentaba olvidarse junto a Kiyomaro de lo que acababan de ver

-¿Podrías abrazarme? –Pregunto Tia aún más sonrojada

-¿Tienes miedo? –Pregunto Zatch confundido

De pronto Kiyomaro le dio un golpe al asiento de Zatch para hacerlo entender, en seguida Zatch abrazo a Tia

-Zatch ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan torpe? –Le dijo en voz baja Kiyomaro

-Kiyomaro –Dijo Megumi mirándolo a los ojos lo que provoco que enseguida Kiyomaro abrazara a Megumi

Poco después el arnés de cada asiento se bajó y el viaje comenzó, todos se divirtieron juntos en la montaña rusa a la que tanto habían querido subir Zatch y Tia

-Que divertido fue todo! –Exclamo Zatch eufórico al bajar de la montaña rusa

Tia se notaba algo asustada y sin decir una palabra al bajar por lo que Zatch en cuanto miro a Tia la abrazo y en seguida se sonrieron

-Así está mejor Zatch –Bromeo Kiyomaro quien bajo abrazando a Megumi

Zatch y Kiyomaro se dirigieron a casa de Megumi donde Tia pasaría la noche con ella

En el mundo mamodo Zeon estaba a punto de marcharse de casa de Penny sin antes avisarle

-Zeon ¿A dónde vas? –Pregunto Penny quien miro como Zeon se dirigía a hacia la puerta

-Ya he perdido tiempo recostado, te agradezco que me cuidaras pero no puedo seguir aquí, la batalla con ese mamodo fue una humillación –Explico Zeon algo molesto aun

-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan orgulloso? –Pregunto Penny quien comenzaba a llorar

-¿No lo entiendes? –Pregunto Zeon

-¿Qué no entiendo? –Pregunto Penny quien en seguida se mostró confundida

-No es solo mi orgullo, no puedo dejar que ese mamodo cumpla su objetivo, sería muy doloroso que perdiese –Dijo Zeon seriamente y dándole la espalda a Penny

-Entonces ¿esto si se trata de que no quieres perder? –Pregunto Penny ahora un poco molesta

-Cállate! No quiero perderte a ti –Contesto Zeon ante la sorpresa de Penny

-Acabare con ese mamodo, esto puede ser tan peligroso como Clear y no puedo permitir que te involucres –Menciono Zeon antes de marcharse mientras Penny no podía creer lo que escucho

-Zeon… -Dijo Penny al ver como se marchaba

Entre los árboles que se encontraban fuera de la casa de Penny, Zein se encontraba escondido mirando seriamente a sus padres sin decir una sola palabra

En el mundo humano Zatch y Kiyomaro se encontraban despidiéndose de Tia y Megumi

-Kiyomaro ¿Pasaran temprano mañana por nosotras verdad? –Pregunto Megumi contenta

-Claro, no olvidaría que mañana es tu ensayo previo a tu concierto –Explico Kiyomaro

-¿Tendrás un concierto mañana, Megumi? No mencionaste nunca eso! –Pregunto Tia sorprendida

-Queríamos que fuera sorpresa, después de todo tienen que disfrutar los días que les quedan aquí en Mochinoki –Respondió Megumi sonriente

-Estupendo! Seguro será increíble –Exclamo Zatch emocionado

Pronto se despidieron Zatch y Kiyomaro con un beso de sus respectivas parejas y se marcharon a casa de Kiyomaro donde no dejaron pasar el hablar de aquellos extraños chicos

-Kiyomaro ¿Crees que mi presentimiento sea algo por lo cual preocuparse? –Pregunto Zatch

-No lo sé Zatch, pero sentí eso mismo que tú, debemos estar alertas, recuerda que no puedes usar conjuros sin un libro en el mundo humano –Menciono Kiyomaro

-Unu, me preocupa que ese chico quiera alejar a Tia de mi –Dijo Zatch

-Vaya Zatch, ¿Entonces si estas celoso? –Pregunto Kiyomaro bromeando

-No es eso! Ese chico se ve sospechoso y el chico con el que se encontraba también –Respondió Zatch sonrojado

-Tranquilo Zatch, entiendo a lo que te refieres, mañana nos divertiremos de nuevo y estaremos alerta, protegeré a Megumi sin importar nada –Dijo Kiyomaro con seguridad

-Unu! No dejare que nada le pase a Tia, la voy a proteger con todas mis fuerzas! –Exclamo Zatch mirando a Kiyomaro con seguridad

Al día siguiente en el mundo mamodo estaba apenas amaneciendo cuando Brago y Gio ya se encontraban entrenando

-Te has hecho más rápido –Menciono Brago

-Tengo un muy buen maestro –Respondió Gio con una sonrisa

-No soy tu maestro, simplemente me sobornaste en cierta forma –Explico Brago con seriedad

-Yo nunca te soborne solo prometí contarte algo sobre Sherry y tu amor te soborno –Bromeo Gio

-No tengo idea de que te refieres, simplemente la aprecio como compañera –Contesto Brago intentando evitar el comentario de Gio

-Bien, entonces no te diré nada hoy –Dijo Gio bromeando

-Espera, ¿tenías algo que decirme hoy? –Pregunto Brago rápidamente

-¿Si te interesa entonces? –Pregunto Gio

-Deja los juegos, ¿Qué hay sobre ella? –Pregunto Brago algo molesto ya

-Tranquilo te diré, te dije que había una gran amenaza y como viste así es, también te dije que hay cosas que no debemos alterar pero vine aquí para que tú puedas alterar una –Explico Gio

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto Brago con muchas dudas

-En estos momentos Sherry probablemente te esté buscando y tú tienes que encontrarla –Menciono Gio

-¿Buscándome? –Pregunto Brago sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar

-Sí, en esta época ella se encuentra buscando la manera de poder verte, probablemente pasara mucho tiempo, sé que tú crees que ella no recuerda nada sobre ti ya pero estoy aquí para que puedas cambiar algo –Menciono Gio con mucha seriedad ante Brago quien seguía sin creer todo

-¿Y cómo se supone que yo llegue hasta el mundo humano? No tengo acceso al portal –Pregunto Brago

-Se muchas cosas, conseguirás acceso a él en cuanto acabemos con Kek y mis padres vuelvan al mundo mamodo –Dijo Gio confiado

-Solo dime algo… ¿Ella está bien? –Pregunto Brago muy serio y recordando a Sherry

-Lo está, pero el mundo humano correrá peligro si Kek y su hermano consiguen su cometido, por lo que se, su hermano es aún más fuerte –Explico Gio

-Vamos acabar con él, no importa que, ahora… sigamos entrenando –Dijo Brago con un ímpetu enorme

 **Aquí termina este capítulo y espero haya sido mucho de su agrado! Como siempre les agradezco mucho pues esto no seria posible sin ustedes, Zeomi: La batalla será de tu agrado estoy seguro jaja, y sobre lo del hijo de kiyomaro y megumi… todo es posible, Gio aun tiene varios secretos guardados por ahí jaja, entiendo completamente esa parte de la batalla final entre Zatch y Brago, me llego mucho sentimiento ver cuando Kiyomaro se esta graduando que tanto el como Zatch dicen que ya no se volverán a ver… fue muy nostálgico! Jaja muchas gracias que como dije antes, me emociona mucho que te encante tanto como escribo! Pronto espera muchas sorpresas, gracias por confiar tanto en mi jaja**

 **Marilu: Creo que esta capitulo debio gustarte mucho el hecho de ver que Zatch y Tia cada vez se expresan mas su amor! Yo siempre tuve la misma duda que tu! Hubiese sido bueno que hicieran oficial la relación de ellos en el anime pues como tu dices es muy obvio jaja digamos que Zatch se topo con muchas locas pero en Tia encontró a la ideal jaja, Yo tambien sonreía mucho cada que veía que Zatch la protegia pues siempre he pensado que mi relación ideal seria una como la de ellos dos jajaja, sobre tu pregunta de si tengo un episodio preferido… si jaja mis preferidos son el 30(precisamente el del parque de diversiones) pues tanto la batalla como el almuerzo y el momento que pasan Zatch y Tia lo hacen uno de mis preferidos jaja, el 67 y 68 tambien lo son pues en el 67 Tia protegiendo el libro de Zatch y Zatch llegando en Ponygon a rescatarla fue algo que sinceramente me dejo muy feliz en ese episodio!, en el 68 ver como Tia intentaba confesarle lo que sentía a Zatch tambien lo hace de mis preferidos pues para mi ese es el episodio donde en cierta forma es medio oficial que ambos saben que se quieren sin tener que decirlo tan explícitamente, y el 119! Donde Tia le dice a Zatch que el es el quien le da fortaleza! Asi que en realidad son 4 capitulos! Jaja**

 **Edward: me da gusto que te haya gustado como incluí tu sugerencia pues fue muy buena jaja creo que Gio y Zein aun tienen mucho mas para sorprenderte! Solo espera.. jaja**

 **Daniel: muchas gracias por tus palabras bro! Ha sido un poco difícil darle publicidad a la pagina pero cualquier sugerencia que tengas para hacerla crecer es bienvenida jaja, y claro! La idea es hacer crecer lo mas posible esta historia asi que pronto se verán muchos momentos de varios personajes, veras que habrá muchos rencuentros aun jaja**

 **Por ultimo, les queria comentar que cualquier pregunta que me quieran hacer tanto de la historia como personal la pueden hacer con confianza, asi como Marilu sobre mi capitulo preferido, cualquier pregunta con gusto les contesto jaja, saludos a todos!**


	24. Una nueva esperanza

**El portal de la salvación/una nueva esperanza**

En el mundo humano Kiyomaro, Zatch y Tia se encontraban mirando el ensayo de Megumi previo a su gran concierto de esa misma noche

-Megumi sí que es asombrosa –Dijo Zatch quien se encontraba emocionado

-Claro que es asombrosa Zatch, ¿Acaso lo dudaste en algún momento? –Pregunto Tia seriamente

-No amor, simplemente tenía mucho de no escucharla previo a un concierto, en la boda estuvo increíble –Dijo Zatch algo asustado

Kiyomaro miraba en ensayo de Megumi sin que nada lo distrajera

-Creo que alguien está muy enamorado –Dijo Tia bromeando mientras Kiyomaro se sonrojaba

-Unu, pero yo estoy más enamorado de ti –Presumió Zatch bromeando

-¿De que estas hablando Zatch? Eso no es posible! –Exclamo Kiyomaro mientras Tia se reía al ver su discusión

-Está bien, las dos sabemos lo que sienten –Dijo Tia intentando calmarlos

-Tia! Puedes venir un segundo –Exclamo Megumi quien se encontraba en el escenario

-Si! Ya vuelvo –Menciono Tia quien rápidamente fue con Megumi

-Kiyomaro, muero de hambre ¿Cuándo iremos a comer? –Pregunto Zatch hambriento

-Tranquilo Zatch, comeremos luego –Dijo Kiyomaro

Mientras tanto detrás del escenario Tia y Megumi se encontraban arreglando todo para la siguiente canción que ensayaría Megumi

-Estoy muy emocionada Megumi! Hace tanto que no veo un concierto tuyo –Exclamo Tia alegremente

-Yo también, es increíble tenerte de nuevo en uno de mis conciertos –Menciono Megumi sonriente

-¿Tia? ¿Eres tú? –Interrumpió una voz

-¿Kale? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Tia sorprendida

-Mi amigo trabaja aquí en este auditorio –Respondió Kale con tranquilidad

-Que coincidencia, ella es Megumi, mi mejor amiga quien se presenta esta noche aquí –Dijo Tia sonriendo

-Hola! ¿Tú eres amigo de Tia? –Pregunto Megumi

-Él es Kale lo conocí en la luna de miel con Zatch –Contesto Tia aun confundida de ver a Kale

-Kale, necesito que me ayudes –Dijo una voz que era de el mismo chico con el que Zatch y Kiyomaro lo vieron en el parque de diversiones

-Ya voy… El es Hiro, mi amigo quien trabaja aquí, debo ir ayudarlo, ¿Nos vemos pronto? –Pregunto Kale tranquilamente

-Es probable que en el concierto –Dijo Megumi

-Genial, nos vemos! –Exclamo Kale antes de marcharse

-Tia ¿Ese era el mismo chico del que dijiste que Zatch se puso celoso? –Pregunto Megumi entre risas

-Si Megumi, ¿Es algo extraño que este aquí no lo crees? –Pregunto Tia algo confundida

-Sí, pareciera que los está siguiendo –Bromeo Megumi

-Megumi, Zatch y Kiyomaro no deben saber nada de esto! No quiero que Zatch se enoje –Dijo Tia

-Claro Tia, esto será un secreto, después de todo ese chico se ve inofensivo –Menciono Megumi mientras ambas se sonrieron

Unas horas después en el mundo mamodo Gio y Brago seguían entrenando después de que Gio contara a Brago sobre Sherry

-Entonces aquí están –Dijo una voz que resulto en la de Zeon

-Mira, ya te puedes poner de pie –Menciono Brago burlándose

-Bueno, no me quede como un cobarde mirando como destrozaban a ese inútil niño –Dijo Zeon molesto

-Entonces estaba en lo cierto –Respondió Brago

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto Zeon

-Desde que conociste a esa chica, algo en ti cambio –Explico Brago

-Ingenuo, soy tan fuerte como siempre, y acabare con ese mamodo –Respondió Zeon

-No me refería a eso, me refería a que defendiste a Gio –Menciono Brago

-¿De verdad crees eso? Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes –Menciono Zeon, mientras Gio simplemente observaba la conversación de los dos

-Tal vez tengas algo de razón, ¿Sabes si quiera a que nos enfrentamos? –Pregunto Brago

-Claro que lo sé, el clan de la oscuridad fue liquidado prácticamente para evitar que sucedieran este tipo de cosas –Dijo Zeon

-¿Tu sabes algo de esto? –Pregunto Gio quien interrumpió

-He oído algunas cosas, y se cómo detenerlos –Menciono Zeon

-¿Lo sabes? –Pregunto Brago confundido

-Al igual que el portal hacia el mundo humano, existe un portal que fue usado como prisión para el clan de la oscuridad, eso si conseguimos encontrar como abrirlo claro… -Explico Zeon

-¿Nos ayudaras a abrir ese portal? –Pregunto Gio

-Niño, eres un estorbo, yo me encargare de acabar con ese mamodo mientras ustedes deberían buscar la manera de abrirlo, después de todo ya les dije lo que tenían que saber –Dijo Zeon

-Nadie dijo que yo no peleare contra ese mamodo –Dijo Brago interrumpiendo a Zeon

De pronto la arena comenzó a levantarse

-Puedo pelear contra todos, no tengo ningún problema –Interrumpió Kek quien apareció

-Decidiste venir más rápido de lo que pensaba –Dijo Zeon

-Me sorprende que aun tengas ganas de hacer ese tipo de comentarios después de la pelea anterior, espero te hayas hecho más fuerte –Presumió Kek mientras Brago, Gio y Zeon lo miraban con rabia

En el mundo humano comenzaba a caer el atardecer y todo estaba listo para el concierto de Megumi

-Aquí es Kiyomaro! –Exclamo Zatch al llegar a sus asientos

-Tranquilo Zatch, el concierto aun no comienza –Menciono Kiyomaro

-Unu, pero mejor encontrar los asientos ahora, espero Tia no tarde mucho en venir, ya la extraño hoy casi no la he visto por andar ocupada con Megumi –Dijo Zatch

-No se ira a ningún lado Zatch, además hace mucho no teníamos un día libre de mujeres –Bromeo Kiyomaro

-Unu, tienes razón…. mira Kiyomaro son Ponygon y Sunbeam! –Exclamo de pronto Zatch

-Oye tienes razón Zatch, ¿esa es Elle? –Pregunto Kiyomaro sorprendido al verla junto a Sunbeam

-Meru meru me! –Exclamo Ponygon al ver a Zatch y lanzarse sobre el

-Hola Kiyomaro, ¿Aun no empieza el concierto o ya nos perdimos algo? –Pregunto Sunbeam quien estaba contento junto a Elle

-No, debe estar a unos minutos –Respondió Kiyomaro

-Hola Kiyomaro –Dijo Elle feliz de ver a Kiyomaro y Zatch

-Que tonto soy, olvide mencionar que ¿Elle y yo estamos comprometidos? –Dijo Sunbeam

-¿En serio? Eso es grandioso, creo que a todos nos dio por estas fechas planear bodas –Bromeo Kiyomaro

Mientras tanto en el mundo mamodo Kek seguía esperando a su contrincante

-Bien, ¿Alguno de ustedes será el primero? –Pregunto Kek

-No tienes que preguntar eso –Respondió fríamente Zeon

-Tuviste tu oportunidad, creo que es mi turno –Dijo Brago interrumpiendo a Zeon lo que provoco que ambos se miraran fijamente

De pronto un Zakeru salió de entre los arboles sorprendiendo a Kek quien logró esquivarlo con dificultades

-¿Quién eres tú? –Pregunto Kek furioso después de aquel ataque

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es a que vine –Dijo Zein después de aparecer ante la sorpresa de todos

 **Y hasta aquí ha llegado este capitulo, espero les haya gustado mucho! Como siempre les agradezco todo su apoyo! Y contestare a todas sus preguntas jaja**

 **Zeomi: Yo me sigo preguntando a menudo porque no esperaron y terminaron el anime como el manga jaja): realmente ya no les faltaba mucho! La batalla estoy seguro que te gustara mucho! Todas tus dudas se iran resolviendo ya veras jaja, Zein tiene tanto secretos como Gio, asi que solo espera! Sobre tu pregunta, soy de México, muchas veces si actualizo en la madrugada de mi país, en estos momentos son las 2:49 am.. jaja, tu de que país eres? Saludooos!**

 **Marilu: Asi es compartimos eso! El capitulo 67 esa es mi parte favorita, el simple hecho de ver como Zatch llega como caballero literalmente a corcel por su doncella! jaja para mi son la pareja mas linda que hay, pudieron explotar mucho mas en el manga y el anime eso! Respondiendo a tu pregunta… Siempre me he identificado con Zatch desde niño jaja… soy chico, yo tengo algo asi como la idea en mi pareja ideal será como Tia jaja, deduzco que tu eres chica por el nombre! Saludooos**

 **Edward: Poco a poco se ira aclarando ese panorama entre Sherry y Brago ya veras! sobre Zeon... ya viste que va si o si por Kek! Su orgullo no acabara derrotado fácilmente… ya vimos que Kale tiene un amigo en el mundo humano tambien, asi que te dejare con otra duda jaja,**

 **Daniel: Sobre mis batallas favoritas concuerdo contigo Bari vs Zatch fue una de ella pues de ahí para adelante Zatch fue haciéndose más fuerte! Ademas que Bari es un mamodo muy fuerte, lo mismo con Keys vs Kanchome pues fue increíble ver el poder de Kanchome quien para mi tambien es uno de los mamodos mas fuertes por los tipos de conjuros que maneja, el shin poruku es increíble! Otra de mis favoritas es Zatch vs Maruss pues fue donde conocio a Tia(bueno donde la volvió a conocer pues el no tenia sus recuerdos), por supuesto la batalla contra Zeon y en el manga contra Clear Note pues ese desenlance de batalla fue muy bueno! Asus tambien es un mamodo muy fuerte como dices, por algo quedo en el decimo lugar de la batalla jaja**

 **Les mando un saludo de nuevo a todos y ya saben que cualquier pregunta que tengan la pueden hacer! (:**


	25. La furia del trueno

**La furia del trueno/batalla de orgullo**

Zein apareció de pronto ante el asombro de todos

-¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No se supone que se mantendría alejado de Zeon? –Pensó Brago

-Zein, no te dejare acabar con esto tu solo! –Exclamo Gio a Zein

-Idiota, solo mantente alejado –Dijo Zein sin siquiera mirar a Gio y mirando fijamente a Kek

-¿Quiénes son estos niños? ¿Por qué son tan idénticos a mí? –Pensó Zeon al mostrarse sorprendido del parentesco

-Entonces, ¿Vamos a pelear o no? –Pregunto Zein a Kek quien seguía furioso luego del ataque

-Muy bien, te concederé tu deseo –Dijo Kek quien de pronto sonrió

-Zein! Ya te dije que no pelearas con él, esto me toca a mí –Volvió a decir Gio

-Gio, déjalo… -Dijo Brago fríamente

-¿Pero qué dices? Estuve entrenando muy duro para esto! –Exclamo Gio furioso

-Confía en lo que te digo y cállate! –Exclamo Brago lo que provoco que Gio quedara mudo

-Perfecto, yo me encargare de que esto termine aquí –Dijo convencido Zein

-Sigo esperando… comienzo aburrirme –Dijo Kek soberbio

De pronto Zein se lanzó al ataque con un Teozaker que fue directo a Kek

-Creo que no me conoces –Dijo Kek quien rápidamente esquivo

De pronto Kek formo una tormenta de arena como la que uso con Zeon para multiplicarse

-No necesito hacerlo –Dijo Zein

Zein utilizo un Aku supureido el cual al ser agua con electricidad logro deshacer la arena y de dar una gran descarga a Kek

-Eres fuerte, me agrada eso –Menciono Kek

De pronto Kek creo una gran esfera de arena que lo encerró junto a Zein, Brago, Gio y Zeon

-¿Qué está pasando? –Pregunto Gio confundido

-Nos metió en un campo de arena, en esta esfera podrá moverse libremente –Dijo Zeon seriamente

-Bienvenidos, ahora están en mí hogar –Menciono Kek

-De verdad crees que esto me hará perder, es solo arena, no has notado que controlo a la perfección en agua y la electricidad –Dijo Zein confiado

-Esos ataques, y ese color de pelo… estos niños… -Pensó Zeon mientras miraba a Zein y luego a Gio

-Vamos, intenta deshacer esto –Dijo Kek con confianza

De pronto Zein lanzo un Akuru buscando traspasar la arena

-Lo ves, es arena… ahora que esta remojada se desvanecerá hasta ser lodo –Menciono Zein

-Lo logro! –Exclamo Gio

-No, mira lo que está pasando con la esfera

De pronto la esfera dejo de ser de arena y sin rasguño alguno comenzó a ser de agua

-Niño tonto, la esfera absorbió el agua, no cambio nada –Dijo Zeon

-Ahora estamos dentro del agua, vamos… ataca –Presumió Kek ante el asombro de todos incluido Zein

En el mundo humano Megumi recién terminaba su concierto y se encontraba junto a Tía en el camerino

-Megumi estuviste increíble! –Exclamo Tia emocionada

-Tenía que estarlo, mi mejor amiga está aquí conmigo –Menciono Megumi contenta por su show con Tia a su lado

-Megumi!, Tia! –Exclamaron Kiyomaro y Zatch respectivamente, Megumi y Tia se alegraron

-Estuviste asombrosa Megumi! –Exclamo Zatch emocionado

-Ella siempre lo está Zatch –Dijo Kiyomaro

-Tia, no había podido decirte lo hermosa que te ves hoy, bueno siempre, pero hoy más -Dijo Zatch algo nervioso pues Tia usaba un vestido que Megumi le había regalado para estrenar en el concierto

-Zatch…. ¿Sabías que me tienes muy enamorada? –Dijo Tia sonrojada mientras Kiyomaro y Megumi se encontraban distraídos

De pronto alguien toco a la puerta del camerino

-Disculpe señorita Megumi, hay un envió para usted y la señorita Tia –Dijo uno de los encargados del staff quien traía un arreglo de rosas enorme

-¿Para nosotras? –Preguntaron Megumi y Tia al mismo tiempo

-Kiyomaro, ¿tu enviaste rosas? –Pregunto Zatch confundido

-No Zatch, si lo he hecho pero esto no es mío –Dijo confundido Kiyomaro

-Tia… esto proviene de Kek y Hiro –Dijo Megumi confundida

-¿Kek? ¿El chico de Tahití? –Pregunto Tia confundida al igual que todos

-Espera un segundo… ¿Quiénes son Kek y Hiro? –Pregunto Kiyomaro algo molesto

-Tia, ¿Viste a ese chico aquí? –Pregunto Zatch sin creerlo

-Zatch, apareció de pronto, pero esto empieza a ser incomodo –Dijo Tia

-Amor, ya te dije que ese chico me da un mal presentimiento e intenta alejarte de mí! –Exclamo Zatch

-Sabes que yo te amo a ti Zatch, ese chico parece que me sigue! –Exclamo Tia preocupada por Zatch

-Megumi ¿Qué está pasando? –Pregunto Kiyomaro a su novia

-Les explicaremos todo, tranquilos –Menciono Megumi junto a Tia

Mientras tanto en el mundo mamodo la batalla continuaba

-¿Seguirás mirándome todo el día? –Pregunto Kek

De pronto Zein lanzo un Zakeru directo hacia Kek quien lo esquivo, el Zakeru dio de lleno contra la esfera la cual se convirtió en agua cargada con electricidad, Kek apareció detrás de Zein rápidamente

-Que gran entusiasmo tienes –Dijo Kek quien estaba detrás de Zein y de una patada lo lanzo contra la esfera la cual estaba cargada de electricidad

La esfera exploto luego del impacto de Zein contra ella, Zein cayó casi inconsciente

-Zein! –Exclamo Gio preocupado por su primo

-La esfera no solo absorbió el conjuro, absorbió la fuerza con la que iba y lo concentro en ella –Menciono Brago

-¿Quién es el siguiente? –Pregunto Kek volteando su mirada hacia los demás quienes lo miraron fijamente

-¿Siguiente? ¿Crees que esto se acabó? –Dijo Zein quien estaba en el suelo algo herido

-Vaya, eres muy orgulloso, pero si quieres que esto acabe, también te lo concederé –Dijo Kek con una sínica sonrisa

De pronto unos pasos se escucharon detrás de Zein

-Sí, si se acabó… -Dijo Zeon mientras se acercaba a Zein

Zeon cargo a Zein en su espalda y lo dejo en recostado en un árbol junto a Brago y Gio

-Llévenlo lejos de aquí, ahora vayan al castillo y encuentren la manera de abrir ese portal, yo me encargare de encerrarlo –Dijo Zeon principalmente a Brago quien lo miro fijamente

-No me puedo ir de aquí, sin pelear! –Exclamo Gio ante la mirada fría de Zeon

-Gio, vámonos, ya llegara tu turno, ahora será inútil si te enfrentas a el –Menciono Brago, Gio se calmó nuevamente y cargo a Zein que estaba inconsciente sobre su hombro para marcharse hacia el castillo

-Zeon… entretenlo un rato –Dijo Brago

-Yo me encargare de que encerrarlo, solo abre ese portal –Mencionó Zeon confiado y con frialdad

Brago se marchó y Zeon vio fijamente a Kek

-¿A dónde van tus amigos? ¿Nos volveremos a enfrentar entonces? –Pregunto Kek con soberbia

-¿Amigos? Buena broma, ellos deberían ser lo que menos te importe…. –Dijo Zeon con una sínica sonrisa

 **Y hasta aquí el capitulo! Espero les haya gustado como siempre(: esto apenas comienza! Y quiero agradecerles porque ya rebasamos los 20 capitulos y esto crecerá aun mas! (:**

 **Marilu: Hola! Me parece que terminaras tan emocionada como yo cuando veas todo lo que viene para zatch y tia próximamente e incluso en la batalla que como se ve, es inevitable! Será muy tierno todo vas a ver! Espero no termines llorando como dices que lo hubieses hecho en el manga o el anime jajaja, y porque la sorpresa de que sea un chico? Jaja saludos!**

 **Zeomi: Espero la batalla este siendo de tu agrado! Jajaja siempre hay que dejar varias sorpresas para mas delante… Zeon parece estar convencido de vencer a Kek… y el poder de Zein sigue siendo increíble! Ademas Gio aun no demuestra tanto poder como su padre, recordemos que es hijo de los reyes!, Somos de países cercanos entonces! Jaja aquí vamos una hora adelantados de ustedes me parece jaja, me encanta que te guste tanto mi historia, aprecio mucho todo lo que escribes(:**

 **Edward: Creo que muchas de tus preguntas se van respondiendo pero te genere algunas dudas de nuevo o no? Jaja y.. será que Zeon ya noto a Zein y Gio? El siguiente capitulo traerá mucho mas aun! Me parece que Zatch y Kiyomaro no pueden dejar que esto siga asi tampoco… jaja**

 **Muchas gracias como siempre y recuerden que siempre estoy al pendiente de sus reviews en mi correo! Todo el dia estoy checando jaja saludos a todos chicos!**


	26. Proteger al mundo mamodo

**Proteger al mundo mamodo/El despertar de Zeon**

Zeon se encontraba listo para enfrentarse a Kek, mientras tanto Brago y Gio se dirigían al castillo junto con Zein que seguía inconsciente

-Brago, ¿Crees que el tío Zeon vaya a estar bien? –Pregunto Gio un tanto preocupado

-Zeon es muy orgulloso, si algo se es que luchara hasta no poder, pero esta vez parece que está luchando por alguien más que él y su orgullo –Dijo con un semblante frio Zeon ante la cara de asombro de Gio

Mientras tanto Zeon seguía esperando el ataque de Kek

-Vamos, creí que nos divertiríamos de nuevo! –Exclamo Zeon confiado

-Me asombras, ¿Tu eres Zeon el emperador del rayo? Te desconozco por completo –Dijo Kek con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿A qué te refieres? Sigo siendo tan fuerte como siempre, he entrenado toda mi vida, mi padre me preparo para cualquier cosa, y soy uno de los 4 mamodos prodigio –Dijo Zeon algo molesto

-Nadie duda eso, pero el Zeon del que escuche hablar era despiadado, tenía odio en su corazón, claro hasta que te venció tu hermanito debió ser… -Dijo Kek en son de burla

-Idiota, jamás vas lo entenderías, ¿Por qué no peleamos de una vez por todas? –Pregunto Zeon soltando una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Crees que no te he observado Zeon? ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que luchas? ¿Esa chica con la que has estado? –Pregunto Kek refiriéndose a Penny

-No importa el motivo, pero tengo uno y eso basta para acabar con un bastardo como tú –Dijo Zeon de nuevo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Por tu bien, ojala tengas razón –Dijo Kek antes de lanzarse sobre Zeon

Kek rápidamente busco conectar a Zeon con una ráfaga de patadas y golpes pero Zeon consiguió esquivar todas

-Vaya, creí que eras más rápido –Dijo Zeon antes de lanzar una patada al estómago de Kek quien cayó al suelo

-No sabes en que te has metido, Zeon –Dijo Kek furioso mientras se levantaba

-Por tu bien, ojala tengas razón –Dijo Zeon ahora mofándose

Mientras tanto en el mundo humano, Tia y Megumi ya se encontraban en casa de Megumi, Zatch y Kiyomaro las llevaron después del concierto

-Tia ¿Te pasa algo? –Pregunto Megumi al ver a Tia un poco extraña

-No es nada Megumi, es solo que fue muy extraño lo que paso con ese chico y no quiero que Zatch se enfade –Dijo Tia preocupada

-Tranquila Tia, Zatch está enamorado de ti y el comprende lo que te paso así como Kiyomaro también lo hizo, el no sería capaz de enfadarse contigo –Dijo Megumi mientras le sonreía a Tia

-Tienes razón Megumi, creo que me estoy preocupado mucho por algo sin sentido, además yo estoy enamorada de Zatch, jamás dejaría que nadie me aleje de el –Dijo Tia ahora sonriendo

Kiyomaro y Zatch se encontraban conversando antes de abrir la puerta de la casa sobre lo que había pasado

-Kiyomaro, ese chico… me da la impresión que busca algo –Dijo Zatch algo serio

-Yo tampoco tengo mucha confianza en esos dos, pero definitivamente no podemos hacer suposiciones aun –Menciono Kiyomaro también un poco serio

-Kiyomaro ¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto Zatch al ver un sobre en el suelo justo cuando entraron a la casa

-Parece ser una carta…. "Los esperamos mañana por la mañana en el parque de Mochinoki, si quieren saber más de nosotros… Hiro y Kale" –Leyó Kiyomaro mirando a Zatch

-¿Ahora podemos hacer suposiciones? –Pregunto Zatch

-Mañana lo sabremos –Dijo Kiyomaro serio

En tanto en el mundo mamodo Brago y Gio con Zein en los hombros ya se encontraban llegando al castillo

-¿Entonces cuál es el plan? –Pregunto Gio

-Quédate a cuidar a Zein, yo entrare, probablemente Asu sea el único que sabe cómo abrir el portal, él ahora se encarga de varias cosas en el castillo –Dijo Brago

-¿Cómo planeas hacer que te lo diga? –Pregunto Gio confundido

-Jamás dije que me lo dirá el –Dijo con frialdad Brago mientras entraba al castillo sigilosamente

En el bosque Zeon y Kek continuaban batallando

-Ya llevas mucho ahí parado, para alguien que habla tanto se esperaría más –Menciono Zeon confiado

Kek furioso uso rápidamente su conjuro para crear una tormenta de arena y perderse en ella

-¿Crees que ese truco hará algo de nuevo? –Pregunto Zeon

Zeon utilizo su Jauro Zakeruga para hacer daños a cada una de las ilusiones que creo Kek e incluso al Kek original el cual lo recibió de lleno

-Eres insignificante –Dijo Zeon viendo a Kek en el suelo furioso y cansado

-Creo que me estas subestimando de nuevo –Menciono Kek

De pronto una gran cantidad de arena comenzó a salir de donde estaba posicionado Zeon y elevándolo justo como en la última batalla

-Espero lo disfrutes Zeon –Dijo Kek

-¿Crees que ya use todo mi poder? Eres una basura…. –Dijo Zeon

Zeon inmediatamente utilizo su Raaja Zaker para deshacer el ataque de arena y conectar a Kek con una descarga desde el suelo

En Mochinoki Tia se encontraba durmiendo cuando de pronto despertó

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Ese extraño chico de verdad me estará siguiendo? –Pensaba Tia mientras veía dormir a Megumi en la cama de alado

Tia se dirigió hacia la cocina por agua justo cuando encontró un extraño papel en la entrada de la puerta

-"Una reina merece un rey poderoso" –Leyó Tia

-¿De dónde salió esto? ¿Sera que…? –Pensó Tia ahora más preocupada

-Creo que estoy en un sueño, solo volveré a la cama –Se dijo a si misma Tia quien solo quería estar tranquila e intentar olvidar lo que acababa de ver pensando en que era un sueño

Mientras tanto en el bosque del mundo mamodo..

Zeon camino unos pasos hacia donde se encontraba Kek y lo volvió a mirar a los ojos

-Vas a recordar mi nombre toda tu vida en ese hoyo donde te encerrare –Menciono firmemente Zeon

Kek lo miraba desde el suelo con rabia en sus ojos

-Zeon! –Exclamo una voz que resulto ser la de Penny

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Zeon molesto

-Estaba preocupada ¿Por qué siempre tienes que preocuparme tanto? –Dijo Penny tan melancólica como siempre

-Solo vete de aquí! –Exclamo Zeon con algo de distancia

-Zeon no me iré, no puedo dejarte solo! –Dijo Penny molesta

Mientras Zeon y Penny discutían, Kek se puso de pie y con ganas de seguir luchando

-Esto es un fastidio! –Exclamo Kek furioso

Kek lanzo un golpe de arena muy potente directo hacia donde se encontraba Penny pero Zeon quien noto a Kek alcanzo a cruzarse y recibir el golpe por ella

-Por fin acabe con esta molestia, le dije que dejara esa tontería de proteger atrás –Dijo Kek burlándose

-Zeon! –Exclamo Penny quien no podía ver a Zeon entre la arena que lanzo Kek

 **Aquí concluye este capitulo! Espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho, estoy muy feliz de ver como siempre que les guste tanto esta historia! Y les agradezco (:**

 **Zeomi: Cada vez se esta mas cerca saber mas sobre Kale y Hiro jaja, Zeon puede ser que haya descubierto muchas cosas al ver a Zein y Gio después de todo el parecido es increíble jaja, Es probable que Tia sea capaz de reconocer a su hijo… la pregunta es si lo vera! Espero la batalla te este gustado pues como dije apenas comienza! Ademas Zatch y Kiyomaro se ve que están listos para pelear! Después de todo Kale y Hiro ya lanzaron una especie de reto… Saludoooos! Y como siempre muchas gracias por siempre estar al pendiente, como dije, tus reviews fueron los primero en motivarme en todo esto! (:**

 **Marilu: Jajaja creo que si aumentare esas posibilidades! Despues de todo la relación de Zatch y Tia tendrá que hacerse mas resistente aun con todo lo que esta pasando… Y ahora ya conoces aun chico que le gusta Zatch Bell jaja, Tu quieres un Zatch en tu vida tanto como yo una Tia créeme! Jajaja Saludos!**

 **Edward: Ya viste lo fuerte que sigue siendo Zeon! Al parece encontró en Penny lo que Zatch en Tia! Jaja Cada vez esta mas cerca ver que pasara con Zatch, Kiyomaro y Kale, Hiro!:p Saludos! Y muchas gracias por tus palabras y siempre estar al pendiente:p**

 **Guest: Hola! Estou feliz que você encontrou minha história que você queria jaja realmente no hablo portugués pero estoy muy feliz que te guste tanto lo que hago! Un saludo hasta Brasil desde Mexico!**

 **Recuerden que siempre leo todos sus reviews y que cualquier sugerencia o pregunta es bienvenida y con gusto se las respondo si quieren saber mas de la historia o incluso de mi!:)**


	27. El desafío de Kale

**El desafío de Kale/los sentimientos de Zatch y Kiyomaro**

Penny continuaba sin ver a Zeon ante la satisfacción de Kek al ver como parecía haber liquidado la batalla

-Zeon, ¿Dónde estás? –Preguntaba Penny sin creer lo que acababa de ver

-Se ha ido, fue muy ingenuo al creer que acabaría conmigo –Presumió Kek con seriedad

-Deberías replantear eso –Dijo una voz que resulto en la de Zeon de pie y con seriedad mirando a Kek

-Zeon! -Exclamo Penny quien se lanzó abrazarlo

-Ya te lo dije! Tienes que irte, esto es algo que debo terminar yo –Dijo Zeon molesto y evitando que Penny lo abrazara mas

-Pero Zeon…. –Dijo Penny

-Solo vete, soy lo suficiente fuerte para vencer a este mamodo –Menciono Zeon

Penny lo miro fijamente con cara de preocupación pero sin decir una palabra comenzó a marcharse

-Penny… -Dijo Zeon de espalda

-¿Qué pasa Zeon? –Pregunto Penny confundida

-Mantente a salvo, no dejare que nada te pase ni a ti ni al mundo mamodo –Dijo Zeon lo que provoco la sonrisa de Penny quien decidió marcharse

-Vaya, que momento tan bonito... –Se burlaba Kek

-Tú y yo tenemos un asunto por terminar, deja esas tonterías –Menciono Zeon poniéndose más serio aun

-Claro, pero esta vez será a mi modo –Respondió Kek quien formo la esfera de arena que utilizo en la batalla contra Zein

Zeon y Kek se miraron fijamente dentro de la esfera de arena

-Adelante, haz cualquiera de tus ataques –Dijo Kek con tranquilidad

Zeon soltó una pequeña sonrisa

-Te dije que le pondría fin a esto, y eso hare –Contesto Zeon

De pronto Zeon levanto su mano y lanzo un Gigadirasu Uru Zakeruga invocando aquel enorme dios de electricidad

-Tal vez esta esfera absorba cualquier cosas, pero no tendrá la capacidad para aguantar esto –Menciono Zeon con una sínica sonrisa lo que provoco la cara de sorpresa de Kek

-¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Ese ataque nos destruirá a ambos dentro de la esfera –Pensó Kek angustiado

-Si yo no salgo de aquí, tu tampoco lo harás! –Exclamo Zeon furioso por acabar con Kek y por fin usar el poder de su conjuro

-Esto no acabara aquí! –Exclamo Kek también furioso

El conjuro de Zeon comenzó a mostrar su poder y una gran explosión se escuchó por el mundo mamodo

-Zeon! –Exclamo Penny quien corrió de regreso espantada hacia donde había dejado a Zeon

Penny llego rápidamente para toparse con Zeon de pie y mirando fijamente hacia el horizonte

-Zeon, lo hiciste! –Exclamo Penny ahora contenta

-No, ese mamodo deshizo la esfera donde estaba encerrados justo antes de que mi conjuro pudiese golpearla, huyo de nuevo –Dijo Zeon con seriedad y molesto

Penny solo lo miro con preocupación al ver a Zeon así

A la mañana siguiente Gio despertó pues paso la noche durmiendo fuera del castillo y cuidando a Zein

-Brago ya tardo mucho, ¿Dónde se metió? –Se preguntaba Gio quien despertó adolorido de dormir en el suelo

Gio giro la cabeza y vio como Zein seguía durmiendo en el suelo

-Es preocupante que aún no despierte siendo tan fuerte, y aun no sé qué paso con el tío Zeon –Pensó Gio

En el mundo humano Zatch y Kiyomaro se dirigían al parque de Mochinoki en busca de Hiro y Kale

-Kiyomaro, tengo un presentimiento muy malo aun –Menciono Zatch preocupado

-Tendremos que estar alerta Zatch, no podemos confiarnos y tampoco debemos contarles a Megumi o Tia de esto aún ¿De acuerdo? –Explico Kiyomaro

-Unu –Respondió seguro Zatch

En casa de Megumi, Tia se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina donde Megumi se encontraba cocinando

-Buenos días dormilona, ¿Pudiste dormir anoche después de tan agotador día? –Pregunto Megumi contenta

-Buenos días Megumi, definitivamente necesitaba dormir –Contesto Tia sonriendo

-Me alegra escuchar eso, ¿Me ayudas con esto? Podríamos preparar algo para Kiyomaro y Zatch también –Dijo Megumi sobre la comida

-Si! –Exclamo Tia emocionada

Zatch y Kiyomaro por fin llegaron al parque de Mochinoki en busca de respuestas

-Bien, no veo a nadie Zatch –Dijo Kiyomaro

-Unu, tal vez era falso Kiyomaro –Menciono Zatch sonriendo

-Entonces… si vinieron –Dijo una voz detrás de Kiyomaro y Zatch

-Te dije que lo harían –Respondió otra voz la cual era de Kale

Kiyomaro y Zatch rápidamente giraron para mirarlos

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y porque nos han estado siguiendo? –Pregunto Zatch directamente

-Así es, ¿creen que no lo hemos notado? –Pregunto Kiyomaro

-Tranquilos, solo queríamos ser amistosos, Zatch, yo también soy un mamodo –Dijo Kale

-¿Un mamodo? –Pregunto Kiyomaro

-Sí, Kale es un mamodo, en tan poco tiempo nos hemos hecho muy unidos –Menciono Hiro

-Me da gusto eso pero ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros? –Pregunto Zatch confundido

-Veras Zatch, yo no participe en aquella batalla por el reino, y siempre fue mi sueño, soy un mamodo muy débil, pero escuche que tú eres un rey noble y amable –Menciono Kale

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? –Pregunto Kiyomaro ahora molesto

-Zatch tiene una vida increíble y una esposa muy bella, como dije antes soy un mamodo muy débil, y nos gustaría retarlos a una batalla –Explico Kale

-¿Una batalla? Eso es imposible no tenemos libros –Respondió Zatch

-No te preocupes por eso Zatch, halle la forma de traer tu libro devuelta y uno especial para mí, solo que habría una condición para que los libros aparezca –Dijo Kale

-¿De qué hablas? –Pregunto esta vez Kiyomaro

-Si Zatch no gana cedería su corona a Kale, después de todo Kale es muy débil –Menciono Hiro

-Zatch, estos tipos están engañándonos –Le dijo Kiyomaro

-Unu, eso no va suceder! –Exclamo Zatch a Kale y Hiro

-Zatch, que clase de rey serias, si no eres capaz de vencerme, como serias merecedor de proteger al mundo mamodo…. ¿Cómo protegerías a Tia? Creí que eras un rey que batallaba –Dijo Kale

Zatch enfureció luego de escuchar eso y lo miro fijamente tal como Kiyomaro hizo lo propio con Hiro

-Deben ser unos debiluchos Kale, no sé cómo este tipo puede ser novio de una idola del pop como Megumi –Dijo ahora Hiro

-Tienes razón, ¿Entonces que dicen? –Pregunto Kale

De nueva cuenta se miraron fijamente en espera de una respuesta de Zatch y Kiyomaro

 **Zeomi: creo que tu pregunta sobre lo de Kale, Hiro, Zatch y Kiyomaro esta por resolverse JAJAJA Me alegra mucho leer que mis capítulos te alegran el dia! Es increíble lograr algo asi, creeme que me da mucho gusto y espero siga siendo asi conforme vaya avanzando todo!(:**

 **Muchas gracias por la felicitación y no seria posible sin ti! Tu apoyo ha sido un motor muy importante para que esto sea posible y para que la historia siga y siga cada vez mejorando un saludo hasta el salvador(:**

 **Edward: Zatch y Kiyomaro tienen las mismas ganas que tu de acabar con ellos jajajaja, definitivamente Gio entrara en acción tarde o temprano, después de todo es el hijo del rey y la reina, Brago ya tardo mucho… algo debe estar tramando o planeando jaja y Penny jamas cambia… siempre haciendo honor a su personalidad loca e inoportuna jajajaja, saludos!(:**

 **Lucas: Claro que entiendo el portugués gracias a que es parecido al español jajaja pronto parece que veremos a Zatch y Kiyomaro en acción! Saludos hasta Brasil y espero tu próximo review! Jaja**

 **Marilu: como te dije… pronto la relación de Zatch y Tia tendrá momentos aun mas increibles jaja**

 **Muchas gracias como siempre a todos por estar al pendiente, son increíbles por el hecho de que les guste lo que hago, saludo a todos(:**


	28. La decisión de Zatch

**La decisión de Zatch/La revelación de Asu**

Kale y Hiro seguían mirando a Zatch y Kiyomaro en busca de una respuesta ante la rabia de estos

-Entonces, ¿Eres un rey que combate por su pueblo y su reina? –Pregunto Kale firmemente

-Unu, hagamoslo –Dijo Zatch furioso

-Zatch… -Dijo Kiyomaro antes de ser interrumpido

-Kiyomaro, tenemos que acabar con estos dos, sea lo que sea tengo un mal presentimiento y no puedo dejarlos ir así de fácil –Dijo Zatch decidido

-Sí, no podemos dejar que ganen –Respondió Kiyomaro ahora también decidido

-Estupendo, pero la batalla tendrá lugar al anochecer –Menciono Kale

-Así es, les daremos tiempo de prepararse –Dijo ahora Hiro

De pronto Tia y Megumi llegaron al parque en busca de Zatch y Kiyomaro para llevarles el almuerzo

-Zatch! –Exclamo Tia alegre antes de mirar que Zatch se encontraba frente a Kale

-Tia, ¿Qué hacen esos chicos aquí? –Pregunto Megumi

-No lo sé, pero creo que la nota que recibí anoche no fue un sueño –Dijo Tia preocupada

-¿Nota? –Pregunto Megumi confundida

-Muy bien, pero esta batalla no puede tener lugar aquí, tenemos que estar lo más lejos posible de los habitantes de la ciudad, esa es mi única condición –Menciono Zatch

-Por supuesto, ¿Tienes algo en mente? –Dijo accediendo Kale

-Nos vemos a las afueras de Mochinoki, ahí hay una construcción donde no habrá nadie involucrado –Dijo Kiyomaro

-Estaremos listos –Menciono Hiro antes de marcharse

De pronto Kale se dio cuenta de la presencia de Tia y le sonrió antes de marcharse junto a Hiro, Tia no comprendía que pasaba

-Megumi, ¿Cuándo llegaron aquí? –Pregunto Kiyomaro

-Kiyomaro ¿Qué está pasando? –Pregunto Megumi muy confundida

-Les explicaremos en casa –Dijo Kiyomaro algo serio

-Unu, Tia necesito contarte sobre todo esto –Dijo Zatch con el mismo semblante que Kiyomaro

En el mundo mamodo Gio seguía esperando a Brago

-¿Por qué tarda tanto? Tengo demasiada hambre, debería haber algún lugar donde conseguir pez limón cerca –Menciono Gio hambriento

De pronto Brago apareció

-Vaya, ya era hora! –Exclamo Gio cansado de pasar la noche fuera del castillo

-Tenía que descansar, después de todo no estaría listo para combatir si no lo hiciera –Explico Brago con tranquilidad

-¿Descansar? ¿Ósea que dormiste ahí? Nos tuviste aquí toda la noche! ¿Al menos encontraste el portal? –Exclamo algo molesto Gio

-Tranquilízate y deja de llorar por tonterías, Asu viene para acá –Explico Brago

-¿Asu? –Pregunto Gio

-Sí, Asu también es parte de los 4 mamodos prodigio y es el encargado de muchas cosas recuerda –Explico Brago con mucha seriedad

-Así es Brago, me sorprende tu visita pero ¿A que debo tú visita? –Dijo una voz la cual era de Asu

-No es que me agrade estar por aquí mucho, necesito que me digas como abrir un portal –Contesto Brago

-Hay miles de portales y no puedo permitir el acceso a ellos tan fácilmente –Explico Asu a Brago

-Eso es importante! Necesitamos abrir el portal donde está encerrado el clan de la oscuridad! –Exclamo Gio de pronto

-¿Dijiste el clan de la oscuridad niño? ¿Por qué quieren hacer tal tontería? ¿Y como es que saben de ellos? –Pregunto Asu

-Cállate!, hay un mamodo sobreviviente de ese clan suelto y tenemos que abrirlo para encerrarlo, si no quieres que el mundo mamodo caiga nos dirás como abrirlo! –Exclamo Brago molesto

-Creo que tú no jugarías eso, podrás ser arrogante pero no mentiroso, pero es imposible que alguien de ese clan siga libre –Explico Asu

-Tienes razón, no es uno, son dos! Y tenemos que detenerles –Exclamo ahora Gio furioso

-Muy bien, se los diré –Dijo Asu convencido con las palabras de Brago y Gio

-Estaba empezando a cansarme de tus juegos –Menciono Brago

-No será fácil, si como dicen hay un miembro del clan de la oscuridad libre, entonces el portal se abrirá una vez seguidos los pasos, necesitarían generar una cantidad de energía increíble justo frente al mamodo, si el mamodo es del clan el portal se abrirá… pero generar esa energía no es tan fácil –Explico Asu

-Con la mía será suficiente –Dijo Brago

-Eso es imposible, abrir ese portal requiere la energía de 4 mamodos cuyo poder sea enorme –Explico Asu de nuevo

-¿Entonces dices que tendremos que buscar dos mamodos mas? –Pregunto Gio

-Bueno, dudo que un niño como tu pueda abrirlo, pero creo que ya les di lo que querían, si me disculpan, tengo deberes que hacer –Menciono Asu quien se marchó hacia dentro del castillo

-4 mamodos… -Dijo Brago pensativo

-Brago, creo que Zein está despertando –Menciono Gio mientras Zein se movía un poco

Mientras tanto en el mundo humano Kiyomaro y Zatch explicaban todo a Megumi y Tia

-Ya veo, entonces esos chicos si buscaban algo –Dijo Megumi Preocupada

-Zatch como se te ocurre apostar la corona! No puedes hacer eso! –Exclamo Tia molesta mientras se echaba sobre el

-Tia tranquila! Zatch creo que no lo hizo del todo por la corona –Dijo Kiyomaro intentando calmarla

-¿No fue del todo por la corona? –Pregunto Tia confundida

-Zatch acepto en cuanto le dijeron que no podía protegerte y yo hice lo mismo cuando lo hicieron con Megumi –Menciono Kiyomaro

-¿Es eso cierto? –Preguntaron Megumi y Tia al mismo tiempo

-Unu, Tia no puedo dejar que nada te pase y tampoco quiero que ese chico te aleje de mí, yo dije que siempre te protegería y lo hare, no importa si el reino está de por medio, no podría estar al frente del mundo mamodo sin ti –Le dijo Zatch a Tia mientras le tomo las manos

-Es cierto, yo tampoco podría hacer nada sin Megumi, probablemente sin ambas no hubiésemos conseguido llegar tan lejos en la batalla –Dijo Kiyomaro mientras miraba a Megumi con una sonrisa

-Zatch, aun así tengo miedo de que esa batalla acabe mal –Explico Tia

-Tia tiene razón, que tal si esto no acaba bien –Menciono Megumi

-Lo haremos, pero Kiyomaro tiene una idea mientras tanto y es algo que queremos pedirles –Dijo Zatch decidido

-¿Una idea? -Preguntaron tanto Megumi como Tia

-Si, necesitamos que se queden en el mundo mamodo durante la batalla –Dijo Kiyomaro lo que provoco la sorpresa de Megumi y Tia

 **Y aquí termino este capitulo! Espero haya sido de su agrado(:**

 **Zeomi: ¿Sera que Zein ya despertó? Y parece que Zeon como dices hara todo por acabar con Kek antes que cualquiera, espero hayas disfrutado mucho este capitulo, que la batalla apenas comienza, Gio esta ansioso por entrar en batalla seguramente! Jaja de nuevo un saludo hasta el salvador, debe ser un país bonito:)**

 **Edward: Creo que te volvi a dejar colgado jaja…. Zatch y Kiyomaro van enserio! Jaja muchas gracias por estar al pendiente y un saludo!**

 **Muchas gracias por todo, ya saben que cualquier sugerencia tambien es bienvenida, recuerden que en la pagina pueden encontrar información a pesar de que aun no ha crecido jajaja, y cualquier pregunta que quieran hacer respondo(:**


	29. La promesa de Zatch

**La promesa de Zatch/La preocupación de Tia**

-¿A qué se refieren con que volvamos al mundo mamodo? No los dejaremos aquí solos mientras batallan –Dijo Tia preocupada y algo molesta

-Sí, nosotras también queremos quedarnos! –Exclamo Megumi

-No, no podemos permitir que eso pase, Zatch y yo no nos perdonaríamos si algo malo les pasa, estarán más seguras allá –Dijo Kiyomaro con seriedad

-Unu! Volveremos en cuanto la batalla termine –Dijo Zatch decidido

-Zatch no permitiré que hagas esto solo! –Exclamo Tia

-Tienes que entender, no soportaría si algo le pasa al amor de mi vida –Menciono Zatch firmemente mientras la miraba a los ojos

-Zatch… -Dijo Tia preocupada

-Kiyomaro, ¿En serio tienen que hacer esto? –Pregunto Megumi

-Sí, volveremos sin duda, pero no podemos permitir que esos dos se salgan con la suya –Menciono Kiyomaro

Mientras tanto en el mundo mamodo Gio seguía preguntándose cómo serían capaces de conseguir tanta energía para el portal

-Brago, necesitamos abrir ese portal lo más pronto posible, quizás nuestra energía sea suficiente y Asu se equivoque –Dijo Gio con seguridad

-No seas ridículo, jamás bastaría tan poca energía como la tuya y la de ese niño que tienes de primo, quien por cierto no despertó solo se sigue moviendo por allá –Menciono Brago

-¿Y qué hay de esos mamodos que fueron entrenados como tú? ¿Los 4 prodigio? –Pregunto Gio

-Eso es imposible, no digas tonterías –Dijo Brago con frialdad

-¿De qué hablas? ¿El tío Zeon y Asu también lo son es así? Podrían querer ayudar, Solo faltaría el último de ese grupo para que funcione –Menciono Gio ilusionado

-Cállate! La verdad es que eso es imposible –Dijo Brago con frialdad de nuevo

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué acaso no quieres acabar con todo eso? –Pregunto Gio molesto

-Digo que es imposible, porque Asu no pertenece a ese grupo, lo dije porque sabría que mencionarías algo como esto para derrotar a ese mamodo –Dijo Brago con seriedad

-Pero, tu no sabías que el portal requeriría 4 mamodos! –Exclamo Gio

-Pero sabía que tendrías esa idea ridícula en algún momento, los otros dos mamodos pertenecientes se llaman Ashuron y Elzador –Menciono Brago

-¿Y cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué ocultarme eso? Solo juntémoslos y podremos hacerlo! –Exclamo Gio

-Elzador jamás nos ayudaría en una idea como esta, él no se preocupa por nada que no sea el –Dijo Brago

-¿Algo así como tú? –Pregunto Gio

-Elzador es diferente, en aquella batalla mamodo él fue derrotado pero siempre con su orgullo guerrero –Explico Brago

-Entiendo, pero ¿Qué hay de ese tal Ashuron? –Pregunto Gio esperanzado

-Aun si consiguiésemos que nos ayude, Zeon no accederá tan fácilmente, él quiere terminarlo por su cuenta y aun nos faltaría un mamodo –Explico dándole la espalda Brago

-Espera! Dijiste que Elzador fue derrotado ¿no es así? –Dijo Gio

-Sí, el nombre de ese mamodo es Vincent Bari –Menciono Brago

-Lo ves, encontremos a ese mamodo y tenemos una solución al problema! –Menciono Gio

-Ese plan que tienen ustedes dos, será inútil si no derrotan al mamodo primero –Dijo una voz que resulto en la de Zein quien por fin despertó

-Por fin despertaste, mientras tú dormías como el inútil que eres, hemos tenido que cargar contigo –Contesto Brago

-Tienes una arrogancia enorme, pero sabes, me van a necesitar –Menciono Zein

-¿Tu diciéndome arrogante? Es increíble que no te hayas escuchado –Dijo Brago

-Podrían dejar de pelear! Jamás conseguiremos algo a este paso, necesitamos trabajar en equipo por una vez! Incluso estoy preocupado por mis padres, después de todo es probable que ese mamodo del que Kek hablo también este en el mundo humano –Dijo firmemente Gio

Brago y Zein se miraron con cara de molestia pero convencidos de que Gio tenía razón

En el mundo humano Tia y Megumi se preparaban para regresar al mundo mamodo mientras la batalla durara

-Zatch, ¿Estás seguro que esto es buena idea? –Pregunto Tia

-Unu, todo estará bien –Le dijo Zatch sonriendo

-Zatch, no quiero perderte –Menciono Tia aun preocupada

-Tia… en cuanto vuelva planearemos todo para la boda de Megumi y Kiyomaro e iremos a mirar las estrellas como en la luna de miel –Le dijo Zatch sonriéndole

-¿Es una promesa Zatch? –Pregunto Tia

-Es una promesa, jamás te dejare sola –Respondió Zatch antes de abrazarla

-Kiyomaro, prométeme que volverán enteros –Dijo Megumi

-Claro, no tienes de que preocuparte, después de todo si llego un poco herido, ¿Me curaras no es así? –Pregunto bromeando Kiyomaro

-Claro –Respondió Megumi mientras se sonreían tomados de la mano

-Muy bien, es hora –Dijo Kiyomaro

-Todo estará bien, ¿No es así Megumi? –Pregunto Tia

-Sí, confiamos en ustedes! –Exclamo Megumi sonriendo

Megumi y Tia se tomaron de las manos y fueron de regreso al mundo mamodo

-Kiyomaro, tenemos que vencer en esta batalla –Dijo Zatch decidido

-Lo haremos Zatch, después de todo tu eres el rey –Menciono Kiyomaro

-Unu, pondré lo mejor de mí –Dijo Zatch

-Muy bien Zatch, en unas horas debemos ir a ese lugar donde la batalla tendrá lugar –Dijo Kiyomaro

En otro lado del mismo mundo humano Hiro y Kale se encontraban alistándose para la batalla

-¿Estás listo Kale? Esos dos no serán fáciles –Menciono Hiro con seriedad

\- Todo ira conforme al plan, el mundo mamodo posiblemente también este en un lio ahora mismo –Dijo Kale

-¿Tu hermano esta allá? –Pregunto Hiro

-Sí, él se encargara de detener a cualquiera que busque interponerse –Dijo Kale

-Siempre tienes algo preparado ¿verdad? –Pregunto Hiro

-No tienes de que preocuparte –Dijo con seguridad Kale

-¿Y esa chica? ¿No crees que pueda interferir? –Pregunto Hiro sobre Tia

-Ella será una gran reina una vez que me convierta en el rey del mundo mamodo, y tú podrás estar con Megumi una vez que acabemos con esos dos –Contesto Kale con una sínica sonrisa muy parecida a la de Kek

 **Aquí termino este capitulo! Espero les haya gustado mucho, estoy a un capitulo de alcanzar los 30 y les agradezco mucho su apoyo a todos!**

 **Zeomi: Creo que una vez que acabe la batalla la boda seguirá su curso como Zatch le prometio a Tia volver para planearlo… jajaja es un misterio quienes serán esos 4 mamodos, pero sin duda Gio y Zein quieren formar parte de ello, pero quien vencerá a Kek? Muy pronto se vera el poder de todos!**

 **Me imagino que lo es, ojala algún dia tenga la oportunidad de conocerlo! Y gracias, tiene lo suyo el mio tambien! Saludos y muchas gracias por siempre llenarme de motivacion(:**

 **Marilu: Espero que hayan sido de tu agrado los momentos de Zatch y Tia que poco a poco seguirán creciendo pues tienen que ser más fuertes juntos durante la batalla! Jaja y te entiendo, yo justo hoy regrese a la escuela! Pero no los puedo dejar sin capitulo jajaja y Kale y Hiro… bueno algo se deben tener pero Zatch y Kiyomaro no se quedaran atrás! Saludooos!**

 **Lucas 797: Hola! Jaja muy pronto Zatch y Kiyomaro estarán en batalla como has visto y esos 4 mamodos… pronto se vera quienes son, deben ser muy fuertes para ello! No he jugado RPG pero suena interesante por supuesto que me gustaría entrar, con gusto te agrego al Skype aunque hace mucho no lo uso pero por cualquier medio donde podamos comunicarnos es bienvenido! Saludos!**

 **Daniel: Estaba planeado jajaja como viste iba a ser parte de la historia y realmente me sorprendio que lo notaste! Elzador seria increíble si se uniese a Gio y Brago… un saludo:D**

 **Edward: Como siempre hay que generar algunas dudas jajaja yo creo que todos están preguntándose quienes serán esos 4 mamodos… jajaja y Zatch y Kiyomaro no dejaran nada con tal de vencer a esos dos, por supuesto que tienen que proteger el reino y a sus chicas! Jaja saludos!**

 **Muchas gracias a todos, recuerden estar pendientes que cualquier dia puede haber capitulo nuevo(:**


	30. Los sentimientos de Tia

**Los sentimientos de Tia/Un rey protector**

Megumi y Tia ya en el mundo mamodo, llegaron al castillo donde Asu noto su presencia

-¿Tia? No los esperamos a ti y Zatch hoy, por cierto ¿Dónde está él? –Pregunto Asu confundido

-Zatch… -Dijo Tia antes de que Megumi la interrumpiera

-Tenía unos pendientes que hacer junto a Kiyomaro, es por eso que nosotras vinimos, ya sabes cosas de hombres y no queríamos intervenir –Dijo Megumi fingiendo una sonrisa

-Muy bien, todos actúan muy raro estos días –Menciono Asu

-¿Raro? –Pregunto Megumi

-Si raro, hace poco Brago apareció preguntando cosas sin sentido sobre un portal –Respondió Asu

-¿Un portal? ¿Qué fue lo que preguntaron? –Pregunto Tia confundida

-Bueno dijo que un mamodo de un clan extinto apareció, pero eso es imposible, el mundo mamodo no sufre ninguna amenaza desde hace mucho y ese clan como dije esta extinto, además había un niño muy extraño con el –Explico Asu

-¿Un mamodo apareció? ¿Brago con un niño? –Pregunto Tia si entender mientras miraba a Megumi

Mientras tanto en otro lado del mundo mamodo Gio, Zein y Brago

-Brago ¿A dónde vamos? –Pregunto Gio mientras caminaban siguiéndolo

-Estoy seguro que no sabe qué hacer, podríamos estar buscando a Kek ahora mismo en vez de estas estupideces –Menciono Zein

-¿No recuerdas la golpiza que te dio? –Pregunto Brago sínicamente

-No seas tonto, un golpe de suerte cualquiera lo tiene –Dijo Zein molesto

-Solo cállense los dos, estamos buscando a Ashuron –Explico Brago con molesto de escuchar a Gio y Zein

-¿De verdad lo haremos? –Pregunto Gio emocionado

-Esto es ridículo, no necesitamos más mamodos para derrotar a Kek, es suficiente con tener que estar con ustedes –Menciono Zein con soberbia

-Zein, ¿no lo entiendes? Podemos encerrar a Kek pero necesitamos la energía suficiente para abrir ese portal, si encontramos a Ashuron y Elzador o Bari –Menciono Gio mientras miraba a Zein quien se encontraba molesto

Mientras tanto en el mundo humano Zatch y Kiyomaro llegaron a donde se llevaría a cabo la batalla

-No los veo por ningún lado –Menciono Zatch a Kiyomaro

-La última vez eso mismo creímos. Zatch, tenemos que estar con los ojos abiertos –Dijo Kiyomaro

-Unu! Exclamo Zatch

-Estas en lo correcto –Dijo una voz que era la de Kale

Zatch y Kiyomaro rápidamente cambiaron su mirada

-Me enorgullecen al aceptar nuestro reto –Dijo Hiro

-Esto sigue sin tener sentido mientras no haya libros –Explico Kiyomaro

-No te preocupes por eso. Kale, creo que es hora de mostrarles –Menciono Hiro

Kale pronto miro a Hiro con una sínica sonrisa

Kale utilizo una extraña esfera que llevaba con el de la cual salieron dos libros, uno de ellos el de Zatch y otro totalmente negro con páginas en negro

-Creo que resolví el problema –Menciono Kale mientras le lanzaba el libro a Kiyomaro y Zatch

-Kiyomaro, este libro es el mismo que utilice en la batalla –Menciono Zatch confundido de ver el libro

-Si lo es, no podemos confiarnos de estos sujetos Zatch –Explico Kiyomaro

-¿Podemos comenzar ya? –Pregunto Kale con serenidad

-Unu, hagámoslo –Dijo Zatch con seguridad

-Ahora Zatch, volvamos hacerlo! ¡ZAKERU! –Exclamo Kiyomaro

-¡SARUKU! –Dijo Hiro

De pronto Kale desapareció al mismo tiempo que Hiro

-¿A dónde se fueron? –Pensó Kiyomaro

-SABORUGA –Se escuchó en la voz de Hiro

De pronto Kale con sus manos formo un tornado de arena que iba directo hacia Zatch y Kiyomaro

-¡RASHIRUDO! –Exclamo Kiyomaro defendiéndose del ataque de Kale

-Son rápidos –Pensó Kiyomaro

De pronto Kiyomaro noto que Kale y Hiro se posicionaron justos debajo de unas rocas

-Zatch, mira hacia las rocas! –Exclamo Kiyomaro

-Unu –Dijo Zatch

-¡ZAKERUGA! –Exclamo Kiyomaro mandando el ataque directo a las rocas

-SAKURU –Repitió Hiro para desaparecer

-SAUZARUK –Dijo Hiro ahora con más tranquilidad lo que provoco un ataque de rocas concentrado que conecto a Zatch y Kiyomaro

-Kiyomaro, debemos levantarnos –Dijo Zatch furioso

-Si! Son fuertes, pero antes ya hemos vencido a mamodos fuertes –Menciono Kiyomaro

-Sabemos eso, no nos enfrentaríamos a ustedes sin saber quiénes son, pero creo que jamás han visto algo como el libro de las sombras –Explico Kale

-¿El libro de las sombras? –Preguntaron confundidos tanto Zatch como Kiyomaro

En el mundo mamodo Tia seguía preguntándose cómo se encontraba Zatch

-Tia, estarán bien –Menciono Megumi con una pequeña sonrisa

-Confió en ellos pero tengo miedo de que Zatch no vuelva –Explico Tia con preocupación

-No digas esas cosas, no dejaría que Kiyomaro muera antes de la boda –Bromeo Megumi

-Tienes razón –Dijo Tia con una pequeña sonrisa

-Tia, ¿Cómo fue que conociste a Zatch? –Pregunto Megumi

-¿Cómo fue que conocí a Zatch? ¿Por qué preguntas eso? –Pregunto Tia confundida

-Sí, quiero decir, me contaste de el antes de que conociera a el y Kiyomaro en la batalla, pero jamás me dijiste como lo conociste, ¿Sentiste algo desde ese momento? –Pregunto Megumi sonriéndole ante Tia quien se sonrojo

-Bueno… a decir verdad, si me fije en el desde ese momento, sabes su carácter fue lo que hizo que así fuera –Explico Tia sonrojada

-¿Y cómo fue? –Pregunto Tia

-Lo conocí jugando con otros niños, él era muy solitario y no tenía con quien jugar ni con quien estar, sin embargo aunque me metía con él, en el fondo siempre fue porque quería que se fijara en mi –Explico Tia

-Qué manera de coquetearle a un chico Tia –Dijo Megumi entre risas

-Era una tontería, él siempre ha sido muy lindo con todos y eso fue lo que me enamoro de él, ese instinto que tiene de proteger a los demás, de protegerme a mí… -Menciono Tia sonriendo

-Qué lindo suena todo eso –Dijo Megumi

-Sí, fue totalmente diferente todo después de conocer a Zatch, quiero decir me enseño muchas cosas, y me mostro que no estoy sola, obviamente tu tuviste mucho que ver cuando la batalla, pero tú sabes… él fue quien me dio la muestra de que siempre hay un mañana, cuando derroto a Maruss fue algo que jamás olvidare –Explico Tia sonrojada y sonriendo

-Entiendo perfectamente de que hablas –Respondió Megumi feliz de escuchar lo que Tia le decía

-Zatch es increíble, es por eso que quiero ser una buena esposa para él, no ser siempre la rescatada si no ayudarlo como lo hicimos en la batalla –Explico Tia

-Lo eres Tia, y lo serás –Menciono Megumi

-Bueno eso no lo sé, pero definitivamente no son la pareja más linda del mundo mamodo –Dijo Penny quien interrumpió

-Tu qué haces aquí! ¿Viniste a molestar a Zatch? Porque él no está! –Exclamo Tia quien se molestó de ver a Penny

-No seas tonta a mí no me interesa Zatch ya! Recuerda que mi Zeon y yo somos la pareja más poderosa y linda de todas –Dijo Penny furiosa

-De todos modos no confió en ti –Dijo Tia volteando la cara

-Deberías agradecerme que este aquí, he venido a contarte algo, teniendo en cuenta que Zatch no está probablemente ya sabes algo –Menciono Penny

-¿Contar algo? –Pregunto Tia ante la confusión de Megumi

En otro lado del mundo mamodo Brago, Gio y Zein seguían a la búsqueda de Ashuron

-Es increíble que aún no aparezca ese mamodo –Menciono Zein

-No será fácil encontrarlo, pero nos dirigimos hacia una cueva donde creo puede estar –Dijo Brago con frialdad

-¿Crees? Brago, no tenemos tiempo de creer! –Exclamo Gio

-Vaya, creo que tu trabajo de niñera no va tan bien –Se escuchó de pronto, era Zeon quien apareció justo frente a ellos

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No dijiste que derrotarías a ese mamodo? Veo que fallaste –Menciono Brago

-El cobarde escapo, pero si quieres saberlo, no es tan fuerte como crees… ¿Encontraron la manera de abrir ese portal? –Pregunto Zeon con frialdad

-Por supuesto, sígueme y te contare, después de todo te vamos a necesitar –Dijo Brago con seriedad

-Me alegra saber que por fin saben que me necesitas –Dijo Zein con una sonrisa sínica como es su costumbre

-Solo sígueme, te contare en el camino –Respondió Brago quien siguió caminando

Zein miro a Zeon cuando de pronto Zeon lo noto y lo miro fijamente a los ojos de frente sin decir una sola palabra, Zeon giro hacia donde estaba Brago y lo siguió

Mientras tanto Zatch y Kiyomaro seguían en el lugar de la batalla

-El libro de las sombras, es un libro muy poderoso, fue encerrado hace siglos por tu padre, el anterior rey, solo un mamodo de mi clan podría usarlo y… ¿Adivina quién fue? –Explico Kale

-¿A qué clan perteneces? –Pregunto Kiyomaro

-Kale viene del clan de la oscuridad, un poderoso clan casi extinto –Menciono Hiro

-¿Clan de la oscuridad? Jamás escuche eso antes –Contesto Zatch

-Es probable que tu hermano ya sepa a qué me refiero, después de todo, mi hermano está en el mundo mamodo encargándose de él y otros asuntos –Explico Kale

-¿En el mundo mamodo? Kiyomaro, no podemos dejar que ganen! Mandamos a Tia y Megumi allá! –Dijo Zatch furioso

-No permitiremos para nada que se salgan con la suya, es hora de ponernos serios! ¡BAO ZAKERUGA! –Exclamo Kiyomaro con todas sus fuerzas

-Van en serio –Dijo Kale

-SARUKUZEM –Dijo Hiro con todas sus fuerzas también

Kale expulso de sus manos una ráfaga de arena que comenzó a tomar forma en el cielo a gran velocidad

-¿Qué es eso? Parece solo arena pero no hay forma de que detenga el Bao Zakeruga–Pensó Kiyomaro mientras el Bao Zakeruga iba directo hacia Kale y Hiro

 **Aquí termino este capitulo! Siento haberlo hecho esperar mas días de lo habitual pero como este fue el capitulo 30, queria que fuera especial para todos ustedes (: muchas gracias por siempre estarme apoyando chicos! De verdad gracias a ustedes esto es posible, espero estos primeros 30 capitulos los hayan disfrutado mucho y espero que los siguientes lo hagan de igual modo! Este capitulo fue un poco mas extenso y fue la razón por la cual demore un poco mas pero como les dije queria que fuera especial! De todo corazón muchas gracias, me alegra saber que en mi historia pueden encontrar algo que los hace felices(:**

 **Zeomi: yo se que sufriste la espera por ver la batalla pero por fin comenzo! Jaja, Creo que darán mucho de que hablar estas batallas, ¿sera que Zeon aceptara pelear junto a Brago? ¿sera que ya noto que Zein tiene conexión con el? Tia ya sabe que Brago esta con un niño pero ¿Sera que se cruzaran? Jaja te dejare con la duda… jaja sin duda alguna Zatch y Kiyomaro tienen que proteger a sus chicas! No se dejaran vencer! Espero te haya gustado mucho este capitulo! Lo hice con mucha dedicación para ustedes(: Saludoooos! Gracias por estar fiel conmigo a lo largo de estos primeros 30 capitulos! Aprecio enormemente eso! (:**

 **Marilu: Estoy seguro que tambien sufriste mucho la espera por que como dices los deje con el suspenso! Jaja Tia sin duda alguna querrá ayudar a Zatch, no quiere perderlo tampoco! Esta batalla sin duda se va a poner muy interesante!... sobre tu pregunta tengo 18 años(: tu cuantos tienes? Saludooos!**

 **Edward: Me parece que pronto aparece Ashuron! Despues de todo Brago va decidido a buscarlo jaja como siempre creo que varias preguntas tuyas se respondieron jaja, Zatch y Kiyomaro quieren acabar con estos dos rápido despues de saber lo de su hermano!... ¿Dónde estará Bari?... Gio pronto entra en acción seguramente jaja y Sherry… será que ayudara en esta batalla? No pierda el siguiente capitulo! Saludoooos:p**

 **Daniel: Definitivamente esos 4 son muy poderosos, Bari es muy poderoso igual tanto como Zatch y Clear note, asi que Bari si decide ayudar… será de gran ayuda!**

 **Muchas gracias por aguantar esta espera, se que no fue fácil jajaja, como explique llevo tiempo este capitulo por la manera en que lo queria hacer pero les prometo que los siguientes serán tan rapidos como los anteriores, un saludo a todos! Recuerden que pueden dejar sus preguntas en los reviews tambien(:**


	31. El guerrero del destino

El guerrero del destino/Acaba con el Zatch!

De pronto la ráfaga de arena que salió de las manos de Kale comenzó absorber el Bao Zakeruga desapareciendo en el cielo

-Es imposible –Dijo Kiyomaro sorprendido

-No creí que usarían eso tan temprano –Dijo Hiro sonriendo sínicamente

-¿Qué pasa? Para ser el rey del mundo mamodo luces desesperado Zatch –Dijo burlándose Kale

Zatch miro con rabia a Kale sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando

Mientras tanto en el mundo mamodo seguían en la búsqueda de Ashuron

-Zein, ¿no te parece un extraño esto? –Pregunto Gio que iba atrás junto con Zein siguiendo a Brago y Zeon

-Ese mamodo no tiene nada de extraño, simplemente es una basura –Dijo confiado Zein

-No me refería a eso, hablaba de que tienes a tu padre frente a ti y probablemente él no lo sabe, ¿no te emociona? –Menciono Gio sonriendo

-No seas estúpido, podría escucharte! –Exclamo Zein

-Lo siento, es solo que me parece extraño –Respondió Gio emocionado

-Gio, ¿Qué crees que estén haciendo tus padres ahora? –Pregunto Zein ahora

-No lo sé… pero seguro están disfrutando su luna de miel aun! –Menciono Gio contento

-Ustedes, ¿no pueden ir más lento? –Pregunto Zeon molesto a Gio y Zein

-No lo entiendo, Ashuron debería estar por estos rumbos –Dijo Brago con seriedad

-¿Qué? ¿Hemos dado vueltas y no sabes a dónde vamos? –Pregunto Zeon enfadado

-Lo vamos a encontrar –Dijo Brago con frialdad

-Creí que esto era entre nosotros –Menciono una voz extraña la cual era de Kek ante la sorpresa de todos

-¿Volviste? Esta vez no te dejare escapar –Dijo Zeon sonriendo sínicamente

-Que modesto eres, ¿crees que use todo mi poder? –Pregunto Kek

-Zeon, no tenemos tiempo de esto, necesitamos abrir ese portal –Menciono Brago

-No tenemos idea de donde puede estar Ashuron y necesitamos acabar con este sujeto antes de que esto se salga de control –Respondió Zeon dando un paso al frente

-Yo peleare con el –Dijo Zein quien también dio un paso al frente

-Ingenuo, ¿Crees que podrías derrotarlo? Si no fuera por mi estarías muerto –Menciono Zeon

Zein simplemente miro a Zeon y se lanzó sobre Kek con una ráfaga de golpes y patadas que Kek esquivo, de pronto Zeon lanzo un Zakeru conectando a Kek

-Entonces ¿Esta vez serán dos contra uno? Interesante –Dijo Kek quien se puso de pie

Zeon y Zein se miraron sin decir una palabra por un segundo

-Gio, vámonos –Menciono Brago

-¿Qué dices? Creí que te gustaba pelear! ¿Por qué quieres irte? –Pregunto Gio molesto

-Necesitamos abrir ese portal, es obvio que Zeon no dejara a Zein pelear solo y probablemente Zeon no necesite la ayuda de nadie, si no abrimos eso, las cosas empeoraran –Menciono Brago

Gio siguió a Brago mientras se marchaba y simplemente miro como Zeon y Zein batallaban contra Kek

En el mundo humano Zatch y Kiyomaro seguían buscando la manera de terminar la batalla

-Kiyomaro, tenemos que seguir atacando –Menciono Zatch con la cabeza en alto

-Rápido Zatch, tengo un plan –Dijo Kiyomaro con fuerza

-¡ZAGURUZEMU! –Exclamo Kiyomaro

-Qué tontería, ese ataque débil no hará ningún efecto de nuevo –Dijo Hiro

-¿Qué están pensando? Ese ataque… va directo hacia Hiro –Pensó Kale

Kale se lanzó sobre Hiro antes de que este lanzara el conjuro de protección recibiendo el impacto

-¿Le dimos? –Pregunto Kiyomaro

Kale se puso de pie después de recibir el impacto del Zaguruzemu

-Buen tiro, lástima que ese ataque era muy débil –Menciono Kale

-¿De verdad crees que solo queríamos darte? –Pregunto Zatch

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto Kale confundido

-Hemos notado que controlas la arena con tus manos ¿no es así? Bueno la arena es muy buena para evitar que la electricidad no te dañe pero ahora estas cargado de electricidad –Menciono Kiyomaro

-Es imposible –Pensó Hiro sorprendido

-Hiro, ataquemos –Dijo Kale con rabia

-Zatch, ya sabes que hacer –Le dijo Kiyomaro

-Unu! –Exclamo Zatch

De pronto Zatch corrió hacia Kale buscando conectarle algún golpe

-¿Qué está haciendo? No podrá conectar ningún golpe –Pensó Kale mientras esquivaba los golpes

-Ahora Zatch! –Exclamo Kiyomaro

-¿Qué es esto? –Pensó Hiro

-¡JIKERUDO! –Exclamo con todas sus fuerzas Kiyomaro

El poder del Jikerudo conecto a Kale causando que se pegara como un imán a una máquina de construcción que se encontraba en el área

Hiro y Kale no podían creer lo que estaban viendo

-Muy bien, ahora no podrán usar conjuros ninguno de los dos –Dijo Kiyomaro mirando hacia el suelo y sonriendo

-Unu, esto se acabó –Menciono Zatch

-Así es, es hora… ¡BAO ZAKERUGA! –Exclamo Kiyomaro

El Bao Zakeruga de Zatch iba directo hacia Kale quien no podía moverse

-No, esto no termina aquí –Dijo Kale furioso

Hiro saco otra de las extrañas esferas similar a la de los libros y la lanzo hacia el Bao

-Kiyomaro ¿Qué es esa esfera? –Pregunto Zatch confundido

-No lo sé, pero seguro es un truco –Menciono Kiyomaro

La esfera causo una gran explosión junto al Bao que cubría todo el campo

Zatch y Kiyomaro quedaron sin saber que había ocurrido después de la explosión

-Kiyomaro ¿Qué ha pasado? –Pregunto Zatch confundido

-Zatch… creo que estamos en el mundo mamodo de nuevo –Dijo Kiyomaro

 **Aquí concluye el capitulo! Espero lo hayan disfrutado (:**

 **Zeomi: Este capitulo no han aparecido ni Tia ni Penny…. ¿Qué estarán planeando? ¿Habran acabado con el Bao con Kale y Hiro? Jaja espero hayas disfrutado la parte de Zeon y Zein peleando juntos! Se que son tus preferidos.. jaja Espero mis capítulos te ayuden un poco a mejorarte estos días que estuviste enferma, ahora yo he andado con algo de gripa jaja): como siempre muchísimas gracias por estar tan al pendiente y siempre darme animos! De verdad que aprecio mucho todo lo que haces! Saludoooos!**

 **Marilu: Este capitulo tal vez no ha aparecido Tia, pero creeme que les esperan muchas cosas a Zatch y Tia! Con el final de este episodio probablemente veamos a Zatch y Tia juntos mas pronto de lo que esperas jaja… somos casi de la misma edad entonces jaja Saludos!**

 **Edward: Creo que te volvi a dejar con muchas dudas jajaja, ¿sera que Brago se esta esfozando tanto para ver a Sherry? ¿Zatch habra ganado junto a Kiyomaro? Espero te haya gustado mucho la batalla! Saludos:p**

 **Daniel: ¿Sera que Rein aparecerá?:p Wonrei puede ser de una ayuda muy grande para Zatch, pero sin su libro en el mundo humano…. ¿Sera que los alcance en el mundo mamodo? Creo que te gustara mucho lo que se viene:p**

 **Quiero decirles que me pone muy feliz saber que siempre están aquí leyéndome, de verdad se los agradezco porque esto esta creciendo gracias a ustedes! Cada capitulo lo hago pensando en ustedes, y tienen un lugar muy especial dentro de esto! saludos a todos!**


	32. Luz entre la oscuridad

**Luz entre la oscuridad/el lazo que nos une**

-Kiyomaro. ¿Qué ocurrió? –Seguía preguntando Zatch confundido

-Estoy seguro que usaron esa esfera como una trampa –Menciono Kiyomaro furioso

-¿Entonces escaparon? –Pregunto Zatch

-Es probable que ellos también estén aquí –Explico Kiyomaro

De pronto Zatch y Kiyomaro escucharon una gran explosión que provenía de otro lado del bosque donde se encontraban

-Tengo la extraña sensación que esa explosión tiene que ver con ellos –Dijo Kiyomaro

-Unu! –Exclamo Zatch antes de ambos partir hacia ese rumbo

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del mismo mundo mamodo Brago y Gio seguían caminando en busca de los mamodos que les ayudaran abrir el portal

-Hemos caminado mucho, ¿A dónde vamos? –Pregunto Gio exhausto

-Cállate, escóndete en ese arbusto –Menciono Brago

-¿Qué me esconda? –Pregunto Gio

-Solo hazlo –Dijo Brago con seriedad

Gio simplemente lo miro e hizo lo que Brago dijo

-Brago, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto una voz que era la de Tia

-No me esperaba que ya estuvieses aquí, necesito hablar con Zatch –Menciono Brago con seriedad

-¿Con Zatch? El aun no vuelve tuvo que quedarse a algunos asuntos, pero ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Tia

-Te contare, pero necesito a Zatch pronto –Menciono Brago con frialdad

-Ya sabe todo, creo que te demoraste mucho –Dijo Penny quien apareció junto a Megumi

-Deberías preocuparte por tus asuntos, Zeon está batallando –Menciono Brago quien se molestó ante la presencia de Penny

-¿Qué? ¿Mi Zeon está batallando ahora? ¿Por qué lo dejan hacer eso? Y ¿dónde está ese niño raro que te seguía? –Dijo Penny histérica

-Su orgullo es muy grande, no hay ningún niño aquí, solo era un estorbo –Explico Brago mientras Gio observaba todo

Las explosiones seguían escuchándose provenientes de la batalla donde Tia no podía evitar mirar pensando en Zatch

-Tengo que ir ayudar a Zeon! –Exclamo Penny quien se marchó corriendo dentro del bosque

-Solo vas a empeorar esto! –Exclamo Brago furioso

Tia y Megumi la siguieron para intentar detenerla

-Brago, ¿es mi madre? –Pregunto Gio impactado de verla tan cerca

-A menos que conozca otra Tia y sea la reina, entonces si –Dijo Brago sin mirarlo

-No podemos seguirlas, no debe descubrir quién soy –Menciono Gio

-No lo haremos, puedo sentir la presencia –Dijo Brago

-¿Presencia? ¿De qué hablas? –Pregunto confundido Gio

-Zatch, está aquí –Dijo Brago

-¿Aquí? Pero mi madre dijo que él no ha regresado del mundo humano, seguramente peleando con ese otro mamodo! –Exclamo Gio

-Esa presencia no puede ser de ningún otro, seguramente ya va hacia allá –Menciono Brago

-¿Y qué haremos? No podemos dejarlas ir hacia allá –Dijo valientemente Gio

-Solo confía en mi –Dijo Brago

Gio lo miro sin entender que estaba pasando

Zeon y Zein seguían batallando frente a Kek

-Vamos, estoy seguro que tienes más que eso Zeon –Dijo burlándose Kek quien estaba parado frente a ambos

-No puedo pelear bien con este niño estorbando, si te venzo, lo hare solo –Menciono Zeon ante la mirada de furia de Zein por querer pelear

-¿Ese es el problema? ¿No quieres que sean 2 contra 1? –Pregunto Kek

-Arreglemos eso entonces –Dijo una voz de entre los arboles la cual era de Kale quien venía acompañado por Hiro

-¿Otro mamodo? –Pensó Zein

-Veo que tú si necesitas ayuda –Dijo Zeon confiado

-Hiro, descansa, por ahora no será necesario que te desgastes –Dijo Kale confiado

-Bueno, querías que estuviese parejo –Dijo Kek riendo

-Niño, abre los ojos si quieres salir ileso –Dijo Zeon a Zein quien movió la cabeza en señal de aceptación

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque en busca de hacer daño a Kale y Kek quienes se miraron y desaparecieron

Una tormenta de arena comenzó a aparecer en el campo, Zeon y Zein se detuvieron a buscas donde se escondían Kale y Kek

Zein rápidamente comenzó a usar Zakeru

-Detente! Solo gastaras energías –Dijo Zeon

Kek apareció detrás de Zein y conecto una patada sobre él, que lo envió directo hacia Kale quien lo recibió con otro golpe

-Niño tonto, sigue creyendo que está a la altura para pelear –Pensó Zeon

Zein se puso de pie e intento conectar a Kale con una ráfaga de golpes

-Pero el espíritu que tiene, ese orgullo… -Pensó Zeon

Zein seguía buscando con todas sus fuerzas conectar a Kale

-Me recuerda a mí… ¿Sera qué? –Pensó Zeon sorprendido con cara de seriedad

Kale logro darle nuevamente un golpe a Zein que lo volvió a derribar

-Dejémonos de bromas, Zeon ¿Vas a pelear o no? –Pregunto Kek

-Tu, ya peleaste demasiado –Dijo Zeon a Zein mientras este último se ponía de pie

-¿Pelearas solo entonces? –Pregunto Kek

-No esperaba eso, ya entiendo porque te llaman el emperador del rayo –Dijo Kale sonriendo sínicamente

-El no peleara solo –Dijo Zatch quien apareció junto a Kiyomaro

-Lograron huir, pero esto no ha terminado –Menciono Kiyomaro

-¿Huir? ¿Quién huyo? –Pregunto Kale molesto

-Muy bien, entonces acabemos esto aquí! –Exclamo Zatch

Zatch y Zeon se miraron el uno al otro y luego voltearon fijamente la mirada en Kale y Kek

Tia, Megumi y Penny llegaron al lugar y podían observar a lo lejos lo que sucedía

-¿Zatch? –Dijo Tia sonriendo

-¿Kiyomaro? Están aquí –Dijo Megumi sonriendo también mientras miraban como se encontraban Zatch, Kiyomaro y Zeon haciendo frente

 **Aquí termina este capitulo! Espero lo hayan disfrutado, de nuevo siento haberlos hecho esperar pero llevo tiempo hacer este capitulo(:**

 **Zeomi: Me imagino que te gusto mucho todo lo que ocurrio con Zeon y Zein en este capitulo! ¿Qué habra estado pensando Zeon cuando vio a Zein luchar asi? Y esta vez Tia y Gio han estado muy cerca! Jaja Muchas gracias por tus buenas vibras pues como dijiste.. en 3 dias me cure (: Ahora esto se convirtió en una batalla de hermanos:p Creo que nos van a sorprender ambos! Saludos y gracias por siempre estar al pendiente, me emocionan mucho tus reviews(:**

 **Edward: Creo que Brago tiene algo preparado… despues de todo esa tranquilidad no la tendrías si no fuese asi jajaja, espero que la batalla te este gustando! Ahora todos han tenido acción… pero Gio y Brago no quedaran atrás, saludos!:p**

 **Daniel: Creo que ellos aun no se dan cuenta de lo que ocurre… Kanchome es muy fuerte con su Shin Poruku! Saludos!**

 **Kinji798: Muy pronto habra mucho sobre ellos! Despues de todo no hay que olvidar que habra uno de su boda! Y tengo preparado uno especial para ellos… veras que te gustara mucho! Saludos:p**


	33. Los guerreros mas poderosos

**Zatch y Zeon: los guerreros más poderosos**

-Megumi, no puedo dejar que Zatch haga esto solo –Dijo Tia preocupada

-El estará bien, Kiyomaro y Zatch nos protegerán, Tia –Respondió Megumi sonriéndole mientras Tia le devolvía la sonrisa

-Nos acabas de ahorrar el trabajo de tener que acabar primero con uno –Dijo Kek mientras miraba a Zatch y Zeon

-Así es, fue muy tonto de su parte aparecer ambos en el mismo lugar –Dijo sonriendo sínicamente Kale

-Muy bien, escúchenme ambos, no necesitan de un libro para usar conjuros aquí, pero aún tengo algunos planes que pueden funcionar –Menciono Kiyomaro a Zatch y Zeon

-Acabemos con este par de basuras, Zatch –Dijo Zeon furioso

-Unu, no permitiré que estos dos acaben con todo! –Exclamo Zatch

-Kek, hazlo –Dijo Kale mientras giraba su mirada hacia a él y Kek movía la cabeza en señal de aceptación

De pronto Kek levanto sus manos y el paisaje cambio por completo a convertirse en un vacío totalmente oscuro

-¿Qué está pasando? Es como si estuviésemos en un lugar totalmente distinto a donde estábamos –Pensó Tia mientras Megumi y Penny se mostraban sorprendidas

-Esta vez será bajo nuestras reglas, bienvenidos a nuestro mundo –Menciono Kale

-¿Nos volvieron a transportar hacia otro lado? –Pensó Kiyomaro

-Zatch, mantente alerta, el mamodo con el que combatí tiene una especie de habilidad para crear arenas de combate –Explico Zeon

-Unu, el mamodo con el que combatimos nos trajo hasta aquí mediante unas esferas extrañas –Respondió Zatch

-Lamento interrumpir su pequeña reunión familiar pero hemos venido aquí a reclamar lo nuestro –Dijo Kale

-Zatch, sígueme! –Exclamo Zeon quien se lanzó al ataque sobre Kek

Zatch y Zeon fueron directamente atacar a Kale y Kek respectivamente donde estos últimos comenzaron a esquivar golpes, de pronto Kale y Kek desaparecieron entra la misma oscuridad mientras lanzaban una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Dónde están? ¿Van a volver a huir? Estoy cansado de sus juegos! –Exclamo Zeon

-Zeon, no creo que hayan huido, esta especie de vacío debe ser una trampa –Menciono Zatch

-Deberías escuchar a tu hermano Zeon –Dijo Kek quien apareció detrás de Zeon conectándolo mientras Kale hacia lo mismo con Zatch

-Estamos dentro de su juego, es imposible hacerles daño aquí –Siguió Pensando Kiyomaro

Kale y Kek lanzaron un remolino de arena cada uno justo hacia donde estaban Zatch y Zeon los cuales rápidamente usaron su Rashirudo

-Zeon, separémonos –Dijo Zatch antes de correr en direcciones opuestas

Ambos lanzaron un Teozakeru respectivamente el cual fue evadido por Kale y Kek quienes de nueva cuenta desaparecieron

-¿Aun no entienden que están en nuestro mundo? –Dijo la voz de Kale mientras Zatch y Zeon los buscaban algo agotados

De pronto un remolino de arena comenzó alrededor de Zatch y Zeon

-¿Qué es esto? –Se preguntó Zatch mientras observaba el remolino

-Destruyamos esto de una vez! –Exclamo Zeon quien pateo y golpeo el remolino sin éxito

-Es inútil, jamás alguien ha podido romper ese remolino –Dijo Kek con seriedad

-Zatch! Megumi tengo que hacer algo –Menciono Tia muy preocupada ante la frustración de Megumi

-Mi Zeon no puede perder! No antes de que nos casemos! –Dijo Penny también muy preocupada

-Acabemos con esto, Kek –Menciono Kale

-Si –Respondió fríamente Kek

Kale y Kek se preparaban para lanzar un ataque que liquidara a Zatch y Zeon hasta que Kale paro

-Detente –Dijo Kek con seriedad

-¿Qué dices? Es hora de terminar esto, tú mismo lo dijiste –Dijo Kek confundido

Kek noto como Kale miraba a Tia quien junto a Penny corrió a proteger el remolino donde se encontraban Zatch y Zeon

-No permitiré que nada te pase! ¿Me estas escuchando? –Exclamo Tia quien se encontraba llorando mientras cubría el remolino

-Tia! Tienes que dejarnos aquí! No me perdonare jamás si algo te ocurre! –Exclamo Zatch preocupado porque algo le sucediese a Tia

-¿Penny? ¿También estás ahí? –Pregunto Zeon

-No te abandonare Zeon! –Menciono Penny también mientras lloraba

-No seas tonta! Tienes que salir de aquí! –Exclamo Zeon

-No lo haremos! Zatch prometí estar contigo siempre y eso hare! –Dijo Tia aun llorando

-Tia… -Dijo Zatch suspirando

-Tia, Penny, ellos tienen razón –Dijo Kiyomaro

-¿Qué? Kiyomaro no puedes apoyarlos en esto! –Exclamo Tia

-Tia, confía en Kiyomaro –Menciono Megumi mientras tomaba la mano de Kiyomaro

-Megumi… -Dijo Tia

-Kale, te estas volviendo débil ¿Es esa chica? –Menciono Kek seriamente

-No seas ridículo, solo no quiero herir a nadie que no tenga nada que ver con esto –Respondió Kale

Tia y Penny se retiraron del remolino que cubría a Zatch y Zeon

-Ahora! Zatch! Zeon! –Exclamo Kiyomaro

Zatch y Zeon utilizaron sus ataques más poderosos formando un Shin Beruwan Bao Zakeruga que rápidamente acabo con el remolino

-¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto Kale sorprendido

-Te dije que acabáramos con esto –Menciono Kek furioso

-Lo sabía, cuando tuvimos esa batalla con Brago y terminamos en otro mundo, fue debido a la energia combinada del ataque de Brago y el de Zatch, y en el mundo humano ese mamodo logro abrir un portal usando toda esa energía y la esfera, entonces… Zatch y Zeon serán capaces de abrir otro aquí –Pensó Kiyomaro mientras soltaba una pequeña sonrisa

El ataque de Zatch y Zeon fue tan potente que creo otro portal que los mando de regreso al bosque del mundo mamodo

-Kiyomaro! Lo hicimos! –Exclamo Zatch contento pero agotado al igual que Zeon

-Zatch! –Exclamo Tia quien corrió a abrazarlo

-Tia, gracias por protegerme –Dijo Zatch quien la miro directamente a los ojos mientras ella se sonrojaba

-Zeon! –Exclamo Penny quien también corrió a abrazarlo

-Tranquila, no es momento de cursilerías –Respondió Zeon

-Son fuertes, pero ya se acabaron los juegos –Menciono Kek

Kale miro como Zatch y Tia se abrazaban

-Tienes razón, Kek… es hora –Dijo Kale decidido

-Zatch, Zeon –Dijo Kiyomaro avisándoles que Kale y Kek seguían dispuestos a seguir

Zatch y Zeon giraron de vuelta a mirar fijamente a Kale y Kek

Mientras tanto en otro lado Gio, Brago y Zein quien se había ido del lugar de la batalla, se dirigían a donde se estaba llevando la batalla de nuevo

-¿De verdad creen ustedes dos que esto servirá de algo? –Pregunto Zein tan serio como siempre

-Lo hará, ya acepto ayudarnos… -Menciono Brago

-Sí, él es un mamodo muy fuerte! Será de gran ayuda –Dijo Gio refiriéndose a un mamodo que habían logrado convencer

 **Aquí termina este capitulo! Espero les haya gustado tanto como todos jaja**

 **Zeomi: Que te puedo decir… estoy seguro que en cuanto Gio y Zein lleguen te va a gustar mucho jaja despues de todo se necesitara de todo tipo de ayuda para derrotar a Kale y Kek o al menos encerrarlos…¿Cómo será la reacción de Tia y Zatch si ven a Gio? Aunque sabemos que Zatch es muy despistado jajaja(me identifico con el jaja) ¿Cómo seria ver pelear a padre e hijo? Ademas Penny tampoco a tenido frente a frente a Zein del todo! Espero haberte vuelto a dejar con las ganas de leer mas jajaja**

 **Muchas gracias de verdad por tu apoyo! Me das muchas energías para subir capítulos jaja, sobre si cambie al redactar, no lo había notado! Pero tienes razón jaja creo que es parte de ir creciendo en esto! Y me alegro mucho que lo disfrutes, te mando muchos saludos!(:**

 **Marilu: Jajajaja es lo mejor dejarlos en suspenso realmente! Como ya viste… Tia intervino en este capitulo jaja, espero hayas disfrutado mucho ese momento entre Zatch y Tia!, En serio muchas gracias porque siempre me inspiras mucho a seguir escribiendo! Si no fuera por ustedes esta historia no seria nada! Me encanta que te encante mi historia! Saludos!**

 **Edward: Me imagino que esta batalla fue mucho de tu agrado! Jaja despues de todo, Zatch y Zeon tienen tantas ganas de acabar con esos dos! Y creo que Kek quiere algo mas que el ser rey del mundo mamodo… será Ashuron ese mamodo sorpresa del que hablaban Gio, Brago y Zein? Jaja bueno… te dejare de nuevo con una duda:p saludos!:p**

 **Kinji798: Muy pronto, creeme que el capitulo especial que tengo preparados para ellos te hara emocionarte mucho! Es un gran alago que te guste tanto mi historia y que pueda sacarles sonrisas mediante ella(:**

 **Estoy asombrado de que de pronto ya vayan mas de 30 capitulos! Créanme que esto es gracias a ustedes, son el motor que impulsa todo esto! como siempre cualquier pregunta que gusten hacerme es bienvenida y esta vez les dejare mi cuenta de twitter por si quieren contactarme o hacerme preguntas por ahí(: les mando un abrazo a todos!**

 **Twitter: /Ricky1897**


	34. Derrotar al clan oscuro

**Derrotar al clan oscuro/El plan de Zeon**

-Veo que han logrado salir de nuestra pequeña trampa –Dijo Kek sonriendo confiado

-Tal vez los subestimamos un poco –Dijo Kale también confiado

-¿Qué no querías derrotarme para convertirte en rey? –Pregunto Zatch de pronto

-Me sorprende que preguntes eso después de lo que acaba de pasar –Respondió Kale

-Entonces ¿Qué haces peleando a lado de tu hermano? Esto era entre tú y yo! –Exclamo Zatch

-Zatch tiene razón, esto era entre tu hermano y yo también –Menciono Zeon furioso

-Zatch, ¿qué estás haciendo? –Pensaba Tia mientras veía a Zatch tan decidido

Kale y Kek se mostraban sorprendidos y molestos al ver como Zatch y Zeon hacían frente a ellos

-Muy bien, cumpliré su deseo –Dijo Kek quien dio un paso adelante

-Kek, ¿Qué haces? –Pregunto Kale confundido

-Me encargare de Zeon, guarda tus energías para Zatch –Dijo confiado Kek mientras Kale lo miraba sorprendido

-Zeon! Ni se te ocurra pelear en estos momentos! ¿No ves lo mucho que me has preocupado hoy? –Pregunto Penny mas enloquecida que nunca

Zeon y Zatch se miraron en señal de aceptación sobre el combate de Zeon y Kek, Zeon avanzo también tal y como Kek lo había hecho

-Zeon! ¿Me estas escuchando? –Exclamo Penny furiosa

-Penny, creo que debes confiar en Zeon –Dijo Megumi mientras le sonreía

-Megumi tiene razón, ellos acabaran con esos dos! –Exclamo Tia quien decidió confiar en Zatch

Penny se tranquilizó y las miro a ambas después de escucharlas

-Kiyomaro, Zatch –Dijo fríamente Zeon

-¿Qué ocurre Zeon? –Pregunto Zatch confundido

-Alejen a Penny y las demás de aquí –Respondió Zeon

-¿De qué estás hablando? No podemos dejarte aquí –Dijo Zatch

-Zatch, yo me encargo, después de todo puedes usar conjuros sin necesidad del libro –Menciono Kiyomaro

-Unu, pero es probable que necesitemos de alguno de tus planes –Dijo Zatch preocupado

-Tranquilo Zatch, podrán arreglárselas mientras vuelvo, solo prométeme que no serán derrotados –Dijo Kiyomaro confiado

-Unu! puedes estar tranquilo –Dijo Zatch confiando en sí mismo

-Bien, quiero ver todo lo que tienes, y espero esta vez no huyas –Dijo Zeon confiado

-¿De veras crees que puedes vencerme? –Pregunto Kek

-Me sorprende que alguien que ya fue derrotado por mi pueda seguir hablando tanto –Dijo Zeon con seriedad

Kiyomaro fue hacia donde Megumi, Tia y Penny se encontraban todo

-¿Estás diciendo que abandone a mi Zeon? –Pregunto Penny enfurecida

-Penny, es muy peligroso que estén aquí, es por eso que Zeon pidió que se alejaran –Menciono Kiyomaro intentando calmarla

-Kiyomaro, Zatch está loco si cree que lo dejare aquí también! –Exclamo Tia furiosa

-Tia, recuerda que te dije que debes confiar en Zatch –Recordó Megumi lo que calmo a Tia un poco

-Está bien –Dijo Tia molesta

-Zatch, no puedes perder, no pienso perderte –Pensaba Tia

Kiyomaro se marchó junto a Megumi, Tia y Penny rumbo al castillo donde podrían estar a salvo

-Bien, ya se han ido, ahora puedo comenzar –Pensó Zeon

Zeon rápidamente se lanzó al frente buscando alcanzar a Kek quien intentaba esquivar sus ataques, de pronto Zeon lanzo un Teozakeru hacia uno de los arboles buscando que este cayera encima de Kek

-¿Ya se te olvido lo fuerte que soy? –Dijo Kek presumiendo

-¿Qué está pasando? Zeon ya se enfrentó a Kek, es muy ingenuo de su parte lanzar ataques tan simples hacia el –Pensó Kale

-Ese mamodo debe ser tan fuerte como su hermano, pero Zeon tiene un poder increíble estoy seguro que lo lograra –Dijo Zatch ilusionado

Mientras tanto a unos metros del lugar de la batalla Kiyomaro seguía encaminando a Megumi, Tia y Penny

-Vaya, Megumi siempre hace entrar en razón a Tia y ahora también consiguió tranquilizar a Penny, ahora entiendo porque me tiene tan loco también a mí, es la única capaz de cambiar mi mal carácter –Bromeo Kiyomaro en su mente mientras veía a Megumi tranquilizar a Tia y Penny

De pronto entre los árboles se vio como Brago atravesaba el bosque rumbo a donde se encontraban Zatch y Zeon

-¿Ese es….? –Pensó Kiyomaro

-¿Brago? –Pregunto Tia

Detrás de Brago Gio y Zein también atravesaban el bosque, Tia logro ver como un niño idéntico a Zatch quien era Gio con quien cruzo una fugaz mirada cruzaba rápidamente el bosque

-Tia, ¿Pasa algo? –Pregunto Megumi a Tia después de verla algo confundida

-No es nada, Megumi, Creo que debo preocuparme menos, empiezo a imaginar a muchas cosas –Contesto Tia mientras intentaba asimilar lo que había visto

En el otro lado del bosque Zeon seguía batallando con Kek

-Es suficiente ¿Quién crees que soy? Tienes más poder que esto Zeon, muéstralo –Dijo Kek

-Creí que nos divertíamos, no quiero espantarte como la última vez –Dijo burlándose Zeon

-Creo que aún no lo entiendes Zeon, será imposible que acaben con nosotros –Explico Kek

-¿A qué te refieres? Ambos han huido respectivamente, eso significa que no son tan invencibles como creen –Dijo Zatch furioso

-¿Aun no le cuentas, Zeon? –Pregunto Kale

-Zeon, ¿Que no me has dicho? –Pregunto Zatch

-Creo que la confianza que tienen, no es tan grande –Dijo Kek burlándose

Zeon soltó una pequeña sonrisa de pronto

-La única manera de acabar con ellos, es encerrarlos en un portal, justo como hicieron con el resto de su clan, pero para eso necesitamos 4 mamodos increíblemente poderosos que ayuden abrirlo –Dijo Zeon aun con una pequeña sonrisa

Zatch se mostró sorprendido por completo al enterarse

-Bueno, ahora que lo sabes, creo que dejaras de estar tan confiado, Zatch –Menciono Kek ante Zatch quien estaba furioso

-¿Cuál es la gracia, Zeon? –Pregunto Kek al ver a Zeon aun sonriendo sínicamente

-Eres tan tonto, los tengo ambos justo donde los quería, justo donde el portal se abrirá –Explico Zeon

-Ingenuo, Zatch y tu jamás lo abrirán por si solos –Menciono Kale con seriedad

-Para eso he venido –Dijo Brago quien apareció junto con Gio y Zein

-Veo que volviste, pero esos niños y tú no serán de ayuda –Dijo Kek aun confiado

-Bueno, trajimos algo de ayuda –Contesto Brago

Justo parado en uno de los arboles apareció una extraña silueta, la cual resulto ser de Bari

 **Aquí termina el capitulo! Quiero pedirles una disculpa pues esta vez demore mas en subir el capitulo porque fue una semana medio atareada y no quería escribir un capitulo muy apresurado):**

 **Zeomi: Creo que esta vez te deje con una espera larga pues tarde un poco mas en subir el capitulo jajaja me imagino lo que sentiste cuando Gio cruzo rapidamente la mirada con Tia… ¿Sera que pronto se verán directamente? Me alegro muchísimo que siempre estes aquí para dejar tu review y motivarme a seguir adelante(: te mando muchos saludos! Y pronto llegamos al capitulo 40 ya veras:p**

 **Edward: Que te puedo decir… Ashuron aparecerá? Por ahora sabemos que Bari si! Jajaja y Gio ya apareció… que pensara Zatch?:p creo que Gio muy pronto estará en acción, y veremos que habilidades nuevas tiene! Saludooos**

 **Daniel: Kiyomaro siempre tiene un plan! Ahora hay que abrir otro portal con mas energía, ese es el porque de que se necesiten 4 mamodos muy fuertes! Y tienes razón, jamas se supo que paso con Gorem exactamente, puede que haya una conexión entre este clan y ellos! Clear perdió toda su maldad, será que Gorem tambien lo hizo?**

 **Kinji798: Creo que el plan de Zein, Gio y Brago ya se va aclarando! Pero será que podrán por fin encerrar a Kale y Kek? Y que por fin pueda proseguir la boda de Megumi y Kiyomaro? Espero hayas disfrutado mucho el cap saludos:p**

 **De nuevo una disculpa por tardar, los extrañe jaja): recuerden que cualquier sugerencia o comentario me lo pueden hacer ya sea por aquí o por mi cuenta de twitter(la cual deje en el cap pasado) muchas gracias por siempre estar aquí al pendiente, créanme que aprecio mucho cada una de sus palabras!(:**


	35. La unión de los 4 mamodos

**La unión de los 4 mamodos/Abramos el portal**

-¿Bari? –Pensó Zatch sorprendido y contento de verlo

Kale y Kek cambiaron su expresión a una de furia en instantes al ver como se encontraban rodeados

-¿Qué pasa? Creí que estábamos en medio de una batalla –Menciono Zeon confiado

-Lo estamos –Dijo Kek quien soltó una pequeña sonrisa

-Veo que eres tan engreído como escuche –Dijo Bari a lo lejos mientras se acercaba

-¿Tú quién eres? –Pregunto Kale

-Eso es lo que menos debería preocuparles, estoy aquí porque me dijeron que un par de mamodos fuertes habían aparecido, y por lo visto, se trata de ustedes –Respondió Bari con seriedad

Kale miro con rabia a Bari sin decir una sola palabra

-Gio, Zein, es hora de que se hagan cargo –Dijo Brago con mucha frialdad

-¿Hacernos cargo? –Preguntaron ambos

-¿Qué no era eso a lo que vinieron? Zeon, Zatch y yo nos encargaremos de abrir ese portal –Menciono Brago

-Con gusto -Contesto Zein ansioso de pelear

-Si! aunque… no sé si lo notaste, pero son 3 mamodos –Menciono Gio

-No se preocupen por eso, aún queda algo que esos dos no han visto –Respondió Brago

-Zeon, déjame esto a mí, creo que ya sabes que tienes que hacer –Dijo Bari a Zeon

-Es una lástima, me estaba divirtiendo, pero es hora de terminar esto –Dijo Zeon confiado

-Unu! Zeon, Brago nos necesita! –Exclamo Zatch

Zatch y Zeon se dirigieron hacia donde Brago se encontraba ya sin Gio y Zein quienes se habían marchado

-Entonces, ¿Tú pelearas contra ambos? –Pregunto Kek sorprendido

-No dejaremos que ese portal se abra, yo me encargo de ellos, solo acaba con este mamodo –Dijo Kale en referencia a Zatch, Zeon y Brago

-Creo que se olvidaron de algo –Dijo una voz la cual era de Gio quien apareció junto a Zein para encarar a Kale

-¿Otra vez ustedes? Me sorprende lo tontos que pueden ser algunos niños–Dijo Kek quien se burlaba

Zatch, Zeon y Brago se encontraban planeando como abrir el portal cuando, Zatch de pronto miro hacia donde estaba sucediendo todo

-Brago, ¿Quiénes son esos niños? –Pregunto Zatch

-¿Esos niños? –Respondió Brago confundido sin saber que responder

-Ellos son… primos nuestros –Dijo Zeon sacando de apuros a Brago a quien miro dándole a entender algo

-Jamás había escuchado hablar de ello, es genial saber que tenemos más familia… sabes me recuerdan a nosotros! –Menciono Zatch feliz de verlos tan despistado como siempre

-Tonterías, no son tan poderosos como para vencerlos, pero servirán para ganar tiempo –Dijo Brago

-Tú y yo tenemos mucho que discutir… -Susurro Zeon a Brago quien no entendía que pasaba

Mientras Kale y Kek seguían mirando a Gio y Zein, Brago comenzaba a desesperarse

-No vine hasta aquí hablar –Explico Bari molesto

-Kale, encárgate de esos niños, Zatch y Zeon jamás podrán abrir ese portal siendo 3 mamodos, no serán problema por ahora –Explico Kek a lo que Kale acepto con la mirada

Bari apareció detrás de Kek y lanzo un golpe muy oportuno e inesperado hacia Kek quien lo recibió y cayó al suelo

-Te dije, que me estaba cansado de esperar –Dijo Bari molesto

-Me agrada tu carácter –Respondió Kek como si de una broma se tratase aquel golpe que recibió

Kek se puso en pie y lanzo su conjuro de arena a lo que Bari respondió con un Zonis

-Zein, ahora! –Exclamo Gio al ver a Kale desprevenido

Zein y Gio lanzaron un Zakeru que se amplifico con el poder ambos y conectando a Kale por la espalda

-Gio, volvamos atacar, tenemos que ganar tiempo –Menciono Zein decidido a trabajar en equipo con su primo

Brago miraba como ese par de niños se unían para ganar tiempo sorprendido

-Definitivamente son hijos de Zatch y Zeon, quizás no sean tan poderosos aun como ellos a esa edad, pero esa determinación que tienen… es hora de abrir ese portal –Pensó Brago

-Muy bien, ya es hora, Zatch necesito que uses el Bao tan potente como puedas, Zeon necesito que uses tu conjuro más potente –Menciono Brago

-Unu, si conseguimos usar esos conjuros tan fuertes abriremos ese portal tal y como volvimos al mundo mamodo –Explico Zatch

-Sera inútil si solo somos 3, solo gastaremos nuestra energía –Dijo Zeon

-Solo hagan lo que digo, esto va a resultar –Contesto Brago a lo que Zeon no tomo con mucha seguridad

Bari y Kek seguían combatiendo en una batalla muy pareja mientras Kale seguía siendo entretenido por Gio y Zein

-Suficiente! –Exclamo Kale furioso

Kale elevo una gran tormenta de arena lo que le permitió hacer retroceder a Gio y Zein los cuales se mostraron sorprendidos

-Son una molestia, es hora de deshacerme de ustedes! –Exclamo Kale

-Gio, necesitamos un Rashirudo! –Exclamo Zein

-No Zein, no vamos a correr, el futuro del mundo mamodo está en riesgo –Dijo Gio decidido quien salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Kale

-Gio, no hagas una tontería! –Dijo Zein molesto quien fue detrás de Gio también

De pronto, un gran rayo cayó sobre Gio, si ese rayo se trataba del mismo Rauzaruk que Zatch usaba, Gio fue directo hacia donde Kale se encontraba aunque la rapidez de Kale evitaba ser conectado

-Un nuevo conjuro… Tienes razón Gio, vamos a proteger al mundo mamodo –Pensó Zein quien estaba molesto por la impotencia

Zein consiguió utilizar de su mano un nuevo conjuro, el cual se trataba del Raaja Zaker tal como el de Zeon, la descarga eléctrica conecto a Kale desde el suelo, ganando junto a Gio mas tiempo

Mientras tanto Brago comenzó a utilizar Shin Baberuga Guravidon con la esperanza de abrir ese portal

-Vamos Zeon! Es tu turno! –Exclamo Zatch

Zeon se preparó y comenzó a utilizar Gigadirasu Uru Zakeruga con toda su fuerza a lo que Zatch respondería con un Bao Zakeruga

-Es hora, acabemos con esto! –Exclamo Zatch convencido

Zatch utilizo el Bao lo cual provoco que los 3 conjuros coincidieran y se conectaran uno al otro en el cielo

Kiyomaro, Megumi, Tia y Penny no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, ya desde el castillo

-Todo estará bien mientras permanezcan aquí, necesito volver ayudar –Menciono Kiyomaro quien sin otra explicación se marcho corriendo ante la preocupación de Megumi

-Zatch, ¿Qué está pasando? –Pensaba Tia quien no podía dejar de mirar al cielo pensando en el

 **Aquí termina el capitulo! Como siempre, espero y lo hayan disfrutado(: que puedo decir… este capitulo demoro mas de lo que espere pues busque hacerlo especial, la siguiente semana, es muy probable que suba dos capítulos en la semana asi que estén muy al pendiente(:**

 **Zeomi: Creo que en este capitulo debiste estar pensando mucho en que Zatch ha estado muy cerca de Gio… y Zeon, que es lo que quiere hablar con Brago? Jaja Gio se esta haciendo mas fuerte.. seria increíble verlo pelear junto a Zatch.. pero esas dudas te las dejare… jaja**

 **PD: Respecto a tu pregunta… todo fue surgiendo conforme avanzaba, siempre busco elaborar los capítulos lo mejor que puedo, pero en un principio yo tenia planeado simplemente llega 10 capitulos, sin embargo… amo esto, y realmente la conexión con ustedes me motiva mucho a seguir, cada vez fueron surgiendo mas ideas y ustedes tambien han colaborado a esto, como siempre digo no seria posible sin ustedes, realmente en tu primer review me motivaste muchísimo a seguir cuando dijiste que me leerías diario(: Saludooos! por cierto…. Hace rato me acorde de ti mientras miraba el partido entre México y El Salvador jajaja**

 **Edward: Gio esta en acción! Por fin parece que están creciendo sus conjuros y cada vez se ve mas decidido a hacerle frente a todo! Sera que Zatch descubra que es su hijo? Y Tia lo volverá a ver? Ademas… falta un mamodo para abrir ese portal, o será que podrán hacerlo asi? Te mando saludos y gracias por siempre estar leyéndome, no pierdas el siguiente capitulo que creo te gustara mucho :P**

 **Kinji798: Bueno… Gio esta siendo de mucha gran ayuda! Y Zatch… si que es despistado jajaja pero será que se de cuenta pronto? Saludos!**

 **Por ultimo y no menos importante quiero agradecer a la pagina Fan's de Konjiki no Gash Bell pues han estado recomendando mi pagina de Facebook, y han ayudado a sumar lectores, muchas gracias de corazón! Ya saben que cualquier pregunta aquí estoy al pendiente(:**


	36. Un descubrimiento, el poder de Gio

**Un descubrimiento/El poder oculto de Gio**

-Brago, esto no está funcionando! –Exclamo Zeon al ver que el portal no se abría

-Sigue expulsando el conjuro con todas tus fuerzas –Dijo Brago quien se encontraba concentrando todo su poder

-Esto no tiene sentido, ya te explique lo imposible que será abrirlo siendo 3 mamodos, ni siquiera Zatch con el Bao es capaz de hacerlo solo –Menciono Zeon mientras miraba como Zatch expulsaba el Bao por la boca

-Increíble, ese es el poder de mi padre –Pensó Zein sorprendido quien miraba como Zeon seguía luchado por abrir dicho portal

-Zein, cuidado! –Exclamo Gio empujando a Zein para así evitar recibir el ataque de Kale

-Gio.. también está luchando con todas sus fuerzas, y ese… ¿es el Bao legendario del que tanto he oído hablar? –Seguía Pensando Zein mientras Gio se ponía de pie de vuelta

-¿Zein que ocurre? No podemos dejar que llegue a donde se encuentran todos! –Exclamo Gio furioso al ver como Zein no respondía

De pronto Kiyomaro apareció mirando como Gio y Zein combatían

-Esos dos niños, están luchando por salvar al mundo mamodo.. –Dijo Kiyomaro mientras recordaba las batallas mamodo

-¿Acaso creen que no tengo idea de dónde vienen? –Menciono Kale con una mirada de furia en los ojos

-¿Qué? ¿Tú sabes quiénes somos? –Pregunto Zein de pronto sorprendido

-Es increíble que no lo sepas, te recuerdo que Kek aún no nace en esta época, ustedes dos vienen de donde el ¿no es así? Además esa mirada en aquel niño.. No puedo evitar reconocerla –Explico Kale mientras miraba a Gio

-No importa de dónde venimos, lo que importa es de donde emergerá nuestro valor, jamás te dejare ganar! El mundo mamodo merece estar en paz y tener un gobernante noble, y tú solo eres una basura que no le importa nada que si mismo –Respondía Gio con gran decisión

-Ese niño, es idéntico a Zatch pero no solo eso… ese valor… -Pensaba Kiyomaro mientras imaginaba a Zatch cuando tenía 8 años y al a su lado

-Vaya, eres idéntico a tu padre –Contesto Kale con una sonrisa pequeña y preparándose para pelear

Kiyomaro soltó una sonrisa mientras soltaba unas lágrimas, el acababa de comprender lo que pasaba, ese niño era el hijo de Zatch y Tia, y no podía evitar recordar cada una de las batallas que paso con Zatch para convertirse en rey.

Kale se lanzó en busca de sorprender a Gio con un golpe pero Gio lo detuvo con sus manos, ante la sorpresa de Kale quien se mostraba sorprendido de la mirada penetrante de Gio

Gio lanzo un Zakeru que Kale consiguió esquivar pero a su vez era muy potente

-No bastara con eso, niño debilucho! –Exclamo muy molesto Kale

Gio de pronto consiguió usar Seoshi para cubrirse del contrataque de Kale

Kek se encontraba batallando con Bari pero no pudo evitar mirar a su hermano

-¿Qué haces? Acaba con ese niño! –Exclamo Kek furioso

-Deberías preocuparte por mí –Dijo Bari quien rápidamente lo golpeo por detrás

Kale cada vez se sentía más agotado conforme avanzaba la batalla

-No pensé que llegaría a esto –Dijo Kale más furioso que nunca

Kale elevo sus manos y del suelo emergió una masa sorprendente parecida al lodo muy rápidamente

-Esto se termina aquí! –Exclamo Kale

-Gio, no seas tonto, ese poder que tienes no vencerá a ese mamodo, no hay manera de que sobrevivas a ese ataque –Pensó Zein

Gio bajo su mirada y elevo los brazo

-Gio, ¿Qué haces? -Se preguntaba Zein

De las manos de Gio comenzaron a formarse sobre el 3 diosas, había conseguido usar el Chajiru Seshirudon debido al deseo de proteger a todos consiguiendo deshacerse del ataque de Kale

-Esto no es posible –Pensaba Kale mientras Kiyomaro y Zein también se miraban sorprendidos

Mientras tanto Zatch, Brago y Zeon seguían buscando abrir ese portal, cada vez debilitándose más

-No seré capaz de mantener esto por mucho más –Dijo Zeon ya estando al límite

-No podemos perder ahora! –Exclamo Brago quien pensaba en volver al mundo humano para ver a Sherry después de que esto terminara

Zatch cada vez seguía esforzándose más sin embargo, se encontraba llegando al límite, cuando de repente un conjuro emergió justo hacia donde estaban combinándose, era Ashuron quien estaba usando Shin Doragonosu Buroa

Zeon se sorprendió al ver como Ashuron apareció de la nada

-Zeon, ahora, tenemos que hacer un último esfuerzo! –Exclamo Brago

Kale no pudo evitar mirar como por fin 4 mamodos poderosos se encontraban intentando abrir el portal al igual que Kek

-Kale, olvídate de ese niño! –Exclamo Kek quien no conseguía liberarse de la batalla con Bari

Kale lo miro y rápidamente intento huir hacia donde estaban Zatch y los demás

-¿A dónde vas? –Pregunto Zein quien apareció frente a el

Zein expulso un Teozakeru el cual consiguió evadir Kale por poca diferencia, sin embargo detrás de ellos una luz muy potente emergió, la cual resultó ser un dragón enorme que venía de la boca de Gio

-Imposible –Pensó Zein quien creía era el Bao

Gio había conseguido utilizar otro conjuro nuevo, Jio Renzu Zakeruga ese mismo que Zatch utiliza similar al Bao

El ataque iba dirigido directamente hacia donde Kale había evadido el Teozakeru de Zein con una potencia enorme

El ataque fue tan fuerte y rápido que Kale lo recibió sin ninguna manera de evadirlo

Gio cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras miraba el lugar donde dirigió su ataque

-Lo has hecho bien –Dijo Kiyomaro quien se acercó a Gio y puso su mano sobre su cabeza, Gio giro su cabeza sonriendo hacia Kiyomaro

Tia apareció a la distancia corriendo mientras detrás venían Penny y Megumi

-¿Kiyomaro? –Pregunto Tia a si misma mientras miraba la escena de Kiyomaro y Gio mientras frenaba

-Te dije que Kiyomaro y Zatch se encargarían, ahora tenemos que ayudarlos a terminar esto –Menciono Megumi con una sonrisa a Tia

-Zeon! ¿Dónde estás? –Preguntaba Penny histérica y preocupada

Una gran explosión se formó en el cielo justo encima de Zatch, Zeon, Brago y Ashuron

-Lo lograron! –Exclamo Kiyomaro mientras miraba a Zatch y a su vez giraba la cabeza para ver a Gio

 **Aquí termino este capitulo! Se que esta vez la espera fue larga…. Pero sin duda alguna siento que este capitulo ha sido uno de los mejores que he hecho y espero los haya dejado muy sorprendidos(:**

 **Zeomi: ¿Qué puedo decir? Jajaja creo que sufriste mucho esperando esto… pero procurare que sea menos la espera jaja, quise elaborar mucho este capitulo para que fuera muy bueno y espero haberlo conseguido, de verdad que muchas gracias por esperar que sin duda alguna tus reviews son lo mejor. Un saludo hasta El Salvador(:**

 **Edward: Ya viste que Kiyomaro jugo un papel importante… pero Gio? Espero que te haya gustado mucho la acción que tuvo Gio en este capitulo! Crecio mucho su fuerza… jajaja saludos! Y disculpa la espera, era para dejarlos con mas drama jaja:p**

 **Kinji798: Zatch es tan despitado que por eso me identifico con el como he mencionado jajaja, pero Kiyomaro no tardo en darse cuenta…. Apareció el 4to mamodo y tambien el portal… muchas gracias por esperarme jaja saludos hasta Guatemala!**

 **Los extrañe mucho! Y espero leer sus reviews pronto, este capitulo en general se los dedico a todos ustedes Zeomi, Edward, Marilu(Quien ya no ha aparecido jaja) que fueron mis primeros reviews pero.. Daniel, Kinji en general a todos por irse uniendo y apoyarme!**

 **Tambien quiero agradecer a la pagina de Facebook "Fan's de konjiki no gash bell" pues me han ayudado mucho en estos días hacer que la pagina de Facebook crezca y la historia igual(:**

 **Por ultimo… respecto a la página… eh considerado hacer de ella una pequeña comunidad donde tambien pueda haber admins pero cada uno con un personaje, si les parece la idea… solo coméntenmelo(: saludos a todos! De nuevo.. LOS EXTRAÑE!**


	37. El poderoso portal, El mamodo mas fuerte

**El poderoso portal/El mamodo mas fuerte**

El portal por fin había conseguido abrirse, Zatch, Zeon, Brago y Ashuron detuvieron sus conjuros observando como dicho portal se encontraba sobre ellos

-Esto se terminó! –Exclamaba Gio con alegría

-No, aun debemos asegurarnos de encerrar a esos dos ahí –Dijo Kiyomaro mientras Gio lo miraba decidido

-Eso no sucederá –Dijo una voz la cual era de Hiro quien apareció luego de estar escondido quien los miro fijamente

-Entonces, lo lograron –Dijo Kale mientras caminaba hacia Zatch y Zeon

-Unu, es hora de que regreses con los de tu clan –Menciono Zatch decidido a ponerle fin a esto

-Zatch, acabemos con el –Menciono Zeon

-No, esto lo hare yo solo –Dijo Zatch

-¿Qué estás diciendo? No podemos desaprovechar la oportunidad –Explico Zeon en desacuerdo con Zatch

-Zeon, no sería justo que peleáramos ambos, defenderé al mundo mamodo, ya mucho han hecho ayudándome abrir el portal –Dijo Zatch con una sonrisa

Zeon con seriedad simplemente retrocedió

Zatch y Kale se acercaron frente a frente

-Aquí estamos, si quieres pelear por el reino del mundo mamodo, es hora –Dijo Zatch mirándolo fijamente

-Tienes valor, veo como llegaste tan lejos, aunque tu apariencia no sea la de un guerrero fuerte, encontraste fortaleza en tus seres queridos ¿No es así? –Pregunto Kale recordando aquellas palabras que Gio le dijo

-Unu, jamás dejare que nada ni nadie haga daño –Respondió Zatch

-Muy bien, espero seas lo suficientemente fuerte para demostrarlo –Dijo Kale poniéndose serio

-Zatch! –Exclamo Tia quien rápidamente apareció para abrazarlo

-Me alegra ver que estas a salvo Tia –Menciono Zatch sonriéndole mientras ella se abrazaba fuerte de el

-Zatch, no te dejare pelear solo! –Exclamo Tia

-Tia, no puedo permitir que salgas lastimada de esto! Tengo que protegerte –Dijo una vez más Zatch

-Estoy cansado de esto! –Exclamo Kek mientras combatía con Bari

-¿Qué es esto? –Pensó Bari ante el conjuro que Kek estaba lanzando

Kek lanzo un conjuro el cual formo concreto donde Bari se encontraba parado dejándolo inmóvil

-Kale, ¿Qué haces? Si ese portal se acerca lo suficiente a nosotros esto se acabó! –Menciono Kek quien se acercó a donde Kale se encontraba

-Tranquilízate, no podemos precipitarnos –Menciono Kale quien no dejaba de mirar a Tia

-Ya veo, eres débil, yo mismo hare que esto termine! –Exclamo Kek quien se lanzó hacia la dirección donde Zatch y Tia se encontraban

Kek fue detenido por alguien, quien resulto ser Zeon

-Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente –Menciono Zeon sonriendo sínicamente

-Eres una molestia! –Exclamo Kek quien se elevó con su conjuro de arena

Zeon rápidamente lo siguió utilizando su manto

-Tia, tienes que irte! –Le dijo Zatch

-Zatch… -Suspiro Tia con preocupación

Tia le dio un beso en la mejilla a Zatch

-Derrótalo –Dijo Tia con una pequeña sonrisa mientras Zatch le sonreía mirándola a los ojos

Kale no podía dejar de mirar esa escena

Kiyomaro seguía intentando deshacerse de Hiro para poder conseguir ayudar

-Para ser alguien tan listo, me sorprende que no sepas que sus posibilidades de terminar con esto, son pocas –Dijo Hiro a Kiyomaro

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Te parece correcto ayudar a unos sujetos como estos? –Pregunto Kiyomaro molesto

-¿Cómo ellos? ¿Te refieres a incomprendidos como yo? –Pregunto Hiro

-Sabes, yo fui como tú –Dijo Kiyomaro

-No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que es sentirse solo e incomprendido –Menciono Hiro cada vez mas furioso

-Si no fuese por Zatch, probablemente no tendría nada, ese chico que vez allá, cambio mi vida por completo… y lo ayudare hasta el final a proteger este mundo, no dejare a mi mejor amigo solo en esta ni en ninguna batalla –Explico Kiyomaro sonriendo levemente

-No seas ridículo –Dijo Hiro sin cambiar de opinión

-Perfecto, no se ha dado cuenta que Gio ya se marchó –Pensó Kiyomaro mientras lo miraba al ver que Gio ya había corrido en busca de ayudar en la pelea

Zeon y Kek seguía combatiendo sobre la arena en la que Kek se había elevado

-Este poder que tienes ya no es nada Zeon, luces agotado –Menciono Kek sínicamente

Zeon siguió lanzando golpes mientras Kek seguía elevándose para evitar recibirlos

-Zeon, entre más alto lleguemos, más dura será tu caída –Menciono Kek

-Entonces, no caeremos –Respondió Zeon quien tomó del brazo a Kek ante su sorpresa

-¿El cansancio te afecto? Estas en mi juego, no hay manera de que ganes –Dijo Kek

-Tal vez yo no gane nada, pero tú tampoco lo harás ahí encerrado! –Exclamo Zeon

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –Pregunto Kek preocupado

Sin que Kek lo notara ya estaban a unos cuantos metros del portal, Zeon aprovecho un lanzo un potente Teozakeru que lanzo a Kek directo al portal

-Esto no puede acabar así! –Exclamo Kek mientras quedaba encerrado en el portal

Zeon cayó debilitado sobre la arena del conjuro de Kek la cual seguía acercándolo al portal cada vez más y más

-Tal vez quedare encerrado, pero hice las cosas bien –Dijo Zeon con su orgullo en alto y antes de caer inconsciente a unos metros de caer en el portal junto a Kek

Sin embargo, una gran torre de agua apareció y en ella Zein para sacar a del alcance del portal a Zeon

Zein descendió a tierra para colocar a Zeon

-Zeon! Zeon! –Exclamaba Penny quien rápidamente se acercó a Zeon en el suelo

-Estará bien, solo esta inconsciente –Menciono Zein con seriedad

-¿Quién eres tú? –Preguntaba Penny quien apenas volteo hacia donde estaba Zein noto que había desaparecido

-Penny! Tenemos que irnos! –Exclamo Megumi quien se encontraba con Tia

Penny se notaba confundida al ver como ese extraño niño había salvado a Zeon

 **Aquí termina el capitulo!(: Espero les haya gustado mucho, de nuevo tarde un poco por que he estado en periodo de exámenes y quiero hacer los capítulos con su debido tiempo asi que les pido una disculpa): Esten muy al pendiente que el viernes probablemente haya capitulo nuevo y este será muy especial! También si alguien quiere ser admin de la pagina de Facebook pueden hacérmelo saber por aquí! O por medio de la pagina de Facebook, me parecería buena idea que ustedes que siempre están al pendiente tengan un lugar dentro de ella e incluso su firma puede ser con alguno de los personajes(:**

 **Zeomi: Pues como has visto.. esta batalla aun no termina del todo jaja espero te haya gustado mucho el capitulo pues Zein y Zeon tuvieron mucho protagonismo en el (: creeme que vendrán cosas mucho mas sorprendentes! Asi que ve preparando tus sentimientos:p jaja además… que estará haciendo Gio? Este capitulo no se le vio mucho… Ni a Brago! Te dejare con la duda jajaja, Saludos!(:**

 **Marilu: Yo entiendo jajaja como ya explique la escuela me ha demandado tiempo y por eso he demorado un poco mas en subir capítulos tambien ): espero que la parte de Zatch y Tia la hayas disfrutado mucho! Ese Gio… por ahí aun se cruzara con sus padres de seguro.. saludos!**

 **Edward: El poder de Gio es tan increíble como no tienes idea! Despues de todo es el hijo del rey:p Sera que cuando esto termine, Kiyomaro le contara a Zatch sobre Gio? saludos:p**

 **Kinji798: Bueno… Adios Kek… jajaja Pero Tia se cruzara con Gio? O creerá que solo es una alucinación suya? Saludos y espera pronto el siguiente(:**

 **Guest: Sera que Bari colaborara para vencer a Kale? Despues de todo no creo que se quede con la frustración de ese conjuro que Kek le lanzo… saludos!**


	38. Yo salvare el mundo mamodo

**Yo salvare el mundo mamodo/El amor de Tia**

-Mi hermano se ha ido, es hora de terminar esto –Dijo Kale frustrado mientras miraba a Zatch

-Unu, acabemos con esto de una vez –Menciono Zatch decidido mientras Tia miraba todo lo que estaba sucediendo

-Gio! –Exclamo Zein mientras veía como Gio quería intervenir y ayudar a Zatch

-¿Qué pasa Zein? –Pregunto Gio girando su mirada hacia Zein

-Tienes que dejar que Zatch acabe con esto –Menciono fríamente Zein

-¿De que estas hablando? Tu acabas de ayudar a tu padre, es hora de que haga lo mismo –Respondió molesto Gio

-¿No lo entiendes? Tú ya lo has ayudado, pero esto es algo que tiene que hacer el, en esta batalla hay algo más que el reino del mundo mamodo –Menciono Zein

-Zein, ¿a qué te refieres? –Pregunto Gio confundido

-Ese mamodo, tiene otro objetivo más que el mundo mamodo, y para ello quiere acabar con Zatch, debes dejarlo lidiar esta batalla –Explico Zein

-Por eso tengo que ayudarlo Zein! –Exclamo Gio

-Idiota, Zatch lo hará por sí solo, tiene un motivo enorme –Dijo Zein mientras miraba a Tia a lo lejos

Mientras tanto Zatch y Kale se miraban fijamente esperando anticipar el movimiento del otro

-Kale, esto no tiene que ser así –Dijo Zatch

-No dejare que el objetivo de mi clan quede aplastado por un debilucho como tú –Respondió Kale furioso

Rápidamente Kale se lanzó con una ráfaga de golpes desesperados sobre Zatch quien los esquivaba

-Kale, no tienes que seguir los pasos de tu clan –Decía Zatch mientras esquivaba los golpes

-Silencio! –Exclamo Kale con una patada que conecto a Zatch quien aún se encontraba algo debilitado por la energía que utilizo en el portal

-Zatch! –Exclamo Tia preocupada

-Estará bien Tia, Zatch es muy fuerte, por eso es el rey –Menciono Megumi quien apareció y la tomo del hombro

En otro lado del mismo lugar Kiyomaro y Hiro seguían mirando como sus mamodos se seguían enfrentando

Bari y Brago mientras tanto no podían dejar de observar como el portal con gran fuerza jalaba hacia el todo lo que se encontraba cerca

-El portal se está cerrando –Menciono Brago

-Sera imposible volverlo abrir con nuestra energía tan débil después de la batalla, aun si usáramos todas nuestras fuerzas –Dijo Ashuron quien apareció

-Tonterías, aun me queda energía suficiente –Menciono Bari

-Es imposible, Zatch está muy débil como para encerrar a ese mamodo antes de que el portal se cierre y tú solo jamás lo lograra Bari –Dijo Brago frustrado

-Conozco una manera –Interrumpió Ashuron

-Sera imposible abrir el portal mas pero podemos transportarlo –Explico Ashuron

-¿Transportarlo? ¿Te refieres a…? –Pregunto Brago

-Sí, podemos transportarlo al mundo humano, ahí la energía fluye de manera distinta al mundo mamodo y el portal durara abierto un tiempo más, la energía de los 3 será suficiente para abrir un portal al mundo humano, conozco el modo de hacerlo –Explico Ashuron

-Hagámoslo –Dijo firmemente Kiyomaro quien se acercó hacia ellos mirando al suelo al ver como Zatch sufría

-Kiyomaro, encárgate de llevar a Zatch al portal del mundo humano una vez que se abra –Dijo Brago con seriedad mientras Kiyomaro aceptaba

Kale seguía dando golpes y patadas a Zatch quien estaba batallando para ponerse en pie

-Te dije que esto tenía que terminar y eso va a suceder –Menciono Kale furioso mientras Zatch lo miraba con rabia al no poder hacer nada

Kale apunto su mano hacia Zatch quien seguía en el suelo preparándose para dar un ataque muy potente

-Zatch! –Exclamo Tia quien corrió rápidamente y abrazo en el suelo a Zatch

-Tia… –Dijo Megumi preocupada

-Megumi, creo que entiendo a Tia –Dijo Penny mientras miraba a Zeon aun inconsciente en el suelo

Kale se detuvo al ver a Tia

-¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? Zatch esta tan agotado y aun aprovechas para pelear con el! –Exclamo Tia entre lágrimas

-Yo… -Decía Kale confundido de porque detuvo su ataque

-No permitiré que hagas esto! Yo peleare contigo –Menciono Tia con valentía

-Eso no va a pasar, esto es entre él y yo –Dijo Kale

-Tia, yo me encargo –Dijo Zatch poniéndose de pie al no soportar ver a Tia llorar

-Zatch, no puedes seguir peleando, de ninguna manera permitiré que lo hagas –Le menciono Tia

-Oye Kale, termina esta pelea ya –Menciono Hiro

-¿Qué les parece si lo terminamos donde todo empezó? –Dijo una voz que era la de Kiyomaro

-¿Aun sigues aquí? Creí que ya te habías resignado –Menciono Hiro

-Ya te dije que Zatch y yo estamos unidos, y unidos terminaremos esto, en el mundo humano! –Exclamo Kiyomaro

Pronto el extraño portal fue absorbido por otro más grande el cual transporto a todos los que estaban cerca del área al mundo humano

-Así que nos trajiste de nuevo aquí –Dijo Kale sonriendo sínicamente

-Solo cambiaste el lugar de tu derrota –Dijo Hiro confiado

Pronto en las manos de Hiro y Kiyomaro aparecieron sus respectivos libros

-Kiyomaro, Zatch no puede pelear así! –Seguía diciendo Tia preocupada

-No te preocupes Tia, Kiyomaro seguro tiene un plan –Dijo Zatch decidido acabar con Kale

-Así es, en el mundo humano mi energía del corazón ayudara a Zatch de tal forma que será más rápido que se recupere –Explico Kiyomaro sonriéndole a Tia

-Kiyomaro, sabía que tenías un plan! –Exclamo Zatch emocionado

-Hora de ponernos serios Zatch! –Exclamo Kiyomaro

-Vaya, tanto tiempo de no estar en este lugar –Menciono Brago sorprendido

-No eres el único sorprendido…. –Exclamo una voz femenina

-¿Qué..? –Preguntaba Brago

-Hola Brago, veo que ha pasado mucho tiempo –Volvió a decir aquella voz femenina la cual resulto en Sherry

 **Y aquí termina el capitulo! Ha sido una larga espera para ustedes y para mi… lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto y espero no me abandonaran jajaja realmente han sido unas semanas muy atareadas por la escuela y por eso no quise precipitar estos caps… espero este haya sido de su agrado! Y les prometo que volverán a tener regularidad como antes(:**

 **Zeomi: Se que resentiste esta espera mucho! Jajaja Pero ya estoy de vuelta… muchas de tus preguntas se iran resolviendo poco a poco, Gio y Zein están en el mundo humano tambien? Eso seria interesante! Y por fin apareció Sherry! Espero esta historia cada vez te atrape mas y mas! Gracias por siempre apoyarme… y espero no hayas abandonado esta historia por el tiempo que tarde jaja Un saludo :)**

 **Edward: Cayo uno… pero Kale sera una prueba dura al parecer jaja ¿Qué pasara con Gio y Zein? Kiyomaro y Zatch de nuevo en acción! Saludos!**

 **Kinji798:Tia a mi parecer fue muy valiente este capitulo… sera que aun pueda ayudar a Zatch? Despues de todo… Es como el motor de Zatch jaja saludooos!**

 **Me da mucho gusto estar de regreso con ustedes para poder seguir haciendo crecer esto, espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho y como siempre si quieren comunicarse o algo conmigo(sobre todo para mantenerlos informados de cuando es probable que el capitulo nuevo este listo o para darme sugerencias) ya saben que lo pueden hacer mediante la pagina de Facebook! La cual ha crecido irónicamente estas semanas que he estado medio inactivo jajaja saludos a todos y aprecio mucho todos sus comentarios!**


	39. La leyenda del rey noble

**La leyenda del rey noble**

Brago aun sorprendido no podía creer que, por fin, después de tanto tiempo estaba frente a Sherry.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te olvidaste de mí? –Pregunto Sherry sarcásticamente

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Pregunto Brago intentando ocultar la gran alegría que le daba ver a Sherry

-Han pasado muchas cosas, ya habrá tiempo, pero ahora debemos ayudar a Zatch, ya –Respondió Sherry seriamente

-Entonces, ¿Tu sabes todo lo que está pasando? –Pregunto Brago sorprendido

-Sígueme, te contare –Dijo con tranquilidad Sherry mientras giraba y comenzaba a caminar

Mientras tanto, Gio y Zein habían sido transportados también al mundo humano

-Así que este es el mundo humano, no es nada fuera de lo común –Dijo Zein

-Esto es increíble! ¡Me gustaría poder vivir aquí! –Exclamo Gio emocionado de ver tantas cosas nuevas

-Gio, mira eso –Dijo de pronto Zein mirando hacia el portal que había sido también transportado y se encontraba en el cielo

-El portal! ¡Aún podemos encerrar a ese mamodo! –Exclamo Gio

-No durara mucho ahí, necesitamos encargarnos de que Kale se acerque a él –Menciono Zein

-Jamás lograremos eso sin conjuros, Zein necesitamos una idea rápido -Menciono Gio

-Es inútil, sin libro en este mundo no podemos utilizar ningún conjuro -Menciono Zein seriamente

Un poco a la distancia Tia, Megumi y Penny, quienes también fueron transportadas al mundo mamodo seguían observando

-Tia, ¿no crees que esos niños tienen un parecido enorme a Zatch y Zeon? Se ven tan tiernos –Pregunto Megumi sonriendo

-Ese niño es idéntico a Zatch cuando era niño, pero… -Pensaba Tia

-Definitivamente, pero es más tierno el que se parece a Zeon –Dijo de pronto Penny con soberbia

-No puedes callarte! ¿Ni en un momento como este? –Pregunto Tia quien enfureció ante el comentario de Penny

-Contrólense, no es momento de pelear –Dijo Megumi sin perder su alegría de siempre

Mientras tanto Kiyomaro seguía replanteándose como vencer por completo a Kale y Hiro

-Zatch, no podemos bajar la guardia, lucharemos con todas nuestras fuerzas –Menciono Kiyomaro decidido

-Unu, Kiyomaro, ¿Tienes un plan? –Pregunto Zatch

Kiyomaro simplemente lo miro y le sonrió

De pronto de la tierra salió Kale, quien ya no se encontraba frente a ellos y propino un golpe directo a Zatch y Kiyomaro

-Creí que eran más rápidos -Dijo sínicamente Kale mirándolos ambos

-Zatch, necesito que uses todas tus fuerzas, acabaremos con el -Menciono Kiyomaro decidido y con rabia

-Unu, no permitiré que le haga daño a Tia ni a nadie más -Dijo Zatch decidido

-Ahora Zatch! ¡ZAKERU! -Exclamo Kiyomaro con todas sus fuerzas

Kale rápidamente esquivo aquel conjuro

-No hay manera de que me hagan daño con ese ataque -Dijo Kale sonriendo sínicamente

-Necesito algo de tiempo, tengo una idea, pero no funcionara con las fuerzas que tenemos -Pensó Kiyomaro

-¡REIS! -Exclamo una voz femenina de la nada conectando a Kale

-¿Ese conjuro? Es de…. -Pensó Kiyomaro

De entre el polvo que se levantaba de la tierra se veía como las siluetas de Brago y Sherry aparecían

-Recuerdo que querías pelar conmigo, ¿No es así?, Ahora es momento -Dijo Brago fríamente

-¿Cómo es que tienes tu libro? -Pregunto Kale furioso mientras se levantaba

-¿Eso no importa o sí? -Pregunto Sherry

-Esto es genial, nos dará algo de tiempo para descansar -Pensó Kiyomaro mientras Zatch emocionado sonreía al ver a Brago y Sherry

-Megumi! ¡Es Sherry! -Exclamo Tia emocionada

-Sí, pero ¿Cómo tiene un libro? -Se preguntó Megumi

-Brago fue el segundo lugar de la competencia, es uno de los 5 privilegiados -Dijo alguien detrás de Tia, Penny y Megumi quien era Zeon recién despertando

-¡Zeon! -Exclamo Penny quien rápidamente corrió abrazarlo

-¡Aléjate! Para esto, debí quedarme inconsciente -Dijo Zeon con su humor de siempre

-¿5 privilegiados? -Pregunto Megumi

-Sí, existe una leyenda que decía que en cada batalla mamodo, los 5 mamodos finales una vez terminada la batalla, podían tener sus libros por un día más mediante un conjuro, claro que siempre creí que era un cuento… pero esta es la única explicación -Menciono Zeon

-¿5 mamodos? Megumi! ¡Eso significa que yo podría pelear! -Exclamo Tia emocionada

-No te ilusiones, realmente ese mamodo es muy fuerte como para que aportes algo -Dijo Zeon lo que hizo enfurecer a Tia

-Tia, Zeon tiene razón, no podremos vencerlos -Dijo Megumi

-Megumi ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡No podemos dejar que esto siga! -Exclamo Tia

-Pero podemos ayudar a reponer la energía de Zatch y Kiyomaro -Interrumpió Megumi

-Megumi, eso es verdad! Pero… no sabemos nada de ese conjuro, probablemente Sherry lo sepa -Dijo Tia

-Creo que Sherry esta algo ocupada en estos momentos -Dijo Zeon fríamente mientras intentaba hacer que Penny dejara de abrazarlo

De pronto Zeon vio a lo lejos a Zein y Gio pensando en algo

-Zein, tenemos que hacer algo! -Exclamo Gio

-Idiota, ¿Qué podríamos hacer? -Respondió Zein

-Hay una manera -Se escuchó de pronto de la voz de Zeon quien venía junto a Megumi, Tia y Penny

-¿Cómo es que estas de pie? -Pensó Zein sorprendido

-No creas que te debo algo por lo de hace rato, pero veo que tienes habilidades, más de las que creía -Menciono Zeon

-¿Tienes algo en mente? -Pregunto Gio al ver a Zein congelado

-Si quemamos ese libro, Kale no tendrá manera de hacer daño y podremos encerrarlo

-Espero esto resulte -Pensaba Tia quien no podía evitar mirar a Gio y pensar en Zatch quien aún estaba agotado

 **Otra espera larga! Jajaja espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, de verdad que se que los hice esperar pero tranquilos, les tengo buenas noticias, ya estoy por salir de vacaciones y se vienen capítulos mas regularmente! Estuve trabajando en este en especial por varios días, pues despues de tanto quise darles un buen capitulo y espero asi haya sido(:**

 **Zeomi: Que te puedo decir… eres mi lectora mas fiel jajaja, espero te haya gustado muchísimo el capitulo! Y que tierna que te preocupaste por mi jaja, realmente si no fuera por ustedes esto no crecería tanto como lo es hoy en dia! Aparecio Sherry y de que manera! Creo que Brago tiene varias cuentas pendientes… Y Tia cada vez mas cerca de Gio, muchas gracias por siempre leerme! Un saludo hasta el salvador de nuevo(:**

 **Edward: He vuelto! Jaja Brago por fin acción! Y que pasara con el y Sherry? Primero tendrán que acabar con Kale claro… Y será que Tia pueda tener su libro de vuelta? Ya averiguaras en el siguiente capitulo muchas cosas, Gio y Zein cada vez con mas ganas de sobresalir!**

 **Kinji798: Me alegra mucho que sigas aquí, y espero asi sea siempre jajaja, la boda… no la he olvidado, creeme que ya tengo varias ideas! jajaja**


	40. El conjuro del destino

**El conjuro del destino**

Brago y Kale seguían combatiendo mientras podían ganar algo de tiempo

-Kiyomaro, tenemos que acabar con esto -Menciono Zatch

-Tranquilo, creo que Brago lo tiene controlado, necesitamos estar recuperados, de lo contrario no servirá de nada nuestra ayuda -Respondió Kiyomaro algo tranquilo

-Veo que, si eres fuerte, esas viejas historias eran ciertas -Dijo Kale mirando a Brago con mirada retadora

-Brago, es un honor volver a pelear a tu lado, pero ya tenemos que mandar a este mamodo a ese portal -Dijo Sherry decidida

-Suerte con eso, es hora de que yo también muestre todo mi poder -Menciono retador Kale

-Muy bien, esto será divertido -Dijo tranquilo Brago

-¡SHIN BABERUGA GURAVIDON!-Exclamo Sherry con todas sus fuerzas!

-¡SHIN BOROKU! -Exclamo Hiro también con todas sus fuerzas

Pronto ambos expulsaron su conjuro respectivamente los cuales colisionaron en el cielo

-Ese poder es enorme, si esto sigue así el portal terminara cerrado antes de poder encerrar a Kale -Pensaba Zeon

-Lo encerraremos -Dijo de pronto una voz lo cual sorprendió a Zeon

\- ¿Cómo sabes lo que estaba pensando? -Pregunto Zeon quien se giró solo para encontrar a Dufort

\- ¿Ya no me recuerdas Zeon? -Pregunto Dufort sonriéndole

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? -Pregunto Zeon feliz de ver a Dufort pero sorprendido

-Recuerda que mi mente no es tan normal, Y creo que tengo algo que los puede ayudar -Explico Dufort

-Tia, ese es… -Pregunto Megumi quien se encontraba junto a los demás

-Dufort! -Dijo Gio de pronto con alegría

-Oye, ¿Cómo sabes su nombre? Eres un niño pequeño aun -Pregunto Tia

-He escuchado historias -Dijo Gio entre risas intentando ocultar su secreto

-Tengo la sensación de que te he visto antes, ¿eres familiar de Zatch o algo así? -Pregunto Tia

-Tia, no le hagas tantas preguntas, ya es mucho con que nos quiera ayudar -Bromeo Megumi

De pronto Zeon y Dufort se acercaron hacia todos

-Escuchen, Dufort y yo tenemos un plan -Menciono Zeon de pronto

Mientras tanto Zatch y Kiyomaro seguían del otro lado observando la batalla

-Zatch ¿Estás listo? -Pregunto Kiyomaro

-Unu -Dijo Zatch con confianza

-Mi energía del corazón aún no está totalmente recuperada, pero creo que podremos ayudar un poco -Pensaba Kiyomaro mientras se ponía de pie y en posición de atacar

-Ahora Zatch! ¡BAO ZAKERU! -Exclamo Kiyomaro

Pronto el Bao Zakeru de Zatch se juntó con el conjuro de Brago buscando hacer daño a Kale

-Hiro, creo que debemos usarlo! -Exclamo Kale quien seguía esforzándose por no debilitar su conjuro

De pronto el ataque de Brago y Zatch conseguían consumir al de Kale quien parecía estar acabado

-Kiyomaro, necesito que pongan todas sus fuerzas, si los conjuros se debilitan no le haremos nada -Menciono Sherry mientras Kiyomaro se convencía a dar todo de el

Ambos conjuros por fin consumieron el de Kale terminando en una gran explosión

-Megumi lo lograron! -Exclamaba Tia contenta al ver como parecía ser la derrota de Kale

-¡Si, parece que lo han logrado! -Respondía Megumi de igual modo emocionada junto a Penny, Gio y Zein quienes a su vez se notaban felices y sorprendidos

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso -Interrumpió Dufort con un semblante frio

-Dufort tiene razón, esto no ha terminado -Menciono Zeon

-¿De qué hablan? ¡No hay manera de que ese mamodo haya resistido ese ataque! -Exclamaba Gio desesperado

A lo mejor entre el polvo levantado debido a los conjuros de Brago y Zatch, se distinguían un par de sombras, las cuales se fueron aclarando hasta mostrar a Kale y Hiro acercándose

-Fue un buen intento, debo admitir que me tienen sorprendidos -Dijo Kale sonriendo sínicamente mientras todos se mostraban sorprendidos

-Imposible, como puede estar como si los conjuros no le hubieran hecho ningún daño -Dijo Kiyomaro sorprendido mientras caía al suelo

-Kiyomaro, creo que llegue al límite -Dijo Zatch agotado mientras de igual modo cayó al suelo

-Zatch! -Exclamo Tia preocupada e intentado correr para ayudar a Zatch antes de ser detenida por Megumi

-Tia, sin libro no podemos hacer nada, no creo que Zatch quiera que te arriesgues de esa manera -Menciono Megumi intentando tranquilizar a Tia

-Megumi no podemos dejarlos ahí, ambos están muy cansados! -Exclamaba Tia

De pronto Gio miro como Tia se preocupaba y corrió hacia donde Kiyomaro y Zatch se encontraban

-Gio, no seas idiota que estás haciendo! -Exclamaba Zein al ver como Gio corría para intentar ayudar

-No puedo dejar que esto se quede así, tal vez pueda ganar algo tiempo -Pensó Gio

-Dufort, es hora de poner tu plan en marchar -Menciono Zeon con frialdad

-Megumi, tenemos que hacer algo! -Exclamaba Tia decidida

-Tia…. -Decía Megumi mientras admiraba la valentía de Tia por ayudar a Zatch

Megumi y Tia rapidamente corrieron hacia donde Gio y Zein se dirigían

-Sherry, sigamos atacando -Decía Brago quien solo quería terminar con Kale

-Ya los escuchaste Hiro -Menciono Kale sínicamente

-¡SHINBAROKU! -Exclamo con fuerza Hiro

Rápidamente de las manos de Kale salió una extraña luz que se evaporo

-¿Qué fue eso? No ocurrió nada -Pensaba Sherry confundida

-¡Sherry, tenemos que atacar ahora! -Exclamaba Brago ahora furioso

De pronto Sherry noto que su cuerpo no podía moverse

-Brago, no puedo moverme, ese conjuro…. -Dijo Sherry preocupada

-Creo que ya lo descubrieron -Dijo Kale con una leve sonrisa

-Kale, ya jugamos mucho con ellos -Dijo Hiro confiado

-Tienes razón, ya empiezo aburrirme, pero primero deshagámonos del rey -Respondió Kale en tono burlón

Kale posiciono su mano abierta en dirección a Zatch cuando de pronto Tia se posiciono frente a Zatch de espaldas provocando que se detuviera

-No lo dejare, yo protegeré a Zatch hasta que esté suficientemente bien, es hora de que yo lo salve a el -Pensaba Tia entre lagrimas

-Tia, no quiero hacerte daño -Menciono Kale

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué ocurrió contigo para que sientas tanto odio hacia Zatch? Exclamaba Tia

-No tiene que ser así, simplemente podrás vivir conmigo una vez que me convierta en el rey -Explicaba Kale

-Yo jamás hare eso! ¡Yo estaré con Zatch aun si es el rey o no! ¿No lo entiendes? -Exclamaba Tia

Kale quedo destrozado al escuchar eso y sintió como algo dentro de él se quebraba

-Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres -Dijo Kale mirando ahora hacia el suelo y posicionando su mano de nuevo

-¡DIOGABORUKU! -Exclamo Hiro

Kale lanzo una especie roca enorme dirigida hacia Tia y Zatch

-¡CHAJIRU SESHIRUDON! -Exclamo Megumi protegiéndolos del ataque a ambos quien apareció con el libro de Tia en sus manos

Kale quedo sorprendido al ver el poder de ese conjuro defensivo junto a Hiro

-¿Megumi? ¿Tienes el libro? -Pregunto Tia sorprendida

-Bueno, Dufort fue el que nos salvó realmente -Dijo Megumi sonriendo mientras ambas miraban a Dufort

-Ahora, curen la energía de Kiyomaro y Zatch, se necesitará al máximo para vencer a esos dos -Menciono Dufort seriamente

-Dufort ¿Dónde está Zeon? -Pregunto Penny confundida al no ver a Zeon, Zein ni Gio

-Ya volverá -Menciono Dufort mientras caminaba

La energía de Kiyomaro y Zatch fue restaurada gracias a Tia y Megumi pero Sherry aun seguía bajo el efecto de aquel conjuro de Kale

-¿Sherry, estas bien? -Pregunto Kiyomaro acercándose un poco preocupado junto a Megumi

-Si, es solo el efecto del conjuro -Menciono Sherry sonriendo

-Kiyomaro, tienen que acabar con ese mamodo, el portal no durara mucho más abierto -Comento Brago mientras Kiyomaro decidido lo miraba

-Zatch, Prométeme que no te ocurrirá nada -Le dijo Tia

-Unu, muchas gracias por salvarnos Tia, no dejare que ese monstruo se apodere del mundo mamodo -Respondió Zatch sonriéndole mientras se tomaban de las manos

-Zatch, es hora, tiempo de ponernos serios! -Exclamo Kiyomaro

Kiyomaro y Zatch se pusieron de posición frente a frente a Kale y Hiro

 **Aquí termina este cap, el ultimo del año y es el numero 40! Tarde un poco mas de lo esperado debido a las fiestas… jajaja Ya gracias a dios estoy de vacaciones desde hace 3 semanas y me puse a trabajar en este capitulo mucho, espero la estén pasando muy bien en estas fechas y hayan tenido una feliz navidad! Se atravesó mi cumpleaños y navidad y no quise apresurar el capitulo jaja Les deseo un feliz año nuevo y nos leemos en el 2017! Una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado este año han sido ustedes y voy en este nuevo año le dare con todo a esta historia e inclusive tengo planes para escribir mi propia historia! Muchas gracias por su apoyo a lo largo de todo el año(:**

 **Pd: esperen capítulos mas seguidos, que ya estoy trabajando en ellos!**

 **Zeomi: Hola! Ya extraño tus reviews jajaja Que puedo decir… espero te haya gustado mucho este cap y creo que el siguiente te gustara mucho! Pues como tu dices… Tia y Penny deben estar muy curiosas por hablar mas con Gio y Zein, se viene una sorpresa que no creo esperes en el siguiente capitulo, espero que estes pasando felices fiestas y tengas un año nuevo muy lindo! De verdad no tengo palabras para agradecerte tu apoyo en este año, Saludoooos(:**

 **Edward: Espero haberte dejado mas emocionado en este capitulo jaja Gio tendrá acción pronto? Donde se habra metido? Saludos y feliz año!:D**

 **Franco Alejandro: Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios y por estar al pendiente de mi historia, es un honor saber que te guste tanto, feliz año! Y ten por seguro que se vienen muchos capítulos mas!**

 **Francolp10: Me alegra bastante que sea de tu agrado la historia, muchas gracias y es muy padre escuchar tus comentarios pues la escritura es algo que me gusta mucho!**


	41. El destino del mundo mamodo

**El destino del mundo mamodo**

-Kale, ¿no crees que deberíamos atacar? -Pregunto Hiro con seriedad mientras a un distraído Kale

-Claro, tienes razón…. -Decía Kale mientras seguía pensando en cómo Tia ayudo a Zatch

Kale dio unos pasos al frente y miro a los ojos a Zatch a cierta distancia

-Kale, jamás te perdonare todo el daño que haz causado, no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan egoísta! -Exclamo Zatch

-¿Egoísta? ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que he perdido? Tú lo tienes todo -Menciono Kale con frialdad

-Te equivocas, entiendo el dolor que significa perder a tu clan, pero tú y yo no somos tan diferentes, sufrí mucho cuando mis padres tuvieron que abandonarme -Respondió Zatch intentando aclarar las cosas

-Claro, tú eras molestado por ser un debilucho, sin embargo, siempre tuviste alguien a tu lado -Dijo Kale mientras volteaba hacia donde estaba Tia

-Todos tenemos a alguien Kale, cuando yo era niño era muy ingenuo si quiera para darme cuenta que Tia siempre estuvo ahí para mí -Dijo Zatch sonriendo

-¡Para mí eso no fue así, y ya es tarde para eso! -Exclamo Kale con furia mientras se lanzaba buscando conectar un golpe a Zatch el cual esquivo y logro colocarse detrás de Kale

-¡Ahora Zatch, es nuestra oportunidad! ¡ZAKERUGA! -Exclamo Kiyomaro con todas sus fuerzas

Kale recibió el impacto de frente sin embargo desapareció entre el polvo que el conjuro levanto

-¿Lo lograron? -Dijo Megumi quien se encontraba junto a Brago, Sherry, Tia y Penny

-¡Sabía que Zatch acabaría con el! -Exclamo Tia emocionada

-No, esto no se acabó, ese mamodo es muy fuerte como para caer así -Pensó Brago

-Desapareció, pero seguro es una trampa -Pensó Kiyomaro

-Kiyomaro, ¿A dónde fue? -Pregunto Zatch

-No tengo idea, pero debemos estar alerta -Respondió Kiyomaro

A lo lejos Kiyomaro y Zatch podían observar como Hiro sonreía sínicamente sentado en una roca

-¿De qué te estas riendo? -Pregunto Zatch

-¿De verdad creen que con ese ataque tan repetitivo podrán acabar con nosotros? -Pregunto Hiro

-En lo absoluto, pero nos dará tiempo -Dijo Kiyomaro

-Eso del tiempo, aplica para ambos lados -Respondió Hiro sínicamente

Kiyomaro sorprendido entendió que se trataba de algo más que solo una técnica para desvanecerse

-Kiyomaro ¿Qué está pasando? -Pregunto Zatch confundido

-Zatch, rápido, mira hacia el cielo! -Exclamo Kiyomaro

-¿Al cielo? -Pregunto Zatch

-Hazlo Zatch! -Exclamo de nuevo Kiyomaro

Zatch rápidamente miro hacia donde Kiyomaro señalaba

-¡ZAKERU! -Dijo Kiyomaro con velocidad causando preocupación en Hiro

-De pronto una gran cantidad de polvo fue esparcido a causa del ataque de Zatch

-Kiyomaro, ¿Qué acaba de pasar? -Pregunto Zatch

-Ese polvo esparcido, esta desvanecido en cielo porque Kale está cargándolo para un ataque, no tengo idea de cómo, pero de alguna manera pude sentirlo -Explico Kiyomaro

-Te diste cuenta, eres más listo de lo que imaginaba -Menciono Hiro

-Bueno, aun no entiendo en que consiste su ataque ni donde esta Kale -Respondió Kiyomaro

-No te preocupes, es hora de que lo sepan -Dijo Kale quien apareció de pronto elevado en el cielo

-Eso es, esa arena…. Está tratando de enterrarnos en esa tormenta de arena por completo -Pensó Kiyomaro

-¡MASESHIRUDO! -Exclamo una voz femenina

De pronto un ataque idéntico al de Tia salió directo hacia donde Kale se encontraba

-¿Megumi? -Pensó Kiyomaro

-Ese ataque, fue muy potente para ser de Tia -Pensó Kale sorprendido

Zatch y Kiyomaro de pronto giraron sus miradas encontrándose con Gio y una chica de cabello castaño con un libro rojizo

-Megumi, ese niño acaba de usar mi conjuro -Dijo Tia sorprendida

-Llegamos justo a tiempo -Dijo Dufort quien apareció con Zein y Zeon a un lado

-Dufort, creo que deberíamos intervenir -Menciono Zeon sonriéndole a Dufort

-He ansiado esto desde hace mucho -Respondió Dufort sonriendo hacia Zeon y mostrando el libro de Zeon

-¿Cómo? ¿Tienen sus libros? -Pregunto Tia sorprendida

-¡Ya habrá tiempo luego para explicaciones, tienen que ayudar a Kiyomaro y Zatch! -Exclamo Megumi emocionada

-No tengo idea de quién eres, pero solo has venido para ver a un verdadero rey -Dijo Kale

La chica miro fijamente a Kale sin decir una sola palabra

-Ese niño, definitivamente es el hijo de Zatch y Tia, pero esa chica, ¿cómo tiene un libro? -Pensaba Kiyomaro

-¡ZAKERUGA! -Dijo aquella chica con mucha fuerza a la par con Dufort

Kale trato de detener ambos conjuros pero la fuerza de estos fue tanta que cayó al suelo

-No voy a permitir que esto acabe tan fácil, Hiro es hora! -Grito con todas sus fuerzas Kale

-¡DIOGASAKURUZEN! -Exclamo Hiro

Rápidamente una gran cantidad de arena se mostró en el cielo formando un gran remolino

-Dufort, creo que sabemos que hacer -Dijo Zeon

-Kiyomaro, Zatch, necesitamos un último Bao -Dijo Dufort seriamente

-Escuchaste Zatch, es hora de que acabar con esto -Dijo Kiyomaro sonriéndole

-Unu! Estoy listo -Respondió Zatch decidido

-Nosotros ayudaremos también -Dijo Gio junto aquella chica mientras ambos sonreían

-Brago, estoy lista, es hora de pelear -Dijo Sherry también

-¡BAOZAKERUGA! -Exclamo Kiyomaro

-¡GIGADIRASU URU ZAKERUGA! -Exclamo Dufort seguido

-¡SHIN BABERUGA GURAVIDON! -Exclamo Sherry

-¡BAO ZAKERUGA! -Exclamo aquella misteriosa chica sorprendiendo a todos

-¿Otro Bao? Eso es imposible -Pensaba Kale

-Kale, tenemos que hacer algo -Menciono Hiro preocupado

-Rápido lanza el libro! -Exclamo Kale

-¿A que te refieres? Esos ataques de todos modos nos alcanzaran -Dijo Hiro

-Pero si el libro se quema, volveré al mundo mamodo solamente -Menciono Kale

Hiro se dispuso a lanzar el libro sin notar que Zein apareció detrás de el para robarlo

-Esto se acabo! -Exclamo Zein quien lanzo el libro hacia el portal

 **Aquí termina este capitulo! Quiero agradecerles otra larga espera… jaja esta vez estuve trabajando un poco en esta serie como en la nueva puesto que quiero subir capítulos en fechas parecidas, en cuanto este disponible se los hare saber para que me den su opinión igualmente!**

 **Zeomi: Que te puedo decir! Yo se que sufres con estas esperas jajaja pero de verdad ya volverán a ser mas regulares los capítulos, estos han sido algo difíciles puesto que lo avanzado de esta saga lo amerita, pero se vienen capítulos mas regularmente, espero hayas disfrutado mucho esto, justo cuando escribia recordé que Zein es de tus preferidos y quise que el diera ese toque final robando el libro… en cuanto a Gio y Zatch, verlos luchar juntos me emociona hasta a mi jajajaja muchas gracias por seguir aquí y espero hayas notado cuando subi este cap jaja Saludoooos!**

 **Daniel: Prometo que seguirán mas seguidos los caps, cuenta con ello, saludos!**


	42. Un nuevo amanecer

**Un nuevo amanecer/¿Quién es Gio?**

Kale miraba fijamente como su libro iba directo hacia el portal petrificado mientras los ataques de todos iban directo hacia el

-Hiro, tienes que huir –Dijo Kale con una sínica sonrisa

-Si te dejo aquí, esos ataques te mataran –Respondio Hiro duramente

-Mi libro se ha ido, y esos ataques solo me empujaran hacia el portal, no me mataran –Dijo Kale mientras le daba la espalda a Hiro

Hiro lo miro fijamente y corrió a ponerse salvo

-Zatch, ya ve porque eres el rey, todo ese amor que tienes a tu lado, es tu principal fortaleza, mi corazón esta tan corrompido ya… y eso es lo que no permite que pueda vencerte, eres un buen rey después de todo –Pensaba Kale en su mente, el sonreía mientras aquellos conjuros lo alcanzaba y llevaban directo hacia el portal

Una vez terminado el Bao, Zatch agotado miro fijamente el portal donde Kale acababa de entrar….

-Haz sido un gran rival, no podría haberlo logrado sin mis amigos, sin embargo… espero algún día volvamos a enfrentarnos en un duelo justo…. El clan de la oscuridad, vaya reto…. –Pensaba Zatch mientras veía como el portal se cerraba justo a tiempo

-Lo lograron! –Exclamo Tia quien rápidamente corrió abrazar a Zatch mientras este se sonrojaba

-Tia, tranquila, yo te dije que te iba a proteger –Dijo Zatch sonriendo mientras Tia lo abrazaba casi estrangulando

-Me alegra poder ver esto de nuevo, Zatch… tu poder se ha hecho más grande –Pensaba Kiyomaro mirando la escena

-Kiyomaro… aún tenemos una boda que planear –Interrumpió Megumi

-Claro, jamás olvidaría eso –Respondió sonrrojado Kiyomaro y con sonrisa nerviosa mientras se tocaba la cabeza

-Brago, ¿No se siente bien ayudar? –Decia Sherry a Brago sonriéndole

-Solo lo hice porque esos sujetos eran insoportables –Dijo Brago como siempre evitando expresar algún sentimiento

De pronto Sherry no pudo evitar mirar a lo lejos a Gio y aquella chica misteriosa

-Brago, no pude evitar mirar a ese niño, ¿Quién es el? –Pregunto Sherry curiosa

-Tu ya sabes quién es, es el hijo del rey y la reina –Dijo Brago seriamente

-¿El hijo de Zatch? –Pregunto Sherry sorprendida

-Y de Tia, Tia se casó con Zatch, pero este niño, viene del futuro –Menciono Brago intentando explicar

-Creo que tendrás mucho que explicarme –Menciono Sherry aun sorprendida

-Zeon, ¿Cómo ha sido todo en el mundo mamodo? –Pregunto Dufort feliz de ver a Zeon

-Bueno, Zatch ha sido un buen rey, hubiese sido bueno verte en su boda…. –Decia Zeon antes de ser interrumpido

-Zeon! Yo sabía que podrías vencer a ese mamodo, jamás lo dude –Dijo Penny quien se lanzó sobre Zeon

-Podrías quitarte! –Exclamaba Zeon

-Espero poder estar en tu boda Zeon –Bromeo Dufort

Mientras tanto a lo lejos Zein veía a Gio y aquella chica

-Gio, debemos irnos, podríamos afectar algo dentro de este lugar –Menciono Zein

-Es verdad, debemos irnos –Dijo Gio mirando a la lectora de su libro

-Zeon, no sé cómo hiciste todo esto, pero tienes que llevarlos a donde pertenecen –Menciono Brago a Zeon quien consiguió librarse de Penny por un momento mientras esta presumia a Tia que Zeon era mejor

-Si, yo me encargare –Respondió Zeon

-Dufort, ¿Tu sabias de todo esto?-Pregunto Brago

-Sentí una alteración en el tiempo, pero no fue hasta que los vi que note quienes eran –Explico Dufort

-Ese par de niños tienes un gran poder –Dijo Sherry de pronto

Mientras tanto Tia no pudo evitar mirar a Gio, Zein y la lectora del libro de Gio, Tia salio corriendo hacia donde ellos estaban

-Gracias por ayudarnos, no había podido agradecerles –Dijo Tia sonriente mientras Gio solo sonreía

-No fue nada –Dijo Gio sonriendo

-Tia! –Exclamo Megumi quien la alcanzo por fin junto a Zatch y Kiyomaro quien venía un poco más atrás

-Oh! Tu eres el niño que nos ayudó, en verdad eres muy fuerte! Cuando yo era niño jamas pude conocer a mis padres, pero estoy seguro que los tuyos estarán muy orgullosos de ti, debes seguir entrenando! –Exclamo Zatch alegremente a Gio

-Vaya tonto no se da cuenta… pero creo que es mejor así, sin embargo, ¿Quién es esa chica? –Pensaba Kiyomaro

-Oye, ¿Cómo es que tienes un libro? No recuerdo haberlos visto jamás en la batalla pasada… -Pregunto Kiyomaro a la chica quien no tenía palabras

-Eso es porque ellos no estuvieron aquí –Interrumpió Zeon

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Pregunto Zatch ante el nerviosismo de Zein y Gio quienes creían que estaban por ser descubiertos

-Dufort consiguió ese libro, solo son un par de niño, pero debo admitir que tienen un gran poder –Explico Zeon intentando guardar el secreto

-Así es, me recuerdan a alguien –Dijo Dufort quien miro a Kiyomaro

-Pues definitivamente son muy fuertes, no les gustaría acompañarnos esta noche, ya es algo tarde para volver al mundo mamodo ¿no lo creen? –Menciono Megumi amablemente

-Claro, nos encantar….! –Exclamaba Gio antes de ser golpeado en la cabeza por Zein

-Lo sentimos, pero ya es muy tarde, quizás otro momento –Menciono Zein

-Así es, tengo que regresar a Gio a su mundo, es casi como si fuera su niñera –Menciono aquella chica misteriosa

-Así que si puedes hablar después de todo –Interrumpió Tia

-Claro, es solo que no se ocupaban muchas palabras para pelear contra ese monstruo –Dijo la chica

-Es hora de irnos –Dijo Zeon mientras abría aquel portal

Gio, Zein y la chica castaña se dispusieron hacia el portal con Zeon

-Oye, espera… ¿Volveremos a verlos? –Menciono Tia a Gio

-Eso espero –Dijo Gio sonriéndole

-Unu, sería muy lindo que nos acompañen en la boda de Kiyomaro y Megumi –Menciono Zatch

-Para nosotros también sería algo muy lindo –Respondió la chica

-Oye, fue muy valiente todo lo que hiciste, Zeon es algo gruño pero si no fuera por ti probablemente jamás hubiéramos destruido su libro –Dijo Penny a Zein

-Lo importante es que fui de ayuda –Respondio Zein sonriéndole a Penny

-Sabes, me recuerdas mucho a Zeon, tienes el mismo carácter a lo que pude observar –Explico Penny mientras Zein solo sonreía

Gio miro a Brago y corrió acercándose a el

-Brago, muchas gracias, realmente eres un gran maestro –Menciono Gio alegremente

-Bueno, debo admitir que no lo hiciste nada mal, pero ¿Por qué yo? No entendí jamás porque buscarme a mi –Explico Brago con seriedad

-Pues, en el futuro lo averiguaras, pero te dije que Sherry te buscaría, cumplí mi parte después de todo –Menciono Gio sonriendo mientras Brago intentaba negar sus sentimientos hacia Sherry

-Muy bien, ya tuvieron su despedida –Dijo Zeon un poco más gruño

-Gio, hora de irnos –Dijo Zein

Gio, Zein y aquella chica se dispusieron al portal mientras se despedían de todos

-Volveré en un rato –Dijo Zeon

-Gio… es un bonito nombre, seguro lo escogí yo –Pensó Tia mientras veía como Gio se marchaba

-Definitivamente… ese es el hijo de Zatch y Tia –Pensaba Kiyomaro mientras miraba a Zatch

-Aunque… esa chica, será que es… -Pensaba Kiyomaro mientras miraba a Megumi ahora algo sonrrojado

 **Siento muchísimo la tardanza! Fue algo difícil de escribir este capitulo jajaja, espero poder darles un capitulo cada semana después de concluir con esta saga, aun se vienen la boda de Megumi y Kiyomaro y un monton de cosas! Les agradezco infinitamente porque la primer saga de esta historia ha concluido y no hubiera sido posible sin ustedes! Como dije esta historia crecerá muchísimo mas y ya estoy trabajando en lo que se viene!**

 **Zeomi: Como empiezo… muchas gracias por todo que tu fuiste la primera que creyo en mi jajaja, espero toda esta saga te haya gustado y… será que gio y zein aun volverán aparecer? Bueno esa duda te la dejare:p yo se que sufres las esperas tanto como yo sufro para que ustedes lo lean jajaja, espero poder como dije antes darles un capitulo por semana, pues desde ya estoy escribiendo, un saludo hasta el salvador(:**

 **Edward: Que bueno verte por aca denuevo crei que ya te habias olvidado de la historia! Espero te haya gustado el final de la saga! Será que veremos mas del clan oscuro en el futuro? Y de gio y zein? Bueno… ya tienes en que pensar esta noche jajaja saludos!**

 **Pd: olvide mencionarles que en esta semana estare publicando en la pagina de Facebook respuestas a preguntas que me hagan, si desean hacerme alguna pregunta ya sea de la historia o de mi, con gusto la contestare y la publicare en la pagina de Facebook(:**


	43. Preparativos de boda

**Tranquilidad en el mundo/Preparativos de boda**

 **Han pasado 2 meses de aquella batalla, Zatch y Tia volvieron al mundo mamodo para hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades como reyes, sin embargo miles de preguntas surgieron en esa batalla y en las vísperas de la boda de Kiyomaro y Megumi, Tia y Zatch se plantearon regresar al mundo humano.**

-Zatch! Rápido, despierta! Se nos hace tarde –Gritaba molesta Tia a Zatch que permanecía dormido

-¿No puedo dormir un poco más? Seguro Kiyomaro y Megumi no se iran a ninguna parte –Menciono Zatch mientras bostezaba

-¿Qué dijiste? –Exclamo Tia mientras lo estrangulaba como siempre

-Ya voy! ¿Quién necesita dormir? ¿no?–Dijo Zatch asustado

-Muy bien, iré a prepararte el desayuno mientras te alistas –Dijo Tia ahora sonriente

-Vaya, creo que jamás dejare de temerle, no hay mamodo que me dé más miedo –Dijo Zatch a si mismo aun asustado

Mientras tanto en el bosque del mundo mamodo Brago se encontraba entrenando un poco

-Me alegra verte entrenando aun y cuando parece todo estar en paz –Menciono Zeon quien apareció de pronto

-Me sorprende que te dejaran salir, después de todo ahora tienes a Penny detrás de ti cada que te veo –Respondió Brago sarcásticamente

-Ríete todo lo que quieras, pero escuche que iras a la boda en el mundo humano con Sherry –Respondió ahora Zeon

-Es solo porque tengo que hablar con ella, con todo el desastre que pasó no me dio tiempo –Dijo Brago sonrojado y de espaldas a Zeon

-Es verdad, por eso estoy aquí –Explico Zeon

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto Brago

-Todo paso muy rápido, acabamos con ese par de mamodos, volvimos aquí, no tuvimos nada de tiempo de pensar en muchas cosas –Explico Zeon

-Bueno, después de los desastres provocados por ese par, tuvimos que volver rápido, es por eso que necesito ver a Sherry, creo que ella sabe algo que nosotros no –Menciono Brago

-Sí, aún quedan muchas preguntas…. Brago, esos niños que aparecieron, ¿que te dijeron? –Pregunto Zeon con seriedad

-Creo que tú sabes más de lo que yo, ya debes saber quiénes eran y de dónde venían –Dijo Brago con una media sonrisa

-Claro, a decir verdad Dufort fue quien pudo ir por esa chica a su época, sé que uno de ellos es hijo mío, sin embargo no me queda claro mucho de ellos, es por eso que iré al mundo humano también a hablar con Dufort

-Bueno, entonces creo que tenemos mucho que averiguar cuando estemos allá –Dijo Brago mientras Zeon asentaba la cabeza

Mientras tanto de vuelta en el castillo….

-Bien Zatch aquí está tu desayuno! Creo que es la primera vez que te cocino como esposa –Menciono Tia sonrojada y sonriéndole

-Se ve increíble! –Decía Zatch antes de empezar a comer como de costumbre

-Zatch! –Exclamaba Kanchome quien entro al castillo corriendo con Ponygon

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? –Pregunto Tia confundida

-Escuchamos que irían al mundo humano y queríamos saber si podíamos acompañarlos, también estamos invitados a la boda después de todo –Menciono Kanchome

-¿Acompañarnos? Desaparecieron por completo la última vez que fueron! –Dijo Tia molesta

-Nosotros no sabíamos que un mamodo aparecería, además Folgore estaba muy ocupado –Menciono Kanchome mientras en su mente visualizaba a Folgore y el con sus fans

-Meru meru meru me! –Exclamaba Ponygon a Zatch

-Tia, yo no veo lo malo a que vayan –Menciono Zatch sonriéndole

-De ninguna manera, no estamos para cuidar a un par de niños! Ya tengo que cuidar uno…. –Menciono Tia refiriéndose a Zatch mientras cruzaba los brazos y cerraba los ojos

-Vaya Zatch, parece que te tienen bien controlado –Bromeo Kanchome algo asustado

-De igual modo, teníamos algunas cosas que hacer acabo de recordar –Siguió Kanchome mientras se marchaba con Ponygon espantados por Tia

-Bien Zatch, creo que es hora de irnos! –Dijo Tia de nuevo sonriendo y contenta mientras Zatch estaba sorprendido de su rápido cambio de humor

 **En el mundo humano, Kiyomaro se alistaba para ir a recibir a Zatch y Tia, de pronto recibió un mensaje**

-"Listo para empezar preparativo?(: .-Megumi" –Leyó Kiyomaro

-Jamas me imagine como me sentiría cuando me fuera a casar –Penso Kiyomaro algo nervioso

-En realidad, todo paso muy rápido… y lo de hace unos meses… -Seguía pensando Kiyomaro mientras por su mente pasaba imágenes de Gio y aquella chica

-Definitivamente ese era el hijo de Zatch y Tia, pero ¿Cómo apareció aquí? Y esa chica… debo encontrar respuestas, no quiero tener que toparme con más sorpresas –Pensó Kiyomaro antes de salir de casa

 **En el mundo mamodo Zeon llegaba a casa de Penny**

-¿Me estabas buscando? –Pregunto Zeon

-Por supuesto, tengo una emergencia! –Exclamo Penny

-¿Emergencia? –Pregunto Zeon

-Si! No tengo idea de que vestido usar para la boda! ¿Me vas a llevar no es asi? –Dijo Penny muy acarameladamente

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Quién dijo que yo iré? –Respondió Zeon

-¿Estas diciendo que no vamos a ir? –Dijo Penny molesta

-A nadie le importa que vestido usaras! Solo… usa algo decente –Menciono Zeon con frialdad

-¿Iremos? Sabía que iríamos! –Dijo Penny mientras lo abrazaba y este intentaba zafarse

 **Kiyomaro llego al parque en espera de Zatch y Tia**

-Kiyomaro! –Gritaron de pronto Zatch y Tia quienes aparecieron y corrían

-¿Estás listo Kiyomaro? Ahora me toca a mí ser el padrino ¿No es así? –Pregunto Zatch contento

-Es verdad Zatch, no creí que todo esto sería tan rápido –Respondió Kiyomaro entre risas

-Kiyomaro ¿Dónde está Megumi? –Pregunto Tia

-Pasaremos por ella a su casa, ¿La acompañaras a buscar vestidos no es asi Tia? –Pregunto Kiyomaro

-Si! Tengo que encargarme de que esta sea la mejor boda!... bueno después de la mía con Zatch –Explico Tia

 **Los 3 reunidos por fin se dirigieron a casa de Megumi para comenzar con los preparativos de la gran fiesta que seria la boda de Kiyomaro y Megumi**

 **Aquí concluye el capitulo! Estoy de vuelta! Jajaja tuve algunos problemas con mi laptop por lo que no había subido capitulo aun, pero les tengo un par de noticias antes de responder sus reviews**

 **Primero, muchas gracias por su apoyo! Hace unas semanas se cumplio 1 año del primer capitulo! Y no se espanten que este primer año no es nada, pues como he dicho tengo pensado muchas cosas aun para esta historia asi que hay para largo! Sin ustedes no seria posible, mientras ustedes estén aquí, tengan por seguro que seguirá la historia**

 **Segunda… estén al pendiente que se esto les gustara, voy a subir capitulo nuevo todos los viernes o sábado!(algunas veces habrá dos por semana) ya tengo un avance del siguiente capitulo asi que pendientes el fin de semana!**

 **Y Tercera… si alguien esta interesado en ser admin de la pagina de face, puede comentarme por aquí, trato de darle mas publicidad pero siendo una persona es un poco pesado, entonces quien guste puede comentarme(:**

 **Ahora si….**

 **Zeomi: Un año… puedes creerlo? Como lo dices… la nostalgia me invade, pero espero te haya gustado el inicio de esta nueva saga! Sobre tu duda con Tia y Gio… creo que próximamente lo sabras jaja Tu deseo se cumplirá! Un capitulo por semana, no pude subir este por problemas con mi laptop, pero ahora confía en que cada viernes o sábado tendras uno para leer y que te desconectes de lo demás jajaja ¿Sera que Gio y Zein estarán en la boda? Te dejare con la duda… Saludos hasta el Salvador gracias por ser la lectora numero 1(:**

 **DanielA: Muchisimas gracias y bienvenida! Espero siga contando contigo:D**

 **Mary lisa: Deseo cumplido… actualización jaja, espero disfrutes mucho este cap y sigas al pendiente todas las semanas!**

 **Edward: Ya se te extrañaba por aquí… jaja y tranquilo, creeme que jamas descuidare la historia, nos haremos viejos con Zatch, Tia y los demas leyéndola(y yo escribiéndola) Saludos! Y… ¿Sera que la chica vuelve aparecer? Te lo dejo de tarea jaja**


	44. El vestido de Megumi

**El vestido de Megumi/Desenterrando misterios**

Kiyomaro, Zatch y Tia llegaron a casa de Megumi donde Megumi tan contenta como siempre se emocionó por ver a Tia unos meses después de la batalla que se había llevado a cabo

-¿No es increíble lo rápido que paso todo? –Pregunto Zatch alegremente

-Sí, pero viéndole lo positivo a todo esto, pudimos pelear una vez más juntos Zatch, ¿no lo crees? –Menciono Kiyomaro con una sonrisa

-Unu –Respondió Zatch de igual modo sonriendo

-Tuvimos suerte de que acabo, de no ser así no tendríamos boda –Bromeo Megumi riendo

-Si… que tal si me terminaba enamorando de Kale a final de cuentas –Dijo Tia bromeando

-¿Qué? Tia como puedes decir eso! –Exclamo Zatch haciendo uno de esos berrinches que solía hacer de niño

-Estoy bromeando Zatch, veo que si le tenías muchos celos a ese chico –Dijo Tia riéndose tiernamente mientras Kiyomaro y Megumi reían igualmente

-Como te gusta hacer enojar a Zatch, Tia…. ¿Zatch podrías ayudarme a traer algunas cosas de la cocina? –Pregunto Megumi intentando hacer que Zatch olvidara la broma de Tia

-Unu, Tia es muy mala –Dijo Zatch

Megumi y Zatch se dirigieron hacia la cocina

-Oye Tia, tenía algo que preguntarte –Dijo de pronto Kiyomaro

-¿A mí? ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Tia curiosa

-Cuando derrotamos a Kale… esos niños, ¿no te parecían familiares? –Pregunto Kiyomaro

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –Respondió Tia sonrojada

-Bueno es que, uno de ellos utilizo conjuros idénticos a los tuyos y a los de Zatch, sin mencionar el enorme parecido a Zatch y a ti… -Dijo Kiyomaro con una leve sonrisa

-Siendo sincera tuve la loca idea de que ese niño podría ser mi hijo y de Zatch –Dijo Tia sonrojada

-No suena tan loca esa idea, lo que me pregunto es… ¿Cómo fue que llegaron aquí esos niños y aquella chica? –Dijo Kiyomaro

-¿De verdad crees que puede ser mi hijo? –Pregunto Tia confundida

-Es la única teoría que tengo ahora mismo, tal vez Dufort sepa algo más, pero no lo he vuelto a ver por aquí desde la pelea –Menciono Kiyomaro

-Tienes razón, Megumi y yo quedamos sorprendidas con todo lo que paso aquel día –Menciono Tia

-¿Megumi también cree que ese niño es…? –Pregunto Kiyomaro

-Si, creo que el único que no noto nada extraño fue Zatch –Dijo Tia sonriendo

-¿Notar que? –Pregunto Zatch quien regreso con Megumi

-Nada Zatch, oye… me ayudaras con los pendientes que tengo no es así? –Dijo Kiyomaro

-Unu, será un lindo dia –Respondió Zatch

-Es verdad Tia, tú también me acompañaras de compras hoy –Dijo contenta Megumi

-¿Bromeas? Escogeremos el vestido más bonito de todos! ¿No olvidaste que tú me ayudaste con el mío o si? Es mi turno de devolverte el favor –Dijo Tia sonriente y emocionada

 **Mientras tanto en el mundo mamodo Zeon se encontraba en el castillo**

-Estoy seguro que en algún lugar del castillo, podre encontrar muchas respuestas que aún no tengo –Pensaba Zeon mientras buscaba en la biblioteca del castillo

-Lo que me preocupa es si todo lo ocurrido hace unos meses, tendrá alguna repercusión –Seguía pensando Zeon

 **De pronto un libro cayó de uno de los estantes llamando su atención por el sonido al caer**

 **Unas horas más tarde en el mundo humano Tia y Megumi partieron en busca del vestido ideal para Megumi**

-Siempre es bueno venir de compras contigo Tia, realmente eres perfecta para esto –Menciono Megumi mientras Tia le sonreía

-Megumi ¿Tienes ya alguna idea para tu vestido? –Pregunto Tia

-Pues… no quiero causar un shock en Kiyomaro, no quiero que mi novio muera–Bromeo Megumi

-Tranquila, es tu boda debes hacer algo increíble –Dijo Tia decidida

 **Kiyomaro y Zatch se encontraban en casa de Kiyomaro descansando un poco**

-Kiyomaro ¿no teníamos unos pendientes que hacer? –Pregunto Zatch

-Claro Zatch, pero podemos relajarnos un poco, en estos momentos es cuando me alegra ser hombre y no tener que escoger vestido –Menciono Kiyomaro

-Unu, cuando estaba por casarme con Tia ella estaba más agresiva que nunca –Dijo Zatch algo asustado recordando

-Así son las mujeres Zatch, aunque debo admitir que Megumi jamas se enoja –Dijo Kiyomaro sonriendo

-Cierto, tu eres el gruñón –Respondió Zatch moviendo los ojos

-¿Dijiste algo Zatch? –Pregunto Kiyomaro sarcásticamente

-¿Yo? Para nada… Oye Kiyomaro ¿y donde será la boda? –Pregunto Zatch evadiendo la pregunta de Kiyomaro

-Bueno… Megumi y yo conseguimos un salón increíble, fue más agotador que muchas de nuestras batallas, es un alivio que Tia esté aquí –Bromeo Kiyomaro

-Unu, Tia se veía muy emocionada de venir, incluso evito que Ponygon y Kanchome vinieran –Dijo Zatch

-Es verdad esos dos desparecieron con Sunbeam y Folgore…media ciudad por poco es destruida y ellos jamás lo notaron –Pensaba Kiyomaro

-Oye Zatch, jamás te pusiste a pensar ¿qué fue de esos niños en la batalla con Kale y Hiro?

-Pues… ese par solo sé que llegaron justo a tiempo, lo que me sigue sorprendiendo es que el Bao lo pueda usar alguien más, creí que solo yo podía hacerlo –Menciono Zatch con una sonrisa

-Es verdad Zatch, a decir verdad, ver a la chica del libro y el niño, me recordó a nuestras primeras batallas –Menciono Kiyomaro mientras por su cabeza veía la imagen de Zatch y el batallando contra Reycom, Fein y Maruss

-Unu, y ahora estas por casarte… cuando antes no tenías ni amigos –Menciono Zatch emocionado

-Gracias Zatch –Dijo de pronto Kiyomaro

-¿De qué me agradeces? –Pregunto Zatch confundido

-Si no hubiera sido por ti, nada de esto hubiera sucedido –Dijo Kiyomaro sonriendo

-No tienes nada que agradecer… para eso somos amigos, además de no ser por ti no hubiera llegado a ser rey solo –Explico Zatch

-Bueno Zatch, creo que es hora de ir a ver las cosas que te dije –Dijo Kiyomaro

-Oye ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué vamos a buscar Kiyomaro? –Pregunto Zatch curioso

-Bueno… te explico en el camino –Respondió Kiyomaro

 **Mientras tanto Zeon continuaba en el castillo**

-Ja.. Creo que lo que buscaba esta en este libro –Dijo Zeon con una sonrisa mientras leia el libro caído

 **Aquí concluye este capitulo! Espero sea de su agrado y recuerden que como siempre aquí pueden dejarme sus reviews sobre la historia, los capítulos, sobre que les gustaría ver y si quieren hacerme alguna pregunta sobre mi y con gusto les contestare(:**

 **DanielA: A mi me encanta que te encante jajaja gracias por estar al pendiente para cada nuevo capitulo ¿Qué te ha parecido el capitulo? Saludos! (:**

 **Mary lisa: Y llego el nuevo capitulo! Muchas gracias por leerme y espero tu review sobre el capitulo, siempre es bueno ver caras nuevas por aqui(:**

 **Franco10lp: No tienes idea lo mucho que significa que me digan que lo que hago lo hago genial, muchas gracias por leerme y un saludo, espero tu review de que te ha parecido el capitulo!**

 **Alvin lopz: Saludos! Muchas gracias por seguir al pendiente, espero pronto tu opinión del capitulo!**


	45. El libro secreto

**El libro secreto**

-Este libro debe ser el que necesito para poder viajar al futuro, si esos niños lo hicieron al pasado, yo puedo lograrlo al futuro -Pensó Zeon

-Creo que encontraste algo interesante -Dijo Brago quien apareció detrás

-¿Cómo entraste? -Pregunto Zeon sorprendido

-Para ser un castillo tiene muy poca seguridad -Expreso Brago

-Bueno, eso lo arreglo luego, ¿Por qué estás aquí? -Pregunto Zeon

-Creo que por la misma razón que tu -Respondió Brago fríamente

-Tengo la sensación que tú ya sabias de esto -Dijo Zeon

-Sabia de la existencia del libro, pero jamás pensé en buscarlo aquí hasta hoy, Entonces ¿Estás pensando en ir al futuro? -Pregunto Brago

-Tengo que conocer más cosas acerca de lo que ocurrió -Menciono Zeon

\- ¿Sabes que podrías alterar algo no es así? -Respondió Brago

-Por supuesto que lo sé, pero solo un tonto sería capaz, yo seré lo más desapercibido posible -Dijo Zeon

-No estoy aquí para detenerte, iré contigo -Dijo Brago con una media sonrisa

 **Mientras tanto en el mundo humano Kiyomaro y Zatch…**

-Entonces, ¿Has pasado estos meses investigando sobre Kale, Hiro y demás?

-Así es Zatch, ¿acaso no tienes curiosidad de como de pronto todos esos tipos aparecieron? -Pregunto Kiyomaro

-Unu, afortunadamente tuvimos algunos aliados, pero me hubiera gustado poder agradecerles un poco más -Explico Zatch alegre

-Bueno Zatch, si averiguamos de donde salieron y quienes son, tal vez podamos agradecerles -Dijo Kiyomaro decidido

-Pero Kiyomaro… entonces ¿Qué vamos a buscar? -Pregunto Zatch confundido

-Bueno, buscaremos a un viejo amigo que descubrí está en la ciudad y según se, está en esta tienda -Dijo Kiyomaro mientras llegaba con Zatch a una tienda, Zatch lo miraba aun confundido

 **Kiyomaro abrió la puerta junto a Zatch cuando de pronto unas cubetas con agua cayeron sobre ellos**

-Creo que llegamos al lugar correcto -Menciono Kiyomaro molesto y completamente empapado junto a Zatch

-¿Kiyomaro? ¿Zatch? -Pregunto alguien

-Me gustaría decir que me da gusto verlo pero después de ese recibimiento -Exclamo Kiyomaro furioso

-Tranquilo Kiyomaro! A mi si me da gusto verlo Dr -Dijo Zatch alegremente

-Me da gusto verlos también, aunque debo admitir que sabía que vendrían, yo soy el y lo se todo -Exclamo el con una risa

-Bueno, entonces debería saber que necesitamos una toalla -Menciono Kiyomaro

 **Riddles, Kiyomaro y Zatch tomaron asiento esta vez ya secos y conversaron**

-Y díganos ¿Por qué esta aquí en Japon? -Pregunto Kiyomaro

-Bueno después de esa batalla que tuvieron, sabría que quedarían muchas respuestas así que decidí investigar el lugar de los hechos -Menciono el doctor

-¿Usted ya sabía de la batalla? Y ¿no le pareció que podíamos necesitar ayuda? -Dijo Kiyomaro de nuevo molesto

-Relájate Kiyomaro, seguro el doctor estaba ayudándonos y ni lo notamos -Dijo Zatch intentando calmar a Kiyomaro

-Es cierto Zatch yo envié a esas personas a ayudarlos -Respondió el doctor

-¿En serio? -Preguntaron Zatch y Kiyomaro sorprendidos

-Mentira! -Exclamo el doctor como siempre

-Ah! ¡Cómo puede seguir bromeando después de tantos años viejo ridículo! -Exclamo Kiyomaro muy furioso mientras Zatch trataba de calmarlo

-Veo que no has cambiado nada, Kiyomaro -Dijo Riddles sonriendo nerviosamente

-Bueno, realmente si se algunas cosas que podrían interesarles -Siguió el doctor

-¿Ahora no está bromeando? -Pregunto Kiyomaro

-No, realmente descubrí que esas personas no venían de aquí, aunque eso tu ya lo sabias Kiyomaro…Lo interesante de esto, es que se que hay un modo de viajar a donde se encuentran, pero desafortunadamente aun no tengo conocimiento de donde se encuentra la manera de hacerlo, probablemente la batalla que tuvieron pudo afectar algo en nuestro tiempo… -Explicaba el doctor

-¿A qué se refiere con eso? No entiendo nada -Pregunto Zatch

-Lo descubrirás pronto Zatch, pero eso si les digo, estén alertas, así como ese clan oscuro apareció, podrían aparecer más de los que ni siquiera tengo conocimiento, es un presentimiento muy fuerte -Menciono el doctor

 **Kiyomaro y Zatch se miraron sorprendidos al escuchar dicha información**

-Kiyomaro, ¿No teníamos que pasar por Megumi y Tia hace media hora? -Dijo Zatch espantado al ver el reloj de la tienda

-Tienes razón Zatch! Tenemos que irnos, muchas gracias por la ayuda doctor, si sabe algo más, háganoslo saber lo más pronto posible -Dijo Kiyomaro apurado quien salió corriendo

-Unu! ¡nos vemos pronto en la boda doctor! -Exclamo Zatch quien tambien corrio

-Creo que olvide darle mis felicitaciones a Zatch, esos dos definitivamente quedaron flechados -Bromeo Riddles

 **De vuelta en el mundo mamodo Zeon aún se encontraba junto a Brago en dicha librería del castillo**

-¿Entonces para viajar necesitaremos todas estas cosas? -Preguntó Brago mientras leía

-No será difícil de encontrar, pero este libro es algo confuso, me llevara algo de tiempo descifrar los pedazos que están en esta extraña lengua

-Volveré mañana -Dijo Brago

-¿Tan temprano te rindes? -Pregunto Zeon

-Tengo algunos pendientes, pero créeme, tengo tantas ganas como tú de ir a ver ese lugar -Dijo Brago

-Claro, tienes que prepararte para ver a tu noviecita -Respondió Zeon burlándose

-Es divertido, viniendo del sujeto que lo tienen con una correa -Menciono Brago sonriendo sínicamente mientras salía de la habitación, Zeon simplemente se molesto

-Bien, tengo trabajo que hacer -Pensó Zeon

 **Aquí concluye el capitulo! Espero les haya gustado y una disculpa jajaja estuve terminando mi semestre en la universidad y los exámenes no me dieron tiempo de subir los capítulos.**

 **Perooo, una buena noticia es que se viene una gran cantidad de capítulos, ya tengo muchos terminados y avanzados asi que… probablemente tengan uno por dia durante largo tiempo jajaja**

 **AVISO: Les aviso que probablemente el dia de mañana anexado a el nuevo capítulo estaré poniendo la liga de una nueva historia en la que estoy trabajando, esta con una historia completamente original pero con muchas referencias a Zatch Bell, espero les guste y cuente con ustedes para leerla(:**

 **Zeomi: Que te puedo decir mi lectora numero 1 jajaja, cuando no subo capitulo lo primero que pienso es "Zeomi ya debe estar extrañando leerme" jajaja espero te haya gustado este capitulo y estate al pendiente que en 24 hrs tendrán un capitulo nuevo y asi sucesivamente(esto de vacaciones de la escuela asi que no los descuidare jajaja), será que se te cumplirá que zeon y gio vuelvan aparecer? Y será que tia y zatch conocerán a su hijo mas de cerca? Zatch se enterara pronto? Eso lo sabremos en unos caps mas jajaja Saludoooos y espero tu review como siempre que me encanta leerlos de verdad(:**

 **DanielA: Esta historia…. Tal vez algún dia acabe hoy no será y no creo sea pronto, pienso darles cientos de capítulos mas, como he dicho antes, este proyecto empezó sin saber que llegaría tan lejos y que les gustaría tanto! Mientras ustedes sigan aquí, yo seguire sacando capítulos! Un saludo! Y tus deseos sobre Gio, Zeon y aquella chica… ¿Sera que se cumplirán?**

 **Alvin lopz: Espero no hayas pensado de nuevo que no iba actualizar, tarde un poquito mas de un mes pero estoy de vuelta y quiero que sepan que me comprometo a subir capítulos a diario gracias a que el tiempo me lo permite jajaja, espero hayan extrañado leerme tanto como yo a ustedes**

 **Mary lisa: Mi misión se esta cumpliendo si te encanta la historia, jajaja espero aquí sigas leyéndome! Y ese Zatch es muy despistado… pero tendrá que darse cuenta en algún momento, no lo crees? Saludos(:**

 **Samandax01245: Me alagan mucho tus palabras y espero sigas tan emocionada leyendo como yo escribiendo, saludos!**

 **Anabelle321: Muchisimas gracias, espero me sigas leyendo(:**

 **Amanda luz: Espero te siga gustando!**

 **Albertico001mark: Muchas gracias por el apoyo, espero seguir contando con el ;)**


	46. Camino a la boda

**Camino a la boda**

-Zatch, debiste decirme antes que ya teníamos que irnos -Decía Kiyomaro espantado mientras conducía

-¿Yo? ¡No deberías culparme por eso! Además era importante lo que el Dr. Tenía que decirnos -Menciono Zatch intentando zafarse

-Bueno, la boda es en una semana, no quiero que Megumi me deje una semana antes por tonterías como estas -Bromeo Kiyomaro ahora mas calmado

-Eso no es posible Kiyomaro, ustedes dos son una pareja muy buena y linda -Dijo Zatch tranquilamente mientras Kiyomaro se sonrojaba

 **Ambos siguieron su camino hasta llegar con Megumi y Tia**

 **Kiyomaro y Zatch bajaron del auto mirando a Megumi y Tia esperando por ellos**

-Ahí estas! -Exclamo Tia estrangulando a Zatch-. ¡Llevamos mucho esperándolos, que no recuerdas que te dije que puntual!

-Perdona Tia, surgió un imprevisto -Decía Zatch mientras lo estrangulaban

-Tia relájate! Solo fueron unos minutos -Bromeo Megumi sonriente

-Bueno, que suerte tengo que Megumi sea tan tranquila -Pensó Kiyomaro mientras miraba a Zatch y Tia-. Zatch, dale a Tia lo que le trajiste -Dijo Kiyomaro

-¿Lo que me trajo? -Pregunto Tia mientras soltaba a Zatch

-Unu -Decía Zatch aturdido-. Te traje estas flores

 **Zatch saco del auto de Kiyomaro un ramo de flores rojas**

-Zatch, son hermosas! -Exclamo Tia sin poder contener y cambiando su humor rápidamente mientras Megumi y Kiyomaro reían algo nerviosos

-Yo también traje algo, espero te guste -Dijo Kiyomaro mirando a Megumi

-¿En serio? -Pregunto Megumi curiosa

-Si, pero necesito que cierres los ojos -Dijo Kiyomaro

-Esta bien, confiare en ti -Dijo Megumi sonriéndole mientras Zatch y Tia los miraban

 **Megumi cerro los ojos y Kiyomaro saco un pequeño dije de su bolsillo, el cual coloco a Megumi en el cuello**

-Ya los puedes abrir -Menciono Kiyomaro sonrojado-

 **Megumi abrió los ojos para encontrar un dije pequeño en forma de libro de color naranja y rojo**

-Kiyomaro es hermoso -Dijo Megumi mientras seguía mirando el dije

-Es increíble, tiene una combinación de nuestros libros -Dijo Tia sonriendo a Zatch

-Unu, Kiyomaro hizo un buen regalo -Respondió Zatch

-Al menos olvidaron que llegamos tarde -Pensó Kiyomaro

-¿Oye Kiyomaro, no les contaremos porque llegamos tarde? -Pregunto Zatch mientras Kiyomaro enfurecía

-No era necesario que recordaras esa parte! -Exclamo Kiyomaro furioso

-Lo siento -Respondió Zatch espantado mientras Tia y Megumi se reían

-Bueno, Zatch tiene razón, ¿Hay algo importante? -Pregunto Tia

-Sí, debemos ser las primeras en saberlo -Dijo Megumi

-Claro, se los contaremos en el camino -Respondió Kiyomaro más calmado

 **Mientras tanto Zeon en el castillo se encontraba investigando**

-Creo que debería echarles un vistazo más seguido a los libros en este lugar, definitivamente, hay muchas cosas que desconocía, pero estoy seguro que en este libro hay algo que me servirá -Pensaba Zeon agotado mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio

 **De pronto el viento movió algunas páginas del libro, ubicándolo en una página que llamo su atención. Zeon levanto su mirada y leyó unas páginas del libro**

-Creo que, lo tengo… -Dijo Zeon en voz alta

-Y… ¿Qué es lo que tienes? -Menciono una voz, resultando ser Penny

\- ¿Tu que haces aquí? -Pregunto Zeon sorprendido y espantado

-Bueno, al parecer olvidaste que ibas a pasar por mi -Menciono Penny molesta

-De que estas hablando? ¡Yo jamás prometí tal cosa! -Exclamo Zeon

-Tal vez no, pero yo decidí que tenía ganas de verte -Respondió Penny volteando la cara a otro lado y cruzada de brazos

-Pero si que eres molesta, ¿que no ves que estoy ocupado? -Pregunto Zeon

-Bueno, pues puedes ocuparte llevándome a comer algo y contándome que está pasando -Dijo Penny quien tomó del brazo a Zeon quien se sonrojo y rápidamente se lo llevo

-Entonces ¿Intentas averiguar cómo volver a ver a esos niños que eran idénticos a Zatch y a ti? -Pregunto Penny mientras caminaban por el bosque

-Si, necesito algunas respuestas -Explico Zeon

\- ¿Pero, como podría viajar de una dimensión a otra? ¿Estás seguro que no son familiares cercanos o algo? -Pregunto Penny

-No lo son, esos niños son descendientes de mi familia, es una larga historia. -Explico Zeon

-¿Descendientes? ¿Tienes algún hermano además de Zatch? -Preguntaba Penny confundida

-No! Lo que intento decir es que ellos vienen del futuro, por eso ese niño de algún modo pudo usar el Bao, es el hijo de Zatch y Tia, el otro es mi hijo… bueno, en el futuro lo será -Dijo Zeon

\- ¿Hijo? ¡Eso es imposible Zeon! -Reía Penny incrédula

-Bueno, espero te siga causando gracia saber que al parecer es tu hijo también -Menciono Zeon dándole la espalda a Penny

\- ¿Qué? ¿Nos vamos a casar? -Pregunto Penny emocionada y saltando a abrazar a Zeon

-Nadie dijo eso! -Exclamo Zeon alejándose de Penny

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan gruñón? -Pregunto Penny molesta siguiendo a Zeon quien había seguido caminando

-Y al parecer, no me estas escuchando, siempre me dejas hablan… -Decía Penny cuando de pronto Zeon se detuvo y dio vuelta mirando a Penny

-Sabes, No tienes porque hablar tanto siempre… -Dijo Zeon antes de besarla en medio del bosque

-Zeon… -Dijo Penny sorprendida y sonrojada por lo que acababa de suceder

-Vamos, aún tenemos un largo camino -Menciono Zeon quien la tomo de la mano y siguió caminando con ella

 **Estoy de vuelta! Después de 3 meses(Larguísimos), espero y aun me sigan leyendo pues sé que me ausente muchísimo tiempo, como prometí habría capítulos diarios por un tiempo, pero jamás llegue a subirlos debido a que en vacaciones tuve que salir un tiempo y ahora con la facultad no había tenido de subir los capítulos, pero como dije.. estoy de vuelta y con más contenido que nunca, esperen un capitulo diario toda esta semana! Vaya que es lindo volver.**

 **También quería hablarles de mi nueva historia la cual pueden encontrar en este link y que también subí el día de hoy, espero les guste y puedan dejar su review sobre que les parece, esta historia es completamente de mi autoría(:**

s/12673866/1/Ritter

 **Zeomi: Espero aun no te olvides de este fic jajaja): muchas gracias por siempre estar apoyándome y estate al pendiente, que próximamente habra un capitulo que se te encantara! Un saludo y un abrazo enorme(:**


	47. El regalo para Kiyomaro

**El regalo para Kiyomaro**

 **Amanecía en el mundo humano, y a tan solo 24 horas de la boda de Kiyomaro y Megumi, Zatch despertaba en casa de Kiyomaro**

-Vaya que dormí bien, me hacía falta -Decía Zatch mientras despertaba con un bostezo

 **De pronto Zatch miro al escritorio de Kiyomaro donde encontró una nota**

\- "Zatch, tuve que salir temprano a terminar de arreglar los detalles de la boda, te vi tan dormido que decidí no despertarte, Kiyomaro" -Leyó Zatch en la nota

\- ¿Asuntos que arreglar? Tal vez debí ir ayudarlo, que tal si necesita mi ayuda con algo importante, después de todo Kiyomaro me necesita, además Tia está ocupada con Megumi, debería hacer lo mismo

 **Zatch comenzó a bajar las escaleras hasta que un fuerte golpeteo sonó en la puerta**

\- ¿Qué fue ese sonido? -Pensó Zatch

 **Zatch abrió la puerta lentamente esperando descubrir que fue ese golpeteo**

-MERU MERU ME! -Exclamo Ponygon quien apareció y se abalanzo con Zatch

-Aquí estas! -Exclamo Kanchome quien también estaba provocando el golpeteo

\- ¿Kanchome? ¿Ponygon? ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? -Pregunto Zatch feliz de verlos

\- ¿Cómo que como llegamos aquí? Con el portal -Respondió Kanchome

-Bueno… yo me refería a casa de Kiyomaro… -Menciono Zatch

-Meru meru, meru meru me! -Decía Ponygon

-Si, él tiene razón -Dijo Kanchome

-Kanchome, ¿le entendiste lo que dijo? -Pregunto Zatch asombrado

-No, pero si lo sabe se enfurecerá -Le dijo Kanchome en voz baja a Zatch

-En fin, la verdad es que estábamos muy aburridos y decidimos venir a ver como estabas, además que la boda es mañana -Siguió Kanchome

-Unu, Kiyomaro, Megumi e incluso Tia han estado muy ocupados -Respondió Zatch

-Pero que descaro el tuyo Zatch, ellos trabajando tan duro y tu aquí holgazaneando -Dijo Kanchome

\- ¿Holgazaneando? Pero si yo no me voy a casar esta vez -Contesto Zatch

-Mira Zatch, Kiyomaro seguramente trabajo muy duro para tu boda -Dijo Kanchome

-Pues… creo que solo se burló de mi -Dijo Zatch mientras seguía pensando

-Bueno, pero eso hacen los amigos, es como yo cuando te llamo debilucho -Seguía explicando Kanchome, mientras Ponygon estaba de acuerdo con él y sonreía

-Tal vez tengan razón, pero yo no veo como pueda ayudar en esto -Dijo Zatch confundido

-Tu eres el padrino Zatch, ¿tienes si quiera un regalo para Kiyomaro? Si Folgore fuera a casarse, yo ya hubiera ido a comprar el regalo ideal -Menciono Kanchome con soberbia

-¡Tienen razón, encontrare el regalo perfecto! -Exclamo Zatch decidido

-Esa es la actitud Zatch -Respondió Kanchome

 **Mientras tanto Penny se encontraba en su casa despertando y recordando lo que Zeon le había dicho la noche anterior**

-¿De verdad ese niño era mi hijo? O bueno… ¿lo será? -Pensaba Penny mientras tenía flashbacks de Zein en aquella batalla

-Que extraño, pero… me voy a casar con Zeon en el futuro entonces -Pensaba Penny sonrojada

 **De pronto Penny escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta, Penny se levantó y abrió**

\- ¿Aun estabas durmiendo? -Pregunto Zeon al ver a Penny aun en pijama, quien resulto ser quien llamo a la puerta

\- ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí? ¡Debo ir arreglarme! -Dijo Penny espantada al ver que aún se encontraba recién levantada

-Tranquila, ya me iba, solo quería preguntarte… -Dijo Zeon entrecortado

\- ¿Preguntarme? ¿Qué querías preguntar? -Pregunto Penny confundida

-Mañana es la boda de Kiyomaro y Megumi, ya sabes Zatch y Tia… es un día importante para ellos también, pero… -Decía Zeon algo nervioso

-Si Zeon, iré contigo -Le dijo Penny guiñándole el ojo

\- ¿Cómo sabes que iba a preguntar eso? -Pregunto Zeon intentando negar su pregunta

-Ah, ¿Entonces no quieres que vaya contigo? -Pregunto Penny

-Yo jamás dije eso tampoco -Respondió Zeon

-Muy bien, entonces ¿Qué me ibas a preguntar? -Dijo Penny

-Yo… paso por ti mañana, me tengo que ir -Dijo Zeon quien se dio la vuelta y se fue

 **Penny soltó una pequeña sonrisa y cerró la puerta**

-No me imagino como será mi boda con el -Pensó Penny

 **En el mundo humano Zatch, Kanchome y Ponygon seguían buscando el regalo perfecto para Kiyomaro en el centro comercial de Mochinoki**

-Y bien Zatch… ¿tienes alguna idea ya? -Dijo Kanchome

-No me presiones, hay tantas cosas que me quiero llevar aquí, además traje una lista -Dijo Zatch emocionado después de ver el centro comercial después de tantos años

-Está bien, tomate tu tiempo, -Dijo Kanchome mientras caminaba por el centro comercial con Ponygon y Zatch, quien a su vez solo pensaba en encontrar dulces

 **Zatch de la emociono comenzó a caminar por todos lados hasta que tropezó con alguien**

-Discúlpame! Estaba tan emocionado que no me fije -Dijo Zatch apenado al levantarse y descubrir que se trataba de una chica de piel blanca, cabello largo y marrón, que su vez usaba un gorro blanco

-No te preocupes, yo también fui descuidada -Contesto la chica quien de pronto vio la lista que Zatch traía en la mano

-Veo que traes una lista para tus compras -Le dijo la chica a Zatch

\- ¿Esto? No realmente no son mis compras, estoy buscando un buen regalo para mi amigo, mañana tendrá su boda y quiero sorprenderlo -Explico Zatch sonriendo

-Bueno parece que tienes tiempo de no venir aquí, yo puedo ayudarte -Le dijo la chica amablemente

-¿De veras? Seria grandioso! Estoy muy confundido entre tantas buenas opciones -Dijo Zatch como siempre inocentemente

-Claro, yo vengo muy seguido aquí, conmigo ayudándote será muy fácil encontrar el regalo perfecto -Explico la chica

-Unu, oye…que descortés de mi parte, mi nombre es Zatch Bell, y el tuyo? -Dijo Zatch amablemente

-Mucho gusto Zatch, mi nombre es Kumi -Dijo la chica

-Un placer, me has salvado la vida, necesito encontrar… -Decía Zatch amablemente hasta que de pronto…

\- ¿De que te salvaron la vida Zatch? -Pregunto una voz femenina, que Zatch rápidamente y espantado reconoció, al girar se dio cuenta que se trataba de Tia mirándolo fijamente

 **Y bueno aquí llego este capítulo! Espero les haya gustado jajaja, como dije anteriormente, estaré subiendo capítulos mas regularmente(créanme que me dolio tanto a mi como a ustedes haber tardado tanto en volver). Recuerden echarse una vuelta por mi nuevo Fic titulado "Ritter" pronto se estare subiendo el capitulo 2(:**

 **Zeomi: Como te prometi, aquí estoy, subiendo capítulos mas seguido jajaja, espero te haya gustado mucho este cap!... Y ese Zeon, sigue intentando despistarle un poquito que tiene sentimientos jajaja, como extrañaba tus reviews, no tienes una idea!. Y por cierto, ya vi que tambien comenzaste a leer mi nueva historia, me da gusto eso, gracias por siempre apoyarme! Gracias a dios aquí en mi ciudad no se vio afectado nada por los desastres, pero estuve apoyando con lo que pude a los estados que si, Ya la boda esta como dirían… a la vuelta de la esquina, será que Zein y Gio aparecen? Saludos hasta el Salvador! Y muchísimos abrazos (:**


	48. Vispera de Boda

**El regalo de Kiyomaro parte 2/La boda de Kiyomaro y Megumi**

-Y bien Zatch… ¿De qué te salvaron? -Pregunto Tia celosa y enojada

-¿Tia? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Zatch espantado

-¿Se conocen? –Pregunto Kumi a Zatch

-Claro que nos conocemos, es mi esposo –Menciono Tia mirándola a los ojos

-Vaya, no sabía que estabas casado Zatch –Dijo Kumi entre risas

-¡Zatch! ¿No me vas a presentar a tu amiga? –Pregunto Tia sarcásticamente mientras Zatch no sabía que decir

-Cla..cla..ro, ella es Kumi, la acabo de conocer, va a ayudarme a conseguir un buen regalo para Kiyomaro –Explico Zatch nervioso

-Mucho gusto –Dijo Kumi sonriéndole a Tia

-Bueno, ya estoy aquí, que amable eres pero creo que puedo ayudar a Zatch –Dijo Tia sínicamente

 **De pronto el teléfono de Tia sonó y ella respondió**

-¡Tia! Necesito tu ayuda con un montón de cosas en el salón de la boda ¿Dónde estás? –Preguntaba Megumi al teléfono

-¿Ahora? Megumi no creo que sea buen momento –Respondió Tia

-Tia, ¡es urgente! –Menciono Megumi un tanto desesperada

-Ugh… está bien, voy en camino –Dijo Tia resignada ayudar a su amiga y seguido de colgar la llamada

-Zatch, nos vamos ayudar a Megumi –Dijo Tia decidida a no dejarlo ahí con Kumi

-¿Qué? Tia, ¡necesito comprar el regalo! –Exclamo Zatch

-Tia, puedes confiar en mí, yo lo ayudare a encontrar el regalo –Menciono Kumi amablemente mientras Tia se negaba de brazos cruzados

 **Kanchome montado en un carrito con un montón de dulces se estrelló de la nada alado de ellos**

-¡Kanchome! –Exclamo Zatch

-¿Tu también estas aquí? –Pregunto Tia

-Unu, Kanchome y Ponygon me acompañaron pero fueron a buscar dulces –Le explico Zatch con una sonrisa a Tia

-¿Qué paso? Oye, ¿Quién es esa chica tan bonita Zatch? Se ve que es mucho más linda y de mejor caracter que Ti.. –Decía Kanchome hasta que vio a Tia

 **Tia miro a Kanchome llena de ira lo que provoco el espanto de todos**

-Kanchome, más vale que no dejes que esa chica se pase de lista con Zatch mientras no estoy, si no, yo misma me encargare de que no llegues a la boda –Dijo Tia sonriéndole lo que provoco una sensación aun peor de miedo en Kanchome

-Claro, Zatch no se despegara de mí! –Dijo Kanchome intentando no mostrar el temor que le tenía a Tia

-Muy bien, Zatch, Nos vemos al rato –Dijo Tia despidiéndose de Zatch

 **Tia salió aun furiosa pero obligada a ir con Megumi**

-Muy bien Zatch… iré devuelta a buscar mis cosas ya que se fue –Dijo Kanchome soberbio quien rápidamente se fue en busca de sus dulces mientras Ponygon incrédulo de la escena que vio lo siguió

-Esperen no se supone me iban ayudar! –Exclamo Zatch preocupado

-No te preocupes, aquí sigo yo –Dijo Kumi sonriéndole

-Tia, me va a matar –Pensó Zatch mientras le regresaba la sonrisa

 **Mientras tanto Tia y Megumi camino al salon…**

-¿Megumi que es tan importante como para haber ido por mi así? –Pregunto Tia, aun molesta

-Tia… ¿Estoy a menos de un día de mi boda y me preguntas que es tan importante? Todo! –Menciono Megumi

-Tienes razón, pero no puedo evitar pensar que Zatch se haya quedado ahí con esa falsa –Dijo Tia molesta

-Tia… ¿De nuevo estas celosa? –Respondió Megumi

-Claro que no… solo, no confió en ella –Dijo Tia algo sonrojada por no querer admitir sus celos

-¿Pero confías en Zatch no? –Pregunto Megumi sonriéndole

-Claro, pero… -Decía Tia quien fue interrumpida

-Eso es todo lo que importa –Menciono Megumi sonriente mientras Tia le devolvía la sonrisa

-Bueno Tia, hay mucho que hacer! ¿Cuento contigo? –Pregunto Megumi

-Por supuesto! –Exclamo Tia más contenta

 **Mientras tanto…**

-Bueno Zatch, y ¿ya tienes una idea de lo que buscas? Pregunto Kumi

-La verdad no… hay tantas cosas lindas en este lugar –Menciono Zatch

-No te preocupes yo conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano, ¿Qué le gusta a tu amigo? –Pregunto Kumi

-Bueno… -Pensaba Zatch mientras se le venían a la mente todas las cosas que a el le gustan pero a Kiyomaro no

-Realmente es muy gruñon, cuando nos conocimos odiaba todo –Dijo Zatch pensativo mientras Kumi ponía cara de confundida

-En ese caso, tal vez puedas regalarle algo que tengan en común, algo que los una –Respondió Kumi con seguridad

-Oye esa es una gran idea! Ya sé que le regalare! –Exclamo Zatch emocionado

-¿De verdad? ¿Ya sabes que regalarle? –Pregunto Kumi

-Unu, tengo el regalo perfecto! Y creo que no tendré que comprar nada –Exclamo Zatch decidido mientras Kumi seguía confundida

-Gracias por la ayuda Kumi, de verdad me ayudaste mucho –Continuo Zatch

-No hay problema, ha sido un gusto conocerte –Sonrió Kumi

-¿Ahora solo me pregunto dónde estarán Ponygon y Kanchome? –Pregunto Zatch

 **De pronto un ruido enorme se escuchó por la tienda sorprendiendo a todos… eran Kanchome y Ponygon trepados en una pelota saltarina por toda la tienda y sin control…**

-Creo que los encontraste –Menciono Kumi

-¡Está fuera de control! –Exclamo Kanchome mientras Ponygon iba asustado

 **Zatch sorprendido noto como ambos se dirigían directo a donde estaba Kumi por lo que brinco para empujarla y sacarla del camino. Kanchome y Ponygon se estrecharon contra la pared tan fuerte que la pelota se desinflo**

-Eso estuvo cerca ¿No Ponygon? –Pregunto Kanchome mas aliviado ante el enojo de Ponygon cuando de pronto ambos notaron que Zatch cayó justo encima de Kumi, mientras los rostros de ambos quedaban de frente

 **Kumi se sonrojo mientras Zatch rápidamente se puso de pie pues no quería prestarse a un malentendido**

-Kanchome… Ponygon, tenemos que irnos, ya tengo la idea para mi regalo –Menciono Zatch nervioso mientras Kanchome no entendía que pasaba

-Meru meru.. –Dijo Ponygon confundido

-Kumi, de verdad muchas gracias por la ayuda –Siguió Zatch nervioso mientras rápidamente se retiraba

-No hay de que… -Decía Kumi algo sonrojada y apenada mientras miraba a Zatch prácticamente huir

 **La noche cayo y el día termino, Zatch en casa de Kiyomaro sin poder dormir, pensando en que pasaría si Tia hubiese visto semejante escena…Mientras tanto, Tia caia agotada en casa de Megumi dispuesta a dormir… pensando en lo que Megumi le dijo, sobre confiar en Zatch..**

 **Y bueno hasta aquí llego el capitulo! ESTOY DE REGRESO! Jajaja siento mucho todos los meses de espera y espero no hayan olvidado aun, de verdad, de corazón… los extrañe, no pude subir capítulos estos meses porque mi laptop se descompuso y ahí tenia todos mis borradores… una tragedia realmente, pero aquí me tienen… véanlo como la "temporada 2" y tendrán capítulos más seguido, tanto de este fic como de mi nueva historia la cual tengo muy pendiente de subir el capitulo 2(espérenlo pronto pues como dije los borradores recién los recupere y es cuestión de terminarlo). Muchas gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Tamar Flores: Muchas gracias por leerme un saludo!**

 **Zeomi: Espero aun me sigas leyendo! Como te eh dicho si esta historia sigue, es gracias a ti que me motivaste a seguir escribiendo! Espero hayas disfrutado este capitulo y ya oficialmente(si mi lap me deja jaja) los capítulos serán mas regulares pues tengo algunos avanzados y creo te van a encantar! Zeon y Penny no aparecieron en este… será que se viene algo interesante para ellos? Espero no hayas creido que el fic murió, yo dije que tiene para largo y asi será.. jaja, cualquier cosa ahí están mis redes sociales! Un saludo y un abrazo Zeomi(:**

 **Zaruchimu: Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de este fic, y claro! Ahora la regularidad va a volver, si bien tuve ese problema con mi lap, me sirvió para tener nuevas ideas para el fic!**

 **Tia Bell: Gracias por tus comentarios de verdad significan muchísimo! Y no no la borre… jajaja pero Facebook la pone en modo "privado" si no ve mucha actividad, pero pronto estará abierta pues ahí publicare los links a los capítulos como suelo hacerlo!**

 **Kim Sanchez: Estoy de vuelta, saludos y espero me sigas leyendo, espero tu review(:**

 **TaiHull: Jajajaja ese Zatch… yo siento que sere como el si llego a casarme, un saludo y espero tu review!**

 **Yoshi361: Creeme que todos los review los leo, a diario checo mi correo y si bien no había actualizado(por el problemita que comente arriba) si estoy pendiente, este fic tiene para largo creeme.. y claro cualquier idea es bienvenida! Dejare mis redes sociales por aquí para cualquiera que busque contactarme!**

 **REDES SOCIALES:**

 **Facebook: zatchbellytia/?ref=settings**

 **Twitter: /ricardoj1897**

 **Instragam: ricardoj1897/**


	49. La boda de Megumi y Kiyomaro

**La boda de Megumi y Kiyomaro**

 **El día llego y en el mundo humano todos se preparan para la boda, los invitados empiezan a llegar a la ceremonia mientras tanto los novios se preparan respectivamente**

-Zatch es normal sentirme nervioso –Pregunto Kiyomaro mientras se veía de traje al espejo

-Unu, yo estaba muriendo de nervios aquel día, recuérdalo, todo irá bien Kiyomaro –Menciono Zatch feliz por su mejor amigo

-Me pregunto si Megumi lo estará llevando mejor que yo –Pensaba Kiyomaro

-¡TIA!.-Exclamaba Megumi

-¿Qué pasa Megumi? –Pregunto Tia preocupada

-¡Tengo problemas con el vestido, necesito tu ayuda! –Seguía exclamando Megumi

-Ya voy Megumi, ya voy –Decía Tia muy presionada pues toda la mañana había estado ayudando a Megumi

 **Tia se dirigio rápidamente a donde Megumi se estaba preparando**

-Necesito que me ayudes a subir el cierre –Decía angustiada Megumi

-Megumi necesitas relajarte, es tu gran día, toda saldrá de maravilla –Decía Tia mientras le ayudaba a subir el cierre del vestido

-Lo sé, pero es inevitable no sentir esto en el estómago –Decía Megumi nerviosa

-Son nervios, estas enamorada Megumi, me paso con Zatch, hoy empiezas un nuevo capítulo en tu vida con la persona que amas y eso es todo lo que debe importarte –Explico Tia guiñándole el ojo

 **Megumi aliviada sonrió y ambas se dispusieron a arreglar los últimos detalles**

 **Mientras tanto en el mundo mamado…**

-Es imposible, llevo días intentando averiguar algo, y este libro sigue impidiéndomelo –Repetía Zeon muy molesto y ya de traje para la boda cuando de repente alguien golpeo a la puerta de la biblioteca del castillo

-Principe Zeon, le recuerdo que tiene que pasar por la señorita Penny en 30 minutos –Le dijo de pronto uno de los encargados del castillo

-Claro, muchas gracias por el aviso –Respondió Zeon agotado

-Muy bien, creo que te llevare conmigo al mundo humano –Pensó Zeon quien lanzo el libro a una mochila sin notar que se ilumino

 **Devuelta en el mundo humano, Zatch y Kiyomaro estaban listos, solo esperando a que la ceremonia comenzara**

-Zatch, tengo muchas sed te parece si vamos por algo de tomar –Menciono Kiyomaro

-De ninguna manera Kiyomaro, tú no vas a salir de aquí, los novios no se deben ver en la ceremonia hasta el momento exacto, yo iré, tú no te preocupes –Explico Zatch decidido quien rápidamente se marcho

-Siempre tan entusiasta Zatch –Pensó con una pequeña sonrisa Kiyomaro

 **Zatch se dirigió a buscar algo para que Kiyomaro pudiera tomar cuando a lo lejos vio a Brago**

-¡Brago! ¡Me alegra que estés aquí! –Exclamo Zatch emocionado

-De vez en cuando es bueno salir del mundo mamodo –Contesto Brago

-Unu, ¿Viniste solo? –Pregunto Zatch

-¿Con quién más vendría? –Pregunto Brago

-Pues alguien me dijo que no vendrías solo –Dijo Zatch bromeando

-¿De qué hablas? Adivinare ¿Zeon? –Pregunto Brago

-Bueno pues, el y… Sherry –Menciono Zatch

-Acordamos vernos aquí el día que termino aquella batalla de hace unos meses, no significa que venga con ella –Dijo Brago un tanto sonrojado y evitando la mirada con Zatch

-Es bueno saberlo –Dijo una voz femenina quien Brago rápidamente reconocio provocando que se sonrojara

-¡Hola Sherry! –Exclamo Zatch emocionado

 **Brago intento no mirarla pues en el fondo se sentía nervioso**

-Hola Zatch, me da mucho gusto verte, ¿Cómo está todo con Kiyomaro? Pregunto Sherry sonriéndole a Zatch

-Ya sabes cómo es el amor, está muy nervioso, pero todo saldrá muy bien –Comento Zatch contento

-Y ¿cómo estas tu Brago? Es bueno verte tambien –Pregunto Sherry con una pequeña risa

-Hola Sherr.. –Decía Brago mientras giraba a verla, Brago quedo petrificado cuando vio lo hermosa que se veía con el vestido que llevaba

-¿Estas bien Brago? –Pregunto Sherry confundida pues nunca había visto a Brago asi

-Bueno, yo los dejo, nos veremos más tarde –Dijo Zatch con prisa

-¡Adiós Zatch! –Exclamo Sherry contenta a Zatch que se marchaba corriendo

-Te ves bien –Dijo Brago algo nervioso

-Gracias, es una lástima que haya venido sola, me arregle mucho para nada tal vez –Menciono Sherry

-Bueno… acordamos vernos aquí, tal vez no vinimos solos –Menciono Brago apenado

 **Sherry soltó una pequeña sonrisa**

-Ven, tenemos mucho de qué hablar –Dijo Sherry mientras tomaba de la mano a Brago y caminaba a buscar lugar para la ceremonia, Brago se sonrojo

 **Mientras tanto en el mundo mamodo**

-Muy bien, espero y ya esté lista –Dijo Zeon antes de tocar la puerta

 **De repente la puerta se abrio**

-¡Claro que lo estoy! –Exclamo Penny quien se lanzó hacia los brazos de Zeon

-Tranquila –Dijo Zeon sonrojado

-¿Nos vamos? –Pregunto Penny muy alegre

-Claro –Dijo Zeon, quien seguía sin notar que dentro de la mochila que cargaba el libro cada vez resplandecía más

 **Y bueno hasta aquí el capitulo! Jajaja un mes y medio me tarde en subirlo(ya fue menos el tiempo) pero realmente los siguientes capítulos como explique abarcan un monton de cosas nuevas y tenia que darle su tiempo para darles una buena historia! Espero les hayas gustado mucho este capitulo y esperen el siguiente a mas tarde el viernes en la noche! Ya esta listo jaja**

 **Zeomi: Yo se que te hago sufrir mucho con las esperas jajaja): pero no puedo esperar a que leas lo que se viene! Te van a encantar los siguientes capítulos yo lo se, y ahora estoy teniendo mas tiempo de escribir asi que, tendras mucho que leer en los próximos meses te lo adelanto! Y dicho y hecho, aparecieron Zeon y Penny! ¿Sera que Zeon llevara algún problema al mundo humano con ese libro? Bueno… lo descubriremos jajaja, saludos hasta el salvador y un abrazo!**

 **Edward: Renaciste como yo! Jajaja Y si… esa Tia, es como varias que me han tocado a mi, por eso me identifico tanto con Zatch jajaja, espero y hayas disfrutado mucho el cap! Se que te gustara mucho lo que se viene:p un saludo!**

 **Kim Sanchez:Muchas gracias por el apoyo jaja, espero tu review de este capitulo! Es mi parte favorita leerlos, saludos!**


	50. El gran día

**El gran día**

 **El gran día había llegado, Kiyomaro acompañado de Zatch se encontraba en el altar, Megumi con un vestido blanco y hermoso camino hacia el altar acompañada de Tia quien también lucía un vestido pero de color rosa. El sacerdote comenzaba la lectura.**

-Te ves hermosa –Susurro Kiyomaro mientras Megumi se sonrojaba

-Dime que no soy la única que estuvo muriendo de nervios todo el día –Pregunto Megumi en voz baja

-No, pero todo irá bien, después de todo estaré alado de la persona que amo –Menciono Kiyomaro

 **Megumi lo miro y sonrió sonrojada**

-Oumi Megumi, ¿aceptas a Takamine Kiyomaro como tu esposo, y prometes amarlo y respetarlo para toda la eternidad? –Dijo a Megumi el sacerdote

-Acepto –Dijo Megumi muy sonriente

-Takamine Kiyomaro, ¿aceptas a Oumi Megumi como tu esposa, y prometes amarla para toda la eternidad? –Menciono el sacerdote

-Acepto –Dijo Kiyomaro decidido

-Entonces, los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia –Declaro el sacerdote

 **Kiyomaro y Megumi se besaron ante el festejo de todos sus invitados, ambos salieron rumbo a una limusina que los esperaba afuera**

-No puedo creer que mi Kiyomaro ya se casó –Menciono la mama de Kiyomaro llena de alegría a Zatch mientras veía a los novios partir

-Unu, me da gusto verlo tan feliz –Dijo Zatch

-¡ZATCH! –Exclamo una voz femenina quien Zatch al mirar descubrió se trataba de Suzy Mizuno

-Hola Suzy,¿viniste a la boda? –Pregunto Zatch confundido pero alegre de la verla

-Claro, mi idol favorita se casa, pero ¿A qué hora empieza? Ya quiero ver cómo es su novio –Menciono Suzy ante la sorpresa de Zatch que no quiso decir nada

-Señora Takamine, ¿qué hace aquí usted? –Pregunto Suzy

-Suzy, la boda de Megumi fue con.. –Decía la mama de Kiyomaro

-Suzy, ya que Megumi es tu idol… ¿no deberías saber todo de ella? –Interrumpió Zatch

-Bueno si, un poco…pero tengo mucho de no ver a Kiyomaro ya que siempre está ocupado con su novia y como el es amigo de Megumi, jamas tuve la oportunidad de pregunt.. –Pensaba Suzy cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y se quedó con la boca abierta

-¡Megumi y Kiyomaro se casaron! –Exclamo Suzy con los ojos llorosos

-Unu, pero… no tiene por qué ponerte triste, Suzy –Intento alegrarla Zatch

-¿Triste? No Zatch, ¡lloro de felicidad! ¿Hace cuantos años no nos vemos? –Pregunto Suzy

-Es increíble que mi idol y mi mejor amigo se hayan casado, yo ya estoy comprometida Zatch, tienes que ponerte al corriente –Explicaba Suzy mientras Zatch respiro de tranquilidad

-¡Zatch! –Exclamo Tia a lo lejos

-Creo que me tengo que ir Suzy, pero ¿Iras a la fiesta verdad? –Pregunto Zatch

-¡Por supuesto que si! –Contesto Suzy

-¡Las veo allá entonces! –Exclamo Zatch a Suzy y la señora Takamine mientras se dirigía con Tia

-Zatch, ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Debemos ir a la fiesta! –Dijo Tia

-Unu, ya tengo hambre –Contesto Zatch

-Ay Zatch, tu solo piensas en comida –Pensó Tia

 **Todos los invitados se dirigieron al salón donde la fiesta dio inicio**

-Esto es muy romántico ¿No lo crees Zeon? –Pregunto Penny mientras ambos estaban en una mesa del recinto

-¿Por qué las mujeres son tan cursis? –Pregunto Zeon

-No seas amargado, además… ¿Cuándo nos casaremos nosotros? Después de todo dices que tendremos un hijo –Pregunto Penny con una pequeña risa ante el espanto de Zeon

-Hey, mira… es Brago, iré a saludar, no tardo –Menciono Zeon evadiendo la pregunta de Penny

 **Zeon se dirigio rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Brago de pie**

-Vaya, después de todo si viniste –Dijo Zeon

-Claro que vine, te dije que lo haría –Menciono Brago

-¿Y qué haces aquí parado? –Pregunto Brago

-Hola Zeon, que gusto verte -Dijo Sherry quien apareció

-Hola Sherry, veo que tienes una cita –Dijo Zeon para molestar a Brago

-Bueno por lo que supe tú también –Bromeo Sherry sonrojando un poco a Zeon

-¡ZEON! –Exclamo Penny quien venía rápidamente hacia el

-Hay que ir a bailar Zeon, amo esa canción –Dijo Penny quien lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo a la pista de baile

-Esa chica sí que está enamorada –Dijo Sherry sorprendida

-Creo que ese es el único mamodo que puede controlar a Zeon –Menciono Brago haciendo reír a Sherry

-Es bueno verte de nuevo –Continuo Brago

-Lo mismo digo, Brago, ¿que ha sido de ti en el mundo mamodo? –Pregunto Sherry

-Entrenar… ya sabes las batallas terminaron, luego acabamos aquí después del problema con el que ya conoces –Explico Brago

-Es verdad, ese par de niños… eran increíbles –Menciono Sherry

-Sí, pero sigo teniendo curiosidad por muchas cosas debido a esos niños –Respondió Brago

-Bueno tal vez el tiempo las responda, después de todo, ellos venían de otro año –Respondió Sherry

-Oye Brago, estamos en una boda, Zatch y Kiyomaro se casaron, Zeon… bueno, ¿Tú tienes alguna pareja por allá? –Pregunto Sherry bromeando

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no tengo tiempo para eso por allá –Dijo Brago

-¿Nunca cambias no es así? –Pregunto Sherry en tono de broma

-Atención a todos, ¡denle la bienvenida a los novios! –Exclamo el maestro de ceremonia

 **Kiyomaro y Megumi bajaron las escaleras de la mano hasta llegar a la pista donde tendrían su primer baile ahora casados. La música comenzó mientras Megumi y Kiyomaro comenzaron su valls**

-Megumi, te aviso que no soy el mejor bailarín de todos –Explico Kiyomaro

-Bueno, creo puedo solucionar eso –Respondió Megumi mientras todos los miraban atentos al baile

 **Ambos bailaron sin decir una palabra pero mirándose a los ojos, disfrutando el momento**

-Zatch, ¿No te parece hermoso ver a Kiyomaro y Megumi tan felices? –Pregunto Tia

-Unu, y no puedo esperar a que se enteren de su regalo –Menciono Zatch

-¿Regalo? –Pregunto Tia confundida

-Unu, y ahora lo sabrás –Menciono Zatch entusiasmado

 **Y aquí concluye el capítulo! Espero lo hayan disfrutado jaja estén muy al pendiente que como adelante, estaré subiendo capítulos seguido ahora si! Tanto aquí como en mi otro fic!**

 **Zeomi: Lo de terminar el fic… será difícil, aun va para largo jajaja, pero es increíble! Ya 2 años desde que comenzó y me has acompañado en este viaje enorme! Muchísimas gracias, y bueno… la boda comenzó!:D jaja pero… aun habrá sorpresas? Saludos(:**


	51. El gran regalo

**El gran regalo**

 **Tia confundida le pregunto a Zatch de que regalo hablaba**

-Bueno, nosotros tomamos nuestra luna de miel aquí, asi que estaba pensando que quizás ellos podían ir al mundo mamodo, después de todo hay mucho que no conocen de ahí –Explico Zatch emocionado

-Zatch eso es muy lindo, pero no crees que ¿es algo peligroso? –Pregunto Tia

-Para nada, además todos estaremos ahí para cuidarlos, ¿no lo crees? –Menciono Zatch con decisión

-Tienes razón –Dijo Tia sonriendo

 **La fiesta continúo y al caer la madrugada los invitados se comenzaron a marchar uno a uno, quedando solo los más cercanos, mientras tanto Kiyomaro y Megumi agotados se disponían a marchar al departamento de Kiyomaro**

-Kiyomaro, Megumi… tengo algo que decirles, bueno, tenemos –Los detuvo Zatch

-¿Qué pasa Zatch? –Pregunto Kiyomaro

-Bueno, Zatch tiene la idea de que pasen su luna de miel en el mundo mamodo, creemos que sería una oportunidad para que conozcan más de nuestro mundo –Menciono Tia alegremente

-Esa es una idea increíble, ¿No lo crees Kiyomaro? –Respondió Megumi

-Ir al mundo mamodo…¿Por qué no? –Contesto Kiyomaro

-Unu, pueden tomar el día de mañana para llevar todo y podemos partir al mundo mamodo –Menciono Zatch

-Me parece perfecto, oye Zatch, olvide decirte… pueden quedarse en mi departamento, con todo lo de la boda olvide preguntártelo –Explico Kiyomaro apenado

-Claro que nos qued.. –Decia Zatch hasta que Tia le cubrió la boca

-Para nada, no vamos a molestarlos hoy, Megumi nos hospedo en un hotel –Menciono Tia contenta mientras Megumi sonreía

-¿En serio? Eso es genial, soy un tonto, tu siempre piensas en todo –Menciono Kiyomaro mirando a Megumi

-Para nada, pero.. puede que estuvieras más nervioso tu que yo y por eso lo olvidaste –Dijo Megumi mientras Kiyomaro se sonrojaba

 **Mientras tanto Brago acompañaba a Sherry a casa como solía hacerlo en aquel tiempo**

-Fue una buena boda ¿No lo crees Brago? –Pregunto Sherry

-No soy mucho de esas cosas –Respondió Brago frio como de costumbre

-Pues a mí me alegra que me hayas acompañado –Dijo Sherry antes de tocar la mano de Brago y sonreírle, lo que sonrojo a Brago un poco

-¿Te quedaras a cenar verdad? Hay un montón de cosas que debes contarme por lo que se –Dijo Sherry a lo que Brago acepto con la cabeza

 **Mientras tanto en un lado cercano…**

-Vaya, estoy agotada –Mencionaba Penny muy contenta mientras caminaba con Zeon

-Como no, no me dejaste estar tranquilo en toda la boda –Pensaba Zeon

-Zeon,¿Volveremos hoy al mundo mamodo? –Pregunto Penny

-Para nada, tengo que visitar a un viejo amigo… volveremos mañana –Explico Zeon, confundiendo a Penny un poco

 **En tanto en el hotel central de Mochinoki….**

-Jamás había estado en un hotel, pareciera que es como el castillo –Menciono Zatch emocionado mientras entraban en su habitación

-Solía estar acostumbrada a esto, Megumi y yo viajábamos a todos lados así que básicamente vivíamos en lugares como estos –Explico Tia recordando

 **Zatch la miro sonriendo de verla tan feliz cuando de pronto…**

-Oye Tia, solo hay una cama, ¿Dónde dormiré yo? –Pregunto Zatch confundido

-Pues, las parejas suelen dormir juntas Zatch –Menciono Tia algo sonrojada

-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué en el castillo dormimos en habitaciones separadas? –Pregunto Zatch ingenuamente

-Bueno… no lo sé, supongo que cuando nos casamos, pasó todo muy rápido, creí que te molestaría o algo –Explico Tia sonrojada

-¿A mí? Yo no tenía idea Tia, ¡pero no más! –respondió Zatch decidido

-¿En serio? –Pregunto Tia sonrojada aun

-Unu, cuando volvamos al castillo dormiremos en la misma habitación, empezando por hoy –Menciono Zatch

 **Tia lo miro a los ojos contenta por lo que escucho**

-Estoy agotada, Zatch –Menciono Tia quien se sento en la cama y se quitó los tacones

-Unu, fue un buen día –Respondió Zatch

-Jamás me imagine que llegaría el dia que estaríamos en la misma habitación –Pensaba Tia nerviosa mientras veía como Zatch acomodaba sus cosas

-Oye Zatch –Dijo Tia con la voz nerviosa

-¿Qué pasa Tia? –Pregunto Zatch confundido

-Estaba pensando en que será complicado bajar el cierre de este vestido –Dijo Tia

-¿De verdad? No sabía que eso fuera tan difícil –Menciono Zatch

-¿Me ayudarías Zatch? –Pregunto Tia sonrojada

-Unu –Respondió Zatch

 **Zatch se paró detrás de Tia mientras ella levantaba su cabello y comenzó a bajarle el cierre**

-Zatch, ¿Podrías quitármelo? –Pregunto Tia muy sonrojada

-Unu –Dijo Zatch algo confundido

 **Zatch bajo el vestido de Tia poco a poco hasta que por fin cayo por completo al suelo dejando a Tia.**

 **Tia giro y miro a Zatch en los ojos, mientras ella estaba solamente en ropa interior y muy sonrojada**

-Tia… -Dijo Zatch mientras la miraba confundido

-Si, ¿Zatch? –Pregunto Tia

-Deberías ponerte algo, puedes resfriarte –Expreso Zatch aun confundido

-Zatch, por una vez, no digas nada –Dijo Tia con una pequeña sonrisa antes de besarlo, Zatch sonrió después del beso y la tumbo en la cama mientras la volvía a besar en una noche hermosa de Mochinoki…

 **Mientras tanto…**

-Zeon, estoy muy cansada, ¿Aún falta mucho? –Pregunto Penny

-Aquí es –Dijo Zeon ante el alivio de Penny

 **Zeon toco a la puerta**

-Zeon, y.. ¿A quién vinimos a ver? –Pregunto Penny cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió

-Veo que vinieron –respondió una voz la cual era de Dufort

-Claro, no vendría sin visitarte –Dijo Zeon

-Pasen, son bienvenidos –Expreso Dufort

 **Zeon y Penny pasaron a la casa de Dufort, sin el notar que el libro que traía en la mochila, volvió a resplandecer**

 **Y hasta aquí llego el capitulo! Espero les haya gustado jajaja ya es el 51… quien lo diría, muchas gracias por su apoyo!**

 **Zeomi: Heeeeey, yo se que estas esperas te matan pero espero el capitulo haya sido e tu agrado y gracias por siempre estar al pendiente jajaja, próximamente estare actualizando mi otro fic asi que ahí te espero jaja Sobre tu duda… será que ese libro tenga algo que ver con Gio y Zein? Y… será que este capitulo también sea importante para ellos? Jajaja Un saludo como siempre! :p**

 **Yoshi: Muchas gracias por seguirme! Y por las palabras :D**


End file.
